Love Is in the Heir
by Manhattanite
Summary: This is Part VI of the Bering & Wells Heir Series. It's the tale of life for Helena and Myka in the AU in New York City. This time, Helena invents an android, Myka gets a puppy and the wedding plans start to take shape. And everyone is on board to help them. Chapter 1 is synopsis of prior five parts in case you want to start here. Easy read.
1. Prologue - Summary

**The Heir Series is the AU story of Helena and Myka set in New York City after Helena has been debronzed and released from the Warehouse. Now Helena is the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of her own company and Myka is hired as her Chief Counsel (lawyer for the firm). Surrounded by the characters we love (and I don't own) from WH 13, but in new AU roles, the heroines will start to build their lives together. The following is a brief summary of each of the earlier Heir stories. **

**Since they are primarily character development based, there are no deep plotlines that you'll miss if you simply start with Part 6. **

**What is important is something any BW fan already knows – Helena and Myka are destined to be together. **

**A Certain Heir **

Helena has been relieved of duty from the Warehouse and has formed her own private company called Wells Corp in New York City. She is the CEO, Pete is in charge of Security, Claudia is head of IT, Artie is the Office Manager, and her beloved Mrs. Irene Frederic is the Director of Human Resources. When Helena fires the person in charge of their legal department, Irene Frederic hires a young and promising lawyer named Myka Bering.

Myka is there only a short time when she is called upon to help her boss out of a sexual harassment suit brought on by a former employee after a tryst. When Myka meets Helena, sparks fly and the clash ensues. Helena Wells isn't used to people telling her that she can't do something. She makes life very challenging for Myka while at the same time, slowly finding herself being swept off her feet by the feisty lawyer. When Helena sets her sights on getting Myka, Myka isn't so easily swayed. She's trying to find her way now that she's out on her own. Things are complicated by the fact that Sam is in Myka's life and Helena cannot dispose of him quickly enough. But Myka is about to tell Helena, that the Brit might rule Wells Corp and maybe even the rest of Manhattan, but she is not going to rule Myka.

It becomes a cat and mouse game, with Helena doing all the chasing. Even when Myka quits working for Helena and returns to Colorado, Helena follows her. Myka's world is turned upside down and she refuses Helena's advances. It is only when Helena finally leaves, that Myka realizes this is the person she's been waiting for all her life.

Myka finally does the pursuing – and finds her way back to New York to tell Helena how she truly feels. Their connection begins anew as they begin to accept what everyone else knows about them – that they are destined to be together.

**The Heir Apparent **

Helena and Myka have come to a meeting of the minds, and Part II will take us through how they have a meeting of the hearts. Will Helena's past let her choose another "One"? The Regents will put Helena to the test and thereby test Myka as well. We will meet more of the staff of Wells Corp and learn how they do everything in their power to help Helena and Myka be together.

The Warehouse is aware that Helena wants to choose Myka as her 'One'. Helena, in a moment of desperation, had chosen Irene to be her One. But that was all before Myka arrived and stole her heart. Now that they are together, Helena wants to choose Myka. When the Regents finds out about this, they come after Helena and take her back for breach of contract.

The Wells Corp Team join forces and sets out to rescue Helena after being bronzed again. Claudia will get them in the Warehouse, Pete will be their muscle, Irene will speak on Helena's behalf to the Regents, but it is Helena's assistant – Eileen Sullivan – who will help Myka trust that she is the only one who can really save Helena. The Warehouse itself will approve of the transfer of Oneness – from Irene to Myka – and allow Helena to leave.

**The Rarified Heir **

As Myka settles into her life with Helena, there are a few surprises in store. For one, Helena's past keeps coming up – this time in the form of a former fiancé. But Myka is determined not to let Helena's former life get in the way of their future. Helena will solve Kryptos, meet CIA agents, and invent a black glove that will send Myka over the edge – in public! Helena will be sent to Anger Management after an altercation when someone gets too close to Myka. Myka will find that as Chief Counsel for Wells Corp, her main job seems to be keeping Helena out of trouble.

Leena hires interns from the Fashion Institute of Technology to staff Helena's wardrobe closet. The investment banker – Bridget Cummings - working for Helena will make a move on Myka, but quickly realizes that Myka's heart belongs to Helena. She and Myka will become good friends.

Helena may want to save Myka from harm's way, but it turns out Myka is up for the task of rescuing Helena from a gang related incident in Central Park. And just when things look like they're settling down for our two heroines, the Bering's visit for Thanksgiving. Helena does her best to charm them, as Myka slowly breaks it to them that she's living with Helena now. Her parents are now concerned that being so _friendly_ with the boss will only end up in getting Myka fired. Myka learns to defend her choices - especially the one about Helena.

**The Unconditional Heir**

When Myka encourages Helena to write again and manages to find a pen that once belonged to HG Wells and gives it to Helena for Christmas – Helena does. "_Once upon a time on a tiny island in a grand metropolis, lived two people who were very much in love. From the moment Helena set eyes on the fair Myka, she knew she had never met anyone quite like her. Their start had not been smooth, but once Helena came to her senses and realized that Myka was all she ever wished for, their friendship began and flourished. Their love became legendary. This is their story,"_ the great HG Wells read to her most ardent admirer.

And so Part IV tells how Myka blossoms in her own right and Helena tempers her ways now that she has everything she's ever dreamed of.

Helena prides herself on having a plan for everything. She has seen to it that her successor is in place for the day she no longer runs Wells Corp. And she has seen to take Myka on the adventures only a genius in love could come up with.

**An Heir of Confidence **

Helena's discovery that she has a relative is confirmed and she sets out to teach the young Eileen Sullivan what it is like to be a Wells and what it will take for her to run Wells Corp someday.

Helena and Myka return from their first real vacation after spending a glorious week on Melody Island in the Florida Keys. Myka doesn't know it yet, but Helena will purchase the private island for Myka.

Tracy Bering will visit her sister, and old wounds from Myka's childhood will open. Helena wants to immediately eradicate the cause, but learns to trust that Myka can handle her own affairs.

There's a traitor at Wells Corp trying to sell trade secrets. But the team will once again come together to protect Helena and Wells Corp. When she finds out about it, Helena uses it to her advantage and feeds the traitor information about Eileen being Helena's long-lost relative. Myka marvels at the way Helena teaches the youth what it will take for her to run the company explaining that it is only a baptism by fire that will train her best.

The students who have been interning in Helena's closet will graduate and Helena gives them sage advice as their commencement speaker.

Helena and Myka are both ready to propose and each will do it in her own unique way. They become the toast of the town and the subject of the latest media frenzy. What will the future hold for them? As far as Helena is concerned: anything that Myka's heart desires.

Myka experiences their _Oneness _head on when Mrs. Frederic has a heart attack. But Helena is there to save her – in a way only Helena can – and without permission of course.

The new TV series about HG Wells will get a new producer/director when the old one goes against canon, and the actresses who play the characters (Jaime Murray and Joanne Kelly) will get the recognition they deserve in the form of Emmy awards for their work.

All the time, Helena and Myka will explore their lives together, convinced more than ever that their lives and destinies are forever entwined.

**And now I hope you'll join us for the next installment which follows. **


	2. O Captain! My Captain!

**Welcome back - you have been missed. **

**As always, I welcome your thoughts, questions or suggestions. **

* * *

**O Captain! My Captain! (Walt Whitman)  
**

The elevator doors whooshed opened on the 17th floor of Wells Corp located in the heart of midtown Manhattan and out stepped the woman who was responsible for the company's very existence. Much of the space within that building was dedicated to the research and development of the woman's brilliant ideas and discoveries. When she wasn't working on things that improved the quality of people's lives, she was overseeing the legacy of writings and inventions of the great HG Wells. She had dedicated staff for all of these departments managed by bright and able directors. Each of them had the autonomy to steer their divisions as they saw fit.

But everyone understood – Helena Wells was the Captain.

The formidable figure dressed in haute couture, sailed out of the elevator that morning and paused to look at her watch. There wasn't a hair out of place and what little makeup she wore enhanced the obvious God-given beauty that was hers. She stood there bathed in the light from the high intensity bulbs overhead and flashed a smile of bright white teeth.

On the other side of the reception area stood Irene Frederic who was the woman who made sure everyone toed the line – including the CEO. She noticed the expression immediately. It was the first time in days the HR Director had seen Helena with anything other than a scowl. "This _can't_ be good," she thought.

The only sound was the audible gasp from the new employee who had already been at her post an hour to receive instructions for her first day on the job. It was Wednesday, and she was the third person out of a pool of five candidates who had made the final cut for the position. The youth stared at her new boss. She didn't know enough about high end couture to know that the white dress with black bodice covered by a black wool blend peplum jacket was a _Narciso Rodriquez_ original made specifically for her boss. The outfit cost in excess of two thousand dollars and that didn't include the six hundred-dollar black and white suede ankle boots that adorned her feet. Helena had decided upon her release from the Warehouse that she would never wear pedestrian clothes again. It was a promise she made good on every day and now her Central Park West closet was part of the course offerings for the Fashion Institute of Technology.

Around Helena's neck was a gold locket containing pictures of the two most important people in her life. She carried a black _Yliana Yepez_ leather pocketbook over her right arm that was bent at the elbow, exposing her gold Rolex watch on her wrist. On her left hand was a diamond ring so vibrant, the sparkle could be seen at the other end of the room. She was a vision to behold and it was easy for the new administrative assistant at the desk to see what everyone had been talking about. Helena Wells was more stunning in person than one could imagine.

The CEO approached and the young assistant stood up.

"Steady," came the warning from the middle-aged Director of Human Resources in a tone that sailors used when bracing for a tempest.

It had already been a stormy week for the staff at Wells Corp with two people having jumped ship. Mrs. Frederic felt she had only herself to blame for the debacle. She could have pleaded with Myka not to attend the annual National Lawyers Convention in Los Angeles, but knew that wouldn't have been fair. Myka had been invited to be a guest speaker at the symposium – an honor that Helena insisted she accept. It didn't take much convincing as Myka had always dreamed of attending, let alone speaking, at such an event. Helena was only sorry that she couldn't attend, but she was stuck in New York - still repaying the Mayor for his generous favors by attending functions as his '_plus-one'_. Building your own private underground transportation system and not going through the usual channels came at a hefty price. Helena promised she would watch her fiancée when the talk took place. In fact, the company amphitheater had been set up so that anyone who wanted to could watch Myka Bering's speech at lunchtime.

Myka's absence unfortunately coincided with Irene's job of finding a replacement for Helena's former Administrative Assistant, Eileen Sullivan. Irene had made Helena promise to give the top five candidates a week each before deciding which one she wanted. Even though the CEO, herself, was directly responsible for the spot being vacant after promoting Eileen to Assistant Director of New Projects, she wasn't one to embrace change.

The first candidate claimed she was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder by lunch time. Tuesday's employee never told Irene why he was leaving – he just kept mumbling - "_not for all the tea in China_" as he left the building. The only connection was that they both had spent a short time with Helena.

Helena feigned surprise and claimed she had no idea what could have gotten into them. Irene doubted that very highly. The HR Director was a quick study, especially when it came to the woman she already could write volumes about. So when candidate number three started that morning, Irene knew she would have to run interference in order for the woman to last more than a day. The office pool had the maximum length of her employment at six hours.

"Helena Wells, may I introduce Elizabeth Garner, your…," Irene was saying when Helena glanced at her watch and rushed at the woman.

"Yes, how do you do Ms. Garner? Welcome to Wells Corp," Helena said extending her hand across the desk and shaking the young woman's hand vigorously. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here," Helena said, turning and practically pushing Irene ahead of her into the executive's office.

* * *

"That's it?" Irene said suspiciously as Helena closed the door behind her after they entered the larger room. Helena was busy with her phone.

"Pardon?" Helena finally asked, casting her pocketbook aside and whipping off her coat - flinging it across the couch. A habit Irene rolled her eyes at, but didn't move to pick up the article of clothing.

"You just welcomed Ms. Garner without so much as a glare," Irene said because Helena believed in baptism by fire for any new employee.

"Yes, yes," she said, waving her hand.

Irene watched the Brit's eyes as sparks of excitement grew in them. Something was going on, of that she was certain. Helena had been mopey since Myka left for California five days ago.

"Wait for it," Helena said in almost a whisper.

Irene peered around the room looking for whatever it was that her boss asked her to wait for. "Hel..," she attempted to say, but was quickly hushed. Irene knew that look on Helena's face all too well. It was a combination of excitement and mischief. "What did you…?" Irene knew to ask, but it was too late.

The screams from the outside office were confirmation that Helena's plan was in force.

* * *

Irene shot out of her chair and went straight to the door. The fact that Helena didn't move indicated to her that whatever was going on was the reaction Helena was anticipating. Irene swung open the door just as a man was about to knock. He withdrew his hand and stood there. There was silence as Irene stared for a moment wondering who he was. She didn't recognize him and her eyes shot to the new employee who sat at her desk still pointing at him with a frightened look on her face. After Helena and Irene had gone into the office, the new employee went back to her computer to begin work. She never heard the man get off the elevator, but when she moved her head, he was standing there – right next to her – and she screamed. He addressed her by name, and then went straight to Helena's door explaining that she had summoned him there.

"May I help you?" Irene said, standing in the doorway now, her body language making it very clear that he would not make it past her, in spite of his towering height and broad build.

The man's head tilted slightly to the left, then to the right, all the time staring at Irene. A slight smile appeared on his clean shaven face and Irene watched his light blue eyes intently. He tugged at his jacket as if straightening out. Irene wondered how he got past security. He cleared his throat and finally spoke. "Hello Mrs. Frederic," he said even though they had never been introduced. "I am here to see Ms. Wells. She requested that I arrive at exactly this time," he said, and his voice was smooth like glass as if professionally trained.

"Who should I say wishes to see her?" Irene said and glanced over at the woman whose job she was doing. She didn't want to deal with rejection number three so early, but this woman had just let an unknown person get to Helena's door.

"I am…," he said in a friendly tone, "….the man of her dreams."

"You are like hell," the usually reserved woman blurted out because she thought he was being arrogant.

"I am Sui Generis, Mrs. Frederic. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the man said, bowing his head slightly.

"I didn't know what to do," came the admission in a shaky voice from the front desk.

The possibilities of what the young woman _should_ have done were endless and they flashed across Irene's brain. _Stop him. Ask him to wait. Call Helena on her phone. Refuse him entry. _

The man stood there as if reading Irene's face. "You are confused. I understand," the gentleman said and the more spoke, the more on edge Irene became.

"I am nothing of the sort. Now if you would be so kind as to state your business with Ms. Wells, I am sure we can clear up this matter," Irene said and wished she had shown Elizabeth how to trip the security alarm under the desk. _She had decided that when the possibility existed that someone will only last a day in their job, security protocol could wait._

"You are… concerned….. that you did not show Ms. Garner how to trip the security alarm, but I assure you, no assistance is necessary," the uninvited visitor said reading her facial expression accurately.

"You better step back," Irene said now in full protective mode and Helena could hear the tension in her voice. The CEO didn't want it to go any further.

"It's alright, Irene. Mr. Generis - is here at my request," Helena said.

Irene didn't move, but turned to look at her boss.

"As you can see, Mrs. Frederic, I am here because Ms. Wells wants me here," the man said and Irene started to move back to allow him entrance when the oddest thing happened.

There was a noise like an electrical zap …..and the man fell down. The color left his cheeks, his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall and slid down until he was seated and slumped over.

"Oh bullocks," Helena said with her hands on her hips. "I was afraid of that."

"Call 911!" Irene shouted to the new receptionist.

"Don't bother," Helena said authoritatively. "I can take care of this," she said, walking past Irene now to get to the man collapsed over on the floor.

Irene stared at her - astounded she was so calm. "Oh yes, how could I forget that _heart attacks_ are your specialty?" Irene said, remembering how Helena treated hers with a shot of stem cell therapy. She went to assist Helena who seemed to only touch the man's wrist and he sprung up on his feet.

"I am sorry, Ms. Wells," the man apologized as he straightened his jacket and then adjusted his tie.

"Yes, yes I know," Helena said extending her hand to show him into her office. "Tell Ms. Donovan to come here," Helena said to the woman behind the desk.

Irene watched as the color came back into the man's cheeks. "Helena! Who is this ….?" Irene tried one more time and he stopped.

"I am Sui Generis," he said extending his hand to Irene. She finally took it and felt the warm flesh of a strong handshake.

There was something odd about him that Irene didn't like. "Is that French?" she whispered to Helena when the man went ahead into her office.

"Tsk," Helena clicked her tongue. "You've forgotten all your Latin already?" she said shaking her head and disappearing behind her office door as it closed.

* * *

In an attempt to make up for her faux pas, Elizabeth Garner quickly Googled the name and when Irene looked over at her – she quizzically answered – "_Of its own kind and hence unique in its characteristics."_

Irene looked back at the door. "Now what has she done?" she asked quietly.

Myka Bering could not return home fast enough for Irene.


	3. The Tide Rises, the Tide Falls

**It is so good to hear from so many of you! **

**Thank you for returning and coming along. **

* * *

**The Tide Rises, the Tide Falls (Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)  
**

Myka took one last look over her notes as she sat at the large round table in the over-sized ballroom at the Ritz Hotel in Los Angeles. The gesture was more to calm her nerves than to refresh her eidetic memory which, by its definition, needed no such thing. She took a sip from the goblet of iced water on the table and smiled as people took their seats next to her. There were three speakers at the morning's symposium and Myka was scheduled to go third. "_We saved the best for last_," the moderator told her.

Myka's butterflies had more to do with the topic of her talk than speaking in front of the large room of lawyers. Simply put – _corporate transparency_ – or the practice of a company to disclose its financial and operational information openly – was _not_ a popular topic. Too often a company could hide whatever information it wanted in creative accounting or by simply not making it public. It could result in mismanagement, corruptions, environmental damage, health and safety problems, economic instability, and human rights violations. All of these issues were the things that Myka wanted to champion against.

Myka felt Wells Corp was the model for success in maintaining transparency. Held to the strictest measures in each area, Wells Corp excelled at disclosure. Most companies agreed it was an important issue, but few were willing to make sure that it became standard practice. Myka was hoping to change that with her speech.

Myka sat there waiting her turn, when she remembered what a favorite law professor told her. He was seemingly very tough on her in her first year at law school, more so on her it seemed than anyone else in the class. Finally, Myka gathered up her nerve to tell him that she felt he had been unreasonably hard in grading a mock trial that she had participated in. Her voice was shaky as she confronted the man she respected. She anticipated hearing his brilliant defense, but all he said was _– "I'm glad you finally noticed, Bering. It took you long enough._" He explained that his job was to exploit the weaknesses in his students' skills so they could improve. "_But," he said – "you, Bering, have excellent skills. You just don't know it. I can see right through you. You don't believe in yourself enough, and if you don't, you'll never convince anyone else to believe in what you're saying."_

Myka did eventually learn to trust her skills and herself – in court. She did it by believing in what she was saying. That came easier to Myka when she was doing pro bono work for the downtrodden who needed someone on their side. Now she was in corporate law – considered to be the most boring by some in the profession. But Myka needed a change and that is how she came to apply for a job unlike any she had ever dreamed of. Working at Wells Corp she soon learned, was going to test all of her legal skills. The company was involved in so many areas, that Myka oversaw departments that handled everything from patents to intellectual rights to contracts.

The only concern Myka had once she had accepted the job, was that she would miss doing individual legal representation, but she soon discovered that her boss brought her into the courtroom many times. Myka once joked that she didn't have to worry about work piling up when she was away on vacation because the single most cause of her work – was with her.

* * *

Myka waited patiently while the speaker before her took the stage. She looked down at the brochure and saw her name embossed in large letters. "_How did I get so fortunate as to be here_?" she thought to herself as a smile crept over her face.

Myka didn't always know she wanted to be a lawyer, but the telltale signs were there. While her teenage peers held their hairbrushes and lip-synced their favorite songs into the mirror, a young Myka Bering put on her father's Sunday suit jacket, rolled up the sleeves, carried her school bag like a brief case and argued for women's rights, equal pay, and other social causes of her day in an imaginary courtroom. Once, when she was fourteen, she prepared her defense for the passing of the _Family Medical Leave Act _before the Supreme Court. In actuality, the bill had been passed, but Myka Bering staged her mock debate with none other than the nine Supreme Court Justices. She put placards with their names on them on her dresser and walked back and forth looking at them as she expounded on the merits of the bill. With her mother calling – _then yelling_ – that dinner was ready, Myka frantically addressed the Justices pleading with them to see the importance of the policy that would afford workers time off for family caretaking. Finally, as Myka talked faster and faster and her mother sent her sibling up to get her, she forgot to breathe. Just as Tracy Bering opened the door to her older sibling's room, Myka's lack of oxygen caught up with her and she fell back onto the bed.

Surveying the setup from the doorway, Tracy shook her head. "_You're so weird. Supper's ready_," was all she said.

Myka caught her breath, stood up, and accepted the nod of congratulations from the imaginary Justice who bore a resemblance to Ruth Bader Ginsberg. "_Thank you_," she said softly to her audience and accepted the congratulatory handshakes from the invisible people in the courtroom.

"_Don't say that, Tracy!" Myka heard her mother whisper as she made her way down the stairs.  
"All I'm saying is if she didn't act so strange, maybe the kids would like her," her younger sibling offered. _

That night many years ago was a microcosm of the elder sibling's life. Myka rarely had anyone on her side and she never really felt understood. Until Helena. Myka never felt so accepted, so adored in all her life. It was easier to feel confident about the reflection of herself in Helena's admiring eyes. But the Brit wouldn't let Myka just ride the wave of her belief in her. She pushed Myka to believe in herself.

Life with Helena was amazing on so many levels.

* * *

This was Myka's first trip away from her fiancée since they became engaged, and she was amazed at how Helena occupied her thoughts throughout the day. She wished Helena could be there, but knew if she were, she'd have a hard time concentrating. Helena was her favorite distraction.

A part of Myka also wished her family could see her, even if they wouldn't understand why her talk on _Corporate Transparency_ was going to receive a standing ovation. She had no way of knowing that at that very moment, an IT team was at the Bering home in Colorado Springs setting up a large screen TV that would allow them to connect and watch their daughter. They said they heard Myka speak plenty of times, but Helena insisted. "_It's not the content you need to understand, Mr. and Mrs. Bering_," Helena explained. "_It's the fact that your daughter's hard work has earned her a spot on this prestigious agenda._"

They relented because they already knew their daughter's fiancée wouldn't take no for an answer. "_She's pretty stubborn_," Warren Bering complained more than once as cables were adeptly installed.

* * *

Back in New York, employees were coming into the auditorium that would soon broadcast Myka's speech. Myka's assistant, Millie, whose culinary skills were second only to her administrative skills, supplied dessert for the gathering. There were small baked pastries with fruit fillings which were playfully labeled 'fruit_ torts_". Then there were baked cookies in the shape of boxer shorts labeled '_briefs_', and then dozens of cupcakes with the "_Scale of Justice_" logo on them. The legal themed pastries in honor of her boss were a big hit.

The amphitheater was packed with employees talking and checking to see who had the closest bet so far for the new Administrative Assistant's length of employment. She had made it to lunchtime it seemed, and the pool was getting smaller.

"Watch this," Claudia nudged her girlfriend and newly promoted director, Eileen Sullivan, as they approached the table with the goodies on them.

"These are delicious," Sui Generis said to the woman who had spent all night baking.

"Why thank you very much," said Millie and offered him a napkin. "Would you like another?" The man gladly accepted the pastry.

"I think Millie's in love," Claudia smiled as she watched the exchange.

"Ms. Donovan, everything alright?" Helena asked, observing the interaction.

"Yep," Claudia said as she looked down at her iPhone.

"Good," Helena said, smiled at everyone, and went to the front of the room and took her seat.

As soon as it was time, the connection was initiated and the ballroom at the Ritz in Los Angeles appeared. Helena looked down at her phone and texted '_I love you'_ to Myka.

* * *

Myka felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see the message from Helena. The smile came across Myka's face until her name was announced and the applause in the ballroom in Los Angeles was second only to the crowd back in New York who was cheering on their Chief Counsel.

The introduction was made and Myka took the stage and began her talk. She was going to tell the crowd of one thousand plus that workplace transparency is not a detriment to a company, but a benefit. Her talk would include suggestions for CEOs to _remove the glass ceilings and instead have a glass door – _a statement her boss was going to misinterpret.

An hour later, Myka closed with -

"Even at Wells Corp, where many of our ideas cannot be made public until the end result, our corporate due diligence is an open book. Our staff members know what we are doing, our investors are kept up to date on our progress, and the doors to many of our top executives are always open. It is time for us to reshape the corporate model to include disclosure as a part of our dialogue," Myka concluded.

Her fellow participants applauded as did the people in the Wells Corp room. All except Helena, who sat there in her private reverie as she stared at the image of the woman who was in her every thought.

Myka thanked her host and the other guests and took her seat. A short while later, as lunch was being served and after accepting congratulations from her fellow attorneys, Myka went outside to call Helena. Helena was back in her office now and her entire body melted into the excitement she felt when talking to her favorite Chief Counsel.

* * *

"You were wonderful!" Helena said and Myka thanked her.

"I miss you so much," Myka said as she smiled at people passing who gave her the thumbs up sign.

"When will you be home?" Helena asked even though she knew.

"Tomorrow night about nine o'clock," Myka said.

"I can meet you at the airport," Helena offered again, but Myka knew tomorrow night was the last of Helena's obligatory dinners with the Mayor.

"Let's just meet at home. Then we can both be done with our schedules and just be together," Myka said in a tone that made Helena bow her head and smile. "Remember, the longer the wait, the sweeter the kiss," Myka said and heard Helena let out a soft gasp. _She couldn't wait for that kiss._

"I will be waiting," Helena said and they hung up. Helena twirled around in her leather chair, almost giddy at the thought of Myka's return.

* * *

Myka's eyes were glossed over as she bit her bottom lip and thought about tomorrow night. People were stopping to say how much they enjoyed her talk and brought Myka back from her musings.

"Excellent job, Ms. Bering," came a familiar voice, but Myka couldn't place him at first. "I see being hard on you paid off."

Myka looked and realized it was the man whose lecture in law school she had just reflected on that very morning.

"Professor Calvert!" Myka said and didn't know whether to shake his hand or hug him. He made the decision and pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"Great job, Myka. I have heard wonderful things about you and I'm happy to see they're all true," he said sincerely.

"What are you doing here?" Myka asked of the professor who taught in Colorado.

"I came here to see you," the man said, walking her over to the leather bench by the window. "I'm teaching at a law school back East now, " he said as they sat down next to one another.

"You're teaching back East and you came out West to talk to me?" Myka said, laughing.

"I thought it might be a good idea to speak to you …alone," the man said.

"Professor Calvert, I spend a lot of time in my office …in New York …..alone," she quickly pointed out and he laughed.

"Myka, I wanted to talk to you when you were away from….. your job in New York," he said and his expression became more serious.

"Professor Calvert, what could you possibly want to talk to me about that you needed me to be three thousand miles away from my office?" Myka asked perplexed. She was beginning to suspect it wasn't her geographic location that was the issue.

"We want you to come teach at Columbia Law School," the sixty year old man in the jacket with patches on the elbows said.

His statement made Myka pull back and sit up straight in her place_. Teach? At one of the most prestigious law schools_? "Professor….," she started to say, but he interrupted her and asked her to call him _Mike_.

"Myka, I know you enjoy your job at Wells Corp. But you have talent, and more importantly, passion. I still see that in you. You need to share that with people – not in board rooms, but in a classroom with some of the brightest young minds," he implored. "Think about where you can make the most impact, Myka. Making sure that corporate ledgers are _transparent_? Or sharing your desire with the next generation of lawyers?" he asked fervently.

Myka listened and felt a flurry of mixed emotions arise inside. _Had he just reduced her entire speech on corporate transparency and deemed it unworthy? _

"Professor, I mean Mike, thank you. I am honored, but I love my job at Wells Corp. I really do," Myka said.

He cast his eyes down. "I'm sure you do, Myka. I'm sure there's a lot of glamor in it. But promise me you'll think about it? You would be one of our youngest professors on staff. They don't invite just anyone, Myka," he said.

"I'm honored, really, Professor, but…," Myka tried again. "Glamor?" she said out loud, trying not to be insulted. _Did he think she was doing this for the glamor? _

"Think about it?" he asked again as he stood up and took Myka's hand in his. "I'll be in touch when you're back in New York."

Myka couldn't get home to Helena fast enough.


	4. We'll Go No More A-Roving

**We'll Go No More A-Roving (Lord Byron)**

* * *

It took Helena a few minutes after she hung up with Myka to refocus on the issues at hand. During that time, she just sat there staring at Myka's picture on her phone and running her finger over it as if stroking Myka's hair. '_God, I miss her_,' Helena thought.

Her phone beeped and it was a text from Claudia asking if Sui Generis was with her. "_No_," Helena texted back. Apparently, after sitting through Myka's speech, he went off on his own.

* * *

"He's just wandering around the building?" Eileen asked as she stacked envelopes in a cart when Claudia repeated Helena's reply.

"Well, that's the point. He's supposed to observe and learn so we…_Helena_….. decided that he should be free to interact with as many people as he can," Claudia said, looking down at her iPhone with the program she developed that tracked his vitals.

"Does he know he's….?" Eileen asked slowly and looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

"Does he know he's an android?" Claudia asked more comfortable with the vernacular.

"He acts …_human_," Eileen said - the last work barely a whisper.

"Helena created a synthesized brain that can process the memories, thoughts and emotions that my program has fed him. He's learning every minute and what better way than by interacting with people. Oh there he is," Claudia said locating him on the 16th floor via an internal GPS disc.

"I don't like it," Eileen said and it wasn't the first time she expressed her concern. As soon as Claudia told her she was going to work on an artificial intelligence program like none other, Eileen had questions. Claudia couldn't answer any of them because it wasn't the program that Eileen had an issue with so much as it was his release into the unsuspecting world of Wells Corp.

Claudia looked around the large room where Eileen had worked for the last couple of weeks. "So, are you almost done working here?" Claudia asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, I go back upstairs next week," Eileen said, looking around at the staff members who had been very nice to her. It was part of Helena's idea to have Eileen spend time in each department so that she had a true sense of what made Wells Corp work.

"You know, this would be the perfect place for Sui…," Claudia started to say, but Eileen pulled her arm to make her face her. "What?" the techie asked innocently.

"Do you see these people working here? Do you want them to think that we're about to replace them?" Eileen said sharply.

"No, but come on, you have to admit, it is the way of the future….. and at Wells Corp, the future …," Claudia tried to say, but was cut off.

"I need to talk to her…," Eileen said, taking off her blue jacket that was part of the mail room uniform. She looked up at the clock and put the jacket back on. "…When I'm on break," she said because she wouldn't dream of just taking off when it wasn't her allotted time.

In her excitement to be collaborating with Helena on such an innovative project, Claudia hadn't thought about the implications of this experiment other than the technical merits. She had the impression her girlfriend was about to present a different viewpoint to Helena. _Was Eileen becoming feistier now that she was definitely a Wells?_

* * *

Sui Generis carried the trays back to Millie's desk, now that they were void of the pastries that were consumed. Millie touched his arm more than once in the conversation that went from thanking him to inviting him over for dinner, which he graciously accepted. Irene watched from outside her office and found something more disturbing than the idea of an android roaming the halls on his own. The HR Director was more upset by the fact that people didn't realize to whom they were speaking.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Generis," Millie said and there was a definite batting of the eyelashes.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Sui," he said, slowing pronouncing it phonetically "_Soo-e_" for her.

"It's a lovely name," Millie said even though it reminded her of the word people used when calling pigs.

Irene watched the interaction carefully. "Mr. Generis, may I see you for a moment?" she said in a friendly tone.

"Of course, Mrs. Frederic. Until we meet again," he said to Millie who let out an audible sigh.

Irene smiled at the pair and waited for him to join her in her office.

* * *

"I think I have finally figured you out, Mr. Generis," Irene said after she closed the door and sat down behind her desk.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Frederic, _figuring me out_ would take a very high level of mathematics and engineering acuity, both of which you are currently lacking," he said truthfully, taking the seat in front of her desk. He meant no disrespect.

"I've got something better than that, Mr. Generis. It's called _instinct_ and mine tells me that your Architect has spent the last five days moody, distracted, and bored. Knowing her as well as I do tells me that is a dangerous combination. I am going out on a limb here and say you are…what… three days old?" Irene asked.

"Oh, you are using _idioms_," the man said, having made the program connection. "You deduced that I am an android and you are going to extrapolate that to guess my relative age. I understand now."

"I shouldn't be surprised by your presence, and yet I am," Irene said, sitting back and looking admiringly at him.

He was a wonder, she had to admit. His lips actually formed the words he was speaking. He used appropriate facial expressions, and there was nothing robotic in his movement, which is why so many people believed he was human.

"I am the product of a genius," he said back.

"How do you know that?" Irene asked, wondering about the android's self-awareness.

"Ms. Wells told me," he replied.

"Of course she did. Do you know what your purpose at Wells Corp is exactly?" Irene asked.

"My purpose right now is erudition. I am learning as I interact with everyone," he reported. "Today I learned that one must stop at the front desk to be announced."

"Yes, that's right," Irene smiled. "So you intend to roam around Wells Corp, interacting with whomever you meet, and accumulate knowledge from the staff members?" Irene asked as if conducting an employee interview.

"Yes, and then I am going to have dinner with Millie," he reported.

"Not today, Mr. Generis, not today," Irene said. "Let's visit Ms. Wells, shall we?"

* * *

Even though she marveled at how life-like the man was, she also knew that his Designer had given little thought to his debut. He followed Irene on the elevator and stopped at the front desk where the woman who broke the new hire record was still sitting. Only then did Irene notice Helena's door was missing. In its place was a large heavy-duty piece of opaque plastic.

"Where is …her door?" Irene asked the assistant.

"She instructed the maintenance staff to replace it immediately with a glass one," Elizabeth shared.

Irene shook her head and turned to the man standing with her. "You might want to teach Ms. Wells a thing or two about…. idioms."

* * *

Then Irene pushed the plastic drape aside and stepped into Helena's office with Sui. Helena knew it was just a matter of time before Irene figured it out. The woman possessed an intuitiveness that Helena only dreamed of duplicating in a program. What Helena did give Sui was a great deal of information about facial expression and body language so that he could accurately assess people's reactions.

"What is going on?" Helena asked and when Irene went to answer, Helena raised her index finger to allow the other guest to answer. Irene sat down as did Sui in front of Helena's desk.

"It would appear that Mrs. Frederic has deduced that I am an android. She is both impressed and concerned. Impressed because I seem to be quite life-like. Concerned….," he said, turning to study Irene's face. "…because she desires complete disclosure to the staff," the android said accurately.

Helena's haughty smile had more to do with the accuracy of his answer than the content and Irene knew it. The older woman also knew how to get Helena's attention.

"He really is remarkable, Helena. He's the product of true genius," Irene said and if Helena were capable of blushing, she might have.

"Thank you, Mrs. Frederic," the creation said on cue. Irene marveled at the fact that Sui seemed to do the blushing.

"He knows eight languages and will know twelve more by the end of the week," Helena boasted.

"Yes, well, he seems quite converse in the language of love already because he's been invited - and has accepted – a dinner invitation from a woman," Irene pointed out, hoping Helena would grasp the implication. Instead she heard –

"Wonderful! Bravo Mr. Generis," Helena said, sounding like a proud parent.

"Helena!" Irene said and then realized there was only a sheet of plastic between her and the outside office. She moved forward in her chair to shorten the distance between her and her boss and spoke in a whisper. Irene had to be careful in how she presented this – or anything – to Helena. When dealing with an ego this _intact_ – this _large_ – she found it was better to lead Helena to the answer than to push it right under her nose.

"I would like to address this from a _morale_ point of view," Irene said, the letter 'e' added to the word she really wanted to use, but knew she had to go slowly.

"Would it not boost _morale_ to know that people work for the company that designed the premier humanoid?" Helena countered.

"Tell me, Helena, why is there a plastic sheet where your door used to be?" Irene said, sitting back in her chair.

Of all the interactions the android had witnessed, this particular one was firing off his circuitry in several areas as he listened and watched.

"Were you not listening to Myka's excellent speech? We are to have…..glass doors and…. an open door policy …apparently," Helena answered, a little unsure now that she said it out loud. It had made all the sense in the world when she thought of it simply as something Myka wanted.

"Yes, I heard that. It's a wonderful idea," Irene said a little too quickly for Helena's liking. "Do you think your Chief Counsel will have an issue with the subterfuge surrounding Mr. Generis?

It was Irene's ace card – the bait Helena couldn't resist. Irene never overplayed the card because she respected Helena too much, but she knew when her boss was too caught up in her own musings to see clearly.

Helena stopped grinning and a frown appeared on her face as she considered what Irene had just said. The android watched intently.

"They just applauded Myka's speech," Helena started to think it through in steps.

"Yes," Irene confirmed.

"She used Wells Corp as her model for corporate disclosure," Helena said next.

"She did, didn't she?" Irene asked as if she weren't already two steps ahead.

"If we don't tell people that Sui is an android, they might feel we are deceiving them. Is that what you're suggesting?" Helena asked, entertaining the connection for the first time.

"I'm suggesting that if we are adopting Myka's policy of appropriate corporate disclosure, - and it would seem that you want to from the condition of your office door, - then yes, this would fall under that," Irene said, folding her hands in her lap.

Sui watched the mental chess game and deduced correctly that Mrs. Frederic was moving the pieces around the board and Helena was following.

"OK, I will make an announcement soon," Helena concluded.

"Good! Would you like me to first explain to Millie why her dinner guest won't be accepting her invitation?" Irene asked, getting up from her chair.

Helena's darting eyes indicated that it was still a tempting situation. "He could learn a great deal about personal relationships," Helena said.

"And gastronomy, as Ms. Barone is an excellent cook," Sui interjected.

Now Irene delivered the final blow by simply looking over her glasses at Helena to convey her thoughts in a stare.

"Well, then you have to take him. I can't bring him to dinner with the Mayor," Helena protested. "Everyone will want one!"

"Then I suggest you find a responsible person in your IT Department who can manage the babysitting assignment," Irene said, her arms crossed.

"I wonder sometimes why I don't just fire you." Helena said out of frustration.

"It is obvious that there is a great mutual respect and admiration between you and Mrs. Frederic. It would seem to me that you seek out her input because you trust her," Sui deduced from his programs on logic, interpersonal relationships, and communication.

"He really is brilliant," Irene smiled as she disappeared behind the plastic divider.

"I do believe she did an excellent job of persuasion," Sui shared his assessment with Helena.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, Mr. Generis," came the snarky reply.

"Oh you do know idioms! Mrs. Frederic will be so pleased," the android said to a confused Helena.

* * *

**Thank you for your posts - it's great to read them. As for those of you concerned with  
Myka - have faith.  
**


	5. A Wind That Rose

**A Wind That Rose** (Emily Dickinson)

* * *

Mike Calvert stood outside the hotel and waved off the valet who asked if he wanted his car. He gave into the urge for a cigarette and lit one up; telling himself it was for a good reason. A few puffs later, with the stale taste in his mouth, he pushed the butt into the sand in the tray. He was angry. Maybe he wasn't as smart as he thought he was. He took a deep breath and handed the valet the ticket to bring his rental around. If he didn't leave soon, he'd miss his flight back to New York. Minutes later when the car approached, Mike took off his jacket, folded it, and put it in the passenger side of the car, along with his briefcase. He could feel the disappointment in his clenched jaw as he walked to the driver's side. He really played that wrong.

And then it happened. He heard a familiar voice yelling at him.

"You have one hell of a nerve," came the accusation he was dying to hear.

He glanced up and saw her. She had just pushed the revolving door with more force than it could accept and was marching towards his car.

"How dare you suggest that I do my job for…for the _glamor_?" Myka said in a loud voice, curls flailing around a reddened face. "You know me better than that, or at least I thought you did. I love what I do because I believe it makes a difference and because I'm damn good at it! You told me - whatever I do, I should do with conviction and I'm here to tell you, Pro-fes-sor," Myka said – letting his title take it's time to come off her angry lips, "That is the only way I know how to do my job!"

Then Myka stopped – took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips and looked around, only then noticing that people had stopped to listen to her. She could feel color rise in her cheeks, but she swallowed back any second thoughts she was having.

"That's all I have to say," she announced to the man who was staring at her across the top of the car. Myka thought the silence was deafening before he spoke.

"It took you long enough, Bering," he said, smiling as he got into his car and disappeared from her view.

"Wait! What?" Myka asked surprised by his response. She bent down as he lowered the window on the passenger side.

"If you took any longer, I wouldn't have been here. As it is, I have to go or I'll miss my flight. I'll see you back in New York, Bering and we'll talk about Columbia," he smiled.

"No you don't. You don't get to go until you explain what the hell that was all about," Myka said, holding onto the car door.

"Myka, I could have asked you this in New York, but you were speaking in LA, and I wanted to hear what you had to say. I also knew if I just asked you, you'd be polite and thank me and refuse me because you have a full time job. I needed to know if you really loved what you were doing or were just doing a job. The only way I could be sure of that was to rattle your cage. Nothing exposes our true passion like a little provocation. I'm glad to see you've still got it," Mike said and couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had been right about her!

"So you needed to travel thousands of miles to see me in action to know if I was any good?" Myka said, not letting go of the car.

"Myka, your boss casts a long shadow in New York. I imagine working for her makes it hard not to be standing in it. I couldn't recommend you for this job unless I knew you could take the heat of not being in that shade," he said.

Myka could see how sincere he was being. He had always been her most unorthodox professor, and maybe for that reason alone, her favorite.

"Mike, I thank you. Well, for the recommendation, not for traveling all this way to piss me off," Myka clarified. "But teaching?"

"Myka, you've got a five-hour flight back. Just think about it. We're flexible," Mike said and put the car in drive. "I'll see you back in New York," he shouted as he drove away, leaving Myka standing there.

She watched as he pulled away into traffic and wrestled with whether to be angry with him or not. She turned and saw the valet staring at her. "He wants me to _teach…._ at _Columbia_?" she blurted out and walked back in.

* * *

Myka's cell rang and she answered it on her way back to her room. "Mom? Is everything okay?" she asked worried about the call.

"Myka, your father and I watched your speech. Oh Myka, you were wonderful! We didn't understand everything of course, but you sounded so professional up there. And all those other lawyers? They really were impressed," Jeannie said.

"Mom, how did you …..?" Myka started to ask, but quickly put it together. The smile widened on her face when she thought about Helena making this happen.

"Oh Warren, hush now," Jeannie said.

"Tell Daddy, I love that Helena is so stubborn," Myka said, having heard her father's comment about her fiancée, and then thanked her parents for calling.

* * *

She couldn't wait to get to her room and call Helena. There was a dinner that night and then she was set to return to New York tomorrow. She would think about what Mike said and discuss it with Helena when she got home.

"Hey you," she said when Helena answered her phone in the car on the way to the Mayor's dinner at the Waldorf.

"Hey you," Helena said sweetly back into the phone.

Pete looked into the rear-view mirror and grinned. It was nice to hear his boss have such a calm tone in her voice. What she had been working on before they drove here seemed to aggravate her. Pete's concern was that she had been on the phone with Claudia and whatever request the IT Director had made, Helena was telling her '_absolutely not'… _over and over and over.

"That was really sweet of you to arrange for my parents to watch my talk. I'm so glad you didn't tell me before," Myka laughed.

"I know when to keep things a secret from you," Helena said in a syrupy voice.

Pete cleared his throat a little to let Helena know they had arrived. "Do you remember the first time we came to the Waldorf?" Helena asked Myka.

Myka thought back to when she first arrived in New York. She was with Sam and his friend let them into the Mayor's dinner. She didn't know Helena was there, but when they saw each other, sparks flew. "Of course I do. I had every intention of telling you off, but I kissed you instead," Myka reminisced.

A tingling sensation grew inside Helena's core so intensely that she couldn't move. "I will never forget that kiss," she let out in a gasp.

Myka felt it too, and pulled a pillow up to her stomach and grabbed it. She laughed softly and reminded Helena that they were only a few more hours apart. "And Helena?" Myka said as they were about to hang up and Helena was getting out of the car. "Please don't ask the Mayor for any more favors tonight. I want you _all to myself_ when I get home."

It was simple declarations like this that make Helena…. weak in the knees.

"Are you ok?" Pete asked, grabbing Helena before she toppled.

"Myka's coming home," she said and sounded almost giddy over it.

"Yes boss, I know," Pete said as he took Helena's arm on his and walked her into the hotel.

* * *

Pete never stopped being amazed by Helena's different personas. He knew the one he walked in with was the real one, but shortly after they were inside, his _boss_ appeared. Helena was charming with children and older people, admiring of wives so they didn't feel threatened as their husbands stared at her. She could be self-deprecating with sincere compliments or go full blast ego if someone was sarcastic. Pete smiled at how she could build people up ….or take them down in one shot.

He didn't mind accompanying Helena tonight. He knew as soon as she could, she would be out the door. This was good because he got a text from Claudia saying the '_package'_ would be waiting for Helena when she got home. Pete was instructed for his own sake to leave quickly after dropping Helena off at the townhouse.

"_Unless you want to take the android home to babysit,_" – Claudia texted him.

* * *

As Helena was arriving home in Manhattan, Myka was sitting down to dinner in Los Angeles with her fellow attendees. Many of the lawyers wanted to ask her about her speech and about how she implemented the things she talked about. Myka was quite comfortable talking about how Wells Corp was all about evolving – not only their products and services, but the company as a whole. She was experienced enough now to know what the question on everyone's mind was, and she was the first to bring it up.

Helena's business reputation as a tiger was often the elephant in the room.

"Now I know many of you might be thinking that I work with a _particular_ type of boss…," Myka said and nervous laughter erupted. "….and maybe you're wondering – what is it like?" Myka continued. "Well, if you ever get the chance, I would encourage you to work…with a _genius_. It's exhilarating."

The fact that Myka was secure enough to talk about working for her fiancée, made them relax around her.

"Come on Myka," one of her colleagues said after the laughter died down. "….I don't think I could work with my partner all day."

"None of us could do our jobs if we backed away from challenges. Working for _and_ with my fiancée is actually the least difficult challenge I have. Helena and I talk things through and we try never to bring work home with us," Myka said charmingly.

"Myka, Wells Corp is a private firm. You're not held to the same standards for corporate disclosure that some of us in public firms are held to," another shared.

"That's a good point, Tim," Myka said, and everyone wanted to hear how she would respond. "But if you guys ever wish to come _up to our standards_ and need help, I'm a phone call away."

The table broke out in laughter as Myka charmed her fellow attorneys that night. Not only was Myka seated at the cool table, it was her presence that _made it_ the cool table.

Myka smiled on her way back up to her room. Helena had told her many times how accomplished she was, but now she truly felt it – she was at a pinnacle in her career.

* * *

It was past midnight in New York and Helena had been home for a couple of hours. "_I have one more dinner and then I will have completed my sentence. Please inform my lawyer_" – she texted Myka.

"_She'll be very proud of you_," Myka texted back. "_Facetime me_."

Myka reached her room and Helena was already calling. "Oh I miss you," Myka said when the Brit's image came into view. "I miss you so much."

"As do I. Can you take an earlier flight? I wish you had used the jet," Helena said because she had expounded on the merits of doing so – over and over – and over.

"And how would the families have gotten to Melody Island?" Myka asked as her way of reminding Helena the practical reason she didn't take her up on her offer.

"A private island and you turned it over to charity groups for vacations," Helena harrumphed.

"Helena!" Myka gently chastised her because they had been over this before the decision was agreed upon. "We only use it for a week here and there. The other times we offer to the Wounded Warrior Project for soldiers returning from active duty," Myka reminded her.

Helena felt appropriately admonished. "I'm sorry. I get very ill-tempered when you're not here," she said annoyed, but truthfully.

Myka found Helena extremely endearing when she revealed her true feelings.

"Me too, Helena," Myka said, although cranky was a less volatile expression on Myka. There was no slamming of books, or pounding of fists on the desks when people didn't cooperate.

In an attempt to soothe Helena further, Myka reminded her - "By this time tomorrow, you and …..." Myka stopped when she heard a large crash behind Helena in the townhouse. "What was that?" Myka asked of the loud noise. Helena didn't move, but her eyes grew wide as she stared back into the phone. "Helena? What was that?"

"That? That was …nothing," Helena lied.

"Do you want to do this? Really?" Myka asked and Helena knew she meant go through the process of Myka asking her questions that would only reduce her to admitting she wasn't telling the truth. "I'm pretty good at this," Myka smiled.

Helena listened to see if the cause of the crash was still operational. "It's… a surprise," Helena said and she really had intended for him to be.

"What kind of surprise makes noise…oh my God, did you get me a dog?" Myka squealed.

"A dog?" Helena asked, perplexed.

"Well, what kind of surprise would cause a crash that you're not startled by?" Myka's asked, going into detective mode.

"A dog?" Helena asked again, trying to remember when the topic had ever come up and why Myka seemed so excited.

"Four legs? Furry? Cold nose?" Myka teased.

"No, no, not a dog, I assure you," Helena said.

"Oh, will I like this surprise?" Myka asked, excited by the possibilities.

"You will be …in awe," Helena said because she believed it.

"OK, but don't let him chew on the furniture," Myka teased.

"He would do no ….," Helena started and stopped, laughing uncomfortably.

"I look forward to it then! I miss you," Myka said, kissing her finger and then pressing the digit to the screen.

"Me too," Helena said, touching the screen before hanging up.

Myka watched the screen go blank. "She is such a romantic," the tired lawyer said out loud of her fiancée.

At that very moment, her _romantic_ was cursing as she raced to the library to find out what that crash was all about.

* * *

When Helena arrived home that evening, she found Sui sitting in the front hallway by himself. He stood up and presented Helena with the note that had been given to him.

Claudia apologized for not being able to keep him. "_After you were too busy to see Eileen today, I got all the questions," _Claudia complained in the note_. "She's been asking so many questions and he was trying to answer them all, but I really feared his internal processor would explode. So I am returning him to you. Sorry_," was the message handed to Helena. _No wonder Pete took off so quickly._

"Miss Sullivan is very concerned about the impact of people finding out about my true nature," he told Helena.

"They should be more concerned about finding out about _my_ true nature. Bloody hell," Helena complained.

"I checked over the events for today and you did not make the announcement to the staff as you had indicated to Mrs. Frederic that you would," Sui said softly.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said because it was true. "Well, did she tell Ms. Barone you couldn't make it to dinner?" Helena tried.

"Yes, Millie and I talked it over," Sui reported.

Helena just stared at him. Then she told him she was going to call Myka and that he should go into the library. "Absorb all you can," Helena instructed him.

* * *

He was doing that very thing when he reached for the books on the top shelf and the shelf gave way. Helena found him under a pile of heavy volumes. He quickly assessed her annoyance and figured out what to do. He said something that softened Helena to the core.

"Tell me about Myka," Sui asked as he got out from under the books, unscathed.

Helena leaned back on her heels and looked out the window. "She is just the most wonderful person in the world," she said, her tone and mannerisms softer now.

Sui watched the transformation come over his Architect's face as her eyes appeared to glisten, her face became slightly flushed, and she bit her lower lip. He accessed the programs and concluded – Helena was deeply in love.

Fortunately for Sui, there was no one better suited to teach him about the subject.

Unfortunately for Helena, he was going to remember everything she said.

* * *

**NB: I hope I didn't make the professor come off too jerky. He really wants what's best for Myka**.


	6. Doors

**Thank you to CdB55 for her careful eye for details. I tweaked the last chapter to show that Helena has one more event with the Mayor (which is why she can't meet Myka at the airport). **

**Thank you to everyone who posted - much appreciate the feedback, questions, ideas.  
**

* * *

**Doors (Carl Sandburg) **

Helena had the most enjoyable time talking about her favorite subject until the wee hours. She described Myka using adjectives, metaphors, adoring words of love …and quotes from Shakespeare. She could have talked for hours more because the more she talked, the more it eased the ache of missing Myka. She summed it up by saying –

"You see, Mr. Generis, I am one of the fortunate ones to have found my 'One' – my soul mate for eternity. Nothing could keep us apart."

He listened attentively as several programs ran, making detailed analyses as new connections were formed. He had not met Myka yet, but it was easy for him to see the effect she had on Helena. In all the hours he had known Helena, he had never seen her so happy.

"Thank you, Ms. Wells," he said as she got up to leave.

"What have you learned tonight?" the teacher asked.

The android put his head down as processes ran in his head. "Ms. Bering really wants a dog," he said. "I did a voice analysis on her reaction and it is conclusive that she desires a canine. I think you should buy her one," Sui said and this is what separated him from the crowd. He didn't just collect date and analyze it, he formed opinions.

"We'll ask her when she gets back," Helena said, too tired to discuss it.

* * *

Hours later, as Myka lay sound asleep in LA; Helena turned in her bed and slowly opened her eyes …and gasped.

"What the devil?" Helena said, grabbing the sheet and pushing herself up. There stood Leena, arms crossed, with a stern look on her face – waiting. "If your goal was to wake me with a start…," Helena tried to say.

"There is a man in my kitchen. He says he is a friend of yours and that the two of you _bonded_ last night over some very _intimate_ details of your life," Leena started as she paced back and forth. "I did not ask him what that meant even if he was sitting in the kitchen when I arrived because it is none of my business," the woman said with a tone that indicated otherwise.

Helena went to speak, but was quickly stopped when Leena said '_uh uh'_. "Now he is telling me that I am to instruct him on how to make breakfast – specifically your favorite breakfast," Leena said, stopping to stare down at Helena.

"Don't pay him any mind," Helena said because it was too early to deal with any of this.

"A-hah," Leena said suspiciously. "I'll get your tea," she said on her way out.

"As if the day hasn't started poorly enough," Helena complained under her breath.

"I heard that!" Leena said, paying her boss no attention. _Leena decided long ago she would never master the drink to Helena's pleasing so she stopped trying._

* * *

Helena opened the double doors to her closet; and stared at the stranger standing at the other end.

"Are you new?" Helena asked the wide-eyed boy who hardly looked his nineteen years of age.

He nodded his head vigorously up and down. Helena was not pleased that a whole new crop of students from the _Fashion Institute of Technology_ was starting after the others graduated.

"Well?" she finally said, thinking the rest of the world was off kilter today.

The young student whipped his selection off the rack and held it up. It was an _Etro_ funnel-neck print wool knit dress. It was black with a multicolored design that ran from the right shoulder down to the hem, front and back. The left sleeve was adorned with the imprint that then swept around the left hip to reach across the chest and back.

The student loved the design for its richness of texture and color. Helena loved it because whenever she wore designs on her dress, Myka had the playful habit of tracing her long fingers over the scheme and making Helena melt.

"I like it," she said and he handed her black high boots to go with it.

"You have potential," Helena said and made his day.

* * *

Leena called the only reliable source on all things Helena when Myka was out of town. She asked Irene about this man in her kitchen. She heard Irene take a deep breath and sigh. "He's an android," was met with the shout of – "GET OUT!" which Leena quickly apologized for. Leena went sheepishly back into the kitchen and tried not to stare, but failed.

"Did Ms. Wells tell you I am an android?" he finally asked.

"Mrs. Frederic did," Leena said slowly.

"I like Mrs. Frederic. She is like a mother figure to Ms. Wells," he concluded correctly.

"Yes," Leena said staring.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No, it's just ….. you're amazing….you know…..," Leena said, not wanting to insult him – in case he could be offended.

"Thank you. I am the product of a genius," he replied.

"Right," Leena said, wondering if Myka knew what Helena was up to.

Leena tried to get back to the issue at hand. Sui watched as she flipped through pages of a cookbook trying to find the right meal for dinner that night. When he inquired why the selection was so challenging, Leena explained it was because Myka was coming back later that night.

"Ms. Wells wants everything to be perfect and _perfect takes planning_," Leena said to the gentleman.

Pete came through the front door and burst into the kitchen. "Hey Leena, got any coffee?" he said and then saw the plate of cinnamon buns and pulled up a stool. "Hey, Sui. I see you two have met."

"Yes, and she has been informed that I am an android," Sui responded.

"Taste these," Pete said pushing the plate over to him. Leena stopped and stared as the android ingested the pastry.

"These are quite good," Sui said as his sensors registered how sweet they were.

"How? But where…..?" Leena asked, but Pete cut her off.

"Some things are top secret, ok?" Pete said, not wanting to know the answer. "Oh hey, I put a change of clothes in the hallway for you," Pete said, turning to Sui. "We can't have you showing up to work in the same clothes."

"Thank you, Pete," Sui said and proceeded to go into the hallway. He returned minutes later in the new attire.

"You can dress yourself?" Leena asked, amazed.

"Of course," Sui replied.

"He could teach _her_ a thing or two," Leena said, not moving her lips.

"Is it difficult to drive?" he asked Pete who shoved another pastry into his mouth and offered to show him.

"Pete?" Leena said, thinking this might not be a good idea.

"What?" Pete said to Leena. "He's supposed to learn."

"I learned that Ms. Bering wants a dog," Sui said as he followed Pete outside to the car.

* * *

Helena was happy to hear Pete was there already so she could escape before having to drink Leena's tea. Myka had explained that she felt Helena could suffer through a couple of sips without the commentary - and by that, Myka meant the _drama_. Helena thought it was a lot to ask, but complied.

She apologized for having to leave so soon and asked Leena if dinner was set. Leena promised it would be and Helena was off. She knew Myka would be hungry after traveling all day and wanted a candlelight dinner prepared.

Pete jumped out to get the car door as Sui watched. "Got out before tea-off?" Pete teased his boss.

"Text Miss Sullivan," she replied. There was one job she had not been relieved of because Helena couldn't manage it.

* * *

Minutes later, Helena was getting off the elevator and walking towards her office. She stopped short and pulled back – there was the clear view of her office – through the glass door – that was partially opened.

"Good morning, Ms. Wells," Elizabeth greeted her boss.

"There's no evidence of that so far," Helena said, walking slowly into her office. She looked around the inner room as if someone had moved all the furniture. She sat down at her desk and looked at the doorway – where she could see right through to the outer office and elevators. She felt – exposed. And not in a good way.

It was too early to call Myka, but she looked at her picture on her phone and felt calmer. When she looked up, there was Eileen with her tea.

"Oh thank heavens," Helena said, but Eileen didn't put it down. Then Helena remembered the text from Claudia.

"Do you …..like that?" Eileen asked of the clear glass door. She could think of a dozen reasons why it wasn't a good idea.

"I…don't know yet," Helena said, looking at it strangely. "Ms. Bering wants it," she said and motioned for Eileen to sit down.

"I went to Mrs. Frederic first," Eileen said, putting the cup in front of her boss. "But she said I had to take this up with you."

"Remind me to thank her," Helena said as she drew in the first sip of the desired elixir_. If she didn't know better, she would think the woman did something to the tea. Myka had proven her wrong that the timing of the tea was discernible. Still, no other tea seemed to measure up._

"I know this is a very big accomplishment on your part and on Claudia's, and I'm amazed, really," Eileen said sincerely.

"Anybody would be," Helena said through sips of her tea.

"I am worried about the impact on the staff," Eileen whispered. "Don't you think it is consistent with your new _open door policy_ to tell the staff already interacting with him?"

Helena imbibed the tea slowly. She meant to draft an announcement yesterday, but time got away from her. "Yes, of course. Would you ask Mrs. Frederic ….oh look, she's already here," Helena said as Irene walked right into her office, unannounced.

"Helena, are you sure you want to keep this door ajar all day? I mean, how do you expect to get any work done if people can just march in here unannounced? You're the CEO and very busy," Irene pointed out.

Helena took another sip of tea and thought about it. "Well, perhaps Myka didn't mean _open door_ in the literal sense," Helena said, now that she saw the drawbacks in action.

"I think you're right,' Irene said, agreeing with Helena.

"Miss Sullivan was just telling me her concern about allowing Mr. Generis to roam free amongst the staff without informing them of his origin," Helena said.

"Yes, well we can work on that announcement …," Irene said and Helena felt calmer. "As soon as we locate him."

"Found him!" Claudia shouted as she walked through the opened door.

"Please, do join us Ms. Donovan," Helena said in an uninviting tone.

"But …the door….is opened," Claudia said, pointing to the wide opened door - in her own defense.

"We're going to rectify that," Irene said.

"OK, well he's with Steve in Security," Claudia reported, after finding him on the GPS locator.

"Oh good, another catastrophe averted," Helena said, her cup now void of tea, as she was of patience.

"Myka is due in at nine?" Irene asked on purpose, refocusing Helena on something that would make her smile. Of course, it worked.

"Yes, at nine," Helena said, smiling.

"Good. Well, we'll let you get back to your work," Irene said, walking behind the younger women and closing the thick glass door behind her.

* * *

"That's funny," Claudia said when she arrived on the 16th floor with Irene. "Now the program says Sui is with Millie, but I don't see him," the techie said, looking at Millie's desk.

Millie confirmed that he had been there, but that he said he was going to help Helena make Myka's reception that evening perfect – and that took planning.

"Oh, got him," Claudia said when she located him on the 17th floor. If he was with Helena, at least they could relax.

* * *

Myka was at the LAX airport two hours early and texted Helena. After Helena reiterated how much she was looking forward to her return, she told Myka she was planning a special dinner for her return.

"Don't you have dinner with the Mayor?" Myka asked.

"Cocktail party. I'll be in and out and done," Helena said of her last obligation. "I will be waiting for you at home."

"OK, and Helena?" Myka said softly into the phone in the crowded area by the gate. "I am going to kiss you so hard…..," was all Myka got out before she heard the noise of Helena's phone banging down on the desk.

"I …dropped it," Helena said, almost gasping at the thought.

Myka reiterated her thought – kissing Helena so hard it would make her lose her breath…. and she heard the softest whimper on the other end.

When Myka hung up, she checked the flight and found that there was an opening on the earlier flight. If she took it, she would get in an hour earlier. She texted Steve and asked him not to say a word. She wanted to surprise Helena.

* * *

The day couldn't go by fast enough for Helena. Irene drafted a note and after Helena approved it, it was sent via internal email to everyone in the office. The memo explained that Sui Generis was the latest innovation at Wells Corp and that he was an android. Eileen was ready to make personal appearances as instructed by Helena in any area where people weren't satisfied.

The one person who was the most upset was Millie. She had felt a physical attraction to him and now was feeling embarrassed. "_I hope we can still be friends_," Sui said to her and made her blush. She struggled with the fact that she had real feelings for him. It was hard to remember he wasn't human. Which is why when he asked her for information, she thought it was all part of his learning process.

Now Sui was driving on the Long Island Expressway, obeying all the traffic rules, on his way to a home in Locust Valley. According to his calculations and given his adeptness at using the machine that got him here, he should be back before anyone noticed. He would return the car to the lot before anyone missed it. Then he would recalibrate his locator device so that it would stop giving Claudia false readings. There was still the issue of payment, but he was hoping to work something out.

"Perfect takes planning," he said as he pulled into the driveway of the address he found when he searched his internal database for private sellers. He was going to help Helena have the most perfect evening with Myka. He would have discussed this with Helena, but she was very busy. And besides -

He wanted to surprise Helena.


	7. I Sing the Body Electric

**I Sing the Body Electric (Walt Whitman)**

The Mayor truly appreciated Helena holding up her end of the bargain, but after an hour into the cocktail party, even he could see how anxious Helena was to leave. He announced that unfortunately, his special guest had another engagement and had to leave. He knew how relieved Helena was. She kissed him sincerely on the both cheeks and squeezed his arm. They had become good friends over the course of these several dinners and special occasions.

Helena texted Pete to bring the car and was outside within seconds. He drove as quickly as he could within the legal limits of the congested city. When the traffic light was yellow though, she begged him to go faster through it. Arriving at the townhouse safely, Pete smiled as he watched the otherwise dignified English woman rush up the stone steps in high-heeled boots.

* * *

Once inside, Helena's coat was tossed at a chair and the bag _almost_ made the table, as she rushed to the kitchen calling for Leena. It was 7:50 and the Domestic Director was nowhere to be found. There on the kitchen island was a note - Leena had to run out, but would be back in plenty of time to serve dinner. Helena was not pleased. She had planned everything, down to the smallest detail and Leena being present was one of them.

She heard the front door and exhaled a sigh of relief.

Helena walked back into the main entryway, expecting to greet Leena. She was busy looking down at her phone checking Myka's flight. "There you are," Helena said in an impatient tone.

"There _you_ are," was the response in the sweetest voice.

Helena stopped immediately and her head shot up. Myka was standing in the hallway, smiling. It was a vision that shouldn't have taken Helena by complete surprise and yet, it did. She gasped and clutched her chest softly – as all the feelings of missing Myka crescendoed in her upper body. Her phone gently dropped to the floor.

"There you are," Myka repeated as she walked towards Helena. She could tell that she had indeed, surprised her fiancée.

"There….," Helena's voice cracked with emotion. "Oh my God, I have ….," Helena tried to express, but Myka's lips were already on hers.

The kiss was so strong – that it pushed Helena gently back to the wall and Myka held Helena's hips as she leaned in. Helena felt light-headed as she tasted Myka's lipstick. Myka inhaled the familiar scent of Helena's _Chanel_ perfume that she missed so much, and she just couldn't let go of Helena's full lips.

Helena was so excited to see Myka that when the kiss broke, she didn't open her eyes. In one swift turn, Myka pulled Helena into her and reversed positions, so that now Myka was leaning against the wall, and Helena was leaning into her.

"God, I have missed you so much," Myka said, as she played with Helena's raven hair. She loved how each stand fell back into place.

How many times that week had Helena stared at Myka's picture on her phone to soothe herself? Now she was here! "Welcome home, Myka," Helena said in a breathy tone, looking into the jade pools.

Myka had never heard sweeter words. She put her hands on Helena's back and pulled her in tightly.

"Helena?" Myka said when she looked into the dining room.

"Myka," Helena said back, thinking they were affirming how glad they were to see one another.

"Are we having a candlelit dinner?" Myka asked, because she could see inside the dining room across the hall and the table was set, complete with lit candles. Soft music started to play.

"I thought you would be hungry," Helena said, wondering how Leena did that_. She must have sneaked in through the back. _

"I really am. I was so excited to be coming home, that I couldn't eat," Myka said and Helena heard her stomach growl as if on cue.

Helena stood back, but still in Myka's space. Her hands roamed up and down Myka's arms and then did the same thing on Myka's sides. She just wanted to keep touching her. "You know, the theory goes that one must have her physiological needs met first, before she moves on to the other steps," Helena said in a throaty voice.

Myka so enjoyed this playful banter with the genius. "You mean like…. eating?" Myka asked.

"Well, yes and of course, there's breathing," Helena said near Myka's ear, her warm breath sending shivers down Myka's spine.

"And food?" Myka asked impishly.

"Yes, that too, and… water," Helena said, her wet tongue now leaving a trail from Myka's ear down her neck.

"And sleep?" Myka said - the word stuck in her throat.

"Yes, and ….," Helena said moving closer to look deeply in Myka's eyes, her hands now rising to cup Myka's breasts, her thumbs gently stroking the peaks. "…..sex."

Myka tried to laugh at the punch line, but her body was too busy igniting into fires. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry for food anymore.

Just as Helena anticipated, when she stood back, Myka ran her long slender finger tracing the design on her dress. Helena shivered as Myka's finger tip slid from the Brit's hip, up to the peak of the design on her chest, and down to her waist. "Is this new?" Myka asked, as if Helena ever wore something twice.

Helena opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I like it…..on you," Myka said of the form fitting dress that hugged Helena's beautiful shape. She watched as Helena's body twitched with anticipation. Myka smiled devilishly and leaned into Helena's ear. "And I'd like it even better…. off you."

It was all too much for Helena. It was as if Myka's playful words struck the very place where Helena had been storing up her desire by the bucket load all week. She grabbed Myka and pulled her into the living room and shut the door. Myka kissed Helena in the darkened room – the only light from the street lamps outside. Her hands slid up the back of Helena's dress, slowing pulling the zipper down. The silk lining was cool against Helena's skin as it slid over her shoulders and onto the floor. Myka bent down to pick it up as Helena stepped out of it. Myka knelt there, slowly running her hands up the sleek, soft suede boots, not stopping until she cupped her buttocks.

"I can take them…," Helena attempted to say about removing the boots, but Myka stood back up with Helena's dress in her hand and said, "No, leave them on." Helena stopped moving, standing there in her Victoria's Secret underwear..…and boots.

"This is…. new," Helena gulped as Myka led her to the couch.

"And this…..never gets old," Myka said, gently pushing Helena down on the couch and kneeling between her knees. She ran her fingers over Helena's bare skin and removed what little covering there was until there was hardly an inch untouched.

Helena grabbed at Myka as tension mounted in her core. Myka knew the slightest touch could push Helena over the edge and took her time on purpose. Myka kissed and squeezed flesh until goose bumps erupted. Finally, Myka began the gentle, yet controlled release until the implosion inside Helena's body became wave, after wave, after wave of sweet, blessed relief. Helena arched her back and let out a low groan that lasted as long as her climax. Myka could tell how wonderful the release felt by the moaning and pleading Helena uttered.

Myka had to admit – the guttural howl at the end was new.

Myka slid next to Helena on the couch. The Brit was panting and Myka smiled down at her. "It's so good to be home," Myka said, kissing Helena's forehead. Helena grabbed Myka's arm and held onto it. Myka put her hand over Helena's thumping chest. "I love your heart," Myka said, gently kissing Helena whose breathing was just starting to become regular.

"Do I have to watch you around full moons, now?" Myka teased about the sound Helena let out.

"Full moons?" Helena asked.

Myka was about to explain when there was a light tap on the door. "Be right there," Myka yelled, thinking it was Leena.

"I'm glad you got home early," Helena said of their tryst before dinner.

"I wanted to surprise you," Myka smiled. "Why don't you put your dress back on and I'll meet you in the dining room," she said, kissing Helena's pouting lip.

The Brit wanted nothing more than to stay there with Myka. Myka slipped out of the living room unnoticed, retrieved her suitcase, and went upstairs to freshen up. Helena used the bathroom off the living room to get dressed. She retrieved her dress, zipped it up, and went outside. The dining room table was set with salads and Helena could hear Leena in the kitchen.

It was nine o'clock and everything was going according to plan.

* * *

When Myka came back downstairs, the two women sat down at the table to the poured white wine and salads. Leena had outdone herself on both choices. There was something different about the salad that neither could put their finger on. Both agreed they'd ask Leena to keep this recipe.

Then Leena appeared in the dining room doorway, in her coat, carrying a bag of groceries. "I'm sorry, but the back door was locked," she said and saw Myka there. She came in the room and hugged Myka. "Did you see my note?" she asked Helena, whose stare expressed her displeasure with the memo. "I had to go to four stores to find the endive you wanted," Leena explained and then looked down at the salad plates.

"_You_ made this?" Leena asked Helena incredulously.

"I most certainly did not," Helena said, wondering what was wrong with the woman.

"Then who?" Leena was asking, when the chef appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner is served," Sui said and everyone turned to see who it was.

He was dressed in black slacks, white shirt and carried a white towel over his arm. Myka naturally assumed he was the hired waiter for the evening, who took it upon himself to serve dinner.

"You're replacing me? With him?" Leena asked because he seemed to be serving the food she had prepared.

"Of course not," Helena said annoyed at their presence.

Sui paid them no mind as he carried the tray of food in, cleared the salad dishes, and placed the dinner plates in front of Helena and Myka.

"What is that?" Leena asked, because it was not what she prepared.

Myka looked at Helena because she could hear the tension in Leena's voice. Usually, Leena worked with any of the staff who was hired.

"That is _Poulet de Provencal_," Sui said in a perfect French accent. Leena knew that the dish was a challenge, even for the more experienced cooks.

The room erupted into a three way discussion – all at once. All Myka could hear was '_perfect takes planning_' as the common theme. She was the only one to hear the crash in the hallway and got up to investigate. Closing the door behind her, Myka saw what knocked the large vase in the hallway over and he was busy chewing on the flowers that fell out.

* * *

"Would you please," Helena said, rising from her chair and ceasing the discussion. "Mr. Generis, while I appreciate your efforts, you should have consulted with Leena about anything you were going to do in her kitchen. She had the dinner under control, even if she was in _abstentia_," Helena said, reminding Leena.

"I concluded that in order for the meal to be ready for nine o'clock, the meat had to be prepared and set in the oven…," Sui explained.

"Yes, we appreciate your efforts," Helena said and Leena still was not pleased. "He meant well," Helena tried to appease her.

Leena let out a sigh. "Of course," she said, calming down. "You better not have touched my dessert," she warned though.

"No, I left dessert to you. I took care of the surprise," Sui said, feeling accomplished.

"What surprise?" Helena asked, wondering if it were in the meal. She looked down and poked the food around to see if it was there.

"That one," the android said as the dining room door opened. Helena looked up to see Myka holding the surprise and squealing - "Oh my God, Helena. Is this for us? You got us a puppy!"

Helena froze. Leena turned and stared. Sui was all smiles as he elbowed Helena. "The voice analyzer never lies."

"Helena, he's adorable!" Myka said of the Alaskan husky puppy with the blue bow around his neck. He wiggled in her arms, but quieted down when Myka spoke to him. "You are just adorable, aren't you? Yes, you are," she said in a high voice that all puppies reduce their owners to.

"Myka, I….," Helena started, but wasn't sure where to begin. She couldn't take her eyes off Myka who was thoroughly enjoying the dog.

"You got her …a dog," Leena stated, more than asked and went into the kitchen. "She got her a dog," she repeated.

"Yes, she did," Myka said, looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen on an animal.

Helena started to speak, but the doorbell rang. "We'll get that, won't we? Yes, we will. Yes, we will," Myka said in a tone Helena had never heard her use.

"Why is she talking like that?" the Brit asked. In Helena's time, dogs were never fussed over.

The android tilted his head slightly as he researched the question. "Humans tend to associates puppies with babies and often use high pitched phrases to get their attention. The canine's ear is sensitive to higher decibels, and he interprets it as soothing since it is normally associated with something good," Sui answered.

"Where the devil did that dog come from?" Helena demanded.

"Long Island," Sui answered truthfully.

* * *

Myka held onto the bundle of fuzzy black and white fur as she opened the door. There stood their friendly neighborhood detective who was selected by the Chief of Police to handle any and all complaints that had to do with a certain Central Park West resident who was a friend of the Mayor.

It was a full time job that Jane Tierney resented every time she was sent on a wild goose …or in this case, a wild puppy….. chase.

"Please tell me why you're cuddling with the stolen goods?" Jane asked Myka dryly.

Myka looked at the detective quizzically, as the puppy put his head back and let out the exact guttural howl that Myka had thought was Helena's.


	8. The Charge of the Light Brigade

**Thank you guys for the posts, questions and suggestions. I do appreciate and enjoy them.  
Thanks to AsgardianBlade for taking the time to guide me when I thought I was in a corner. **

**Thank you to Henrietta McArdle and M4BW who have done audio recordings of this Heir installment on Youtube - chapter by chapter.  
Search - Art4Heir - to find the recordings these wonderful ladies have done!  
**

**And to everyone who is reading along - thank you for the gift of your time. **

* * *

**The Charge of the Light Brigade (Lord Alfred Tennyson) **

Myka stared back at Jane, wondering what she was talking about. "Don't tell me someone is complaining about his howling already?" Myka asked incredulously.

"Myka, this is Officer Bell. She's a rookie, brand new to the force. Tell Myka what your primary job is, Officer Bell," Jane said, looking back at the woman whose hair was pulled back so tight into a bun, it was a challenge to make facial expressions.

"My primary job, ma'am, is to remind Detective Tierney how many days it is until she can officially retire, ma'am," the young woman said firmly.

"And what is that number?" Jane asked without looking at the assistant.

"Two thousand, five hundred and fifty-five," the officer reported on cue.

"I like to hear that," Jane said, smiling. "Especially when I am sent on ridiculous calls like this one, Myka. Can we come in, or do you want the press to hear the excuses your fiancée is going to come up with to explain this?"

Myka had long ago come to the understanding that Jane didn't mean to be rude. She was a trained, highly decorated detective who believed the job of checking on Helena was beneath her. But Jane understood the chain of command, and when the Mayor tells the Chief of Police that he wants Helena Wells handled with kid gloves, Jane puts them on. Or at least has Officer Bell carry them.

"You think …Helena _stole_ something?" Myka laughed at how absurd that was.

Jane pulled a picture out of her inner pocket and showed it to Myka. Myka looked down at the picture of the very dog she was holding.

"Oh please, this has got to be a mistake. Come in," Myka said, opening the door wider. No sooner had Jane stepped inside when the press started to gather outside.

"Come on in, Bell. This is going to be a treat," Jane said dryly.

"This is so silly, isn't it?" Myka asked the unnamed pet who tried to bark, but could only howl.

* * *

Helena was still in the dining room and not pleased that the evening went from heavenly – to _all hell breaking loose_ in so short a time. No one was following the step by step plan she had implemented for the perfect evening. "Could you tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Helena demanded of the android.

"Well, I did want to inform you that in helping you plan the perfect evening, I found I had to make some conclusions on my own," Sui answered.

Helena drew a deep breath and clenched her jaw. "And what conclusions did you come to?"

"That I should get Ms. Bering a dog," Sui said conclusively.

"I said we would discuss that with her," Helena argued – with the bionic creation.

"My analysis was quite conclusive," Sui reasoned.

"Grrrr. Where did the dog come from?" Helena asked. "And I don't mean its geographic location."

"I located a private residence that was selling the canines. It's a purebred with papers," Sui said, proud of his acquisition.

"Who took you to the residence?" Helena asked, secretly hoping there was a partner in crime.

"I drove myself," he said and correctly read Helena's harsh look as wanting more details. "I located a car with an open door in the garage. I found starting it to be no challenge," Sui explained, trying to be as thorough as possible.

With each new detail, Helena's astonishment …..and concern….. grew. "Astounding! That you figured all that out. I mean, how am I going to explain all of this to Myka?" she asked, sounding distressed, while at the same time amazed at how he was evolving.

"I think Ms. Bering is very happy to see you. I am glad that you had some time to express your missing through physical contact before dinner," Sui said as Helena's eye grew wide.

"Were you spying on us?" Helena practically shrieked.

"Of course not! I would not do that. I came to this conclusion because your dress is on backwards which would indicate that you took it off and ..," Sui said.

Helena ran her hand up the front of the dress – and there was the zipper. "Never mind! What is taking Myka so long? "I'm going to see what is keeping her," the Brit said and made her way to the hallway, Sui behind her.

* * *

"Oh hey, welcome back, by the way," Jane said as she stood there with Myka.

"Thanks, how did you know I was….?" Myka asked.

"Because she wouldn't have pulled this with you in town," Jane said. "So here's the deal, we got a call from a woman out on Long Island that someone came to see her today about purchasing a dog. He's cute," Jane said, looking back at her notepad. "So the guy told her that he needed the dog, but didn't have a way to pay. This is where it gets really _interesting_," Jane said, sardonically because none of this really interested her. "The guy says that he works for Helena Wells, who wants the dog, and he will vouch for her."

"That is ridiculous," Myka said, laughing nervously, holding the squirming evidence.

* * *

Suddenly, Helena and the man who fit the description of the thief were in the hallway.

Jane looked at both of them. "This is great. Some days…..," Jane said to the young rookie, "…things just fall into place."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Helena asked, very perturbed by the presence of more people.

"Hey Wells, sorry, Ms. Wells, but we got a complaint from the dog's owner that he was in fact snatched by a man who claimed to be there on your behalf," Jane said, reading the description and looking Sui up and down. "You sent your waiter to fetch you a dog?"

"OK, wait," Myka said. "I'm sure there is a _reasonable_ explanation for all of this."

"That's what I like about you, Bering. You really believe that," Jane said, because nothing was ever _reasonable_ when it came to Helena.

"Detective…..," Myka said as if scoffing the whole idea. She looked over at Helena who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey there," Jane said to break the silence as she extended her hand to Sui. "Detective Tierney. Where were you today, say around 11 AM?"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Sui said politely. "I was driving on the Long Island Expressway in route to the Locust Valley exit," he said precisely.

"And eh…Mr...?" Jane said, because she didn't know his name.

"Generis," Sui answered.

"Mr. Generis, did you in fact inquire about this dog and then when the owner told you payment was due, you said you would vouch for Ms. Wells?" Jane asked.

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Generis before you question him," Myka suggested.

"Really? You want him to lawyer up on a dog-napping?" Jane asked.

"This is ridiculous," Helena finally chimed in. "Mr. Generis made a mistake. We will make the owner whole immediately and apologize for any inconvenience we caused them."

"Oh okay, good," Jane said, ripping a piece of paper out of her notepad. "Here's the name and phone number of the owner. The agreed amount was two thousand dollars."

"Two thousand dollars? For that?" Helena said, her accent if full force. Then she looked over at the dog that had his head nestled into Myka's neck. She would have paid any price to see that look on Myka's face. "Of course," Helena said, staring at Myka. "We shall pay them double."

"OK then," Jane said, putting her pad away. Myka smiled and Helena let out a sigh of relief that a solution was found. She had planned on telling Myka about the android over a glass of wine, not in front of the detective.

"That just leaves this," Jane said, taking out her handcuffs. "Mr. Generis, I'm placing you under arrest for stealing the 2014 Jaguar XJ car." She walked over to Sui who simply complied and put his hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent," Jane started and Helena put her hand on the detectives arm.

"You can't do this," Helena said.

"No, she can. She's reading me my Miranda Rights. It's required in order to use my confession in a court of law," Sui said.

"He…took…a…car?" Myka asked, getting concerned. She knew people _jumped_ when Helena said _jump_, but stealing? No! "Helena, how did your waiter steal a car and then steal a dog?" Myka asked and she wasn't sure if she wanted Helena to know the answers or not.

"Wait! Detective, could you please give me a minute?" Helena said and Jane knew it was only going to get more interesting.

"Sure," Jane said, finishing reading him his rights first. "Don't worry, Wells, he'll be charged with _joyriding_ since he did bring the car back."

* * *

Helena gently pushed Sui into the library, his hands still secured behind his back. Myka smiled uncomfortably at Jane as she followed Helena inside. Myka quickly put the tired puppy down, but he maneuvered himself between her feet, as if he knew something was about to happen.

"Helena, we'll go to the station with him and post bail. I can't imagine….," Myka was saying, trying to sort out how this happened.

"We can't," Helena said flatly.

"Sure, Jane will let us go down….," Myka said, because they were all too familiar with the process.

"She can't take him anywhere," Helena said. The android looked at Helena and then at Myka. The disconnect was obvious.

"Oh you have not had time to tell her?" Sui said to Helena.

"Tell me what?" Myka asked, looking at both of them.

"Myka, this was supposed to be a surprise," Helena said slowly.

"And it was!" Myka said, smiling as she looked down. "I never expected a puppy!" The canine's ears pointed upward and his small tail flapped on the floor.

"I knew it!" Sui said, quite pleased with himself.

"Actually, darling," Helena said and moved in closer to Myka. She played with Myka's sleeve, a dead giveaway that there were more surprises in store.

"Helena, you heard Jane. It's a misdemeanor at best. He'll get off with Community Service," Myka said. "Although that was an expensive car. That might be an issue."

"Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time," Sui said, pulling up _slogans from television shows_. He thought the cultural reference was most appropriate.

"Myka, there is something about Mr. Generis that you should know," Helena tried to say without her throat getting dry.

"Are you an undocumented worker, Mr. Generis?" Myka asked, coming up with the best answer to this riddle.

"I am an android," Sui answered and Helena clenched her eyes shut. He was programmed to answer questions and so he did.

"You're a what?" Myka asked and now the puppy sat up between her feet, panting, and looking back and forth.

"Darling, this is Sui Generis…," Helena said her formal introduction weak at best. "Surprise!"

Myka frowned as she tried to take in what she just heard. "Sui Generis is Latin for - _of its own kind_," Myka said because of course she remembered her Latin.

"I told you she would get it," Helena said out of the side of her mouth to the android.

Myka didn't mean to stare, but for the last hour or so, she had assumed he was a hired waiter. She leaned in and looked at him. There was no indication whatsoever this man was – not a man.

The silence was killing Helena. "You were away and I was so terribly bored. I went to my laboratory downstairs and …voila!" Helena said, smiling sheepishly.

"But he's so …," Myka said and both Helena and Sui smiled.

"Yes, I know," the Architect said proudly.

"He's all …..?" Myka said, looking at him from head to toe.

"I am anatomically correct in all aspects of design. I am a synthesized organism with internal processes in my brain that handle gesture expression, body coordination and emotion expression. I have over sixty artificial joints and my software is state of the art as developed by Ms. Donovan," Sui reported.

"Oh Helena," Myka said, a mixture of wonder and astonishment.

"He was supposed to be surprise," Helena said, casting an annoyed look the android.

"Oh, I'm surprised," Myka said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Could you tell me how this all happened? She meant Helena, but it was Sui who volunteered his version.

"Ms. Wells is upset because I took it upon myself to procure the canine your voice indicated you wanted. I analyzed the situation and determined that the only way for me to get to the seller was via a motorized vehicle which I learned to drive in twenty minutes," Sui explained.

"He is amazing," Helena said, forgetting what else was going on.

"Right and…?" Myka prompted, shaking her head at the fact that she was asking the android.

"I knew I had to jam my GPS program or Ms. Donovan would worry when I left the premises," Sui continued as Helena praised him again with – "_Remarkable_!" "I took the easiest vehicle to procure and I had every intention of returning it," Sui said sincerely.

"Great," Myka said, still trying to take it all in.

"I went to the address of the seller and viewed the available canines and chose this one because of his face," Sui said looking down at the dog, which wagged his tale back. "I explained that I was there on Ms. Wells' behalf and would see that the seller was paid. They hesitated and said they would require proof. I gave them Mrs. Frederic's number. They returned and said she was unavailable. I gave them Ms. Wells' number. I determined that with rush hour traffic approaching, I had to leave immediately in order to get back. So while they tried to call you, I wrote them an I.O.U. for the full amount and signed it. Mr. Lattimer assured me this was an accepted way of doing business," Sui said, missing the part about _'between friends'. _

Myka stood there wide-eyed as he concluded his story. The more she listened to him, the harder it was for her to believe he was …..not human. "Helena, did you know he would be capable of such independent thought?" Myka asked, her lawyer brain forming their options.

"I knew there was a strong possibility that Mr. Generis would soon be able to cross connect his resources and eventually come to his own conclusions. I did not expect him to steal a dog!" Helena said.

"I do apologize," Sui said.

"Are you saying that because a program tells you it is the appropriate response?" Myka inquired with great interest. _If Helena built him, there was no limit to what he might be capable of_, she thought.

Sui had to process that question. If he had tapped into the appropriate response when someone gives you a deadly stare, it would show in his transmissions. "No, I am sorry because I upset Ms. Wells. I do not like to do that," he answered sincerely. "It does not feel good."

"Helena, he's forming his own opinions, feelings, actions. I think we're going to have to tell Jane about this," Myka said, seeing the bigger picture. She looked over at the android. "He really is amazing."

Helena beamed. "I know." She felt proud of her design before, but to see Myka impressed was a whole different level of pride for her.

Only Helena's unquestionable faith in Myka could make her entertain the thought of telling the detective the truth about the culprit. "Let's tell the good detective then," Helena said.

"Shall I put these back on?" Sui asked as he placed his hands in front of him, holding the handcuffs.

Myka actually let out a laugh. "Oh my God, Helena, what else has he learned from you?"

"Yes, put them back on. The detective does not have the best sense of humor in these matters," Helena said, knowing this from personal experience. Now was not the time to taunt the policewoman, even if Helena was good at it.

* * *

Helena called Jane into the library where the entire situation was explained. Jane's expression didn't change. She had been to Helena's house so many times, for so many things that very little surprised her anymore. She was impressed, however, that Pete had kept it a secret.

"So, he's an android that you built while Myka was away, and he's so smart that he figured out a way to escape from Wells Corp, steal a car, drive to Long Island, dognap a dog because he analyzed Myka's voice and decided she wanted one. Is that about it?" Jane asked, staring at the man.

"Well, yes," Helena said, not liking Jane's version of the events.

"And he did this on his own, you didn't tell him to?" Jane asked Helena.

"I most certainly did not!" Helena protested.

"OK. So here's what we're going to do, Wells," Jane said and Helena looked at Myka who waved her hand that this was not the time to call the detective on manners. "Myka, what do you say we take your client in for the night? Let him '_process'_ the consequences for his actions," Jane said, tapping her pen on her notepad now as she thought this through. "This way, the press sees me leave with the suspect, and it doesn't look like the Mayor is giving Helena's employee any special favoritism. Helena, you make amends with the dog owner and everyone will be happy in the morning."

"Helena, do you feel confident that Claudia could monitor him and that he won't disrupt his programs?" Myka asked.

"I give you my word not to alter any of my programs," Sui said to Helena.

"Yeah, I'm not taking his word for it, so Helena, I'm going to need that from you," Jane said.

"Yes, we can make modifications so that he can be monitored," Helena said.

"I have re-handcuffed myself Detective Tierney," Sui said as he walked through the door she opened.

"You can pick him up in the morning. He does have fingerprints, right?" Jane inquired because lack of them could be an issue at the station.

"Of course he does!" Helena said insulted at the hint she might have overlooked that detail.

"Oh and there's another part to this deal," Jane said and Helena sighed and was about to ask what it was. "Bering?" Jane said, looking directly at Myka, who was now holding the stolen goods. "You are _never_ to go away for a week again, unless you take her with you. Deal?" Jane said, and was serious.

Myka bit her lip, but managed to say 'deal' anyway. It wasn't a hard bargain to strike; she had missed Helena too much to want to do this again.

"How many days, Bell?" Jane shouted to the Officer waiting by the door.

"Two thousand, five hundred and fifty-five, ma'am," the woman answered.

"Still?" Jane asked as they all left, because it had been such a long night.

* * *

"I am sorry, Myka. This was not the way I had planned to tell you about Sui," Helena said.

"I know," Myka said, leaning in to kiss the pouting lips. "He's …well…the work of a genius."

"Do you like him?" Helena asked with renewed energy. "He knows over twenty languages!"

"I'm not at all surprised," Myka said. "Now, what are we going to do with you?" Myka said, petting the dog that quieted down in Myka's arms.

Leena came into the room. "He stole the dog?" she asked, having gotten just the highlights from Sui.

"Yes, but he's paying for his crime," Helena said.

"There's a crate in the kitchen," Leena informed them. Myka went and got a blanket and clock and put it in the crate where the newest member of the household crawled in and promptly went to sleep. Then Leena cleaned everything up, said goodnight and left. The house was quiet and Myka was very tired from her long day.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be right up," Helena suggested. Myka agreed and when she was upstairs, Helena went into the library and dialed Irene.

* * *

After explaining to the woman the sequence of events as she paced the room back and forth, Helena waited.

"Helena, are you worried he will do something?" Irene asked, but Helena said no. Irene had to think about this. "Helena, it's important for people… or androids with human like qualities …..to learn that there are consequences for their actions," Irene said.

"I don't like it," Helena said, but couldn't explain why.

"You never do," Irene said, gently reminding Helena how long it took her to learn this very lesson. "But he's going to be okay, Helena."

"Okay," Helena said, somehow reassured now that Irene agreed to it. Helena hung up with her sage, and went upstairs.

* * *

"Hey you," Myka said sweetly from the bed.

"Hey you," Helena said, her attention now focused on Myka. Helena slipped out of her dress and boots and slid next to Myka, taking her in her arms. "It is so good to have you home."

"How good is it Helena?" Myka asked, playing with the pendant than hung around Helena's neck.

"Let me show you," Helena said, leaning in to kiss Myka.

Helena expressed her yearning for Myka in exquisite fashion, until Myka was left breathless and consumed. She slept peacefully in Helena's arms the rest of the night.

* * *

Several blocks away, in the holding cell at the local police precinct, Sui sat among the other criminals brought in that evening. Unlike those individuals, he required very little downtime. He sat there and accessed his programs on jail time.

Suddenly, the entire room filled with the melodic sound of someone singing –

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow…."


	9. Phenomenal Woman

**Phenomenal Woman (Maya Angelou)**

Helena woke up early the next morning for the sole purpose of watching Myka sleep. When Myka stirred, Helena would stroke her face and lull her back into her jet lagged slumber. Finally, Myka couldn't resist being awake with Helena anymore and fought off the sleep.

"That was the best welcome home reception I've ever received," Myka smiled, stretched, and fell back into Helena's body, her head resting on Helena's chest.

"Why don't you take today off and rest?" Helena suggested, kissing Myka's head and playing with her curls. _Had it only been a few days that Myka was away? It felt longer to the Brit who couldn't stop staring at Myka's features. _

"No, I want to go to work with you," Myka mumbled. Then in thinking over the previous night, realized she had to check on their newest members. "Have you heard from Mr. Generis?" Myka asked, as she kissed Helena and got up slowly.

"No, but I texted Claudia the instructions to alter his program so I'm not worried," Helena said, missing Myka next to her already.

"I better check on the puppy. We need to name him," Myka said, bending down to kiss Helena again because she knew that look.

"That reminds me, I must make the seller whole this morning. And apologize to the owner of the Jaguar automobile that I am certain has dog hair all over it," Helena said, rising gradually.

"I think I'm going to have an easier time training our dog than you are Mr. Generis," Myka said as she threw on sweatpants and a gray Colorado University t shirt. _It was the article of clothing that made Helena feel saintly - for not having it destroyed…by fire. _

"_Mine_ is programmable," Helena smiled back.

"_Mine_ is adorable, Myka teased.

"_Mine_ can spell _adorable_ …in twenty languages," Helena quipped, enjoying the back and forth with Myka.

"Mine is…. more adorable," Myka laughed, getting the last word on the subject.

The two new additions were distracting the engaged couple so that other updates were being sidelined.

* * *

Myka was sitting on the floor with the puppy in her arms who was so excited to see her. It was as if he instinctively knew she was his owner. "Yes, I am excited to see you, too. Did you have a good first night in your new home? Thank you, Leena, for walking him," Myka said, as she let him sit in between her folded legs.

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Leena said of the adorable pup.

Myka was playing with him when she looked up to see Helena coming into the room in an outfit that seemed to reflect all the lights. "Wow," Myka uttered.

Helena was dressed in a gorgeous _Mary Katrantzou_ ensemble of pastel colors that echoed her cheery mood. The sleeveless metallic jacquard dress had a jewel neckline with a fitted bodice and pouf skirt. The designer's signature use of prints and trompe l'oeil resulted in a light blue background with metallic copper geometric designs on the forefront. Helena's opened-toed shoes matched the design in color. Over it, she wore the designer's complimentary _Sunset Cookie Cutter_ jacquard coat in pink. It looked amazing on Helena, whose dark locks cascaded down the coat.

"Oh my God, Helena, that's beautiful," Myka said. _Not even in Los Angeles did anyone dress quite the way Helena did. _

"Thank you," Helena said and looked down at the tea Leena had prepared. There was no backing out now. She put the cup to her mouth and let the liquid coat her lips as she smiled.

"Doesn't she look pretty? Yes, she does, I know," Myka said to the canine who jumped in her arms as she spoke. "No jumping on Helena, okay?" Myka said.

"He wouldn't dare," Helena said, not having thought about the unruly behavior of the young dog.

"Oh this is going to be good," Leena said, under her breath. "Do you want me to find a trainer?" she asked Myka sincerely.

"I guess we should go to obedience school, right Helena?" Myka asked, assuming this would be a joint effort.

"Why would I go to obedience school? I'm not the one who can't control himself," Helena said, gently pushing the cup of tea across the island while looking the other way.

Myka smiled because she knew this act of feigning that the tea passed her lips was killing Helena. She got up and kissed Helena on the cheek saying – "Yes, you're doing so well, Helena."

There were a few more hugs with the puppy and Leena promised to research the lessons, the food, and a vet. Myka rushed upstairs to get dressed.

"So the android stole a car, stole a dog, and spent the night in jail?" Leena asked, no time for the long version.

"Yes, although I prefer the term _borrowed a car_," Helena said, calling the owner on her cell.

"And none of this surprises me," Leena said, shaking her head.

Myka donned one of her business attire suits in navy with a pink blouse. It paled in comparison to Helena's outfit, but Myka was perfectly okay with that. She was just pleased that the suits were still there and Helena hadn't confiscated them in her absence.

* * *

Pete hadn't seen Helena so eager for work all week. It was nice driving both women to work, he thought.

"Boss, Jane said we can pick Sui up this morning. Do you want me to go get him?" Pete asked. "He's being released with a one thousand dollar fine."

"One thousand dollars?" the Brit asked disbelievingly. She had just offered to have the Jaguar car completely cleaned so that no charges would be filed against him.

"Jane said for babysitting him," Pete added, but didn't look in the rear view mirror.

"Of all the bloody..," Helena started, but Myka reached over and gently patted her thigh.

"Small price considering," Myka suggested. That one touch was enough to quiet the annoyance Helena would have otherwise spewed forth.

"So good to have you back," Pete whispered to Myka as she got out. He knew that could have been a very different conversation had she not been there. He left them to go retrieve the android.

Myka smiled her thanks and went into the building with Helena where the trained ear could have heard the collective sigh of relief. Helena kissed Myka as she got off on the 16th floor to the shout of Millie who rushed at her boss to welcome her back. Helena got off the elevator on her floor to silence and vacancy. There was no one at the desk. Helena walked toward her office and was startled by the fact that she could – once again – see right through the door.

* * *

"You really need to get that changed," Irene said, coming out of the kitchen area. "Tea?"

"I doubt that very highly," Helena said, looking down at the cup. "Where is….?" The CEO asked.

"She asked for a transfer. To another company," Irene said and pushed open the glass door for Helena.

"So am I simply to greet my guests myself?" Helena asked, following the woman inside.

"My other two candidates aren't answering their phones. Would this have anything to do with that?" Irene asked - the papers already spread out on Helena's desk.

"_Petty Theft for Puppy Love_" – read the New York Post. "_Wells Corp Going to the Dogs_?" read the New York Daily News.

"I want whoever came up with those headlines fired," Helena said and quickly added, "Where is Miss Sullivan?"

"You can't fire people who don't work for Wells Corp, hard as you try, and Eileen is working in the mail room this week. Per your request," Irene said, sipping her tea. "I usually enjoy coffee, but I see the attraction," she smiled. "How did your android make out last night?"

"I have no idea. I am assuming Ms. Donovan programmed him not to share his personal information as instructed," Helena replied.

"How is Myka?" Irene asked and could see the soft smile return to Helena's face.

"She's magnificent. I did miss her," Helena mused, looking at her picture on the phone.

"Yes, I know," Irene smiled because the entire City knew that. "Well, I'll give you time to get settled in and be back to go over your strategy for hiring a new assistant."

"My strategy? Isn't that _your_ job?" Helena asked, staring at the woman.

"Oh, well I just thought maybe you would like to try your hand at it since you summarily dislike anyone I choose," Irene said, leading Helena to where she wanted her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena protested, pushing the papers towards Irene to take away. "And to prove you wrong – _something you would think I'd grow tired of, but never seem to_ \- I will agree to the next individual you put out there."

"Deal," Irene said, before Helena could back away from it. "In the meantime, I'll have someone sit out there temporarily."

"As you wish," Helena agreed.

* * *

Artie had come to Myka about the cash needed to get Sui released. Like every other staff member she dealt with that morning, Artie's request started out with – '_So good to have you back_!' The cash was authorized and given to Pete to go and retrieve Sui, who by all accounts, had been the model prisoner overnight. Claudia had indeed refined his programs for personal disclosure and better energy consumption which slowed down the singing. The promise that Helena Wells would personally speak to the dog owner and the car owner thwarted off anyone pressing charges. Sui was free to go after the fine was paid.

"I learned a great many things during my prison stay," Sui shared with Pete when he was released that morning.

"Do I want to hear it?" Pete asked.

"There were a great many offenders housed in the same cell where I was. Many of them are despondent individuals driven to crime as a way to deal with their environments. I believe if given the chance, many would reform if they had the security of a job," Sui theorized.

"You probably have something there," Pete said as they drove back to work.

"I will ask Ms. Wells to hire them," Sui shared.

"Helena? Hire them? Not before she has her tea, okay buddy?" Pete suggested, the vision of ripped wires hanging out of the android giving him the shivers.

* * *

Irene knew what she needed to do and the first stop was to see Myka. Millie was practically walking on air that her boss was back. There was a basket of fresh baked mini-muffins that Myka protested would make her gain weight just looking at them. The aroma filled Myka's office and she couldn't resist.

"Welcome back, Myka," Irene said from the doorway and Myka waved her in. "How was your week?"

Millie left to get Irene some coffee to go with the muffin she knew she would eventually give in to.

"Mine was good. The question is, how was _yours_?" Myka asked, knowing fully well who bore the brunt of her absence.

"I had an addendum added to your employee contract," Irene said in a serious tone that was belied by the twinkle in her eye. Or at least Myka thought she was kidding until Irene slid the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Oh really?" Myka asked as they sat down. "You're altering it? To say what?"

"No vacations, unless you take her with you. No conferences, unless you take her with you. No sick days, unless you take her...with you. In fact, if you leave the building for long periods of time? You take her with you. It's pretty simple really," the HR Director smiled as she picked out a pastry and consumed it.

"Was it that bad?" Myka asked, because she knew she was speaking to the one other person on the planet who could handle Helena in a variety of situations.

"Not really," Irene said, looking at the muffins dreamily. "Sign it at the bottom," she said, waving a finger. Myka chuckled, but initialed it all the same.

"Thank you. The whole android thing kept her pretty busy," Irene said, taking the second muffin she had just promised herself she wouldn't have.

"He is really amazing, isn't he? I mean, aside from the car theft, dognapping, and jail stint," Myka laughed.

"Well, as usual, she fires first, aims second. Oh by the way, if you get a chance, could you visit Helena in her office? There's a little matter of something you said that might need to be cleared up," Irene said cryptically, taking the third and final muffin.

"Sure," Myka said, knowing the woman was being evasive for a reason.

"Thanks for this," Irene said, waving the signed paper.

* * *

The first day back for Myka always meant emails to go through, letters to answer, requests to respond to, and contracts to look over. It only took the morning because she had been working on things while she was away. Millie fielded the calls about the Wells Corp employee who spent the night in jail. She responded with _no comment_ or that_ it was a misunderstanding and the matter was being handled at the highest level at Wells Corp._

At that moment, while Helena was upstairs listening with great patience to the dog owner go on and on about how upset they were to have one of their dogs stolen, the released bandit was downstairs waving to the crowd of reporters.

"You're not shy, are you?" Pete said, hustling him into the building.

"Ms. Wells programmed me to be proud of my accomplishments," Sui reported.

"I think that program might need a little tweaking," Pete muttered to himself.

* * *

Myka finally decided a break was in order and what better way to distract herself than to visit Helena. She was about to do so when she ran into Claudia and Eileen, on their way out to lunch. Eileen explained that she had only gotten to bring Helena her tea a short time ago. "I guess she didn't realize that I would be on scheduled breaks when I worked in other departments," Eileen said, who spent every one of the breaks making sure Helena had everything she needed. "I do hope they find her someone good," Eileen said sincerely.

"You're the only one who didn't ask me not to go away and leave Helena alone," Myka said to the Director of IT.

"Are you kidding? We had the most fun! Up till all hours writing programs and installing chips and boards. Did you know he knows twenty languages?" Claudia said, proud of her part in his creation. "Working with Helena…..," the techie trailed off with the biggest grin on her face. Eileen believed it was that time alone with Helena that Claudia enjoyed the most. "She's frakking brilliant."

"Yes, we know," Eileen smiled and hugged her girlfriend. "And so are you," she said, making Claudia blush.

* * *

Myka said goodbye and made her way upstairs. The first thing she noticed was the phone ringing off the hook. "Ms. Wells' office, please hold. Ms. Wells' office, yes she knows you're holding." the temporary receptionist was saying.

Then Myka looked at the door – the very large – glass - door ahead of her. She could …see Helena behind the large desk on the phone. Myka did something she never did before – she waved at Helena from the waiting area. The administrative assistant was too busy to notice that Myka walked in when Helena signaled for her to come inside. Helena got up from behind the desk so that she could meet Myka halfway across the large room.

"Helena?" Myka said looking back at the door as she walked in. As soon as she turned to look at Helena, Helena's lips were already there waiting to kiss her.

"Oh I have missed you," Helena said, staying in very close proximity of Myka's mouth. Helena licked Myka's lip gloss off her own lips and swallowed.

Myka watched Helena's tongue sweep her lips and was completely distracted until she remembered …. "What is …with the ..door?" Myka asked, suddenly feeling like they were in the proverbial fishbowl.

"It's…what I thought….. you wanted," Helena said, slightly perplexed now, "…but perhaps I took you too literally."

Myka turned again to look at the clear door and it finally clicked. "Oh! My speech? When I said we should replace glass ceilings with glass doors?" Myka asked to be sure.

"Yes, I thought you wanted me…so that day….," Helena tried to describe.

Myka couldn't explain it, but the fact that her genius fiancée could be so literal at times and miss the forest for the trees, was completely and utterly endearing to her. She knew Helena had done it out of love in an effort to give Myka what she wanted.

"Oh Helena," Myka said, pulling the Brit into her and kissing her again. "I really appreciate that you were willing to do that because I suggested it," Myka said, seeing the thoughtfulness in the action. Still, she could see Helena's uncomfortableness with it. "Helena, I know you went to a lot of trouble, but do you think we could ….you know…put the other door back?" Myka asked nonchalantly.

"You want the other door …but I thought it was glass doors and open doors and transparency from the top down," Helena said, getting confused.

"Helena, the only _transparency_ from the top down that I am really interested in," Myka said, slowly running her index finger down the front of Helena's dress, "…is on you." Myka finished her sentence just as her finger stopped at Helena's waist.

"Oh…..," Helena said and nothing followed.

Myka was diligently aware of how the power of touch affected Helena. She had made it her personal mission to make up for Helena's years of being locked away, without contact with another human being. "Let's put the other door back, okay? We'll leave the clarity to our policies," Myka clarified.

"Oh good," Helena said, grateful to be getting her door back.

* * *

As instructed by Jane and every other person at the precinct, Pete delivered Sui to a person who would keep an eye on him. Mrs. Frederic thanked Pete for delivering him directly to her.

"Is Ms. Wells very upset with me?" Sui asked the HR Director as he sat in her office. He wondered why he wasn't taken directly to Helena and thought perhaps this was the reason. "I know sometimes when people are called into your office, they are being terminated, but I do not have a position at Wells Corp," Sui reasoned.

"Mr. Generis, that is about to change," Irene said, smiling broadly. "I have found the perfect position for a person of your abilities."


	10. Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night

**We really need to name the dog. His picture is on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC if you need inspiration. **

**Send me your suggestions! (He looks like Bandit to me - lol) **

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night (Dylan Thomas)**

Helena had opted for dinner at home that Friday night because she wanted nothing more than to be with Myka, enjoying a nice meal in peace. Claudia had offered to take Sui with her for the weekend, a favor Helena truly appreciated. Unbeknownst to the CEO, the IT Director had been given the task of getting him ready for his new job. What better way to prepare than to spend some time with the former occupant of that desk? The Wells Team gathered at Claudia's for pizza and a lively training session that would last into the early hours.

Myka had an afternoon appointment and met Helena at home. Helena's entrance, the usual casting of coat here, the shoes there, was not met with any of the Fashion Interns. And so her shoes lay in wait for a gnawing set of teeth. Careless was going to come with a price now.

"We're in here," Myka called from the kitchen where she and Leena were fussing over the adorable dog.

Helena leaned in to kiss Myka….. and had her own throat licked in the process by the furry ball between them. It was an experience she found quite unpleasant.

"I think the first rule your trainer should convey to him is that he should not put his tongue anywhere you put yours," Helena said without much thought to how it sounded.

Myka burst out laughing. "Oh yes, I'll be sure to explain that."

Helena failed to see the humor. It was only when she glared down at the pet and he howled in response, did Myka entertain the thought that she was going to have to work on them getting along. Myka suggested Helena go upstairs and change for dinner. In the meantime, she made sure the dog was fed and walked. She tried to wear him out by running, but he came back into the townhouse energized. Leena kept him in the kitchen while dinner was served. That is, until he escaped and found something in the hallway to keep him occupied.

* * *

It was over dinner that Myka remembered the offer from her professor and gently worked it into the conversation. "Do you remember I told you about this great professor I had in law school, Michael Calvert?" Myka asked as she took a bite of her orange glazed salmon and rice.

"You liked him a great deal if I recall," Helena said, sipping her white wine. _Helena made a mental list of anyone Myka spoke fondly of. Actually, Helena also made a mental list of anyone Myka wasn't fond of, too. _

"Yes, he was very unorthodox and I really liked that about him, which is odd considering how conventional I am in many respects, although certainly not all respects because I can be pretty open-minded about …..," Myka said, and had to take a sip of water. "…..things."

Helena knew that the rambling was a telltale sign of Myka's nerves and so she dabbed her mouth with the cloth napkin, put it in her lap, caressed the wine glass, and waited.

"Well, he was at the conference! I didn't expect him of course, but it was nice to see him. He looks good and you'll never guess why he was there!" Myka said, not feeling as nonchalant about the topic as she was when she first thought about it.

"Do tell," Helena said, now her chin resting on her folded hands.

"He is teaching at Columbia now which is amazing because it's one of the top law schools. I think number four since 2009 or something," Myka said.

"He flew all the way out to Los Angeles to tell you that?" Helena smiled because she knew Myka was anxious. Myka had the adorable habit of tucking her chin in to control the anxiety, but it was there.

"He…flew there…..and offered me a job," Myka said, quickly stuffing another fork full of salmon into her mouth.

"To teach?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Myka answered, wondering why this was so hard.

"That's wonderful! Oh Myka, darling, they'd be fools not to offer it to you. What will you teach?" Helena asked all excited.

"I would…teach…corporate law. Wait, you want me to do this?" Myka asked surprised Helena was okay with the news. "I told him no."

"Myka, I hope he didn't take you at your word. This would be a wonderful opportunity for you. You'd make a wonderful teacher. They'd be lucky to have you," Helena said, smiling.

"But I don't want to leave my job," Myka explained, her forehead all wrinkled with worry.

"Don't!" Helena said, waving her hand in the air. "You'll get staff to help you out at work. We can adjust around a schedule that allows you to do both," Helena said matter of factly.

"You would do that …just so I could teach?" Myka asked, touched that Helena saw no issue with this.

"Myka, your happiness is what matters most to me. If you want to teach, then you shall. It's really rather simple," Helena said, reaching across to touch Myka's hand.

"I wouldn't do it if it hampered my responsibilities at Wells," Myka assured her – as if she needed to.

"Good, because then I'd have to fire you," Helena said, smiling devilishly across at Myka.

"You can't fire me. I have a very solid contract," Myka teased, her foot now rubbing the back of Helena's calf under the table.

"I made it so three people quit this week. Do you really want to challenge me on that, Ms. Bering?" Helena said.

"I thought you had nothing to do with those people leaving?" Myka questioned quickly. Millie had filled her in on anything that had happened in her absence.

"Not directly of course. I can't be blamed if they had no backbones," Helena smirked. "Now tell me, why were you nervous about telling me?"

Myka thought about it – Helena was absolutely right. "I am not sure I want to do it, but I was concerned, I guess, what you would think about doing both," Myka thought out loud.

"I think you were projecting your uncertainly on me, Counselor. I believe you can do anything you set your mind to," Helena pointed out wisely.

"You're right. I haven't had time to think it through and it would have been easier just to put this on you," Myka reasoned. "You're very bright," she added.

"Guilty as charged, Counselor," Helena laughed.

* * *

"Oh no!" came the shout from the hallway and in stepped Leena with the culprit. There, out of the mouth of the very expensive dog, was the equally expensive shoe, the straps chewed in half. "One of you has to get trained," Leena said as Helena glared at the dog. He immediately began to howl as if defending his actions.

"Oh no, how did you get out?" Myka said, taking the pet from Leena. "We really need to name him," Myka said, as she explained to him in great detail how those were Helena's very expensive shoes and he mustn't chew on them. Leena cleared away the dishes and left the room. "I'm sorry about your shoes, Helena. I'll get them replaced," Myka offered. She was having a very hard time disciplining the dog. "No!" was the extent of her chastising.

"It would help if the dog couldn't get at them," Leena said from the hallway. Since very few articles of clothing actually made it to the hooks or tables, she feared the dog would have an endless supply of things to chew on.

"You are having difficulty in disciplining him because you find his features attractive," the scientist surmised. The dog's head immediately turned and looked at Helena as if to say – _I could say the same about you. _

"See, even Helena thinks you're cute. Yes she does," Myka said, getting the dog all excited and getting off topic. "He needs chew toys, don't you? We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"I can hardly wait," Helena said sarcastically.

* * *

Myka was like a kid on Christmas morning and as offensive as Helena found the pet, she loved watching Myka play with him. If there was any correlation between pets and parenting, Myka was going to spoil her future children terribly. The two women went into the living room where Helena sat with her tablet and caught up on her reading. Myka sat on the floor with the unnamed puppy and played with him.

A couple of hours later, when the women went to retire for the night, the puppy protested …loudly. "He's a pack animal and they have to get used to being alone. It's hard for them," Myka said, biting her bottom lip as she explained it to a disinterested Helena. His howls rose from downstairs as they listened from the bedroom. "Maybe I should go down….," Myka said. Helena could see how exhausted she was and suggested that she would go check on him. The yelping had become frantic.

"OK, but you'll call me if you need me, ok?" Myka yawned as her eyes became very heavy.

"Of course," Helena said, kissing her forehead and going downstairs to explain to the dog that he was disturbing Myka and it had to cease.

* * *

An hour later, it was clear to the Brit that she did not speak his language. Every time she tried to leave the room, he started to howl and she feared he would wake Myka up. By one thirty AM she was desperate and called the only person she knew who could handle unruly things.

"Helena? Are you okay?" Irene answered the phone, her feet already in her slippers because there had to be a very good reason this call was coming in at this time.

"I need you to come to Manhattan," Helena said, hoping that was enough.

"Are you ok? Is Myka ok?" Irene asked and Helena could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yes, we're fine," Helena answered and then yelled when the puppy playfully nipped her toe. "Ouch!"

"Helena, what is wrong?" Irene asked, getting up slowly, in case she had to get dressed quickly.

"The bloody thing bit my foot!" Helena complained.

There was dead silence as Irene tried to put this all together. Helena would not call just to update her on her injury. "Helena, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Irene asked, sitting back on her bed and taking her slippers off. She was pretty sure she had it figured out.

"He refuses to listen to me! I have explained that his barking is disturbing Myka and she needs her sleep, but each time I leave the room, he starts over again," Helena explained, thinking Irene could have been here by now.

"He refuses to listen to you?" Irene asked.

"Yes," came the answer.

"And you explained everything to him? More than once?" Irene stalled, as she began lying back down.

"Several times," Helena said expecting the sympathy to come pouring out any minute.

"And he's still barking?" Irene asked, pulling the covers up over herself.

"Yes, so I don't know what your solution is, but come prepared with whatever it is, because he's a very stubborn animal," Helena said in between her commands to stop that the dog ignored.

"My solution would be to stay with him tonight if you want Myka to sleep," Irene said, yawning loudly.

"Good, when can you be here?" Helena said. Now the dog had the end of her silk pajama pants and was shaking it back and forth as he bit on it and growled.

"Not I, Helena. You," Irene said, adjusting her pillow to just the right spot.

"You're not coming?" Helena asked in disbelief.

"I am not," Irene confirmed as she found the comfortable position in her bed.

"I'm going to fire you bright and early Monday morning," came the hollow threat.

"Oh Helena, stop teasing me and getting my hopes up. Good night," Irene said, hanging up the phone and falling back to sleep.

* * *

The ball of energy stopped tugging and stared at Helena. Every command to go into the crate or to go to sleep was met with a defiant bark. This led to pleading from Helena to be quiet. She caved in and took him to the living room because she refused to sit on the kitchen floor.

Helena lay on the couch, pulled the heavy blanket over her as the canine stood on its hind legs and stared at her. "You bloody hell don't think you're coming up here!" Helena said to him. As if he understood her, he made several feeble attempts to get up on the couch. When she ignored him, he howled to get her attention.

She surrendered. "Oh bollocks," she said, picking him up and placing him on the other end of the couch. He sat there and whimpered, which Helena thought was not much of an improvement over the barking. There seemed to be no appeasing the dog who grabbed at the blanket until Helena thought of something. She reached behind the couch and took the book. She opened it and began to read.

"_The Time Machine_ by HG Wells. Chapter One. _The Time Traveler (for so it will be convenient to speak of him) was expounding a recondite matter to us. His grey eyes shone and twinkled, and his usually pale face was flushed and animated. The fire burned brightly, and the soft radiance of the incandescent lights in the lilies of silver caught the bubbles that flashed and passed in our glasses_," Helena read slowly and became very sleepy.

The lull of her voice calmed the dog as well and he settled down. Seconds after the human he had trained all night fell asleep, he did the same.

* * *

On the other side of Manhattan, in an apartment the size of Helena's living room, there was another training session coming to an end. The friends had consumed the pizzas, drank the beer, and perhaps provided Sui more of an education than they had intended. There seemed to be nothing off limits that the group would not teach him.

Except, of course, how to make the perfect cup of tea.


	11. Oh! Breathe Not His Name

**Thank you to everyone who sent me their ideas for names. They really were all good suggestions. If you saw the picture of this puppy, you might agree with the final selection. For those who can't find his picture on Twitter – you might have better luck on Pinterest – under ManhattaniteNYC.**

**Thank you to john6lisa for suggesting the puppy steal Helena's clothes. To everyone who guessed what was up Irene's sleeve – bravo. And to wiffyscoob for reminding me - it's a crate, not a cage.  
**

**And to everyone reading along, I truly appreciate your time.**

* * *

**Oh! Breathe Not His Name (Thomas Moore) **

Myka crept down the stairs to the silence below and went into the living room. She slowly moved her hand into her pocket and retrieved her phone. She just had to take a picture of the sight that lay before her. Helena stretched out on the couch, blanket up to her chin, the book opened across her chest….and the best sight of all …the sleeping puppy snuggled under her left arm.

The sound of the camera woke him and he immediately started to move around so Myka bent over and grabbed him. Now she was begging him to be quiet and not disturb his midnight babysitter. Helena turned on her side as Myka took the book and smiled at what had transpired. Helena was reading to the dog! It filled Myka's chest with a warm feeling. She knew she better get him outside before she experienced a less pleasant warm feeling.

* * *

"Did you have fun with Helena? Was she reading to you?" Myka asked all smiles as she took the dog for their morning walk. Upon her return, she could smell breakfast cooking. Leena knew they would need some extra help until they figured things out and so she was there.

"He didn't sleep in the crate?" was the first question Leena asked.

"Helena must have come down to quiet him and stayed with him," Myka said, sipping her coffee.

"Oh I knew she couldn't resist you!" Leena said to the puppy that got all excited. "Are you guys going to the Obedience class in the park?"

Leena had been her usual diligent self in finding a pet store on Amsterdam Avenue, a vet on 88th Street and several classes on dog training. The unnamed dog had his first appointment in twenty minutes.

"I think I'll let Helena sleep while I take him to get his shots. I'll see if Helena wants to go to the class tomorrow," Myka said, as she put his leash and collar on. Helena was still sound asleep on the couch as Myka left for the appointment. An hour later, the pup was vaccinated and given a bill of good health and Myka brought him home.

"I think you really wore her out," Myka whispered to him when she checked to see Helena still asleep.

* * *

The kitchen erupted into squeals of delight when Myka brought him in. Claudia, Eileen, Steve, and Pete were all around the kitchen island having breakfast. "Oh my God! He is so cute. The newspaper picture didn't do you justice," Claudia said, asking Myka if she could hold him.

"You guys shouldn't be babying him," Pete said, thinking he was defending the pup that was eating up the attention almost as fast as Pete was consuming eggs and turkey bacon.

"Pete's afraid you'll make him into a poodle," Steve kidded.

"I do not. I like poodles …kind of, but he's a Siberian Hus-ky," Pete said, emphasizing the last word.

"You know they come in female size, too, right?" Claudia teased him.

"Of course I know that. Hey, Myka you got to take him to Central Park to see the statue of Balto," Pete said. _He was referring to the sculpture dedicated to the Siberian Husky sled dog who led his team on the final leg of the 1925 serum run that brought an antitoxin more than a thousand miles to Nome, thereby saving children's lives._

"Would you like to see that? I bet you would, yes I do," Claudia said in a sing-song voice.

Eileen came to the center of the room carrying the teacup. "I could have made that," Leena said, completely unaware that this was the sole reason all four of them were there.

"Oh I don't mind," Eileen said, looking directly at Myka. That one glance spoke volumes and now Myka understood. Someone had alerted Eileen to the fact that Helena would need _her_ cup of tea this morning. "Myka, would you mind bringing it in?" Eileen asked, having taken into account how long it would take for the tea to get to the drinker.

"Irene?" Myka whispered as she took the cup and saucer. The smile was all the confirmation Myka needed. She wasn't sure how Irene knew, but however it was, she was responsible for the breakfast guests being there.

"What's his name?" Pete asked, offering the dog a piece of bacon and getting his hand gently slapped by Leena.

"He has to eat a very special diet," she explained to Pete.

"A special diet? The other dogs are going to pick on him. Don't get him clothes, for the love of Mike, don't get him clothes," Pete begged.

"Yes, we're going to get him a blazer with the Wells logo on it," Steve joked.

"And no, no name yet," Leena updated them.

"No name? Oh you poor guy," Pete said, getting down on the floor and roughhousing with him.

"He's trying to get all the '_girl'_ off him," Steve said, watching Pete bark like a dog and getting the puppy all worked up.

* * *

Myka, in the meantime, walked quietly into the living room. She knew the only thing Helena would want - next to seeing her, was her tea. As soon as Myka entered the room, Helena opened her eyes.

"Hey you," Myka said, sitting on the foot stool in front of the couch. "I brought your tea."

"Hey you," Helena smiled back and pushed herself up. "I think not."

"Trust me?" Myka said, putting the tea by Helena's mouth. Helena frowned at what this might be about, but opened her mouth all the same and took a sip. One swallow and her hands went to the cup to hold it.

"Oh thank God," Helena said, taking another long sip as if it were the cure for something. In fact, it was. Each sip slowly erased the effects of the wretched night.

"Aren't you the least bit curious how Eileen knew to come this morning and make you tea?" Myka asked, smiling as she watched Helena drink it. Helena shook her head. She didn't care how the woman knew, just that she did. "I think someone told her about your terrible night," Myka said, raising an eyebrow.

"Myka, he refused …(sip) (swallow) …and I mean absolutely…(sip) (swallow) refused …(sip) (swallow) …to listen," Helena practically moaned.

"And so you called Irene?" the lawyer surmised correctly.

"She was most unsympathetic," Helena complained.

"You didn't ask her…to come here, did you?" Myka asked, trying to imagine that conversation.

"He would not allow me to leave him. He refused to settle down," Helena reported, getting the focus off her behavior.

"Until you read this to him?" Myka asked, holding up the book.

"Well, at least he has good taste in the written word even if he is incorrigible." Helena said from practically inside the teacup.

"Well, his incorrigibility ends tomorrow when we take him to obedience school," Myka gently broached.

If the cup had been empty, Helena would have thrown her head back in protest, but she didn't dare waste a drop of the elixir. "OK," she said, pulling her legs up, her eyes squinting to force a smile on her face ….for Myka.

Myka leaned over and kissed Helena. "I found him asleep under your arm, you know," Myka shared.

"Then I will shower before I do anything else," Helena said, draining the cup before she threw her legs over the side of the cushion.

"Thank you, Helena, for taking care of him last night," Myka said sweetly. She knew Helena had hardly adjusted to having the animal here.

"Anything for you, love, anything," Helena said, kissing Myka back and lingering on her lips. Suddenly, Helena pulled back. "He hasn't …?" she asked – just in case.

"No, Helena, I don't let him lick my lips," Myka said.

"I would kiss you anyway, I hope you know," Helena said, taking her leave.

* * *

Myka rejoined the group in the kitchen just as they were about to leave, their mission completed. Myka thanked them for stopping by and finally thought to ask – where the android was.

"Oh, he's visiting a friend," Claudia said, pushing her friends out the door because they were under strict orders not to spill the beans about his new job on Monday.

"He …has…friends?" Myka said, turning to Leena.

"With those eyes? That dimple? Are you really surprised," the woman asked, fanning herself with her hand.

It occurred to Myka that everyone seemed to have trouble remembering …..Sui was not human. Then again, the lawyer mused; he was the brainchild of a genius.

* * *

"I learned a great many things last night," Sui shared to the woman who was his designated caretaker.

"Like what?" the woman asked as she stretched her plump arms out in front of her, rolling pin in hand, and thinning out the dough. She nodded for Sui to follow suit and he imitated her motions. "Not too thin," she added.

"It occurs to me that humans possess a deep need for companionship. Not just for the purpose to procreate as my biology programs informed me, but also out of emotional and psychological requirements as well," Sui reported as his eyes scanned to make sure his crust was the exact measure as his teacher's.

The woman stopped and stared up at her student. "You're preaching to the choir, honey." She stared into those pools of light azure and was completely distracted.

"I have never heard a choir. Or a preacher. Maybe we could go to church," Sui asked because the connection was made and it would be a new experience.

"Yes, church. We should go …to church …...now," Millie said, wiping her hands on the towel and grabbing her coat.

"Now? Sui asked, looking down at the rolled out dough in front of him.

"Yes…..I think so…..now," Millie said, uncertain of what to do with the thoughts and feelings she was experiencing – about the android.

"Okay," Sui said, taking off his apron and putting it down, and following the woman who seemed to be blessing herself and praying already.

The devout woman took it as a direct sign from God that there was a wedding going on at her church that Sui insisted they watch so that he could learn about them. He watched intently as the woman next to him bowed her head in prayer and secretly texted Claudia to – '_Pick him up at St. Anthony's ASAP'._

The foursome drove to Brooklyn and pulled up outside the church behind the white stretch limousine with the '_Just Married'_ sign on the back.

"I hope they didn't get married," Pete kidded and got smacked on the arm for his remark. Minutes later, even before the bride and groom emerged, the friends witnessed Millie rushing down the steps, with Sui behind her asking questions. "But isn't it archaic to have the bride wear a color that would indicate her sexual status and not the groom?" he asked as Millie rushed to the car.

"Too…..many…..questions," she panted, out of breath from the trek down the steps at that speed.

"We saw a wedding," Sui said excited with the new knowledge.

"Are you …okay?" Eileen asked the woman who was obviously ….not.

"I will be. Mr. Generis, it was good to see you," Millie said as she backed away, but the android was quick on his feet. He bowed and took her hand and kissed it – saying in perfect Italian, "Il piacere è stato tutto mio." (_The pleasure was all mine_).

Claudia and Eileen just stared from the car – aware of what was happening and the effect it was having on their coworker. "Holy frak, Batman, we have to turn down the charm," Claudia said, as she watched Millie turn, holding her hand to her chest and walk away – as if she were floating on air.

"I would like to see Helena," Sui said, as he got in the back seat of the car.

"Not until Monday, Sui. Remember, your new job is a surprise," Steve reminded him.

"Ms. Wells does not like surprises," the well-informed android said.

"And that's why Mrs. Frederic will be there and not us," Claudia said, wishing she could selectively delete this weekend from his memory.

"I am going to do a very good job," Sui said because his programs told him he was very capable of performing the tasks. Then he remembered the lecture Claudia had given him last night, long after the others feel asleep about people's feelings. "Although I will never be able to replace you," he said directly to Eileen and made her smile.

Maybe his charm was at the right level, the techie thought.

Claudia let out a slow sigh of relief. It was bad enough that her programming had taken her away from Eileen for so many nights, but to be held responsible for helping to create her replacement was a whole different wrinkle in their relationship. She was just grateful that Helena's design of interconnectivity among the programs was as efficient as it was. This is what made it possible for Sui to make these connections quickly.

* * *

Leena had prepared lunch and left it in the refrigerator before she left. Myka had no sooner closed the front door when she heard Helena yelling from the kitchen. She turned quickly to see the fur ball scampering down the entryway with Helena's bra in his mouth. Helena had retrieved it from the laundry room where he quickly snatched it away from her. He was running so fast that when he stopped, he slid all the way to Myka's feet.

"Where is that hairy little _bandit_?" Helena yelled, looking in the dining room. She turned to see the stolen article dangling from Myka's finger now as the offender hid behind her legs.

"Looking for this?" Myka asked as the puppy growled his innocence.

"Not after it's been in that wet incubator of germs, I'm not," Helena said indignantly. "You're raising a thief, I'll have you know."

"Look who's calling the kettle black," the lawyer said brilliantly in her defense. Even the puppy agreed and howled on cue. "Say you're sorry to Helena," Myka instructed the dog, picking him up and looking at his white face with black markings around both eyes. It made him look as if he were wearing a mask. "Oh my gosh, Helena, I think you just named him. You do look like a bandit, don't you?" Myka asked the dog who seemed quite agreeable to his name. He threw his little head back and howled his approval.

"Bandit Bering-Wells," Myka said to a straight-faced Helena.

"I thought it was offensive when he took my bra. Now you're giving him my name?" she asked disdainfully.

"Maybe he was just doing me a favor," Myka said, reaching to touch Helena through her robe and gently cupping her breast.

As if sensing he was about to lose Myka's attention, the young pup growled at Myka's action. Helena had reached her limit. The dog was not going to interrupt her time with Myka again. So she did the only thing... a brilliant, logical woman... could think of doing.

She bared her teeth, growled back…. and put him in his place.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who asked – won't Helena miss Myka if she's away from work while she's teaching – I made a change to Irene's addendum as follows – From Chapter 9 -**

**"No vacations, unless you take her with you. No conferences, unless you take her with you. No sick days, unless you take her...with you. In fact, if you leave the building for long periods of time? You take her with you. It's pretty simple really," the HR Director smiled as she picked out a pastry and consumed it.**


	12. Circus in Three Rings

**Circus in Three Rings (Sylvia Plath) **

Sunday afternoon, Irene Frederic took the train from her home in the borough of Queens into Manhattan and walked directly into Central Park. She could have had her driver, Andrew, take her, but she believed everyone deserved a day off.

She brought with her two cushions, a thermos of coffee, and a thermos of tea, and walked until she found the spot where the dog training class was taking place. Then she parked herself on a low-level bleacher seat and waited for Myka and Helena to show up. Myka's surprise was quite evident, but Helena walked over and sat on the second cushion as if she seemingly expected _it_ …and the woman who put it there.

"Can you believe I've been reduced to attending classes to teach _animals_ how to behave?" she said with all the Victorian repugnance she could muster.

"Well, hopefully he won't be as stubborn as some humans I know, and you won't have to come often," Irene smiled.

"Oh no, he's quite stubborn. I didn't dare tell Myka, but I think there's very little hope of this dog learning _anything_," Helene said, when Myka went to check in.

"Well I have learned, Helena, never judge a book by its cover when it comes to what individuals will do with the right motivation," Irene said, smiling at Helena who wondered if there wasn't another message in her words. She decided there was.

"Bandit, say _hello_ to Mrs. Frederic," Myka said when she returned, and the dog howled. "Would you mind?" Myka asked, taking off her hoodie and handing it to Irene to hold. The weather had warmed up considerably in spite of the crisp leaves underfoot.

"You named him…_Bandit_? Shouldn't you have saved that for ….. never mind," Irene said, thinking it was a more suitable name for the android who had stolen him.

"It's a perfect name, actually," Helena said. "As he seems to have _stolen_ Myka's heart." Helena wanted it to sound like a joke, but the disparagement on her face showed her real feelings.

* * *

The dog trainer called everyone to gather in a circle and Myka and Helena joined them.

"_Some dogs will need more encouragement than others_," the trainer said and then chose Bandit as an example of a breed that was very intelligent, but needed more discipline.

"That should be no problem for Myka," Irene said into her cup of coffee.

The instructor gave some basic commands and asked the pet owners to follow suit. "_Speak gently, yet firmly_, " he told them.

"I can vouch for that method," Irene said to no one in particular, until the person near her asked if her pet was there.

Irene watched the photographers on the hill with their zoom lenses taking pictures as was expected. There was little that the engaged couple did that didn't get the attention of the media, so this would be no exception.

"_Sometimes the dogs will need a toy or other objects in your absence as a security blanket_," the trainer suggested and it was the last straw for Helena who thought the entire dissection of animal behavior was over the top. She was asked to take her negative energy and sit down. Irene looked down at her watch. She was pleasantly surprised that Helena lasted as long as she did.

"This is _utterly_ ridiculous," she complained as Irene poured her tea. "I simply do not understand why people tell their dogs to say _hello_ to someone. Suppose he actually had said hello? Wouldn't we all be amazed? But he's incapable of speech. _THAT_ is why he's lower on the food chain. They do not possess the ability to articulate," the scientist said, exasperated.

"Deep breaths, Helena," Irene said, handing her the tea.

"Security blankets for dogs," Helena said mockingly, drinking the tea without question.

Irene looked down in her lap at Myka's jacket. "Would you mind holding this?" she asked, handing it to Helena – who seemed to stop moving around and calmed down. "Well, what do you know," Irene mused quietly.

Myka spent time after class asking the trainer for tips on how to get the puppy to sleep in the crate at night and he gave her some helpful ideas. When she came back to Irene and Helena, the dog was excited and tried to jump on Irene. The woman pointed her index finger at him and calmly, yet firmly said his name and 'no'. He stopped immediately. "Lots of practice," Irene winked at Myka. Myka knew immediately what Irene meant.

* * *

That night, as the puppy lay quietly in his designated area, Helena and Myka snuggled up in bed.

"I guess the class was worth it," Helena said, grateful for the peace and quiet.

"Well, I think he's a very smart puppy," Myka said.

"And if that is proven otherwise, he will no longer bear my name," Helena said, smiling as she lay in Myka's arm.

It was a good thing that Helena got such a sound sleep that night. She was going to need her wits about her on Monday morning.

* * *

Helena found more reasons to like the new addition first thing that morning when Myka suggested they both take him for a walk in Central Park. There in the early morning frosty air, Myka held Bandit's leash in one hand, and stuck her other hand into Helena's jacket pocket. They walked along the pathway alone until a jogger and his Great Dane approached. The large dog pulled his owner and began barking, making Myka jump. Bandit pulled to get closer to the large dog and howled at him, the fur on his back standing up in an aggressive stance. It was almost comical to see the small dog barking at the offender who towered over him. But Bandit didn't back down – and Helena smiled, appreciating his protectiveness for Myka.

"That's a good boy," Helena said, bending down and petting the dog. "Good Bandit."

Myka smiled thinking the dog had finally met Helena on common ground.

* * *

Later, while Helena showered, Myka read up on canines in the Victorian age. It seemed that Queen Victoria's love for her own dogs made it very popular among the social classes to own them. It became quite fashionable for the upper class to have portraits commissioned with their dogs. Myka smiled at the thought of Helena posing with Bandit. "Maybe after a few more lessons," she murmured.

The women were off to work and both were surprised to find Irene waiting at the elevator when they arrived downstairs in the lobby. She greeted them, got on the elevator with them, and purposely pressed only the button for the 17th floor - indicating that Myka was going with them.

"Now Helena, I want you to keep an open mind this morning….. and trust me. What I have done is not out of retribution, but because I believe it is the best solution. If you want this to be a temporary resolution rather than a permanent one, I will accept that," Irene said without any hesitation. Helena stood there, her arms crossed, her brow wrinkled as she listened.

The doors opened and the first thing – as Irene carefully planned - was Eileen. Done with her interoffice tour of departments, she was back on the 17th floor. She stood there smiling – holding Helena's tea. Helena stepped out and smiled, but her trepidation was evident. Myka looked at Irene who assured Myka it wasn't anything bad.

"I have no idea what you're talking…," Helena turned back and said to Irene…when she heard her new receptionist answer the phone. There was no mistaking that voice ….._because_ she had designed it! Very little in life threw Helena Wells. Her brain processed what was going on faster than Sui's programs were assessing the new job.

The CEO cast her eyes down and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She wanted to ask Irene if it were her opinion that an entity capable of the highest mathematical calculations, which probably with a little more training, could perform surgery, and with no additional training, could operate entire sections of the IT department, was the best choice for the position. As if reading her mind, something the woman excelled at, Irene put her hand on Helena's arm and said –

"I think in time he will do the job _almost_ as well as his predecessor."

It was Irene's simple request to trust her that made Helena smile, turn back around, and greet her staff. "Welcome back, Miss Sullivan," Helena said warmly. She missed seeing the woman on her floor.

"Mr. Generis, I can't say I completely understand Mrs. Frederic's decision, but for now, I will comply," the CEO said, walking into her office, her tea maker behind her.

"I did it to give her more time," Irene explained to Myka before she even asked. "She was making finding Ms. Sullivan's replacement a sport. This will give her time to decide what she really wants."

* * *

Myka walked into Helena's office to make sure she was really okay with all of this. "It's nice to see your door is back," Myka said, sitting on the couch with Helena. The CEO had hardly noticed, but there was the wooden door back in her office entryway. "You know you can do _whatever_ you want," Myka said, as if there were any doubt. "I mean that as your Chief Counsel."

Helena smiled to think she had that support from her top legal aide …and her fiancée. "Anything? In that case, it's a good thing the glass door is gone," Helena teased, leaning over to kiss Myka.

"Irene is doing what she thinks is best," Myka said because Helena seemed almost too cooperative.

"Myka, I know her well enough to know whatever she does is in my best interest. However, the woman always tries to encapsulate a lesson in her actions," Helena said, smiling slyly.

"Well….," Myka said, not wanting to get in the middle of what was a _Wells-Frederic_ established exchange.

"Remember, Myka, even _she_ isn't too old to learn something," Helena smiled.

* * *

Myka knew that if Helena could joke about it, she was going along with things … for now. Feeling she was settled, Myka kissed her goodbye and went to her office. For the first time since she started, Myka was surprised that Millie didn't jump to her feet as she approached her office.

"Good morning, Millie," Myka said, pulling the woman out of her dreamlike state.

"Oh! Ms. Bering, I didn't hear you ….," the woman snapped to and accompanied Myka into her office.

Millie had hoped that being back at work would help her shake off this feeling that seemed to worsen after yesterday.

* * *

As odd as it seemed, Millie wasn't the only one who found the android charismatic. At that very moment, Helena had buzzed for her new administrative assistant, but he didn't answer. She marched to her door, opened it, about to ask him what the issue was when she saw for herself what it was.

In front of the new staff member's desk was a crowd of women – three deep – wanting to talk to him, ask his opinion about something, or hand him something for his boss. He was programmed to answer questions, and was doing his best to respond to everything that was being thrown his way. He stood there as his head turned in the direction of the questions answering – '_yes'_, '_I don't believe so'_, '_I will ask Ms. Wells_', and '_Yes, I believe that color does look good on you_.'

One '_ahem_' from the CEO caught everyone one's attention and the crowd quickly dispersed.

"I am sorry, Ms. Wells, but each of them said it was urgent. Although I cannot understand how color selection is crucial," Sui confessed.

"What have you learned?" his Architect asked.

"I have learned that women find my facial features very attractive. I have been asked out on six dates," Sui reported. "I accepted because that is the polite protocol."

"Good, but you will need a chaperone. Make sure you tell Mrs. Frederic what your schedule is," Helena said, walking back into her office.

"Never too old indeed," the CEO smirked.


	13. How Do I Love Thee?

**Grab your coffee, tea or wine - this is long.  
**

**I'm very fortunate to have the most wonderful readers out there who take such an interest  
in this Series and share their love of these characters, their knowledge and insights. I  
thank each and everyone of them.  
**

**And to everyone who reads along. With so many stories out there to choose from, I  
appreciate it if you're stopping by here to read.  
**

* * *

**How Do I Love Thee? (Elizabeth Barrett Browning)**

Irene Frederic received the message from Sui that she was his designated chaperone. He did add that he felt this was an old-fashioned notion and was unnecessary. Irene recognized _payback_ when she saw it. Especially from Helena. So she suggested to Sui that perhaps he was missing a few lines of code when it came to courting. He maintained that he had been programmed with the latest traditions and mores of modern dating. He had no way of knowing that Claudia was pressed for time and part of his social programming had been a downloaded version of the latest issue of _Marie Claire_. If was informative, but limited.

Irene knew _exactly_ what Sui needed. The HR Director made the necessary call and waited. "_I was captain of the high school chess team, Helena, you keep forgetting that_," Irene murmured to herself. Minutes later, there was the expected knock at her door.

Irene explained to the newest executive that the android seemed to be missing the encryption for nuances and might be at a disadvantage for navigating contacts. "I believe you have an understanding of relationships that would prove beneficial to Mr. Generis. He accepted six different dinner invitations and while I am all for him making friends, I believe we need to be very careful about whom Mr. Generis spends his time with," Irena said.

"Do you think Ms. Wells and Claudia planned for ….?" Eileen started to ask.

"I do not. I think they were two zealous geniuses, focused on creating the android with little emphasis on addressing the _what if's_," Irene said truthfully.

Eileen smiled to hear her girlfriend categorized with her mentor. "So we don't know if Mr. Generis is programmed to be friends or ….?" Eileen asked, thinking it through.

"Correct," Irene said. "He needs to understand the basics of interactions. Then we can work on the limits of his interactions here."

"I'm on it, Mrs. Frederic," the young executive-in-training said, requesting to meet with the android via iMessage on her phone.

"I know he's in good hands," Irene said as she walked out of her office with Eileen, stopping at her assistant's desk.

"Sandy, please tell Mr. Generis that HR is requiring that he complete a six-hour workshop with our resident relationship expert, Ms. Sullivan, before he accepts any invitation to dinner or any other event," Irene put it plainly.

"I'm not an expert," Eileen whispered uncomfortably, as she walked down the hallway with the HR Director.

"Oh I don't know about that," Irene said of the young woman.

* * *

The two walked towards the elevator. Eileen wanted to start working on her first lesson for the android; Irene was going to tell Helena it was under control…when they heard the yelling.

"Mrs. Frederic!" Millie said frantically. She was waving her arm for the women to approach. Irene took a deep breath as she and Eileen walked to the woman's desk.

"I'm going to handle it, Ms. Barone," Irene assured her. She naturally thought the news of Sui's six dates had traveled the grapevine.

"It's too late," Millie said, motioning for Irene to come closer and look at her tablet. Irene walked over to the desk and peeked down at the device Millie was holding. Millie's head twisted back and forth, hoping no one else would see them. The page opened on the device read –

"_Bering Bailing on Wells_?"

"What?" Eileen shouted and then covered her mouth quickly.

"What is this about?" Irene asked. It wasn't unusual for the gossip pages to speculate every week that Myka and Helena were breaking up. No official date for the wedding made for fodder for the news organizations. Irene took note because this was the _business_ page, and they only speculated when they had _something_ to go on.

"There's a man on his way up here to talk to Myka. He's from Columbia Law School and according to this news article - , he's looking to offer her a job. He was out in California at that conference!" Millie hissed. "Do you think she'll go? She would never go!"

"Ms. Bering? Leave Wells? She would never!" Eileen declared emphatically, but then looked at Irene quizzically.

"I think Ms. Bering will make the best possible choice," Irene said, but didn't sound convincing. The right choice for Myka may not be the right choice for the rest of them.

Myka opened her office door to return some documents to Millie and noticed the expressions on the women immediately. It didn't help that Millie slammed the tablet down loudly on the desk. Her attempts to be nonchalant were - in a word – _pitiful_.

"Are you all…okay?" Myka asked, unaware of the news leak.

"Oh sure," Eileen said, scratching her neck because that's where the hives usually broke out first.

Irene smiled, reserving her outburst until she had more to go on. Millie wasn't waiting – and Myka knew it. The thoughts were practically bubbling up inside her mouth. "Show her," Irene said, cutting to the chase. Millie held up the tablet with the headline.

"How do they find these things out?" Myka said. Her tone was more amazement than anger which Irene took as a good sign.

"That probably is my fault," came the answer from Professor Calvert – who overheard them– as he walked towards them. "I do apologize, Myka. The press was downstairs asking all kinds of questions. It could have been leaked by a student or an overzealous provost at the university."

Irene eyed the distinguished looking man in the tweed blazer with suede elbow patches and corduroy pants.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said, giving Myka a warm hug.

"Professor Calvert, may I introduce Irene Frederic, our Director of Human Resources and Ms. Barone, my administrative assistant, and Ms. Sullivan, our …." Myka said when he released her.

"…Your youngest Assistant Director," the professor said to Eileen, his warm tone inviting. "I've read a lot about you." He extended his hand and she found herself being more polite than she wanted to be.

Then he turned to the other women. "Ms. Frederic, Ms. Barone, it is a pleasure to meet both of you. I do apologize that my visit was somehow disclosed. I imagine this will be a bit of a PR problem for you," Mike said to the women. "The press seemed somehow certain I was here to see you."

"Professor Calvert is a law professor at Columbia," Myka explained to the three silent, staring women.

"And you're here to see Ms. Bering," Irene stated more than asked.

"Well the cat is out of the bag now, I guess. All above-board, I assure you," he said to the three sets of suspicious eyes. "She was my best student. Now I'm hoping to charm her away from Wells Corp. At least on a part-time basis," the professor divulged.

Eileen gasped quietly. Millie fell back into her chair – no so quietly. Irene smiled.

"And is there anything you need me to do?" Irene asked, looking directly at Myka. This was the first she was hearing of this and she feared that the necessary preparations weren't in place.

Myka knew exactly what she meant. "All interested parties have been informed. The professor is here to discuss the logistics before I make any commitment." Myka explained.

Irene immediately let out a breath and kept the smile on her face. "Wonderful," she said. _Of course Myka would have discussed this with Helena_, she chastised herself. All was well.

And then the elevator door whooshed open -

"Impeccable timing," Irene said to everyone within earshot. Millie grabbed the desk with both hands. Eileen assumed the position Catholic school pupils do when the appearance of nuns is imminent.

Irene watched as Helena approached and was introduced to the professor. Everything indicated that Helena was not surprised to see him there. Myka had told her in the car that morning about his appointment. The HR Director watched keenly as Helena shook his hand politely, did not let go of it, and pulled him in, ever so slightly. She had seen that move before.

"Ms. Bering has apprised me of your request, Professor Calvert. You would be very fortunate to have her on staff," Helena said, still holding his hand.

Mike Calvert was on Helena's turf now and she was there to make sure he understood that. He was concerned that Helena would do something to influence Myka. What he knew of Helena, was based mostly on her business reputation and her tactics to get what she wanted. She stopped at nothing.

"Yes, we would. It seems awkward talking to her employer when we're trying to _steal_ her away," he laughed apprehensively, aware he was being held in place.

"Don't be silly, Professor. We don't _own_ Ms. Bering. And while you might wish for her to share her intellect, we know where her heart lies," Helena smiled, finally letting go.

"I'm here to convince her about what a great opportunity it would be," the man said, testing the waters with the woman who could stand in his way.

Myka watched the exchange. "Yes, well I look forward to hearing what the department is proposing," she said, reminding everyone that no guarantee had been made yet. "Perhaps academia isn't for me."

"Well, don't worry Myka. It's not like we're throwing you to the wolves," Mike assured everyone.

Not everyone needed his reassurance. In fact, _someone_ found it downright irritating.

"Throw Ms. Bering to the wolves, Mr. Calvert and I guarantee you - she will return as the leader of the pack," Helena pointed out proudly. There was just a hint of dismissiveness in her tone.

Eileen loved the way her boss could turn a phrase.

"And what happens when you're thrown to the wolves, Ms. Wells?" he asked, because he believed in using provocation to show someone's true nature.

Provocation was Helena's forte. A smile slowly appeared on Helena's lips as her eyes held him in their gaze. She leaned forward ever so slightly towards him. "You best not be fond of the wolves, Professor Calvert, for I always return alone."

"Yes!" Eileen whispered because she wanted someone to put this man in his place.

Both Irene and Myka knew it was time to separate the guest and the CEO.

The professor was getting a first-hand glimpse of the shadow Helena Wells cast. Her appearance wasn't by accident and he knew it. She was confronting the person responsible for Myka possibly having a choice. He _wanted_ Myka – _believed_ this was the perfect opportunity for her – and came prepared to give it to her on a silver platter if he had to. He had hoped to do this outside of Wells Corp, but Myka insisted they meet at her office. It was Myka's way of demonstrating that she believed in what she said about corporate transparency.

"Professor?" Myka said, indicating he should go inside her office. He hesitated only a moment as he felt the coldness of Helena's stare envelop him. He walked ahead into the office with Millie, who asked if he wanted tea or coffee.

* * *

Eileen had seen that expression on her boss many times before. It wasn't as benign as it appeared on the surface. She knew Helena was seething underneath.

Of course the person who knew it best of all was Myka. Helena's body language was a mixture of jealousy and assertion of what was hers. Myka knew it was needless, but having Helena descend from the 17th floor and be _subtly_ possessive was – a turn on. Even when it was completely unnecessary.

"You know I will discuss this with you before I give him my answer," Myka whispered to Helena. It snapped Helena back and she remembered that she was going to be positive about this for Myka's sake.

"Of course," Helena said, smiling.

Myka reached out to touch Helena's arm and the small gesture made Helena put on a convincing expression of calm. In spite of liking Helena's covetous nature, Myka knew it didn't always feel good for Helena.

Myka went into her office as Millie was pouring the coffee out into china cups on the coffee table in front of the long couch. The assistant purposely placed the Professor's cup at one end and Myka's at the other. Millie closed the door behind her and didn't let go of the doorknob.

Irene watched as Helena's thoughts flashed across her dark eyes. Something was going on, of that the HR Director was certain. Something – _different_.

"Come," Helena commanded Eileen, and turned to the elevator.

Millie watched her young friend get in with their boss. "Do you think she's okay?" Millie asked Irene.

"I believe Ms. Wells is …processing… her feelings. We'll know soon enough," Irene said with certainty.

* * *

Inside the ascending carriage, Eileen attempted to say something, but Helena put her finger up to stop her and shook her head. Then Helena hurried off the elevator, ignoring Sui's attempts to speak to her and motioned for Eileen to follow. The young woman wasn't sure Helena was breathing – she seemed to be holding something back. Once inside, Helena walked quickly towards the door that led to her small apartment off her office and motioned for her former assistant to follow.

Eileen walked into the familiar room and was startled to see a large glass structure with a door inside the space. It was at least ten feet tall, by ten feet wide and ten feet deep.

"When?" she started to ask, but Helena was practically grabbing her inside and shutting the clear glass door behind her.

"Remind me never to follow you in a fire drill," Helena finally barked.

"What is this?" Eileen asked, looking around at the clear glass enclosure that now housed them. It must have been constructed when she was working in the mail room, she decided, and immediately noticed the temperature was considerably colder inside the structure.

"I do not like him," Helena answered instead. "I do not like his smugness, nor his demeanor. I detest that he thinks he is taking something of mine. _Something of mine_? As if he could! Wolves? I would tear him and his bloody pack of wolves apart in an instant!" Helena ranted as she paced back and forth across the glass floor that was pitted so one didn't slip. "And I abhor the patches on his jacket!" she said and finally stopped pacing. "And corduroy? Did you see that?"

It was now obvious to Eileen that Helena had waited until she got inside this enclosure to let out her true feelings_. But why_? "Ms. Wells," the younger woman said, looking around. "I'm glad you can tell me how you really feel."

"I did not want lectures," Helena said to answer the unasked question of why her and not Irene.

"Oh sure, but …may I ask what this is?" Eileen said, looking around. Her feet were starting to freeze.

Helena rolled her eyes and sighed, out of patience and annoyed she had to explain anything. "You do know that emotions can be converted into a simple binary code of ones and zeros because they are _electrical impulses_?" Helena asked as patiently as she could.

"I did…. not …know…that," Eileen admitted, rubbing her arms now because she was certain the temperature was dropping further. She could almost see her breath when she spoke.

"Yes, electrical impulses," Helena said, as she started her pacing again and waved her hands at the walls.

"And expressing them in a fishbowl helps us….?" Eileen asked, not ashamed that she couldn't get the answer. She learned about the usefulness of open-ended questions though in her psychology classes.

Helena realized she shouldn't expect everyone to understand the genius behind her invention. "Cold glass is an insulator. It does not conduct electricity," Helena explained in a monotone voice.

"Of course it is," Eileen said, smiling …and not getting it. It was obvious to Helena it would take further explaining.

"My _Oneness_ with Myka is _the_ _perfect_ conduit for emotions. I cannot express my feelings in a natural environment because she will know immediately. I cannot have my real feelings interfere with what she wants," Helena said, her speech finally slowing down as did her feet.

Eileen looked around at the square chamber. "Why don't you want Myka to know how you really feel?"

"Because I love her more than I love feeling in control. Because my feelings can influence her and because I want this decision to be hers alone," Helena said her pacing renewed. "You may not know this, but I have a tendency to get ….. _possessive_," Helena admitted, as long as she was being so forthcoming.

"Yes, I know," Eileen said, with no disrespect in her manner. It was one of the things she liked most about Helena.

"Well, I didn't want that to be a hindrance," Helena said summarily.

"So you built an icebox to obstruct the electric current of your feelings?" her protégé asked, hoping that was it.

"Yes," Helena said, because she felt it was the best the young woman could do.

"You don't think Myka already knows?" Eileen asked sincerely, losing the feeling in her toes now. She started to tap her feet together.

"I think I managed to keep my feelings under the surface until I came up here to get them out of my system. This way, I can allow Myka to make her decision without any intrusion," Helena said, now feeling the temperature herself.

"Ms. Wells, your receptacle might have contained the electrical output, but Ms. Bering knows right now how you feel," the youth said wisely.

"But I held onto them until I came in here," Helena protested.

"If I may say so, Ms. Wells, your entire expression downstairs oozed your disdain. I saw it, Myka saw it. It was really very clear," the bearer of bad news said.

Helena's entire expression said '_you may not say so'_, but it was too late. Shutting down feelings used to be Helena's strong suit. "But I let them out here," the CEO said, the slightest bit of defeat in her tone.

Eileen admired the extent Helena went to in order to allow Myka to make her own uninhibited choice. "How would you feel if Ms. Bering were teaching uptown at Columbia a great deal of the time?" she asked certain of the answer.

Helena glanced away, looking down at the floor. "I would abhor it," she said truthfully to the woman she was entrusting her feelings to.

"And you think cold glass will keep Myka from knowing that?" Eileen posed, opening the glass door.

"I want her to have time to decide," Helena said, surprised her employee was taking the initiative, but reluctantly following her out of the structure.

"Ms. Wells, to be honest, I panicked when I first heard about this. The thought of Ms. Bering not being here was – well, scary. But then I thought about it. I know she wouldn't make any decision without you. You're her _One_. It would impossible to decide without knowing how you feel. So really, by trying to hold those feelings back, you're not helping Ms. Bering, you're getting in her way of making the decision," the resident romantic said, grateful to be back at room temperature.

Helena stared at the woman, taking in her words.

"In fact, I'd be very surprised if that icebox even worked. What you and Ms. Bering have is quite unique. I'm not even sure the laws of physics apply to it," Eileen said thoughtfully.

Helena smiled her gratitude for the wisdom bestowed upon her. "Thank you, Miss Sullivan," Helena said graciously.

"My pleasure, Ms. Wells," Eileen said, happy to have been of assistance. Right then and there she decided on what Sui Generis' first lesson was going to be about.

* * *

Helena stood alone in her office, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "I would really hate it," she whispered, allowing her feelings to find voice again.

Eileen Sullivan had been right of course. Helena's invention was doing the opposite of what she had intended. Not only was Myka fully aware of Helena's feelings, she was at that moment apologizing to her guest for her inability to control her shivering. "I guess I needed this coffee more than I thought," she laughed as she downed the hot liquid in an effort to get rid of the chill she couldn't seem to shake.

"Myka, I look forward to your answer," Mike said, as he stood up at the end of the meeting.

"You've given me everything I need," Myka said, shaking his hand and apologizing for her cold touch.

"I will expect to hear from you by Friday then," he said to Myka as she walked him out.

"Absolutely, Professor Calvert," Myka said pleasantly.

"_The Blue Jay has left the building_." Millie typed to the inner office group. She had given him that nickname because of the fowl's reputation for stealing other birds' nests.

* * *

Myka proceeded upstairs to see Helena. Sui announced her as she approached the door. Helena was already on the other side to greet her.

"Meeting over?" Helena asked, trying not to appear anxious.

"Yes, I told him I would let him know by Friday. That should give _us_ enough time to talk it through," Myka said.

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity, Myka," Helena said, valiantly.

"You really think so?" Myka asked, closing in on Helena. She accurately read Helena's halting body language.

"Yes, I do," Helena replied, her throat getting dry from trying to monitor her words.

Myka knew there were two ways to get Helena to confess the truth. One took careful questioning to strip away her logic and defense; the other was by simply touching her.

"You wouldn't …miss me?" Myka said, running her finger up Helena's arm. Helena's eyes fixated on the digit as it moved.

"Of course I would," Helena said, clearing her throat. It was getting harder to be altruistic the more Myka touched her.

"But you would agree to let me go?" Myka asked.

"Of course we would," Helena said again. "I told you, we would come up with whatever schedule worked." The use of the collective pronoun was not lost on the trained lawyer.

"And how about my fiancée? Is _she_ okay with this?" Myka said softly, taking Helena's hand.

"I love you, Myka. I always want what's best for you," Helena said, smiling back as she got lost in the pools of emerald green.

"_You_ are what is best for me, Helena," Myka said, touched by her fiancée's gesture. She leaned in and kissed Helena on the lips. "I want us to make this decision together."

Helena finally relaxed, assured by Myka's words.

"Are you okay? You're freezing," Myka said, running her hands up and down Helena's arms.

"I have a confession to make," Helena said, inhaling her pride. She took Myka by the hand and opened the door to the inner room that housed the glass structure.

"What the heck is that?" Myka asked, walking in to see the clear cube.

"You're not going to like it," Helena uttered her prediction.

"I don't even know what it is not to like it," Myka said, touching the smooth exterior. She pulled her hand back when she felt the cold. She instinctively knew there was some connection between this and her inability to stay warm in her office.

"I was using it to interfere with our _Oneness_," Helena blurted out to get it over with. Helena didn't do guilt very well. Her chin jutted out as if she was waiting for Myka's response.

"And you thought cold glass would act as an insulator and disrupt the flow of the electrical current of your emotions?" Myka surmised because she understood how Helena thought.

"Yes!" Helena said, pleased that Myka grasped the logic behind it.

"You had this built ….just for that? And you did this because?" Myka said, not sure if she was annoyed …or impressed.

"I didn't want my feelings to affect your decision," Helena stated.

"You tried to _sever_ our connection?" Myka said, feeling more annoyed than impressed now.

"Inhibit!" Helena corrected and quickly added, "…And temporarily."

Myka knew that having a genius for a fiancée meant being surprised now and again. Coming upon the newly constructed glass freezer reminded her that Helena never went about something the pedestrian way. She turned to Helena and smiled.

"Helena, I always want your feelings to affect me. I want to know what you think of the important decisions in my life and how they affect you. How can I make the best choices without your involvement?" Myka said, deciding she was impressed with Helena's motivation.

"I don't want you to go, but I also want you to have this opportunity, Myka," Helena said as Myka took her hands.

"Then we will work it out so that we are both okay with this, Helena. We will solve this puzzle…..," Myka assured her.

"And save the day?" Helena finished the thought.

"Yes. And Helena?" Myka said, and from her tone the Brit knew the topic wasn't over.

"Yes?" Helena asked even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Promise me you won't try to shut me out again – even if you think it's for my own good. It will only be a waste of your time. We are meant to be connected, Helena, now …and always," Myka explained.

"Okay," Helena said as her eyes fixated on the lips that spoke those words. "I promise."

"Why don't we finish up here and we can have dinner in front of the fire tonight," Myka suggested as they returned to the warmth of Helena's office.

"I would like that very much," Helena said.

"I am crazy in love with you, Helena Wells," Myka said, unable to keep her hands off her fiancée as she kissed her. Her hands cupped Helena's jaw as she spoke. "Especially when you are…..possessive and over the top and… try to hide what you're really feeling," Myka teased.

"I'm not very good at it," Helena said, as if this was news.

"Oh you're very good at being possessive," Myka laughed, kissing Helena's mouth before she could reply.

* * *

"You see, Mr. Generis, for any relationship to grow, it must be based on trust," the young instructor said as they sat down over tea.

"So all I need is trust?" Sui asked in response.

"It's not the only thing, but it's an important component, yes," the teacher said.

"What are some of the other things?" the student inquired. He assessed that the woman speaking was an expert.

"Friendship, Mr. Generis. Every good relationship is also based on friendship. You trust and respect the person. You want to do things for them," Eileen mused.

"What kinds of things?" Sui asked.

"Sometimes, Mr. Generis, you will go to the ends of the earth – or stay right where you are and build igloos – if you think it's the right thing to do for them," Eileen pondered.

Sui returned to his station with a better, albeit still a beginner's, understanding of relationships. He was processing what he learned and was making adjustments to his data. Helena was busy at her desk, and Myka was downstairs in her office, dreamily drawing hearts with the initials MB and HW as she listened to the conference call on her speaker phone.

"Bridget Cummings to see Ms. Wells," the investment banker announced as she approached the desk. "Oh, well, you're certainly new," she said of Eileen's replacement.

"I am Sui Generis. I am Ms. Wells' new administrative assistant. I am fluent in twenty languages," he said.

"OK. And you're telling me this because?" Bridget wondered out loud.

"Because you are considered a friend of Ms. Bering's, I want you to trust me. Then we can build a relationship from there. It will be platonic of course. I base that on the fact that your eyes have not dilated when looking at me. This would indicate that you have no interest in me physically," the android said – overloaded with information as he tried to make sense of it all.

"You got that right, blue eyes," Bridget said, wondering how long the chatter box would last with Helena.

* * *

"Seventeen thousand dollars to a glazier?" Artie yelled, coming straight into Irene's office and waiving the bill.

"Wait until you see the cost for converting the amphitheater into a classroom," Irene said to him.

"You have approval for that?" the man in charge of corporate finances asked.

"Got the signature right here," Irene said, tapping the addendum Myka had signed upon her return.

"And what will you tell Helena?" Artie wanted to know looking down at Myka's signature.

Irene smiled at her colleague. That was the easiest question she had been asked all day.

"I'll simply tell her – _checkmate_."


	14. The Road Not Taken

**A/N "_The street'_ is a term used to mean "Wall Street" or investors in general. **

**Thank you for your posts and suggestions. I appreciate you taking the time and interest. **

* * *

**The Road Not Taken (Robert Frost) **

"So _that's_ new," Bridget said as she waltzed into Helena's office, throwing her thumb back in Sui's direction.

"It is called progress, Ms. Cummings," Helena said, tired of explaining things.

"Well, he's a little too chatty for my taste, but ….," Bridget shared, walking over to Helena's desk when something caught her eye. _Helena had left the door open to the apartment and now the glass incubator was on display_. "…what the hell is that?" The woman didn't wait for an invitation to view it closer – she simply marched right in the next room to see for herself.

Helena rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Please, do take a look," she said after the fact. She got up and walked to the adjoining area.

"Helena, what is this?" Bridget asked, touching the smooth surface and feeling the cold exterior.

"I was experimenting," Helena said from the doorway.

Bridget was fascinated with the cube and walked completely around it. "I could get foreign investors to pour money into this," the financier thought out loud. "At hotels? In the desert resorts? We could call it the Ice Room."

"I'm not building them. This is it. One. And I've no use for it now," Helena explained with impatience. She was not deterring the woman who had a keen eye for what made successful investments.

"OK then we donate it. Oh Helena – you and Myka are inside of this …working at desks…downtown near Wall Street," Bridget said imagining the scene. "_Corporate transparency_," she said sweeping her hands across the air, thinking of Myka's talk.

"More like corporate lunacy," Helena remarked.

"Well, we have business to discuss," Bridget said, but her mind was still on a use for whatever the object was.

"Oh well, of course," Helena said, throwing her hands up in the air because she didn't like when someone else was orchestrating. She returned to her chair and sat down.

Bridget walked back into Helena's office, pushed her jacket sleeves up her arms, and sat down. "The street is worried about Myka going to Columbia," she said, folding her hands in front of her and waiting.

"Remind me why I care what the _street_ thinks?" Helena said not looking for an answer.

"This is my favorite part of our meetings, Helena. You know the part where I remind you that qualified institutional investors have their fingers on the pulse of the street. If you need funding for one of your genius inventions, we can secure that if they're feeling confident about the company. You haven't always been the poster child of accepting partnerships graciously, Helena," Bridget said, bottom lining it.

"It's a bloody business transaction. I don't need to dine with them to make them millions," Helena scoffed. Her days of doing gratuitous appearances for wealthy investors were over.

"We've been over this. People like you. Part of the reason they invest in your projects is because of you. They want to touch you," Bridget said and saw the look on Helena's face. "Metaphorically speaking," she lied. "And if they can't see you, they want to at least know you're okay. The point is, your projects are elaborate and time consuming. That takes money. Wells Corp has deep pockets, I know, but you have at least six projects with possibly a break through any week now."

Helena smiled feeling proud of her achievements. This didn't even count the two she developed since last week. The android and a little something for Myka.

"So, how do you want to handle Myka's leaving to teach at Columbia?" Bridget asked. She could have gone straight to Myka and asked her, but as a professional courtesy she went straight to her client first.

"Myka will make her decision by Friday," Helena said, the topic still a sore one for her.

Bridget was all for careful planning, but was a believer in emotions having no place in business decisions. "We need something now," Bridget said, edging up in her seat so she could rest her folded arms across Helena's desk. "I want to be prepared either way."

The fact that Helena allowed this to go on was a testament to her belief that Bridget was good at what she did. She was annoying, but she was good.

"Ms. Cummings, Wells Corp is solid. Our reputation for ingenuity and innovation does not rest solely with me. If Ms. Bering were to go to Columbia, nothing stops here. My succession plan is already in place. Why would it be different for Ms. Bering?" Helena asked.

"Because you care where Myka is," Bridget said matter of factly and sat back.

"Are you suggesting that I cannot do my job?" Helena said, shooting out of her chair and leaning over her desk now.

Bridget didn't get to be a partner in the premier investment banking firm by being thrown by clients' responses. Nothing Helena did surprised her. "No, I'm suggesting that people are always looking for the chink in the armor and the press loves you two. I'm suggesting we get out in front of this – so that when CNBC has me on in the morning, I can tell them what you have personally said to me," Bridget said. She learned a long time ago, never duel with Helena Wells unless you were prepared.

"Fine!" Helena said, but when Bridget didn't move, she realized they were going to discuss this now. Bridget was right of course, and Helena knew it. Just as she wanted Myka to make the decision uninhibited by her influence, now Helena had to speak as the CEO of the company, not as Myka's fiancée.

Helena sat back down, calming herself as she thought about Myka.

"Columbia's gain will not be Wells Corp's loss," she started and Bridget immediately liked it. She hit record on her phone. "Wells Corp will provide Ms. Bering with everything she needs to balance both jobs if that is what she wishes. She is too valuable to us not to do that. Our purpose at Wells Corp is to make the world a better place by developing the future's innovations today. Teaching the next generation of lawyers is exactly that. It's not just Ms. Bering's knowledge that she would be sharing, but the heart and soul she pours into her work. If she could inspire that passion in others, and Wells Corp helped in some small way, then I believe it's a win for everyone," Helena said so sincerely that when she stopped, she noticed the talkative banker was sitting there with her mouth open .

"Jesus, Wells, you should write books or greeting cards or something," Bridget said, shutting off her phone.

"It's been suggested," Helena mused.

Bridget jumped up from her seat because she got what she came for. "OK this is perfect. If Myka wants to go, Wells Corp endorses it because y'all are about the future." That slip of a colloquialism was proof Bridget was excited about this. "So I can take the cube?" she asked, taking one last look at it.

"Of course," Helena said, not wanting to be reminded that she had made an error.

"Thanks. I'll send people for it," Bridget said, walking out of Helena's office.

* * *

Sui was standing at his desk, organizing papers to bring into Helena. "Your boss is a genius, you know that?" Bridget asked, rushing past him and pressing the button for the elevator.

"Yes, I do know that. I am here because she is a genius," Sui shared.

"Ha. Maybe you will make it past a week," Bridget said under her breath as she stepped inside and pressed the button for 16.

Bridget wanted to burst into Myka's office because she hadn't seen her since before the conference, but she knew Millie would frown on that. Bridget teetered constantly between Millie's 'A' and 'B' list of people. The 'A' list people were offered coffee or tea that was placed in front of them. The 'B' list people had to sit where the coffee cup was placed usually, and had to endure sporadic interruptions as Millie found reasons to buzz Myka or come into the room to adjust a volume on the bookshelf. Bridget once told Myka she had gotten her tetanus shot just in case Millie bit her.

After a brief interlude with Millie, Bridget was successfully announced and offered coffee. The cup was placed right in front of her.

"So while the rest of us have skeletons coming out of our closets, you have enamored professors who are offering you prestigious jobs?" Bridget teased after the warm hug.

"It's as much a surprise to me as it is to anyone else," Myka said, happy to see her friend.

"Oh the only thing I'm surprised at is that he's lived to tell the tale. I mean, he was here, right? Not in holographic form?" Bridget asked, taking her jacket off.

"Yes, they met. He doesn't really know Helena and she was ….…..,," Myka stopped and smiled. She didn't want to say what she was really thinking about how much she loved when Helena was possessive.

"…benevolent and let him live. That was nice of her," Bridget finished the thought. "So, I'm all set to offer the corporate inquiries about this whole thing. Are you excited to be teaching?"

"Nice try, Cummings," the lawyer said. "I haven't committed yet. And I won't unless I think I can do both jobs well."

"Of course. Well, I don't know how your fiancée feels about it, but your boss is willing to fall on the sword to accommodate you. _What's good for Myka is good for Wells Corp_ is the general theme," Bridget said, not dressing it up.

"I have a great boss," Myka smiled. Just talking about Helena made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"So when will we know?" Bridget said, draining the coffee from the cup.

"Helena and I will discuss it. The official date is Friday, but I'll know before that," Myka assured her.

"I told Helena we need to stay out in front of this. She's got so many projects going on that any one of them taking off could mean we need additional funding, " the banker said.

Myka said she understood and assured Bridget she'd be among the first to know.

"How is Sarah?" Myka asked, as Bridget put her jacket on to leave.

"She's good. She's got a new line coming out and she's totally absorbed in it, but that's a good thing. We're going out to the Hamptons this weekend. It's dead; no one is there this time of year," Bridget said, as she kissed Myka on the cheek. "Let's have dinner soon, the four of us. Or five? How's the puppy?"

"He is, oh my God, Bridget, he's adorable," Myka gushed.

"This is a lot for your fiancée. Puppies, job offers. Remember what I always say, Myka," Bridget said like an older, wiser sister. "Make the most of your time together. And I don't mean reading books, or inventing the next cure for something."

"Okay," Myka said, blushing because she knew exactly what Bridget was suggesting.

"Dress up or something. Make it interesting. Oh I could totally see Helena as a….," her friend tried, but the office door was opened and Myka was already blushing.

"Yes! Thank you, Bridget. Excellent idea. I'll keep you abreast," Myka said, trying to sound like they were talking about the next deal in the making.

"Freudian slip there, Bering?" Bridget said and then caught the look on Millie's face. "I'm going, I'm going."

Myka smiled, closing the door to her office. She was looking forward to being alone with Helena. In spite of being with her all weekend, she still hadn't gotten her fill.

* * *

Leena was getting used to having the puppy underfoot. She had worked out a similar solution as she had for Helena on other things. She prepared the vegetarian chili as requested and had the living room fire roaring before their arrival home. "You like that better than Helena's expensive shoes, don't you?" she asked the dog who was gnawing on a bone biscuit. His ears perked up as soon as he sensed Myka was getting out of the car and began his scampering to the gated doorway. "Can I let him out?" Leena called and when Myka said yes, he shot out of the room like a bullet. Myka laughed at how his own legs couldn't keep up with how anxious he was to see her and he slid from side to side before he reached her. She was learning how to teach him not to jump, but caved and picked him up. "Now let me put you down," Myka whispered before Helena came through the door after her. Helena was surprised that the training had not completely transformed the dog and asked more than once, how many more weeks?

As soon as Helena entered the hallway, the Fashion Institute intern appeared and caught her coat before it hit the floor and leapt sideways to catch her bag. Being a gymnast in high school was going to prove helpful. Myka thanked her as she returned upstairs.

"Good evening, Ms. Wells," Myka said, even though they had ridden home together. There was something about finally being there together that made Myka happy. She leaned in to kiss Helena closely. Bandit had been sitting right by Myka, but now wormed his way between their legs and tried to grab at Helena's shoe strap.

"Bandit!" Myka said, removing her lips from Helena's.

"You know, I could have built you one of them that would have come properly trained," Helena said, staring down at the puppy.

As if he understood the implication of what the Brit just said, he sat there wailing his objections. It sounded as if he was saying 'noooooooooooooooooooooooo' and Myka cracked up what it sounded like.

"But would yours have talked?" Myka asked, trying to soften Helena's stance.

"That's rather the point," she said, turning her focus back to Myka.

"Let me take him for a walk…," Myka was suggesting when a young man they had never seen before came out of the kitchen with the leash.

"I will take him, Ms. Bering," the young man in a jacket said and Bandit ran to him.

"Oh and you are?" Myka asked, because she cared who was taking the puppy. Helena was already looking through the mail.

"Chuck Davis, ma'am," the youth said, shaking Myka's hand. "I am a student at the Animal Hospital and was selected out of twenty candidates for this internship," he said proudly.

"Internship," Myka said, trying not to sound like it was a question.

"Yes, ma'am. We are getting college credit for training and taking care of Bandit," Chuck said and that caught Helena's attention. He put the leash on the over active puppy and excused himself as he went out the front door with his charge.

"I thought if we can get interns for Helena's closet, why not Bandit?" Leena said, passing through the hallway as if on cue.

"Bloody brilliant," Helena said, happy someone else would be paying the pet attention.

"Yeah, I know," Leena said because she knew it was a bigger favor to Helena than anyone else.

Just then the fashion intern, who didn't wish to disturb them, excused herself and started to brush the bottom of Helena's dress.

"What exactly are you doing?" Helena asked, since this had never been done before.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Wells, but I was trying to remove the dog hair from your dress," the intern explained.

"The _what_?" Helena asked as if she didn't understand the words. Myka bit her lip, grateful the dog was not present.

"Dog hair," the youth repeated.

"He sheds?" Helena asked as if the fact had never occurred to her. "Oh," she shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes.

"Let's get ready for dinner, okay?" Myka said, taking the injured party upstairs as her raven-haired lover listed the reasons dogs and haute couture were not a good mix.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the offender was safely in the kitchen enjoying his sleep and the lovers were seated in front of the fire on the couch, eating dinner.

"Your friend Bridget was in to see me," Helena said, taking a spoonful of Leena's own recipe.

"She said," Myka commented.

"I gave her an official statement about the possibility of you teaching," Helena said, placing the bowl on the table near them.

"What do you really think about it, Helena?" Myka asked, putting her food down and turning to her lover.

"Myka, I am torn inside about it. I am so proud of you and all you have accomplished that I believe it would be selfish of me not to share you with the world. I know in my very heart you are mine. Not because I conquered you or won you over, but because you have given yourself to me. Nothing can break our bond, Myka. You were right about that. At the same time," Helena said, not as comfortable with the next admission. "…..I don't want to share you. I cannot get enough of you and so the thought of you being away from me, torments me. I never tire of looking at you, or touching you or being with you. I know it is ungracious of me to be so possessive, and it is not that I am threatened. I just don't like sharing you," Helena said, baring her soul. "It is you who possess me, Myka. My very heart and soul are yours."

Myka sat there, wanting to say something, but the lump in her throat prevented her. She, who had grown up craving the feeling of belonging to someone who loved her for herself, belonged to this amazing woman before her who was apologizing for doing the very thing Myka loved.

"No, Helena," was all Myka could get out before the rush of emotions sought their escape. Tears flooded her eyes and down her cheeks at the sweetness of Helena's words. Her need to touch Helena rushed to her fingers and she pulled Helena down on the couch. Her overwhelming joy at being this woman's lover weighed on Myka as she straddled Helena's warm body and leaned down to kiss her, inhaling her perfume and embracing her with her entire body.

"I adore you Helena. I always have, I always will," Myka whispered next to Helena's ear. Helena's arms were around Myka's waist. Myka's weight pressed on parts of Helena that burned in wanting more. "Nothing else can ever do for me what you do, Helena," Myka said, because her entire being drank in the satisfaction of being in Helena's arms. "I love it when you want the world to know I'm yours."

The lovers lay together, motionless, as their spirits melded into the _Oneness_ that they created. The room flickered as the flames danced in the fireplace, but the real warmth lie between them.

"So you like it when I'm possessive?" Helena finally said, breaking the silence.

Myka had slid off and now lay next to Helena's side, playing with her hair. "This is terrible to say, Helena. But when you pulled the professor closer to you, I …oh this is awful to say….," Myka said, burying her head in Helena's shoulder.

"Yes?" Helena prompted her to complete her thought.

"I get turned on," Myka said, and Helena didn't need to look at her to know she was blushing.

"Then you must have been frenzied today," Helena laughed, hugging Myka and thinking of how snarky she was with the visitor. "I want to show you something."

Myka frowned at Helena's timing, wanting to be consoled for her admission of wrong doing. "Now?" Myka asked, wishing Helena wouldn't move.

"Yes," Helena confirmed, sat up and reached down and grabbed what looked like a brief case and placed it on the coffee table.

"OK," Myka said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice …and failing.

Helena snapped the locks opened and lifted up the top of the briefcase. Inside were what appeared to be three translucent gloves.

"What are they?" Myka asked, curious about the timing of their appearance.

"When you were away, I found myself very bored," Helena said, taking the first item out.

"Yes, I heard," Myka smiled, pulling her legs up and hugging them.

"Well, I started to work on this from the material that the Frederic brothers' had invented. I made some minor, yet fascinating improvements and came up with this…..," Helena said, as she donned the glove. Myka watched in amazement as Helena's hand seemed to disappear.

"Oh my God, Helena! It's a real cloaking device?" Myka asked astonished that Helena's arm seemed to end at the wrist.

"Yes, it is," Helena said, twisting it back and forth proudly. She took it off and placed it back in the case. Then she took the second one out and placed it on her hand. She clenched her fist tightly and when she opened it, a flame in the shape of a ball appeared. Myka gasped at the sight. "No more computer generated images," Helena laughed at the fire-retardant material. She closed her fist and the self-produced fire was suffocated.

"Helena, they'll want me to go away more often when they see these," Myka laughed. "What is that one?" she asked of the last glove.

"Ah yes, well they will never see this," Helena said, picking up the last item carefully and pushing her right hand into it. When it was finally inside, she pressed the clear material on so tightly that when she showed Myka her hand, there was nothing visible.

"Is it on?" Myka asked, staring at Helena's flesh.

"Oh indeed it is, Myka," Helena said, as she sat on her haunches next to Myka on the couch. "Watch," the inventor said, as she slowly lowered her hand onto Myka's exposed arm and touched it lightly. It felt just like Helena's skin and touch.

"I don't feel it," Myka said.

"Not yet you don't," Helena smiled, the flames flickering in her dark eyes.

Myka took Helena's hand in hers and all she could feel was – Helena's skin. "What is the purpose? Does it keep you warm?" Myka asked.

"No, although it can cause the body to heat up quickly," Helena divulged. "I invented this …with you in mind," Helena said, in a breathy tone that made Myka think they were back on track.

"Really?" Myka said, unable to figure out what this was.

"It can be used of course for medicinal purposes," Helena said, pulling Myka down along her on the couch. "Wells Corp is all about the latest biotechnology."

"Is it?" Myka said, because the nerd in her got turned on by Helena's brainy talk.

"Oh yes, we aim to bring the future to you today," Helena teased as she slipped her hand under Myka's loose blouse and deftly removing it and her bra. Myka could feel Helena's hand moving over her skin lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Helena's hand gently squeezed Myka's breast, as she leaned down and kissed, then suckled Myka's lower lip. Myka's body surrendered, her breasts rising in peaks to her lover's touch.

"And what is my future, Helena?" Myka say breathlessly, as a yearning grew deep inside her core.

"Well, I can tell you …that in your _immediate_ future…..," Helena spoke as her hands never stopped moving to remove Myka's clothing and pull a blanket up over them. "…..are sensations akin to rockets exploding on the 4th of July." Helena laughed as Myka turned into her and buried her face in Helena's shoulder.

"I love you, Myka," Helena said as she cupped Myka's face to stare down into her eyes. "With every fiber of my being."

With that, the genius inventor who kept her sanity in Myka's absence by inventing not just an android, but three separate coverings for the hand, let her fingers trace a path down Myka's stomach. It was so much like Helena's own touch, that for a minute it was easy for Myka to forget that there was something on her hand. Myka closed her eyes, sucking in her lower lip in anticipation.

And then Myka felt it!

The tiniest pulsation that emanated from each of Helena's fingers danced along Myka's skin. "What is …," Myka tried, but her language center shut down because even her brain knew there were some things that should just be enjoyed.

Helena's hand moved achingly slowly as Myka's lower muscles clenched in anticipation of what every neuron of her body knew was happening. Fingers moved over Myka's heat, touching her so tenderly that Myka wanted to scream. She didn't dare move, except for the involuntary jerking her legs did as they parted to welcome Helena's hand. Helena's fingers were alive with pulsations that spread everywhere she touched Myka.

"Helena," Myka gasped as her lover placed her pulsating thumb on Myka's sensitive apex and drove the sensation deeper by invading her core, causing Myka to push her buttocks up off the couch and dig her fingers into the cushions to keep from propelling off the sofa.

A sound came out of Myka's throat that started from deep inside her. It made its way up from the part of her body now ravaged with the most persistent eruption of pleasure she had ever experienced. She whimpered when it was over and couldn't control the shaking as her body attempted to regain homeostasis.

Helena hugged Myka and pulled the blanket up over them again as she tried to keep Myka warm. Myka was spent, but she was too curious to give into the slumber that weighed down on her body. "That's quite an improvement over your black glove," Myka gasped, nestling into Helena's shoulder.

"We're always looking to improve," Helena said as her fingers grazed up and down Myka's back.

Myka pushed her leg between Helena's and pressed as close as she could. She wanted as little space between them as was humanly possible. She fell asleep in no time, as Helena carefully reached up and removed the glove. She had managed to create a fabric thin enough not to impede her own touch, yet capable of producing a surge at the right moment.

* * *

Myka's body might have been incapable of movement, but that didn't mean her mind was at rest. Deep in slumber, Myka dreamed of floating in a boat on a body of water until she reached an island. The boat seemed to be taking her there on its own. When she went ashore, she looked around at the lush, green foliage and beautiful tropical flowers. She felt peaceful and immediately wondered where Helena was. She pushed past the palms and went into the jungle looking for her. Instead, she found the middle of the island was a huge pit. She was afraid of falling into it, so she retreated to the beach where the boat had come ashore.

Except when she got there, it was nowhere to be found.

Myka was all alone.


	15. No Man is an Island

**Your posts are inspiring. Many thanks for them and to all who are reading along. **

* * *

**No Man is an Island (John Donne)**

While the two lovers, the adorable Bandit, and a majority of Manhattan were asleep that night, Sui Generis was walking the streets. He had been invited to spend the evening with Claudia, who was having everyone over for dinner. After his talk with Eileen that day, he became more sensitized to interactions between his human supervisors. As Pete and Jane, Steve and Jack, Claudia and Eileen dined with him, he took in the various nuances of what he witnessed between the couples and among the friends. There was a lot of information to take in. He took note of the tenderness between the lovers, and the ubiquitous teasing among the friends. The couple he seemed to understand the least was Pete and Jane, because they seemed so different from one another in personality. So when the friends were getting ready to leave, he asked if might stay with Pete that night. He had hoped to ask him some questions, but Pete had had a long day and parked the android in front of the television after making up the couch for him.

"You should be able to figure this out easily," Pete said humorously, handing the remote control to the guest.

"Because I am superior in technological workings?" Sui asked.

"Because you're a machine," Pete answered and meant it to be funny. He then tried to backtrack when the android stared at him. "You know, because …..you…yeah, are really smart."

It was the first time anyone had called Sui that and while it did fit his definition, the android could not understand why it bothered him. He took the remote, thanked Pete and sat down on the couch, pointing the device at the television.

"You ok?" Pete asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," Sui said, taking note of his internal processors. "I'll go into sleep mode in one hour and sixteen minutes."

It was too long for Pete to wait, so he said good night and went into his bedroom. Sui kept changing the channels until the movie station came on and he saw a very familiar name. He accessed the library inside his program, and cross referenced it with his personal data file. Unfortunately, accessing the internal collection meant the story line of the movie was spoiled. Yet, as he sat there and watched the events unfold before him in cinematic form, something happened – something very hard for him to comprehend. He thought about the connections playing out in his head. He could not easily grasp what was happening as his logistical sequence program laid out before him the only conclusion he could come to. It was a disturbing conclusion.

Sui spent the next couple of hours going over and over the details, and felt something he finally realized as one of the worst feelings humans experienced according to his database – a sense of shame. Even though the tripod ships on the screen looked nothing like him, he wondered if they were they simply the same as he was on the inside? Sui felt a terrible kinship to the machines of destruction. Would he be capable of that with a few strokes of the keyboard? Had his creators put in safeguards? Could someone hack his programs? All these questions swirled in the troubled entity and although he could come up with the statistical analysis, he could not be certain. He came to the only conclusion he could - If he were capable of hurting his friends, then perhaps he needed to cease to be.

He knew that help in deciding this would go unsupported by the people he spent so much time with. He concluded that they would not do anything deemed harmful. Only Helena would understand. He would have to explain it to her. So in the early hours of the morning, he slipped out of Pete's apartment and walked the streets of Manhattan.

He knocked gently on the back door of the townhouse, but he soon realized it was too early for anyone to be up – except Bandit. The canine ran to the door and Sui became afraid he would wake the residents up. So he placed his hand on the keypad and figured out that the machine would only open to a familiar hand print. He looked at the keypad, his eyes focused on the last print with his visual acuity. Then he reprogrammed his own settings and changed his fingerprints to replicate what his visual lens saw.

Was he becoming more advanced – or just devious?

The puppy recognized the android and jumped up on his leg to greet him. Sui petted the appreciative dog, and sat down on the floor with him where the pup eventually went back to sleep. Sui gently picked him up and placed the dog back on his bed. He had pushed past his own power down time and needed to rest. Aside from the mandatory programs that ran while he was in sleep mode, Sui kept his logistics problem solving program online.

When he woke, the answer was waiting for him. So was Leena who was surprised to see the android sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked when he came to life, his systems rebooted and charged.

"Yes, please," he answered.

Leena went to pour the coffee when the morning intern from the hospital arrived to walk Bandit. Sui watched as the puppy ran to her and waited patiently as she secured his leash.

"Hi, I'm Meg Zhang," she said to Sui, putting her hand out.

Sui smiled and took her hand. "It is easier if I no longer associate with my name," he told her. She gave him a blank stare and then looked at Leena for confirmation that this guy was ok.

"Coffee hasn't kicked in," Leena laughed nervously. The intern took Bandit and left.

"What did that mean?" Leena asked, wondering if this was android humor. She was surprised that the facial expression she saw was one of sadness. "Let me get Helena," she said, thinking something was going on internally with his wiring.

"I will wait in the library for her," Sui said as Leena made her way upstairs.

* * *

Myka didn't speak of her dream the next morning, even though it stayed with her in a perplexing fashion. She was afraid Helena would take it the wrong way and regret having shared her true feelings the night before. She lay there, looking over at Helena, drinking in the beauty that the woman possessed, inside and out. _How did she get so lucky to have Helena fall in love with her? _

There was a light tapping on the door that then became urgent when an immediate response was not offered. Then, Leena was in the room.

"Helena, you better come downstairs. Maybe it's nothing, but Sui is acting weird. Does he need an upgrade or something?" Leena asked, waving at Helena to come.

"What is it?" Helena asked, and Myka was pleased to hear no sternness in Helena's voice.

"Look, his aura is …missing," Leena said, still standing in the doorway, but looking over her shoulder.

"Missing?" Myka said at the same time Helena asked, "Aura?"

Leena looked at Helena with a blank stare. "Yes, I thought you programmed it. He has an aura. Well, he didn't that night when I first met him, but the next time I saw him, he did. I thought it was battery indicator thing maybe," Leena said. She realized she was attributing a very human characteristic to him and thought it was a result of user interface design.

"I gave him no such thing," Helena said, grabbing her robe and tying it around her waist tightly. Myka grabbed her sweat pants and t-shirt and threw a PINK hoodie over it and caught up with Helena on the stairs. As they arrived at the bottom step, the front door opened and in came Claudia, Eileen, and Pete, followed by a very concerned Mrs. Frederic.

* * *

There was a simultaneous back and forth about who called who and why. "You called me and told me to come here," Pete said to Irene. "No, I didn't. I was on the phone with Claudia," Irene explained. "Impossible," Claudia said in her limited Spanish. "I was ….," and then she looked at Eileen, whose eyes were wide as saucers. "Asleep. I was asleep," Claudia said, her voice squeaking. "Sound asleep," Claudia reiterated with an exaggerated yawn.

"Very smooth," Pete said to her.

"Could someone please explain to me what this is all about?" Helena asked, her arms crossed, eyes peering out from her furrowed brow. It was too early in the morning for all this noise.

"I can explain," Sui said, walking out of the library. Helena's head immediately jerked indicating he should 'get_ to it'_. "I used my voice synthesizer to imitate each of your vocal prints and called each of you as one of the others in the group."

"Really?" Pete asked. "Well, if you going into the alarm business could you use Penelope Cruz's voice next time? No offense," he said, turning to Irene.

"I don't have time for this," Helena said, turning to go back upstairs.

"We do not have much time, Helena," Sui said and his tone caught everyone's attention. "I will explain everything to you and Ms. Bering in here."

Eileen's head immediately shot up. "Did he just call her….?" she whispered to Irene. Irene watched as Myka followed Helena into the library. "I believe he did," Irene answered.

Do we get breakfast with this prank?" Pete asked, standing outside in the entryway with the others.

"I'll make some," Leena said and headed to the kitchen.

"I can make the tea," Eileen said, always careful to sound like she wanted to help out and not take over.

* * *

Claudia paced the entryway and Mrs. Frederic sat in one of the wing chairs. "Something is wrong," the techie said, getting a sense of what was going on in the other room. "I need my laptop." Claudia opened her backpack, grabbed the laptop, and went into the living room to set it up. Irene followed her in.

* * *

"Mr. Generis, if this is purely a demonstration of your advancing techniques, I would rather have heard about it at work," Helena said.

"Please let me explain," Sui said, sitting on the couch. Myka gently nudged Helena to sit so they could hear what the android had to say. Maybe something was wrong. "First, I called Pete so that he could be surrounded by his friends who should assure him this is not his fault," Sui began. "I called Eileen to be here for Claudia because she will need support when she fails. And I called Mrs. Frederic – for all of you," he said cryptically.

"And the gathering serves what purpose?" Helena asked, running out of tolerance for someone else running the show.

"I have had the pleasure of observing and interacting with those people outside. I have carefully watched you and Ms. Bering. That has been perhaps my fondest memory. I have learned a great deal, as you asked me to. I was beginning to understand the inherent limits to my being and, in spite of that, still concluded that I was indeed fortunate," Sui said.

"The point, Mr. Generis," Helena said, because she thought he should have known to wait until she had her tea.

"I received some new information last night that changed everything. I saw a documentary on what machines are capable of doing. Based on that information and several hours of algorithmic calculations, I have come to the conclusion that the only thing I can do is terminate myself," Sui said, his eyes cast down as if he couldn't look at Helena.

"What?" Helena asked, trying to get up from the couch, but Myka's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She didn't want Helena to block her view as she joined in with – "You can't do that!" the lawyer shouted.

"What is this about? What documentary? Who the bloody hell was with you?" Helena asked in succession.

"Helena, I was with our friends. I learned a great deal from them. I did not completely understand Mr. Lattimer's connection with Detective Tierney, so I asked to stay with him, to ask him questions," the android explained. "He was tired and so he suggested I watch television. I watched a film called "War of the Worlds," Sui said, looking at both women.

"I am familiar with the story," Helena said slowly.

"Sui, that was a story from the imagination of …," Myka explained.

"...HG Wells," Sui interjected. "There is a striking resemblance between your brilliance and that of Charles' sister. I have concluded, based on the variables available to me, that it was Charles' sibling who provided the research and ideas for his novels. He was simply not bright enough to concoct those stories."

"That was fiction! You are real!" Helena said, the scientist in her pushing to the foreground. "And you're right about Charles."

"Helena, I am just a machine. I may look different on the outside, but inside, I am alphanumeric codes and hardware."

"Like you, our interiors are made up of components; cells, neurons, and chemical charges. Take any of us apart, and we don't look like very much. Ah, but it is what we do with what we have that counts, Mr. Generis," Helena shared.

"Sui, your self-awareness is changing the connection between humans and androids. You're the first to do that successfully," Myka assured him.

The android look at Helena and startled her with how sad the look in his eyes seemed. "I am all of that. Yet, there exists the possibility that I will evolve into something you had not intended. I gained access to this house by altering my fingerprints to resemble those of Leena," Sui confessed.

"How did you do that? Is he supposed to do that?" Myka asked Helena.

"He's learning," Helena said, and her calm tone helped Myka.

"There is no end point to learning, Helena. And if you are not here to guide my learning, I could be a very different instrument. In the end, I am just a machine," Sui said, staring Helena in the eyes.

"And I am just a human, but a very smart one, Mr. Generis. I designed you so that your capacity for learning is seemingly endless, yet your ability to use that knowledge in any way less than productive, is quite limited," Helena explained.

"I didn't know that," Sui said, sitting back and regretting he had not consulted Helena earlier.

Myka smiled and felt relieved that this was yet another example of Helena being a few steps ahead.

It was oddly strange to see what appeared to be self-doubt in the android. Myka watched as Helena reached across the cushion to take his hand. The touch translated into kindness and safety and the overloaded android responded by putting his other hand on top of Helena's. He understood this tactile response to be the very definition of tenderness and that it was a feeling that came from someone who cared. He was content to know that his Architect cared so much.

"I cannot seem to make a conclusion with any certitude on what my purpose is," Sui admitted.

"Welcome to the human condition," Helena said and then decided to take one more minute to impart her wisdom. "We are here to discover our talents and gifts, Mr. Generis, and then use them to make this world of ours a better place."

Myka sat alongside Helena, listening to her insights. _Had Helena just provided the answer to Myka's dilemma of whether to teach or not?_

"And Mrs. Frederic has decided your talents are best used as my assistant, so shall we get to it?" Helena asked, wanting to get ready for work. Myka looked at Helena as they stood up.

"You're a very wise woman," Myka said, not explaining to Helena yet how she had helped her.

"Am I?" Helena responded, moving closer to Myka and smiling.

"I'll explain later," Myka whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wells," Sui said, going back to the more formal name. "There is just one more problem."

"Oh, to think I almost made it out of the room," Helena sighed. "Yes? What is it now?"

* * *

"Holy frakking C3PO, he's decoded his programs!" Claudia said, typing furiously on the laptop.

"What does that mean?" Irene asked as she watched.

"He's in charge of his programs. He can alter them. Oh my God," Claudia said, sitting back momentarily and covering her mouth. She turned to look at Irene.

"He's programmed himself to self-destruct in eight minutes."


	16. A Character

**A Character (William Wordsworth) **

BOOM! Claudia burst through the door, causing it to slam against the bookcase and bang. "Grab him Helena, he's going to implode! Or explode. Or some kind of plode!" she yelled, but Helena just stared at her. "Do it!" the young techie commanded. Naturally, she assumed Helena didn't realize what was going on. Claudia had poured her heart and soul into this project with Helena. She wasn't about to let it commit recklessness.

"Claud?" Myka asked.

"He's programmed himself to self-destruct in three minutes. She had feverishly spent the last several moments trying to override his programs.

"Are you, Mr. Generis?" Helena asked, turning sharply to look at him.

"I'm afraid so. When I feared that I could override my programs or that someone could tamper with me, I made a detailed mathematical equation and came to this conclusion. My processors will stop in two minutes and …..," Sui said calmly.

Myka grabbed Helena's arm. "Can he do that?" she worried.

"Of course not!" she replied. Helena Wells never walked into a situation unless she had all the information she needed to have the advantage. She certainly wasn't going to create something that – under any circumstances – she couldn't take control of. So she used the fail safe mechanism that was not even known to Claudia. It was embedded in the android's membrane and had to be struck with the right amount of force. Helena turned to pat Myka's hand to assure her it was okay as Claudia paced back and forth while holding her laptop, counting off the seconds in a loud tone.

"THIRTY SECONDS," Claudia said as if they hadn't hear her before.

"Mr. Generis, I am trying to understand how you can make brilliant conclusions about so many things, and yet not deduce that I would not allow this to happen," Helena said so calmly that it caused Claudia to yell –

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, HEL-E-NA!" Claudia said.

Helena turned to the android, deftly raising her arm, her two fingers striking him directly in the neck. He fell down immediately as if rendered unconscious.

"Kempo. Don't leave home without it," Helena said, smiling at her young protégé.

"Is he?" Myka asked, bending over him, but unsure what to do.

"He's disarmed, completely shut down. Ms. Donovan, I suggest you check the programs that overloaded the poor thing with emotions and self-awareness. If I had to guess, I'd say it was because some of the parts were made…. in America," Helena mused on purpose.

"Hey!" Myka and Claudia said in unison.

Myka helped Helena lift the slackened android on the couch, while Claudia went to task at reading his program output. Eileen arrived with the antidote to Helena's morning thus far. "Thank you, Miss Sullivan," Helena said, taking the tea and walking into the hallway, Myka behind her.

"Is he okay?" Eileen asked Claudia, sitting near her with her hand on her thigh.

"Helena disarmed him," Claudia said with much relief. "I have to figure out …..," she trailed off, deep in thought.

"I'm sure you will," Eileen said, gently squeezing Claudia's leg. She sat there watching her girlfriend tap on keys and read scrolling screens of numbers and letters on it. "You're very smart."

It was the sweetness of those few words that made Claudia stop what she was doing. "Thanks," she said, blushing the slightest bit.

* * *

Myka stood with Helena in the front hallway, as she imbibed her reward for tolerating the entourage in her home.

"You know….," Myka started to say when the front door flew open and there stood her friend and Helena's private banker.

"Sorry, but your door was opened," the energetic woman greeted her friends.

"Oh good. I was afraid we'd run out of tickets for the circus and you wouldn't make it," Helena said dryly.

"Just got back from CNBC Squawk Box. Went very well," Bridget said, placing her over sized bag on the chair. "I handled their questions brilliantly, thanks to our talk yesterday." Bridget wore a _Brooks Brothers_ Foulard Little Boy Jacket in forest green with geometric shapes and camel colored pants. Under the jacket she wore a button down white shirt and a tie that matched the jacket in design.

"How did you get in?" Helena asked, and only because there was still tea in the cup.

"Funny thing. You're alarm system is off. Door just opened," Bridget said. "Myka, you look amazingly glow-y this morning."

"It's been exciting morning so far," Myka said of the events.

"Oh do tell," Bridget said, because she could turn Myka's words faster than Leena was flipping the pancakes.

"And you're here…. why?" Helena asked, the tea now gone. Leena took the cup on cue knowing it was not good for Helena to have anything delicate in her hands.

"You love me, Helena. We're past that point in our relationship where you have to hide your affections," the woman said.

"Oh yes, love doesn't begin to describe it," Helena said, winking at Myka as she turned to go upstairs.

"I love…your outfit," Myka said, changing the subject.

"_You do_?" both Bridget and Helena asked at the same time, only one of the incredulously.

"I work with real conservative dressers at work," Bridget admitted. "I like to offend their senses once in a while."

"Mission accomplished," Helena quipped and Myka stifled the laugh in response to how fresh she was. She knew Bridget never took offense to anything Helena said.

* * *

"Oh for heaven's sake, Mr. Lattimer," Irene was saying as she walked out of the living room, holding Pete's wrist, pain evident on his face.

"I didn't know it was going to explode into fire! I tried to put it out," Pete explained_. Bored and waiting for breakfast, he wandered into the living room to find Claudia and Irene. He opened the briefcase to be nosy and found Helena's new inventions. Placing the middle one on his hand, he opened it up and a small ball of fire ignited. Panicking, he clapped his hands – and singed the unprotected one._

"And what were you doing snooping around in there?" Irene asked Pete, dragging him to the kitchen.

"What did he do?" Bridget asked, curious as ever.

"Helena?" Myka said, putting the picture together.

"Play with fire, you will get burned. Isn't that right Ms. Cummings?" Helena said, walking up the stairs and hoping they would all be gone when she returned.

Myka didn't share Helena's nonchalance about anyone discovering the gloves. Helena finally realized what that look on Myka's face was about. "Darling, would you make sure both gloves are secured in the case?" she asked from the staircase. She was letting Myka know that the third glove was securely in another place. In fact, it was up in Helena's night table. "Show Ms. Cummings."

"Gloves? She's designing her own apparel? Oh please don't tell Sarah," Bridget said, protecting the sensitive nature of her girlfriend.

"Oh these won't be at Macy's, I promise you," Myka said, taking her friend into the living room.

* * *

Once inside, Myka picked up the glove that Pete had dropped on the floor after putting out the fire. "It's flame resistance," Myka said, putting it on and repeating the process.

"That's amazing!" Bridget said, sitting on the arm of the couch, her long slender legs wrapped around each other.

"What does that one do?" the banker asked of the one in the first slot.

"Oh this is really amazing. She's brilliant," Myka said of her fiancée and Bridget had to smile at how spontaneously and sincerely Myka said that.

Myka donned the glove and Bridget watched as her hand disappeared. She reached out and touched Myka's hand. "Oh my God, that's amazing!"

"Isn't it? All of this while I was away," Myka said, taking it off and placing it in the box. Bridget immediately noticed that there were three compartments.

"What was the third one?" she asked as Myka closed the case.

"The what?" Myka said, now clicking the locks shut.

"There is a third slot. One could assume that your genius fiancée who found she had a ton of time on her hands, created invisibility glove, a flame retardant glove….," Bridget said, watching her friend's body language closely.

"Proof, it's really fire proof ….(cough) I think," Myka said.

"Oh Myka, you are adorable. You're trying so hard to keep this from me, which of course only encourages me more," Bridget teased. "Now let me see…."

"I have to get ready," Myka tried, but the telltale sign of grabbing the back of her neck already told her friend she was on the right track.

"Helena invents something for the government or espionage, then something for the fire department or chemical industry, all the same week you're away. But I'm thinking these are by-products, casual failures of the missing third glove. Now who would Helena have in mind?" Bridget asked, pointing a finger to her chin as she walked around in a small circle. "I think she would have been missing you so much, she would have had nothing else on her mind."

Myka laughed nervously as if the flames of Bridget's questions were lapping at her feet. "I really have to get ready."

"Inconspicuousness and heat," Bridget said of the other two inventions. "What would she have been working on that needed to be lightweight yet could withstand fire?"

"I would love to stay and help you…..but I have to get ready," Myka said, knowing how much her friend was enjoying this.

"And then there's that glow. As if you're radiating… from within, Myka," Bridget said, blocking her friend.

"You are incorrigible and …..a real pain in the …," Myka was about to say when Bridget shouted out –

"Oh my God, Myka. She….," Bridget said, raising her hand and making a 'zzzzzzzzzzzzzz' sound to indicate electricity.

"You…..are….not….funny," Myka stuttered, trying to keep the smile on her face.

"And you can't complete a sentence. Oh my, Myka. What a gift. When your fiancée misses you, she really misses you," Bridget said, admiringly. She just had to ask. "Myka, was it …..?"

Myka knew there was no denying what they were dancing around. Bridget wouldn't let go until she had the answer and Myka knew it. Myka curled her lower lip, bit on it and finally said, "A-maz-ing!"

"She should know better than to leave things like that out where there are children," Irene murmured coming back into the room to collect her pocketbook. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said upon seeing the two women who were giggling like high school girls.

"It's okay, Irene. I have to get dressed," Myka said, swallowing hard.

"I want to see the puppy," Bridget said, determined to make the most of her visit. Then Myka saw a gleam in the banker's eye.

* * *

"There he is!" Bridget said, not paying her friend any attention. Her voice squealed and she dropped to her knees as the puppy raced at her. "You are so adorable. Yes, you are," she repeated over and over, picking him up and hugging him.

"He's not supposed to ….," the intern slash trainer was trying to say, but Bridget dismissed her.

"Nonsense, he's too cute not to hug," the investment banker said, not caring about dog hair in the least.

* * *

Myka retreated upstairs to find Helena already dressed. The sight of Helena in a _Talbot Runhof _cap-sleeve satin dress in magenta made her stop mid step as she entered the bedroom. The scrunching on the bodice made the dress form fitting, accentuating Helena's shape. "Oh …..wow," Myka said, her eyes glued to how sexy Helena looked.

"Why Ms. Bering, are you looking me up and down in a scandalous manner? My Director of HR is right….," Helena tried to tease, but Myka was already kissing her and cutting off her sentence. Myka's hands slid along the silk material on Helena's hips until she cupped her rear gently. "God, I missed you," Myka said, pressing her forehead on Helena's.

"I've been here the whole time," Helena reminded her.

Myka realized that dream was still stirring inside her and was the reason for acting this way. "Yeah," Myka smiled and stood back to take one last drink of Helena before she went to get dressed.

"You know the owners have to spend time with him, right?" Bridget said to the trainer as Leena was bringing in the food.

"You want Helena to warm up to him? She _just_ found out he sheds," Leena said.

Bridget carried the dog into the dining room where breakfast was served against the protests of the trainer. "Could you get him a doggie treat, I'm going to teach him a trick," she asked the young woman - who immediately went to the kitchen.

"And that, my little Bandit buddy, is how you get rid of annoying humans," Bridget said to the puppy who took an immediate liking to the banker.

* * *

Myka rushed to get dressed in her _Andrew Gn's_ two tone sheath dress in white with black piping. The contrasting trim is what Helena liked most about the dress because of how it visually shaped Myka's curves.

"I think I'll have to schedule a meeting with you today, just so I can enjoy how lovely you look," the Brit said, when she stopped on the landing and faced Myka. She reached up to straighten Myka's collar and then slowly let her index fingers trace the lines that ran from the shoulders, down over Myka's hips.

"Can we have dinner tonight, somewhere special?" Myka said, thinking she wanted to be out with Helena.

"Anywhere you want," Helena said, smiling at the expression on Myka's face. She reached over and gently kissed Myka's waiting lips. "Now, let's see if any of our visitors had the common sense to leave."

* * *

Myka could hear them in the dining room as they approached. Bridget was still holding the dog as he chewed the well-earned biscuit. She put him down and kissed Myka goodbye. When she tried to do the same to Helena, the Brit retreated and presented her index finger instead.

"Thank you, Ms. Cummings. All the same," Helena said, waving for the closet intern to bring her coat.

"Helena, say the word and I will have investors lined up outside your door for those gloves," Bridget said, getting her bag.

"Yes, yes," Helena said, not impressed by that statement.

"Show them the third one, and the line will extend to Europe," Bridget said, making sure the door was opened.

Helena's head shot around, looking at the banker and then at Myka. "She guessed," Myka said sheepishly.

"You're more clever than I gave you credit for," Helena said unfazed to Bridget.

"You're more mischievous than I gave you credit for, Helena," Bridget quipped, taking her leave.

"She has no idea," Helena said proudly.


	17. i carry your heart with me

**Thank you to 69reggae who pointed out that Eileen wasn't very present for Claudia when she freaked out. That was changed, too.  
**

**And to ART for always supporting me - and reminding me to get back up when I fall down. **

**I hope this works ...  
**

* * *

**i carry your heart with me (e.e. cummings)**

Helena and Myka arrived at work, grateful that the chaos of the morning had subsided. Irene had taken one look at Claudia working in the library on the staff member who was in suspended animation and knew what she had to do. She texted her own administrative assistant, Sandy, and asked her to sit at Sui's desk. Helena couldn't handle an empty space after the morning she had.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pete asked, the guilt catching up with him after the two women got in the car.

"He's going to be better than ever," Helena assured him. She had discussed with Claudia what needed to be done to revive the android.

Pete felt bad for starting all of this, but he would have felt a lot worse if Helena had been upset with him. Myka grinned as she watched the concern wash from Pete's face. It really mattered to Pete – and to all of their friends – what Helena thought.

While Helena sat in the back of the car, busying herself with looking over papers and emails, Myka sat there doing one of her favorite things to do – staring at Helena. When Helena's hair fell down in her face, Myka reached over and gently pushed it back over her shoulder. Helena warmly smiled at her and then continued to answer her email. Myka looked out the window at the grayish skies, but her hand continued to stroke Helena's hair.

* * *

Once in the elevator, Myka sidled up next to Helena and said - "It's amazing I can get any work done with you in the same building." Helena's eyes crinkled as she wondered momentarily - _Was Myka trying to tell her she was leaning towards going to teach at Columbia? _

Helena made one call when she got upstairs and the evening was set. Once they heard that the reservation was for Bering &amp; Wells, the impossible-to-get table was free. The establishment was listed as one of the most romantic restaurants in Manhattan, but that wasn't why Helena chose it. When Myka asked her to pick the place, Helena knew what the criteria would be to determine the location. Simply put – how soon after dinner could they get home and be together. Helena didn't oppose Myka wanting to eat out somewhere special, she just didn't want to be out too late.

By six o'clock, Helena had considered that the reason Myka wanted to eat out was because she wanted to talk about the teaching offer. _Was Myka going to tell her she was taking the offer to teach?_ Helena drew in a deep breath and let it out with the resolution: whatever Myka wanted was what she would go along with.

* * *

_Daniel_ is on 65th Street near Park Avenue. Chef Daniel Boulud, a native of Lyon, France, won awards for his contemporary French cuisine and wines. The place was packed, as it was every night of the week. Right on time, a habit Helena developed only because of Myka, the fiancées arrived. Helena shimmered in her _Kalinka_ patterned, metallic cocktail dress with an embellished beaded-neckline. Myka let Helena go in first because she liked to watch people look up at Helena. Myka followed a couple of steps behind, wearing her _Carmen Marc Valvo_ black and crimson tapestry and floral jacquard cocktail dress with full skirt pleating.

Helena was so taken with Myka's dress when she first saw it. She told the fashion intern several times in awe, "She bought that at a store!" Helena was impressed by both Myka's taste and that such a fine dress existed in retail.

The outfits alone were enough to make head turns, but when the patrons saw who was wearing them, the whispers started. Myka wasn't exactly sure why, but she wanted Helena to be out with her tonight. Almost as if she were showing off – that Helena was hers. A '_You can look, but you can't touch_,' kind of look crept over Myka's face as she observed others watching Helena. Once seated, Helena and Myka dined on an appetizer of Sunchoke Veloute - quail breast with black trumpet custard. In spite of eating the same dish, Helena insisted on spooning a bit off on her fork and feeding it to Myka.

Basking in the presence of this couple who seemed cocooned in their own world, a soft envy filled the eyes of other patrons as they sat with their own dates. _What did Helena and Myka have that they didn't?_ \- was the group's unspoken question.

Helena could have told them in one word – Myka. It wasn't just that she was happy with Myka, or thrilled to have found the love of her life. No, it was more than that. Helena felt whole, complete, as if Myka's presence filled every void there ever was inside her. Helena had been healed and renewed in the warmth of Myka's love.

Myka would have told them that what they saw was her adoration for the woman who drenched her in an exquisite love. Myka wanted to be the best she could be for Helena. Being wrapped in Helena's love was the warmest feeling Myka had ever known.

* * *

Myka dined on the specially prepared pan seared Black Sea Bass and Helena raved about the Quebec Suckling with crispy polenta. Both meals were served with the perfect wines that complimented their selections. The chef visited their table personally to make sure the dishes were to their likings.

"Do you know why I wanted to eat out tonight?" Myka asked after dinner as they sipped the last of their wines. Her hand was across the table and her fingers played with Helena's Rolex watch on her right wrist.

"You're tired of Leena's attempts at cooking?" Helena asked through thick eyelashes, mischievously.

Myka gently slapped Helena's hand playfully. "You better be careful. She's really very good. You love her chicken francese."

"I eat her dish. What I _love_ is to watch you eat the spaghetti she makes with the chicken. I am just getting better at being polite," Helena clarified and made Myka laugh.

Helena loved the way Myka's head turned in her direction as she was opening her eyes – as if taking her in slowly. Helena's eyes locked onto Myka's lips and she ached to touch them, kiss them, right there.

"I wanted to be out tonight because I felt the need to let the world know you are mine," Myka confessed, sucking her lips in as if she said too much.

"You? Felt possessive of me?" Helena said, a little surprised her shoe was on Myka's foot. She dabbed her mouth with the fancy napkin and put it in her lap.

Myka sat back in the chair, her head down, but a huge smile on her face. "Can you believe it?" she laughed. "But it's true," Myka admitted and put her hands back across the table to touch Helena. "I wanted people to look at you tonight just so I could smile back at them and say – She's beautiful right? You wish you could be with her, don't you? You can't - she's all mine," the admission continued. "Helena, nothing makes me happier than to know that."

"That's a little aggressive for you, Counselor," Helena said coyly, liking the tone of Myka's message very much.

"I know, right? But it's the way I feel. I …just want you," Myka said, a twinkle in her eye.

Helena was so touched by Myka's declaration that her mouth fell open, but it was only to help her breathe as she stared at Myka's lips, then eyes. "I am yours, body, mind, and soul."

"I want your heart, too," Myka replied, because she wasn't just saying these words. Whatever was going on inside of her was pushing her to make sure there was no doubt in anyone's mind – all of Helena G. Wells was hers.

"You have had that from the moment I met you. Long before you gave me yours, I might add," Helena teased and pushed her foot between Myka's feet under the table.

"Yours was more open than mine. Mine was a little harder to get to," Myka said, clutching the captured foot gently.

"Ah, but I was persistent," Helena laughed, her eyes locked on Myka.

Myka looked over at the love of her life. In spite of the hours she spent studying Helena's features, her beauty never became routine. "I am forever in your debt that you were," Myka said, her thumb now grazing Helena's hand back and forth. Helena stared back, getting lost in eyes that reflected the light from the candle on the table. Silence filled the space between them.

Myka reflected back on Helena's words to Sui that morning – about sharing one's gifts with the world. Myka was a talented lawyer and she would be honored to share hers with the next generation of attorneys at Columbia.

Just not yet.

Suddenly, everything around them disappeared for Myka. It was as if her eyes could only see Helena, her ears could only hear that accented voice, and the only thing she felt was the touch of Helena's hand. Her whole body focused on the woman sitting across from her. It wasn't just Helena sitting there – _it was clear to Myka now_ – everything she wanted and needed was sitting across from her.

"Marry me, Helena," Myka said, leaning across the table a little more.

Helena's face lit up at the sweet phrase. "I'm sorry, but I'm already betrothed to the most wonderful…."

"I'm serious, Helena. This weekend. Marry me this weekend," Myka said, the idea forming in her heart and escaping her lips before her head could catch up.

Helena stared, waiting for the rest of Myka's thoughts, but that was it. "What about your parents? Or…"

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out. What are we waiting for? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't want logistics or wedding dress alterations to put it off."

Helena was surprised at Myka's spontaneous request, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked it. "Oh Myka, whatever you want," Helena agreed and squeezed Myka's hands. "Where is this all coming from?"

It was a simple question and Myka should have had the answer on the tip of her tongue. It took her a minute to put it together.

"Helena, for most of my life, everything I thought I wanted, someone told me it wasn't for me. It wasn't until I met you that my heart took over and made me go after what it knew was best for me. For the first time in my life, I have someone who always believes in what I can do. I have always wanted to teach, Helena. And when Professor Calvert offered me the job, I thought it was perfect timing. And it was. It made me realize it's the perfect time….. for us to get married," Myka said softly.

"Myka, we can do both. We can get married and you can teach. I want you to have everything you want," Helena said, her hands holding onto Myka's.

"I called Professor Calvert today and told him I appreciated his offer, but ….," Myka said and Helena interjected.

"No, Myka, you didn't turn him down, did you? We can do everything you need to make sure you can do both," Helena said, afraid Myka had ruined her chance. "You said you wanted to talk about this."

"We did. And you were wonderfully honest and supportive and gave me all the space I needed to decide. I told him I would consider it next fall, but that I had some things I needed to do first. Helena, I dreamt I went after that job and there was an emptiness that came with it. A bottomless pit inside the wonderful surroundings of being a teacher. I finally figured out what that was. It meant I have other things I want to do first, Helena. Other things I need to do to have a full life. Being married to you …and having children," Myka said, and then waited for Helena's response.

It was a lot to hear in the middle of a crowded restaurant, in spite of the semi seclusion of their table.

"Darling, you can teach part-time or ….Myka ...did you say- _children_?" Helena asked, finally hearing the words. As much as Helena wanted it, she only wanted it with Myka.

"Yes," Myka smiled and almost blushed. "I want …yours," Myka emphasized, having thought about it before, the words coming to her now. "I don't know if that's possible, so we can talk about our options. I just want them with you."

"Myka, I'm …..so happy you've thought about these things," Helena said. She leaned across the table and took Myka's right hand in both of hers. "Myka, we _can_ have our own children. I've discovered a way to do it. I _can_ make it happen," Helena said, enthusiastically.

Myka stared at Helena and smiled_. Of course she had discovered a way. She was brilliant. She was always brilliant, and she was all Myka's. _

"I love you Helena, I always have," Myka said, choking back tears.

"And I love you, Myka, and I have never loved you more than at this very moment in time," Helena said.

Myka couldn't wait anymore. She stood up slowly and went to Helena, leaned down and kissed her so hard that she had to hold Helena's head so she wouldn't knock her over.

The lovers never heard the restaurant erupt into applause until they both had caught their breaths and were on their way out the door.

* * *

Pete took a lot of teasing for things his friends thought he didn't pick up on, but that never applied to the subject of his two favorite bosses. He could tell immediately upon seeing them when they exited the restaurant that something was up. He watched as Myka threaded her arm through Helena's and held onto her just a little tighter it seemed. And the way she leaned into Helena in the car. One glance in the rear view mirror convinced him something was up – he had never seen either of them so happy, so content.

"You both look…," Pete said, as he helped them out of the car at the townhouse, "…especially happy tonight."

The women turned to face one another – as if to see what he meant in each others face – and there it was.

"You're absolutely right," Myka said to him.

"You are indeed, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said. They turned to their trusted friend and smiled and said good night.

* * *

That night, when dozens of patrons who took a picture of that kiss in the restaurant, uploaded the images onto Twitter, Facebook and Instagram, no one could explain the white light that encircled the couple and appeared in every single photo. Seeing the picture on the evening news that night, some experts explained the phenomenon as nothing more than _chromatic aberration_, but they were wrong.

Of that, Leena was certain.

* * *

**Next up: Helena's favorite three words - can you guess what they are?**


	18. The Owl and the Pussycat

**The Owl and the Pussycat (Edward Lear) **

*and they danced by the light of the moon*

* * *

Myka ran up the stone steps to the townhouse, but Helena felt like she ascended by floating. The kiss heard round the world may have started on Helena's lips, but Myka leaned in so hard, that the electricity shot to the Brit's toes. There wasn't a nerve ending unscathed by that osculation. Myka was also full of pulsations – but it was all in her head. She was busy thinking through the plan that she had just put into action by uttering those words. Myka rarely had to back into any decision she made and it was consuming her attention to work in reverse.

In the meantime, the author - the woman who had an answer for everything, was having trouble talking. Myka took one look at Helena and knew she had practically disabled her with that kiss. Myka slowed down, approached Helena, who seemed to be moving in slow motion, and gently pinned her against the wall in the entryway.

"Do you know how madly in love I am with you, Helena?" Myka asked in a low voice, staring into deep onyx pools.

"Yes," Helena uttered in a breathy tone because it was true.

A long, slow grin crossed Myka's face as she realized Helena was struggling exquisitely in the emotion of what was going on. This is when Myka saw Helena at her most vulnerable, when she was practically cut off from her usual defenses of logic, words, and judgment. Few people ever got to see Helena like this, let alone be the _cause_ of such a state. Myka leaned in, kissing Helena's lips gently and taking what little breath she had left.

"We'll take care of it, Helena, don't worry," Myka assured her, even though she had no idea how they would pull this off.

"OK," said the Brit.

"We'll think of it as a puzzle," Myka decided. "And you know how good we are at solving puzzles."

Helena was supposed to say her follow-up line, but in her dazed state, she could only smile and nod. She followed Myka upstairs to the bedroom. Myka turned back to face Helena as they stood in the quietude of the house. The bright round moon shone through the curtains and bathed them in the darkened room.

"With all my heart, Helena, I promise to be the woman you deserve," Myka said softly, leaning into Helena's ear.

"With all my heart, Myka, I promise to be the woman deserving of you," Helena said back.

The two separated momentarily to get into bed where they rejoined their bodies and hearts before surrendering to peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was going to take a couple of hours until Helena's brain was back online completely and when that happened, she shot up from her deep sleep in bed. _How the bloody hell was she going to get this all done by the weekend? _ She quietly got up so as not to disturb Myka, but as soon as her feet touched the floor, she started to pace. The only thing she and Myka discussed last night was that they wanted their friends and family there and neither cared if the press got wind of it. That was actually a good thing because as Helena paced, the press was gathering at her door. It was, however, disturbing Bandit and he started to make noise. Helena crept downstairs to quiet him. Lost in her thoughts and unaware of the outside crowd, she went into the kitchen to calm the dog by sitting down with him on the floor.

"She wants us to get married this weekend," she whispered to the puppy that was more than happy to have company. "I said yes of course, because there's little I would refuse her," Helena confessed, reaching for a bag of doggie treats. Now she _really_ had Bandit's attention. She had no way of knowing his quizzical look included the question – "_Do you know I'm only allowed to have one of them after dinner? No? OK, I won't tell if you don't." _

"I may have refused her shopping retail, but other than that….," Helena continued out loud as the dog waited patiently for her to put her hand into the bag. She had stopped as she thought all of this through. "We have to get her family here. We have to choose witnesses, dresses, flowers, not to mention where we will do this," Helena said, her hand reaching in to grab the treat. Bandit sat between the Brit's legs at attention – waiting.

"You know," Helena said, withdrawing her hand vacant, much to the amazement of the dog. '_Had they run out of his favorite snacks?_' "I have a staff to handle my issues. _They_ will handle this," Helena said, grabbing for her phone instead of the dog's wish. Helena furiously texted Irene, Pete, Claudia, Eileen, Leena and Artie and told them the news. "_Myka and I are getting married this weekend. Take care of the details_," was her simple request. Bandit was thinking the same thing. He realized he was dealing with the lesser trained of the two humans and had to help. He nudged the bag in Helena's other hand and caught her attention. Slowly she put her hand back in and pulled a treat out. "I see no reason…..," she said waving the treat now, "…not to ask their assistance."

Bandit let out a low growl that to a trained ear might have sounded just like '_oy vey'_. Helena looked at him and handed him the treat. "_Good girl_," he howled at her. _This one was going to require more work_, he thought.

"Good," Helena said, having thought out the whole matter and believing it settled.

Bandit couldn't have been happier to help. He was certain he had done a good job because she had left the entire bag of treats on the floor for him to enjoy, as well as that shiny thing she was using before.

* * *

As the woman in charge climbed the stairs to go back to bed, her directors were waking up to that special ring for important texts. Each was thrilled about the news, then anxious about what the necessary planning entailed. The conference call began when Irene called them all. "Now we can assume that the press has already gotten wind of this so let's plan accordingly. I can't begin to imagine where or how this is going to take place," she admitted.

"It's got to be perfect!" Eileen said excitedly, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from her lover who already had her laptop opened.

"Perfect takes a lot of planning," Claudia said, her ear piece already in place. Eileen marveled at how quickly her techie girlfriend could literally be up and running.

"Good point, Ms. Donovan. Let's meet at the townhouse at 7," Irene said, waiting until she hung up the phone to let out her shout of excitement. "Oh Helena!," Irene said sweetly. No one was happier for the couple.

Pete jumped up out of bed to assemble the security team. "What's up? She didn't build an army of those robots, did she?" asked a groggy Jane. In Pete's remorse about his comment to the android, he volunteered to have him stay with him overnight.

"No! She's getting …I mean…they're getting married. This weekend!" Pete said.

"Oh great!" Jane said, burying her head in the pillow and knowing that she was going to be asked to take care of police detail. "Please tell me it's in England."

"I'm not sure where it is," Pete said, realizing that was an important piece of info. "I'll let you know as soon as I do," he promised, kissing his girlfriend and heading into the shower, singing "_I'm getting married in the morning". _

"And I thought we dodged a bullet with the Pope going to Philadelphia next year," Jane moaned.

* * *

Helena had slipped back into bed and stared down at Myka's sleeping face. She ached to kiss Myka's lips, but refrained so she wouldn't wake her. Instinctively, Myka stirred and moved in so she could rest her head on Helena's chest. Helena smiled to think that this was one of the things she enjoyed most – holding Myka in her arms. She couldn't wait for them to tell the world that the day was quickly arriving. With Bandit occupied, Helena had no way of knowing that the press was now swarming around the townhouse, ready for the first sighting.

Helena fell back to sleep as the team scrambled to get things into place.

* * *

The first thing that Claudia checked was the cameras at the townhouse. She then relayed to Pete that the press was already there. Myka's kiss had not gone unnoticed in the very public restaurant. It was a small leap for the press to assemble the troops just in case. Wells Security was organized and dispersed with minutes. A couple of hours later, Leena arrived and had to be escorted through the crowd.

Going inside, she asked Pete - "Do we have any news?," in case he had been updated. He shook his head no. "Anything?" she asked, hoping. "Nope," he reiterated. When she saw Irene there, she grabbed her chest and smiled. "Oh thank God, _you're_ here."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Leena, but I'm not sure I'm a large enough force for this event," Irene smiled.

"Coffee?" Leena asked and the women made their way into the kitchen. "Oh my God! What happened?" she asked as she looked around at the ripped-to-shreds bag and a very happy dog. Bandit had just gotten to the point where he sat and waited for Leena to come in, but this morning he ran all around – in-between legs and under the table and up on chairs. "How did you….?" Leena asked when Irene picked up an iPhone - a much chewed on iPhone – from the water dish.

"I believe this will answer your question," Irene said as she texted Claudia to get her boss a new phone – and _stat_. Claudia was at work already putting together the official media package with Eileen. She slid her chair over to a closet and opened it and took out an iPhone from the stack. "Plug this in there," the techie instructed Eileen who was staring at the inventory of gadgets. "She loses them a lot. Don't tell Myka," Claudia confided in her girlfriend.

"How often….?" Eileen asked, doing as she was instructed and updating the new phone with all of Helena's information.

"Fourth one since Myka went away," Claudia said, checking the updates. "But that's top-secret information I just gave you. Most people would have to use torture to get me to even hint at spilling those beans."

"Torture eh?" Eileen teased, moving her chair on wheels closer to Claudia. "Like what? Holding back the pepperoni on the pizza? Calling the Mets a New York baseball team? Stuff like that?"

"Very funny," Claudia said, unplugging the phone and handing it to Eileen. "Now, let's see how your stealth skills are when you slip this to Helena."

"Me?" Eileen asked, not sure she could pull that off.

"Not so funny now, are you Sullivan?" Claudia teased. "Come on, I'll help you."

* * *

The two women arrived at the townhouse within minutes thanks to Steve who was ready for them. As soon as Eileen stepped out, the questions were thrown at her. The "Where?" "When? Are you taking over?" questions went unanswered as the two made their way into the townhouse. Irene was there to greet them.

"Phone?" Irene asked, no time for formalities this morning.

"I am not cleaning up after him if he's barfing all over the place. Oh, hi ladies. Breakfast?" Leena asked.

"No time," Irene answered for them, but Claudia nodded an affirmative yes.

"I want to see if Eileen can get the phone to Helena undetected," Claudia said, in all seriousness.

"Really?" Irene asked. "And you think this morning is the time to test that?"

"Yes, I do," Claudia said – all business. "If she is to take on more responsibility in the company, she has to learn to do things a little covert once in a while."

"I don't think this is a good idea," the young executive said of her mission.

"This I gotta see," Leena said under her breath.

Irene had more pressing issues on her mind than whether or not Eileen could do this without breaking out in hives. "Very well," Irene said and that was all it took.

Claudia turned to Eileen. "Bonus points if you don't make Helena curse."

* * *

"Good morning, darling," Helena said as long eyelashes fluttered over pools of jade.

"Hi," Myka said, turning into Helena to hug her.

"I let everyone know about our upcoming event," Helena said and then Myka remembered all the unanswered questions.

"Oh we really need to decide…," Myka started to say, but Helena kissed the crinkle in her brow.

"Don't be worried, darling. This is why I have a staff. To tackle issues like this," Helena said calmly.

"Helena, I am not sure they can make any decisions…," Myka said.

"No, of course not. Just tell them what you want," Helena said, having figured it all out.

"Just tell them?" Myka smiled, because she loved how Helena rarely saw a problem she couldn't fix – or have someone else fix.

"Yes," came the expected reply.

"OK," Myka said, knowing the plan was going to fall apart in spite of Helena's good intentions. She tried to imagine the phone call to her parents by one of their friends. It wasn't pretty.

Myka didn't give any thought to the fact that the press, who had been reading and waiting for any hint of the date, was downstairs already. Twitter was about to break and the camera crews were told to break in to the scheduled news shows as soon as they heard anything. The couple in question was oblivious to the buzz.

Making an organized list in her head, Myka decided to call her parents as soon as she could assure them everything was taken care of. She thought it better to have a confident tone to her voice when she said it. The women rose and got dressed. Helena in her high end couture, Myka in her fashionable suit.

"We will make this work," Myka said, pulling Helena's hand as they went to leave the bedroom.

"Of course we will. Whatever you want, Myka," Helena said.

Not only had Helena come up with the plan for her staff/friends to handle all the details – she had come up with their mantra – "_Whatever Myka wants_" would be spoken more than once at the impromptu meeting about to take place downstairs.

In Helena's mind, it was the one answer to every question.

* * *

Myka wasn't at all surprised to see the group of friends assembled in the dining room, grabbing Danish and sipping coffee in spite of Irene's protest. Silence befell the room when the couple appeared. For a brief moment, no one moved until Irene couldn't hold back any longer and pulled Helena into her and hugged her. "I am so very pleased for you, Helena. She's a very lucky girl," Irene said, fighting back the tears. This woman's warm embrace was only second to Myka's in Helena's book. "Thank you, Irene," Helena said. Then everyone rushed at them, hugging them and offering congratulations.

One word from Irene and the embracing stopped. "We have a great deal to do," the HR Director said and Helena looked over at Myka with an – "_I told you so_," look. "Now Helena, where is this going to take place?"

"Pardon?" Helena asked, surprised by the question.

"Ruh roh," Claudia said under her breath and quickly Googled wedding venues. Pete stopped biting on his third donut, but after spending an evening with him, Sui Generis kept pushing his in his mouth.

"Great! Now I need to check the code in his manners program," the Director of IT said upon seeing the influence Pete had on the android.

Irene looked directly at Helena and then at Myka. Helena's expression was blank, but there was guilt written all over Myka. "Whatever Myka wants," Helena said, reaching for her phone and realizing it wasn't there. Then she remembered exactly where she had left it.

"Did….…he?" Helena asked Leena.

"Very much so," Leena answered about the chewed phone.

Helena immediately looked at Irene, who in turn looked at Claudia, who in turn looked at the woman who possessed the phone. Helena followed the track of eyes until they stopped at her young protégé. Helena stared at the young woman who now bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she contemplated the situation. Light blue eyes stared back at Helena as the genius tried to read the expression in them. Obviously, there was some holdup on giving her the phone.

"OK, then what do we want to say to the press outside?" Irene asked.

"The press is outside? Do they know?" Myka asked, concerned her parents might see this before her call. "I have to tell my parents. Helena, I have to tell my parents. Where's my phone? I don't have it. Give me yours please, Helena?" Myka panicked all at once and put out her hand.

"My phone?" Helena said and Myka looked at her. There was never a time when Helena wasn't attached to her phone. Helena looked at Eileen and read that expression clearly now. No one believed in telling the truth more than the young Wells.

"Myka, I left my phone with the dog this morning and the ungrateful animal chewed on it," Helena said matter of factly.

"Oh Helena, I'm sorry he did that. Is he okay?" Myka asked Leena.

"He fared better than the phone that was in his water dish. Ask me later how he did with the bag of treats _someone_ gave him," Leena tattled.

"Did you give him a whole bag?" Myka asked, sucking her lips in, trying not to laugh at the thought of Helena sitting with Bandit. They were a dangerous combination.

"How the bloody hell would I know how much was in there?" Helena said, getting annoyed at the attention.

"You lose," Claudia said to Eileen.

"Now I have told her the truth! May I please have my phone?" Helena said and then turned to Irene. "Is Miss Sullivan spending time with you? I want that to cease immediately," Helena said to Irene about the young woman who still had her phone.

Eileen walked over to her boss and handed her the phone and smiled her heartfelt satisfaction. "I couldn't just slip this...," Eileen tried to explain.

"Oh yes, I know," Helena said, taking the beloved gadget from her.

"Let's call my parents," Myka said, and she and Helena started to walk to the library.

* * *

"What was that about your phone? Myka asked.

"I …hesitated to tell you…because it is not the first time I've lost the blasted thing," Helena said, looking pitiful.

"I'm not your mother," Myka laughed at Helena's obvious concern.

"Yes, I know. That job apparently is being handled by the two very annoying people in there," Helena said of her friends.

"So why not just tell me?" Myka said, walking into the library. "I always want the truth."

Helena thought about that statement. "You get …all….naggy about it," Helena said because that is how she interpreted Myka's typical response.

"Naggy?" Myka said, surprised by the choice of word.

"Well, you say – _Oh Helena_ – in that _tone_," Helena said looking down at her shoes and anywhere else but at Myka.

"What tone?" Myka asked because this is exactly how you strip away one's lame defense.

"That …tone….you ….get. The one that makes me feel all guilty," Helena explained. "Don't we have to call your parents?"

"I think it's that you feel guilty about being careless and try to put that on me when I sympathize with your plight," Myka asserted.

Helena had to think about that. Myka was right – she never spoke to Helena in anything but a sympathetic manner when she lost something. Myka smiled as she watched Helena's brain process her claim.

"In fact, I wonder if you don't do it on purpose – unconsciously of course," Myka played Helena.

"What? Unconsciously? Are you a therapist now?" Helena said, uncomfortable with the line of questioning. Being with a lawyer with excellent interviewing skills was hard enough!

"I think," Myka said, pulling Helena in closer as she leaned on the back of the couch, "…..maybe you like being in trouble. Unconsciously, of course," Myka teased.

"Why would I do ….?" Helena asked and then saw the devilish smile on Myka's face. This was turning into quite the enjoyable game. "Yes," Helena admitted quickly. "That's it."

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Wells," Myka said, making it up as she went along. "You know what we do about girls who _misbehave_?" she asked, running her hands up both of Helena's arms.

Helena's eyes grew wide with confusion …and anticipation. "No," she answered honestly.

Myka smile grew wider. Helena _trying to be_ in trouble was more endearing than Helena when she was in trouble. She pulled Helena closer so she could whisper the answer in her ear. Myka broke out into laughter at the playful banter, but Helena was taking it all in. She swallowed hard at the answer and stood back, looking Myka straight in the eye.

"That was my fourth one in less than two weeks," she blurted out her confession.

"Oh so _now_ the truth comes out," Myka said. "This _is_ serious," she teased. The spirited repartee was all fun for Myka who loved the effect it had on Helena.

"It…is?" Helena said, her eyes glazed over from the exhilaration growing within.

"Oh yes, Ms. Wells. We're going to have to address this tonight and assess the appropriate consequence," Myka said and Helena's ankle gave out. "Are you okay?" Myka said, catching her by her elbows.

"I have never been better," Helen said in a raspy tone.

Myka laughed softly and pulled Helena into her. "Now let's call my parents," Myka said, afraid any more teasing would make Helena incoherent.

The couple sat down on the couch and Myka dialed her parents. Her father picked up the phone and greeted her with – "I told you already! We do not know anything about the wedding!" and slammed the clamshell phone shut.

"Oh oh," Myka said, resorting to Facetime with her mother.

"Warren! It's Myka. She's on the FacePhone," they heard Jeannie shout to her husband. "Myka?" her mother asked as she moved the phone around.

"Mom, hold the phone facing you," Myka instructed.

"Oh, there you are. Myka, the phone is ringing off the hook here. They think your wedding date has been announced. Your father told them that was ridiculous and that we would know if such a thing had been decided. Warren? I have Myka on the phone now. Come in here," Jeannie said.

"Mom?" Myka tried.

"Warren! She's not on your phone. She's on this one. Come in here please and stop arguing with the press," Jeannie begged her husband.

Myka listened to her parents argue back and forth about where to put the iPhone so that she could see both of them. "That's too close," her mother said. "That's too far," her father complained.

Myka put the phone to her chest while they settled it. "You know if I really wanted to punish you, I'd make you tell them," Myka said, pretending she was giving Helena the phone.

"No, please," Helena said, unable to collect her thoughts, let alone handle the Berings.

"Oh my God, Helena Wells. Are you afraid of your future in-laws? Have I found the Wells kryptonite?"

"Myka? What is going on?" came the sound from the phone. "What does kryptonite have to do with this?"

"Mom? Dad? Helena and I are getting married this weekend," Myka said and suddenly the view on her phone was a close up of two faces with very stern looks on them.

"This weekend? Honey, we can't get your father's lodge this weekend! And the church already has a wedding. Warren, can you call Bill and see if they can give us the upstairs room at the lodge. How many people are we talking about, Myka?" her mother asked.

"Mom, don't call anyone. Helena and I will handle all the details and get back to you, okay?" Myka said calmly.

"Are…you…sure?" Jeannie asked skeptically?

"Yes, mom. I'll call you back soon," Myka said as she said goodbye.

* * *

Helena hadn't heard a word of it. She was off in her own little world, replaying Myka's teasing from before.

"We have to decide what we're doing, Helena," Myka said, the reality of the issues setting in more now.

"Of course, whatever you want, Myka," Helena said and meant it.

Myka looked over at the love of her life. She realized what really mattered to her was getting married to Helena. The _where, when, how_ were all secondary. "Come on," Myka said, gently kissing Helena one more time, and then pulling her up off the couch.

* * *

The two women emerged from the room as Irene was dismissing the team. One look at Helena told the HR Director something was up.

"How did it go?" Irene asked Helena when Myka ran upstairs to get her phone.

"I'm in trouble," Helena said, almost giddy.

"With her parents?" Irene asked confused.

"Don't be ridiculous! With Myka," Helena laughed and bit her lip.

Irene tried to put all of this together – a task she excelled at. Myka came back downstairs and joined them. "Did you tell her she was in trouble …because of the phone?" Irene asked astutely when Helena went to get her coat.

"Did I what? Oh….," Myka said, embarrassed that their private game was not so private. "I was teasing …her…not seriously," Myka coughed.

"The streets will be littered with iPhones," Irene said, throwing her head back and rolling her eyes. "Did you two make any decisions while you were in there?"

"Not…exactly, no," Myka answered.

"You really are making quite the fuss," Helena said to Irene, coming back into the entry way.

"Am I?" Irene said, putting her hands on her hips now.

"You have a tendency to do that," Helena explained. "But we're good at this. We solve puzzles, we save the day."

"Oh you do, do you?" Irene asked, certain Helena was missing the bigger picture as usual.

"Sometimes...with help," Myka interjected.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Irene said, handing them the prepared statement they were to repeat to the press.

"What's this?" Helena asked, after the first sentence. "_We are pleased to announce that Ms. Bering and I have decided to move our wedding date up." _

"That, Helena, is your help. Let's go," Irene said, opening the door to the explosion of camera flashes and people shouting.


	19. On Love

**This was a challenging chapter to write because it is getting to the point where decisions need to be made.  
As usual - I attempted to let the choices come from the story. Even I didn't expect some of these decisions.  
I always welcome your thoughts - and so many of you are gracious enough to share them with me. I do appreciate that very much. Let me know what you think of Helena and Myka's decisions - so far.  
Thank you for continuing to read along.**

* * *

**On Love **(an excerpt by **Kahlil Gibran)**

Helena handed the paper back to Irene with a stare. "Words _never_ fail me," she informed the well-intentioned woman.

"Let's just keep them from coming back to bite you," Irene said, smiling.

Myka looked down at her sheet which read – _Best to keep it simple until you're ready to divulge details_. "Got it," Myka smiled in appreciation of Irene's efforts to help.

"You're not the one who concerns me," Irene said under her breath.

In Helena's mind there was no better way than to declare to the world that she and Myka were going to get married soon than to indulge the press. They had been unrelenting in their pursuit for information since the engagement. Why not let the masses share in their news. Helena was smart enough to know that this limelight could also get very cold and she had every intention of protecting Myka from that.

* * *

As soon as Helena and Myka stepped out on the landing in front of the townhouse, the waiting crowd erupted into applause. It became a sea of hands held high as phones started recording the moments.  
"Is it true that you're getting married this weekend?" came the question from several points in the crowd.

"Indeed it is," Helena said, standing there, holding Myka's hand. Myka had been in these types of situations before, but there was a different intensity about this it seemed. She could feel it.

"Where will it be?" was answered with – "All you need to know is that it will happen. Other than that…," Helena said, looking at Myka and squeezing her hand, "…we're still working on the details."

Helena sensed that Myka was tense and so she slowly started to walk down the steps behind Pete as Wells Security kept the crowd behind the NY City provided barricades. The usual journalists, who knew Helena well, knew that this was the end of the interview. They settled for taking pictures as Helena and Myka made their way to the car.

* * *

Irene was inside getting her coat when Artie came rushing through the kitchen. "Am I late?" he asked, fully aware that he was. He didn't care for these meetings and decided his late arrival would entitle him to the short version. The fact that he came out eating a donut and coffee was a dead giveaway to his deed.

"You know fully well you are late, Arthur. You planned it that way," Irene said, pulling on her leather gloves.

"We're not paying for the wedding right?" the Chief Financial Officer asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Irene chastised him.

"I'll go with you to work. You can give me the particulars," he said, putting down the empty cup of coffee.

"There are not particulars as of yet," Irene confessed.

"See? I didn't miss anything," Artie said, smiling, but not looking directly at the woman.

And then Irene heard the commotion and swung open the door to see the entire crowd of journalists, photographers and the general public all looking in the direction of the last barricade. She walked outside to get a better look and saw what she always feared - Helena was the one causing the commotion.

* * *

Moments before, just as they were about to get in the car, a blogger yelled out a question to Helena that caught her attention. "Aren't you afraid she's marrying you for the money?" the brazen man shouted out. He was feeling pretty good that he was the only one who had asked a question that seemed to catch her off guard. Helena stopped, drew a breath, and let go of Myka's hand, even though Myka urged her not to. She walked over to the barricade where others stepped back from the man in question. Helena reached up and pulled him by his coat lapel into her so she could whisper in his ear:

"If you ever attempt to impugn my fiancée's integrity again, I will find you, and make your life a very special kind of living hell. Now apologize," Helena growled in his ear softly. She held him in place for a second and then withdrew a broad smile evident on her face, as she readjusted his collar. Her stare was cold and fixed on the man who had never heard the celebrity business woman speak like that. It was – unnerving. Cameras flashed as the man stuttered and offered his apology to Myka. Myka tried to smile, but got in the car to get away from the outburst of camera flashes.

"I want his name," Helena whispered to Pete as she followed Myka in the car.

Irene was afraid of this sort of thing. Just like Myka inadvertently encouraging Helena before, this sort of thing got the reaction some of the lower level press wanted. Now they knew they could get a rise out of Helena, more so than ever before. She looked down at her phone and added this to the list of things she needed to speak to Helena about.

* * *

Myka made a second attempt at smiling and this time it remained even though people were surrounding the car and trying to take pictures. "Helena, you can't pay them attention. It will only ….," Myka tried to explain when they were finally out in traffic.

"Myka, I will not stand by while someone flings a derogatory remark about you. I will not stand for it," Helena said, her fist clenched and pounding the leather seat.

As was Myka's way, she simply pulled Helena's hand in hers, gently opened the fist, and entwined her fingers through Helena's. Protectiveness was engrained in Helena's core. There was no sense in trying to talk her out of it now. Helena was extreme – sometimes, but wasn't that part of what Myka loved about her? Myka could hear the lecture she was going to get from Irene now in her head.

"No hitting," Myka said, smiling, but meaning it. Pete looked in the rearview mirror at that remark. He was already planning on putting a new security plan into play - to protect the public.

Helena didn't answer. She wasn't making any promises she couldn't keep. She didn't care that she had taken the bait. She didn't care that social media would splash the picture of her speaking angrily to that man. Myka knew what that silence meant. She would have to develop a thicker skin and fast if she didn't want her Knightress in Tank Armor to take on anyone who looked at her the wrong way.

* * *

The crowd outside Wells Corp was more civil and the women made their way into the building after waving at them. Once inside the elevator, Myka's lawyer persona was in full force.

"As your chief counsel, Helena, it would be judicious of me to suggest that you at least consider a prenuptial agreement," Myka said. Helena's head snapped up to look at her.

"You do that Counselor, and I'll fire you on the spot," Helena said – no smile evident.

"Would you at least think about it?" Myka said, touching Helena's hand and softening her mood. "Please?" Myka asked, kissing Helena.

"Of course," Helena said, thinking about it and dismissing it before her lips released Myka when the doors opened on the 16th floor.

* * *

The doors opened on 17 and Helena was greeted by her Assistant Director carrying her cup of tea on a tray, while Sui was at the front desk, handling the flood of incoming calls.

"Righty-Ho then," Helena said of the task ahead. Eileen opened the door for her and followed her in. Irene was already sitting in front of Helena's desk, armed with her legal pad of questions and ideas.

"You might want to brew the second cup, Ms. Sullivan, as this is going to be a lengthy meeting," Irene said, not looking up from her pad. She could feel Helena rolling her eyes.

"I do have a full time job, you know," Helena mused, looking at her messages and emails.

"Yes, making my life difficult apparently," Irene said, smiling at her boss who simply squinted her eyes in response.

"Now, let's jump right in okay, Helena?" Irene asked and leaned into the desk, putting her pad down.

"You're not going to go away until we do this, are you?" Helena asked, sure of the answer.

"And leave you to your own devices? Never," Irene said, prepared for the verbal sparring even though they didn't have time.

"Do you know if you're doing this in New York?" Irene started, tapping her pen on the paper in front of her.

"Are you going to do that for the duration of the meeting?" Helena asked, looking at her screen and answering an important email.

"Sorry," Irene said and stopped. "Location?"

"You really should be annoying Myka with all of these questions. Had you been paying attention at the meeting you insisted on calling at _my_ house this morning, you would remember I said I will agree to whatever Myka wants," Helena explained – again – as she tapped several keys on the keyboard. "There! I just bought her wedding present," Helena said smugly.

"If _only_ I were more like you," Irene said, looking down at her list.

"From your lips to God's ears," Helena retorted.

"So you're telling me that Myka will make all the decisions?" Irene said.

"Yes," Helena replied.

"Don't you think that's putting the burden on her?" Irene pointed out.

"Oh bloody hell. If I make decisions, I'm controlling. If I let Myka make the decisions, I'm burdening her! What don't you just tell me what you want me to do?" Helena said exasperated, finally looking at the woman.

"I would love for you both…..," Irene started to say, but was interrupted by the phone ringing – which Helena immediately picked up.

"Yes, exactly. Start with one million. We'll choose a board later. No, I want this in her name only. Her name? Well, Bering-Wells I think," Helena said and then looked up at Irene's all-knowing look. She detested that look. "Let me call you back."

"I'm sorry, I should have started out with the preliminary questions," Irene said, trying to point out that there was a lot to do before the weekend.

"Fine! Let's go ask Myka what she would like her name to be. I am certain it will be Bering-Wells, but I will make sure, just to satisfy that overbearing ego of yours," Helena said, taking it out on Irene.

"We have to arrange for you to go get your marriage certificate," Irene said next.

"Yes, right away," Helena agreed.

"Helena," Irene said, putting the pen down and leaning back in the chair. "All of your papers are in order from …..your former employer? I mean, they've closed the gaps, issued substantiating documents?"

Helena hadn't given much thought to her past in a long time. It always gave her pause when she reflected on her former lives. Both were so far away from her now.

"Yes, my employer saw fit to give Christina a sibling named George. In order to explain my name, Helena Wells married a distant cousin, thereby keeping the Wells name on both sides. My family tree depicts me as the only child of Joseph and Sarah Wells, both presumed dead when their Cessna 210 plane went missing over the Barrington Tops in Australia, never to be found, when I was a year old," Helena said, and in spite of her relaying fabricated events, there was a sadness to her voice.

Helena took a deep breath, as her friend waited for her to speak. Irene never interrupted Helena when she reminisced. "So all my documents will appear legitimate."

"You're an amazing woman, Helena," Irene said sincerely of her friend. To think that Helena – the woman who was denied her rightful due in her first life – was cast into the future where her present life was still not true to her.

"Just another price of time travel," Helena said nonchalantly.

"Do you want me to go ask Myka these questions?" Irene asked, getting up.

"Torture my fiancée without me there to protect her? I think not," Helena said, happy to have an excuse to see Myka.

* * *

Myka was downstairs on the phone with Bridget, the second person she called. The banker had already seen the news and teased Myka about not calling her from the restaurant last night when it happened.

"It surprised me, too," Myka confessed, "…but it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"This gives me no time to do a prewedding diet, I'll have you know," Bridget complained.

"Like you need one," Myka said back of her svelte pal.

And then Bridget uttered the words that made Myka realize why they were friends – "What do you need me to do?" the banker asked.

"Honestly, I don't know yet, we're …still working out the details," Myka shared and started to mentally make a list of things they needed to discuss.

"OK, Myka, well you just call me. I'll clear my schedule if I have to. Whatever you need," Bridget assured her. It was a relief to Myka to have her support.

"Thanks, Bridget. I'll be in touch soon," Myka said and heard the light tapping on the door. Only one person didn't need to be announced and took the time to knock. She knew Irene was on the other side of that door. And she knew Irene would want to talk about what happened this morning, too.

* * *

Myka went to the office door, pulled it open, and immediately began her defense as she walked back to her desk. _Once a lawyer, always a lawyer_.

"Now Irene, I know you're concerned about my encouraging Helena to do things on purpose, but it was just a …game…not to be taken seriously. I know Helena can take things literally sometimes….," Myka said, walking ahead of Irene. She was beginning to understand what make Irene's lectures so hard. Irene cleared her throat to call attention to the fact that she was not alone, but Myka was on a roll as she walked to the window. "Now let me finish, please. Helena won't go so far as to ….to lose phones or …cause trouble…just so I will…so that we will…..so I …you know…."

That was it. Myka's throat was so dry she couldn't speak. The thought that Irene was privy to her seductive teasing caused Myka to blush.

"Myka," Irene started, feeling for the woman.

"So let's just get to business," Myka said, sitting down in her chair, swiveling around to face – Helena, sitting there with a Cheshire like grin. Myka's eyes shot from Helena to Irene.

"I tried to tell you," Irene said, taking her seat next to Helena.

"Were you? Did you?" Myka asked confused.

"Your confession? Yes, quite good actually. I warn you though, take it from someone with experience, prostrating yourself never works with this woman," Helena said slowly, jerking her head towards Irene and enjoying this.

"Helena, I'm sorry. I thought Irene was here to ….," and then Myka didn't know where to go with her thoughts.

"Lecture you? Yes, it is her forte," Helena smiled and patted Irene on the arm.

This was exactly Irene's concern. Helena was in the moment and that would get them nowhere fast.

"I'm so sorry….," Myka said to Irene for her faux pas.

"No need, Myka. I only hope _if_ you make good on your threat tonight, she won't sit for a week," Irene said, taking out her notepad. "Now on to less important matters. Myka, have you decided on what name you will take?" Irene asked.

"Bering-Wells," Myka answered confidently.

"Aha!" Helena said, poking her HR Director gently. "I love the sound of that."

"I do, too," Myka gushed.

"One down, several hundred to go," Irene murmured.

Irene went over the list of things that she thought needed immediate attention. Myka listened attentively, but Helena soon grew bored when there were too many questions and too many options to answer them. The CEO walked out of meetings when conclusions couldn't be met within a reasonable timeframe. In her assessment, Myka was taking into account _everyone's_ feelings.

"Myka, darling," Helena said, getting up from her chair and going around to sit on the edge of Myka's desk. "What kind of wedding have you dreamed of?"

"Well, I guess I always thought I'd walk down the aisle with my dad, surrounded by my family and friends, in a white dress, with the wedding march in the background….," Myka said as she recalled her dream. "And outside. I always thought it would be an outdoor wedding."

"Does it matter who marries us, darling?" Helena asked.

"No, not really," Myka said, looking up at Helena and putting her hand on her thigh.

"Good! Then it's settled. Central Park, Saturday night," Helena said, bending down to kiss her fiancée.

"Central Park?" Myka said, because it was outdoors – and it was cold – and it was very big.

"Yes, it's perfect. We will be married there and then we can have the reception in the Starlight Room at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel with just our families and friends," Helena said and made it sound so simple that Myka shook her head. "The Waldorf is where you first kissed me….in public," the Brit reminded Myka and now she loved it even more.

"Central Park?" Irene asked, not really surprised.

"Yes, tell them to set up an area for the ceremony. Myka, what do you think about the Mayor marrying us?" Helena asked. "Unless you want to do it in a church?"

"Helena," Myka said, amazed at Helena's ability to consider all the choices and pluck the most romantic ones, "…..it sounds perfect!"

"The public?" Irene asked the obvious question.

"They are more than welcomed to observe, but from afar. We can construct something – like the cube in my office, that will protect us from the elements and intruders. Claudia can program reflectors so that we will be secluded in the middle of the park," Helena said, already working out the details in her head. If Myka wanted outdoors in winter, she would have it.

"Witnesses?" Irene asked.

"Oh I really would like to ask Bridget," Myka said, looking at Helena for her approval.

"Perfect," Helena said.

"And you?" Irene asked, and wondered if it would be Eileen or Claudia.

"You," Helena said and Irene's head shot up.

"Pardon," Irene asked.

"You, I want _you_ to be my matron of honor," Helena smiled and Myka grabbed her hands and nodded.

"I….I don't….," Irene said, stunned. The woman was overcome with emotion. She stood up and didn't know what to do. "I'm …honored, Helena," was all she could manage, her voice cracking. "I'll….get on this," Irene said, making her exit before tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Well, that was one way to get her to stop talking," Helena teased as she kissed Myka. "Now Eileen and Claudia, I think we should make them bridesmaids. They'll enjoy it."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Myka said. "And Pete."

"He'll look good in a dress," Helena teased.

"And my sister?" Myka asked, biting her lip.

"Whatever you want, darling," Helena replied.

"Ms. Bering!" Millie interrupted on speaker phone. "There's a Josh Noel on the line. He says he's the lawyer representing that newspaper guy from this morning. His client is pressing charges against Ms. Wells?" Millie said nervously into the phone.

"Well, Counselor. I see your work beckons you," Helena said unfazed by the announcement. "Keeping your fiancée out of jail – what a wonderful wedding gift that will be!"

Myka watched as Helena took her leave, slowly sashaying out of her office, turning slowly as she got to the door, and blowing Myka a kiss.

Life was never going to be dull with Helena, Myka thought. And she couldn't have been happier about that.


	20. Bit By the Love Bug, Under the Moon Ligh

**Thank you to tanner12 who voiced concern about poor Millie - the solution is in here. (And for her idea for Eileen's wedding gift. Brilliant!)  
To Aeternus Eternus for suggesting we get to hear what Bandit thinks.  
To Aidyl James who loves 'kick-butt' Helena.  
To CdB55 for her tireless work  
**

**and to everyone who reads along, and posts, and suggests, and critiques.**

**Hugs to you all.  
**

* * *

**Bit By the Love Bug, Under the Moon Light (Michael Gayle)**

Helena emerged from Myka's office caught up in her own thoughts until Millie shared how excited she was for them. "Where will you honeymoon?" the exuberant assistant asked.

"What?" Helena said, coming to.

"Honeymoon? Where are you going? Or is it a secret?" Millie asked.

Helena stood there and looked back at Myka's closed door. The questions apparently were endless. "I…..we…," Helena started to say, but couldn't finish. She had just planned the wedding and reception, and settled their names. She turned and walked to the elevator, leaving the woman leaning over her desk.

When the elevator door opened, a tall, able-bodied man carrying FedEx envelopes got off the elevator. "Sorry, Ms. Wells," he said as he exited and held the door. Helena barely noticed him, but Millie was taking a long drink before he turned around. The man appeared there every day at this time and Millie enjoyed the view of his shirt tightly wrapped over his rock hard biceps. Millie chastised herself for wondering what it would feel like to run her hands ….

"Ms. Barone?" he said and it was the third time.

"What?" Millie said, pulling back to stand up straight as blood rushed to her head.

"I have your packages," the man ten years her junior said. It was the right word for him, the wrong word for her and she knocked over her coffee cup on her desk. "Here, let me help you," the man with wavy dark hair and deep brown eyes said, as he rounded the desk and got closer. Now Millie's eyes were inches away from those massive arms that she was certain were strong enough to lift her off her feet.

"Do you like to eat?" he asked calmly and she fell back into her at the question. The man flashed a broad smile and stood up after picking up the coffee cup and putting tissues on the small pool of liquid.

"I do," she answered back. His weeks of planning to catch her attention were paying off.

Millie's face may not have shown the blush, but she felt like her head was on fire. Other parts would soon follow. "Good," he said, as he brazenly leaned on the edge of her desk. He was one huge mass of masculine muscles. "Would you ever consider going out with me," he asked politely and they both heard her whimper.

"Maybe," she said cool-like, but they both knew it was total fabrication.

"Well, I am free tonight and would love….," he said, getting up from the desk, not wanting to appear pushy.

"OK," Millie said because her entire vocabulary was tied into her heart racing.

"That would be great," the delivery man, who had traded routes so he could see Millie every day, said. "My name is Eduardo."

"Eduardo," Millie repeated, letting the name roll around in her mouth. She knew his name, but always addressed him as Mr. Martinez. "Can I pick you up or do you prefer to meet me somewhere?" he asked to be on the safe side.

"Oh I bet you can pick me up," Millie answered, looking directly at his arms and then caught herself. "Sure, pick me up – that would uhm, be great." When she realized she was staring, she looked up at his smile and hurried to write down her address.

"Eight work for you?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Millie said, as she watched him get on the elevator and wave. She fell back into her chair, grabbed a large envelope, and started to fan herself furiously.

* * *

Helena was upstairs having less success in navigating her day. Maybe she needed to look over Irene's long list of things that needed to be taken care of. She was not a woman who backed away from difficult situations, she reminded herself!

So Helena did what she did best; she delegated.

"Mr. Generis, I want you to make arrangements for Myka's family to stay at the Waldorf."

"Miss Sullivan, top ten romantic destinations on my desk by one. Send Ms. Bering a copy."

"Ms. Donovan, stay in touch with the Design team. I have given them the specifics for the park structure."

"Mr. Jinx, please make sure that the landscape team begins sodding on the meadow in Central Park. We can't have an outdoor wedding on brown grass." "You okay, boss?" Steve asked. "Yes," Helena replied and he knew she was not telling the truth. "We'll get it done, boss," he assured her.

The true test for Helena would be to see how many things on Irene's list she had just taken care of. Irene was summoned back to Helena's office. She had been at her own desk, reapplying her mascara since the first application was washed away from her reaction to being asked by Helena to be her matron of honor. Several white crumpled up tissues lay in the HR woman's wastepaper basket. In spite of knowing this day was coming, Irene felt a great deal of emotions about this. She straightened out her suit jacket and went back to her boss' office.

With her list.

Eileen had placed the next cup of tea on Helena's desk and went to work on honeymoon destinations. She emailed Myka a copy, per Helena's instructions.

"Well, we've decided on our last names, the where, when and how of the ceremony, the details of her parents' arrangements are being taken care of. Tonight we will discuss wedding rings, attire and honeymoon destinations," Helena reported to the HR Director.

"Do you have an idea of who will be getting invitations?" Irene asked slowly as to not overwhelm her boss.

"Who?" Helena asked as if she had trouble understanding the question. "Well…."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Helena told them to come in. Sui opened it and behind him came a stream of people, each carrying boxes adorned with silvery or gold paper with huge white bows.

"What is this?" Helena demanded, as the boxes were piled up on the long conference table. It seemed to the Brit that the line of people, each with a box or two in their arms, was never going to end.

"Oh my," Irene said, thinking she should have seen this coming. "They're gifts, Helena."

"Gifts? From whom?" the CEO wanted to know immediately.

On cue, Sui chose one and opened the card. "_On behalf of the Royal Family, may I congratulate you and Miss Bering on your upcoming marriage. I am only sorry you didn't choose to do it here. Sincerely, Elizabeth R. _

Irene caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Did you….just curtsey?" she asked her boss.

"It's congenital," Helena said, about the knee jerk reaction. "What is in these boxes?" Helena said, getting back on track.

"Oh, if I had to guess, I would say your run of the mill champagne flutes, picture frames, candle stick holders and priceless works of art," Irene said, judging from the boxes.

"I don't want them," Helena whispered to Irene, even though everyone else had left.

"Now Helena, you had to expect that people would send you gifts. It's tradition," Irene said, looking at some of the names on the cards. Most were celebrities, colleagues, and heads of state.

"I…I am not putting these things… out in my house," Helena declared, the thought of some of the items appalling.

"Oh look! Steven Hawking sent you a telescope!" Irene said, peeking into a huge gift bag from Harrods.

"Really?" Helena said and Irene lifted the instrument out.

"If only you had registered at Scientific Experiments dot-com, then everyone would have known what you wanted," Irene teased.

"Laugh all you want, but you will be in charge of writing out all the thank you's for these gifts," Helena threatened.

"Not a chance, Helena. If I know Myka, and I do, she will want you both to write these out personally. Each….and….every….one," Irene grinned.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena conceded.

Irene got Helena to refocus even though the pile of boxes was distracting. "There are so …..many of them," Helena said more than once, glancing at them from her desk.

"Okay, when you and Myka get home tonight, please talk to each other about these things. We'll tackle the rest tomorrow," Irene assured her. "I'm going to speak to Leena tonight as well."

Irene left and added to her list that they needed personal stationery with _Bering-Wells_ engraved on it.

In the meantime, the news agencies had gotten wind of where the ceremony and reception were going to be. The story was the opening lead in every news report that night. They camped outside Wells Corp and 1866 Central Park West, in hopes of getting more details.

* * *

Myka called back her parents and told them the wedding was going to be in New York. Naturally, they assumed Myka was going to have her sister as her maid of honor and wondered how Tracy would get the dress in time. Myka told them she would talk to Tracy that night. Then her father asked how much that Waldorf Astoria room would cost. Myka cringed thinking what her father's expression would be if he knew the real cost. "I'm not sure, Daddy," Myka said, wondering how to handle this. "But I'll let you know." She took out her legal pad and put it on the list. With each thing she checked off, she seemed to add two more things they had to do.

* * *

Myka arrived home before Helena and Leena greeted her in the hallway. "Irene is in the dining room working with me on the menu. Bridget is in the library. She said Helena told her to be here. I suggest you go upstairs, take a warm shower, put on some comfortable clothes, and come back down for dinner," the House Director directed as Bandit ran between Myka's legs.

"Hello Bandit! How was your day, boy?" Myka said, making a fuss over him as she petted his head. He seemed especially playful and rambunctious. He ran back and forth barking.

"Oh, and I hired a private obedience instructor who will be here shortly. I don't know how she did it, but your fiancée managed to undo all of his training. He's been impossible today," Leena complained.

'_Don't blame me_,' the dog howled in his own defense. It seemed to him that the lesser trained human was the cause of all of this. '_Where is she?' _he howled.

"I swear he's pleading his case," Leena said of the dog.

'_You got that right_,' he barked proudly.

Leena took him back into the kitchen to get his dinner, and then returned to Irene to complete the menu selections.

* * *

Myka poked her head into the library to say hello to her dear friend. "Hi," Myka said, as Bridget hung up with her client. "Oh Myka, how are you doing with all of this?" her friend asked, embracing her affectionately.

"We're making progress. I'm glad you're here. Bridget, I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" Myka asked warmly.

The request stopped Bridget from moving as she took in the question. "I ….would be….YES!" she said, unable to hold back her emotions and hugging Myka tightly. "It would be my privilege!"

"Great! Thanks," Myka said. "And I'm going to talk to Helena tonight, but could Sarah show me some ideas she might have? Nothing outlandish, I want to keep it simple."

"Oh Myka, she would love to. You don't have to pick hers, you know that, yes?" Bridget said, making sure the lines of friendship weren't blurred for Myka.

"Yes, I know," Myka assured her. _Truth be told, Myka had no idea what she wanted and welcomed the chance to see what someone else envisioned_. "Helena asked you to come?" Myka remembered and asked.

"Yes, now don't ask me why, I'm not allowed to say," Bridget said.

"OK, well I'm going to get changed before Helena comes home. We have a lot to do," Myka said, hugging her friend.

"Myka?" Bridget said and Myka turned around in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I really am honored," Bridget beamed.

"Me, too," Myka said, smiling at the fact that Bridget really was a great friend.

* * *

Ordinarily, Myka would have waited for Helena to arrive home, but tonight they had too much to do, so she went upstairs to freshen up. Leena was working with Irene on the menu selections and flowers to narrow down the choices for the women to choose from. Moments before Helena arrived home, the new dog instructor arrived. Bridget finished her call to Sarah and went into the hallway just as Bandit was meeting his latest coach.

"Oh my God! Is he not the cutest thing? Come here you," Bridget said, bending down and picking up the dog that started wailing with excitement.

"You see the issue?" Leena said to the newest staff member on Bandit's payroll. Irene came out into the hallway, having completed her tasks.

"Yes, quite often people are enamored with young pets and don't realize they are setting the stage for disastrous consequences," the young man explained.

"We had interns here, from the Animal hospital, but somehow everything they trained him to do seems to have evaporated… for some _reason_," Leena explained.

And then, as if on cue, the _reason_ walked through the door. Helena withdrew a step when she saw everyone EXCEPT the one person she needed to see after a long hard day. She threw her coat and bag at the chair, only one of them making it, the bag hitting the floor and her gloves falling out. She sighed, saying –

"I long for the days when entryways were not confused with gathering halls."

Helena was short on humor.

"Helena!" Bridget said and went to offer her congratulations on setting the date, but Helena raised her finger to stop.

"Ms. Cummings, it has been my experience that embracing anyone with the mammal between us results in a rather unpleasant _wet_ experience – one which I wish not to repeat," Helena said, not wanting to embrace anyone except Myka. _Where was she!_

"So…_many_…responses…." Bridget said, not moving her lips and making Leena laugh. Upon seeing Helena, the dog tried to leap out of Bridget's arm to the Brit. "He loves you Helena," Bridget explained, then confirming this with Brandi. "Don't you love her?"

Helena rolled her eyes at the incessant baby talk.

"Could I see you in here?" Helena said to Bridget who released the dog and followed her into the living room with all the papers ready to sign so she wouldn't take up too much time.

* * *

"I trust we're all set?" Helena asked.

"Yes, once you sign these documents, the proceeds will be transferred into the trust account. Now, have you found someone who will help Myka decide which charitable organizations will benefit from her donations?" the banker asked.

"Yes," Helena said with certainty as she signed where Bridget pointed to on the documents.

"How did you come up with this idea, Helena?" Bridget asked, sliding the next paper in front of the Brit.

"Myka is cautious about material things. She is sensitive to inequalities. So what better wedding gift to give her than her own charitable foundation that can help her in helping those she cares about most," Helena said, nonchalantly.

The private banker had seen extravagant gifts in her time, but a million dollar charity fund in the loved one's name was unique. And very Helena.

"She'll love this," Bridget said of her kind friend.

"I'm glad you think so," Helena replied, because even though she didn't admit it often, she was aware that Bridget was indeed Myka's friend and therefore, her opinion mattered. Bridget collected the papers and put them back in her bag.

* * *

Then they went back into the hallway where Irene was getting ready to leave. She nodded hello to Helena, keeping a careful eye on what was transpiring for her boss right now.

Helena finally noticed the stranger. "And you?" Helena finally asked of the young man next to Leena.

"I'm sorry, Helena. This is Chad. He's a dog trainer. Highly recommended and his appointment was set before I knew about everything else going on," Leena said.

"How do you do, Ms. Wells?" he said, extending his hand. Helena reluctantly shook it.

"He's the dog trainer," Leena whispered, blocking Irene so she couldn't leave.

"Yes, I heard," Irene said, carefully watching Helena.

"As I was about to explain, I would like to observe your behavior with the dog, to gain a base line of where our work should begin," the man shared, thinking Helena was interested.

She wasn't. She was interested in two things. Getting through that list and then reminding Myka of her promise this morning.

"Observe _this_," Helena said, pointing to Bridget who was coddling the dog. "it's a rather easy equation that even a simpleton could get. The animal's features cause grown men and women to reduce their linguistic expressions to screeches. The canine reacts to this by forgetting anything I've discussed with him and charging around in circles and climbing on furniture, and people, " she said, looking at Bridget who was letting the dog lick her face.

"Don't pay her any attention," Bridget said to the canine.

But he was paying attention and he could tell from Helena's tone, he was not being spoken about positively. He howled his justification.

'_Who gave me the whole bag of treats_?' he asked.

"Oh my God! We have to get him a little tuxedo!" Bridget squealed and Helena clenched her eyes shut.

"These are very intelligent dogs," the trainer said, and Bandit decided they could be best buddies. "However, they are not conducive to unquestioning obedience," he said and now the dog was questioning their future relationship.

"This…," Helena said, waving her hand at the trainer and the dog, " …..does not concern me."

"I want you to understand the challenges we have. When Siberians are bored, they become quite mischievous," the trainer imparted.

'_Huh_?' Bandit asked.

"Have you witnessed any of this ill-behaved behavior?" the trainer asked, taking out a pad to make it official.

"We're still talking about the dog, right?" Leena whispered to Bridget who bit her lip.

"He chewed my phone," Helena told on the dog, who immediately issued his justification in slow growls that told his side of the story.

'_She gave it to me_,' he declared.

"Well, there are several things we can do," the man continued.

'_Did I mention the bag of treats she left that made my tummy hurt_?' the pup yelped.

Everyone looked now at Helena, who had lost interest in the conversation minutes before and was sliding her thumbs across her phone answering emails. She finally looked at up them.

"I've done my part. I've explained proper behavior in the simplest of terms. You see, sir, once behavior has been rewarded, it makes it very difficult to alter," the behavioral scientist imparted.

"_I can attest to that!_" Irene thought to herself.

"They don't understand that being well-behaved is no fun," Bridget added, and Bandit decided who his new best friend in the whole world next to Myka was going to be.

* * *

"Hi," Myka said to everyone from the top of the stairs, but stared only at Helena. Helena looked up, finally seeing the sight she longed to see since she stepped through the door.

Myka was refreshed and relaxed, wearing skinny black jeans and a _J. Crew_ Varsity long sleeved cappuccino colored sweater with black, white, and brown stripes down the arm. Peeking out from the sweater's neck, cuffs, and waist was a blue and white striped button down shirt that she wore underneath. _No one did casual like Myka,_ Helena thought. Myka walked past everyone until she was face to face with Helena.

"Hi," she said again, staring at Helena's lips – waiting for her response. She never tired of breathing in the Chanel No. 5.

"Hi," Helena said. "You look …wonderful," she said, running her hand up Myka's arm.

"Thanks," Myka said, staring back. The two locked eyes as if everyone else in the space was gone.

They might as well have been.

"Thank you for coming," Irene said to the trainer. "But we won't be needing your services."

The man was stunned. From what he witnessed in this short time, they very much needed his help. Bandit's ears perked up and decided his allegiance was now with the older woman who always spoke calmly. He was, however, enjoying the constant petting of the woman holding him. '_Decisions, decisions_,' he thought.

"I really think…," the trainer tried, his protest diverting everyone's attention, but Irene had him at the door.

"Thank you," she said and he was gone.

Leena protested, Myka smiled, but Helena no longer notice. A chime from a text caught her attention and now she was answering it.

"Ms. Cummings, would you be so kind as to put Bandit down," Irene asked and Bridget did so immediately. There was something about the HR Director that commanded compliance.

The dog immediately went to jump on Myka, but Irene's definite tone in calling his name gave him pause. Then the contents of Helena's bag caught his attention and he grabbed her glove.

"Come," Irene said, gently, but firmly. Bandit looked at the woman who stood there staring directly at him. He walked over to her, hoping she wouldn't notice the leather glove in his mouth that tasted pretty good.

"Good boy," Irene said. "Now sit," she said in an authoritative tone, and he did.

"Give it," she said, putting her hand out. Leena watched in amazement as the pup opened his mouth and let it go.

Myka went to share her astonishment with Helena, but when she turned, she saw Helena had sat down at the same time the dog had. "Oh sweetie, I think she was talking to Bandit," Myka whispered, her hand over her mouth.

"Oh," Helena said, looking up and pulling back her treasured phone, grateful Irene hadn't taken it.

"You see, it is not Bandit who has the problem," Irene announced, telling the dog to stay, and then come when she reached the kitchen door. He followed each command perfectly. "It is the people handling him that need the training."

"_So there_!" the dog howled and wagged his tail as he and his new best friend _forever_ went into the kitchen to give the humans a chance to think things over.

"It must be very hard on you," Irene said in a soft voice thinking the poor thing was confused with all the inconsistencies.

He sat there and howled loudly – '_You have no idea_!'

* * *

Within a short time, the staff had left. Irene made sure that dinner was prepared and Bandit was settled in for the night. Dinner had been consumed and dishes cleared when Myka and Helena finally sat down in the library.

"Bridget said yes," Myka shared, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, sitting next to Helena on the couch in front of the fire.

"Oh I am pleased," Helena responded, a bottle of water on the table bearing her red lipstick stain. It had been reapplied after dinner.

"I'll call my sister later," Myka said, hesitating at the thought.

"Let's call her now," Helena suggested gently, pressing her hand down on Myka's thigh.

"I'll call her now," Myka said, knowing she was only procrastinating.

Myka took a deep breath, smiled at Helena, and called Tracy. She had to wait a minute for her sister to actually take a breath, but eventually did get to share that she had asked her friend Bridget to be her maid of honor. "It's a timing thing, Trac. It's all happening so fast and she's right here," Myka explained and heard the disappointment in her sister's voice. "But I would love for you to be a bridesmaid. It would mean a lot to me," Myka added and Tracy agreed.

"Well, that went as well as could be expected," Myka sighed and threw her head back on the couch. Helena didn't want Myka to feel guilty, but she knew she couldn't talk her out of it either.

"I think you made the right choice," Helena said, and Myka felt comforted by that. Helena refrained from listing all the reasons _why_ for Myka's sake.

"I was thinking, Helena," Myka said, trying to get onto a more pleasant subject and playing with Helena's straight locks.

"Oh that's usually a very _dangerous_ thing," Helena teased, trying to lighten the mood. Myka gently pulled on Helena's hair in response.

"I wondered if you would mind if our wedding bands were like the infinity necklace you gave me," Myka said, touching the jewelry that adorned her neck.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Helena said, truly embracing the image as a symbol of their love. It was endless. "I would like them to be the same, if that's okay with you," Helena added.

"Nothing would please me more," Myka said, thinking how it represented their '_Oneness'_.

"Who shall we invite?" Helena asked as she thought about Irene's list.

"Close friends and family? Does that work for you?" Myka said, thinking of the countless celebrities who might want to be there.

"Oh good, yes," Helena said, relieved to hear that.

"Can we write our own vows?" Myka asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the authoress stated. "Where do you want to honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon? Oh, Eileen's list," Myka asked, that item also escaping her. "Paris," she said, because it was the first thing that came into her head.

"Paris. I like it, but why stop at one city? We can do them all!" Helena suggested.

"I will follow you anywhere," Myka said, leaning in to kiss Helena's lips. "But can we spend Christmas in New York?"

"Of course," Helena said, kissing her back and tasting Myka's lip gloss. "See? We're very good at getting all these things taken care of. Pfft! Irene was worried," Helena harrumphed.

"There might be _one_ problem though," Myka said, putting her arm behind Helena on the couch and leaning in. She ran her other hand slowly over Helena's stockinged knee.

"What?" Helena gasped.

"Well, I had to speak to a certain judge today about a particular lawsuit that was pending in the courts," Myka said, her hand now pushing Helena's hair away and dragging her finger along her ear.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena let out.

"I spoke to the plaintiff's lawyer and outlined how he didn't have a case. He agreed and the suit has been dropped. However, that certain judge heard about this and was requesting the honor of your presence in his courtroom," Myka said of the judge who had sentenced Helena to mandatory anger management.

"I will not! I will not be penalized for defending the woman I love!" Helena said, shooting up from the couch and pacing behind it now. "No one - and I mean bloody no one - is allowed to slander your good name. I …," Helena huffed and puffed as she stood behind Myka who remained calmly seated.

Of all the short fuses Helena had, the one attached to defending Myka was the shortest.

"Thank you, Helena, and as much as I appreciate you defending me, I thought it might not be a good idea for you to have to make a court appearance," Myka said, because she knew she could count on at least a dozen outbursts from her client. "…so I suggested he defer any hearing… on _one_ condition."

Helena was too incensed to hear properly. "No! I welcome another visit with that arrogant man. I will explain to him, no I will _tell_ him that no one…..wait, what was the condition?" Helena finally asked, coming back around the sofa. Myka patted the cushion for Helena to sit down and she did.

"He agreed because I said I would guarantee appropriate actions would be taken," Myka said, moving in closer and slipping her fingers through Helena's. "So, you've been released to me."

"He said my lawyer could….?" Helena asked, confused by the exchange. Myka was making most of it up as she went along.

"Well, he knows I'm a very…..," Myka said slowly, waiting for the genius to catch on, - "….. stern officer of the court."

Helena wasn't getting it quite yet. There were many adjectives to use about Myka's reputation as a lawyer, but _that_ wasn't one of them. "You're one of the most just people I know!"

"Not tonight," Myka said and finally – after picking up Myka's tone and putting aside her own anger – did Helena get that they were back to their playful banter.

"Oh, well I shall throw myself at the mercy of the court officer then," Helena said, doing her best attempt at looking innocent. It wasn't a look Helena wore comfortably, but it was a good try.

"We have your file, Ms. Wells, so I don't think there will be much negotiating," Myka said, trying to look smug.

"I always negotiate. Perhaps there is something you want in exchange for my freedom?" Helena asked.

"Bribing an officer of the court? Oh now that's not going to help your case at all, Ms. Wells," Myka said.

"I have a staff…," Helena tried, but Myka cut her off.

"They can't help you now. No one can," Myka playfully warned.

Helena wanted to say something, but she caught sight of Myka sitting there smiling devilishly. There was something exciting about Myka being able to thwart any idea that Helena could come up with. She loved that Myka was bright, and clever, and spirited, and so at ease with her.

"I love you, Myka Bering-Wells," Helena said spontaneously and the sound of their names combined made Myka tear up.

"Oh my God, Helena. Our names sound so ….," Myka said, overwhelmed with the emotion of what was really happening.

"…..Wonderful," Helena said, leaning in to kiss the future Mrs. Bering-Wells.

Then they heard it – the distinct scratching of nails on the door.

"Is that?" Myka asked as she and Helena went to the door and opened it.

There on the other side, sat Bandit, having figured out how to maneuver the latch on his crate and how to push the kitchen door open.

"Well, how did you get out?" Myka said as he ran into the room to join his roommates.

'_Come on, let's sit here_,' he growled to them when he got near the fire.

Myka looked at Helena. "Irene will have a fit," Myka said of spoiling the dog.

"Well then, we simply must," Helena said, giving into what she knew Myka wanted to do.

"We will work on the list just a little more," Myka said, as if making it productive was an excuse. They returned to the couch as Myka grabbed her tablet. "Who are we inviting exactly?"

Helena rattled off names and Myka typed them into her iPad. Then Myka listed starting naming her family members when she caught out of the corner of her eye, Helena petting the dog's head.

'_A little to the left_,' Bandit moaned and Helena put her hand there. '_And they said she couldn't be trained_.'

"I think he's growing on you," Myka said, typing away.

"He simply aided in my rescue from the hands of injustice," Helena stated.

"Oh trust me, you're going to be back in those hands as soon as we're done ….," Myka said and renewed Helena's excitement.

Which is why Helena thought it was a good idea to put Bandit back into the kitchen. Which is when Bandit decided three wasn't a crowd and didn't cooperate. Which is how a small tussle ensued between he and the Brit until he broke free and ran. Which is when Helena decided she was as fast as any puppy and went after him. Which is how Helena wound up on all fours reaching under the cloth covered table thinking he was hiding in there. Which is when Myka laughed so hard, she fell back on the couch. Which is how…. when the chaos got to Bandit and he got excited he bit …..Helena…in the part of her body that was most accessible because it was sticking out. Which is how Helena hit her head on the table as she emerged and yelled; "That bloody thing just bit my arse!"

Which sent Bandit scampering out of the room and back to his bed.

'_Note to self_,' he thought as he ran. '_Smaller one looks like she's got a mean bite_.'


	21. A Wonderful Sting

**Fluff**

**The dresses appear on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC as well as on Pinterest under that name as well for your viewing pleasure. **

* * *

**A Wonderful Sting (David P Leverett)**

Bandit wanted to apologize for biting, even though it clearly was Helena's fault, but he didn't dare leave his crate. He could tell from the fuss she was making over the innocuous injury that she wasn't approachable. Thankfully, he thought, Myka seemed to be calming her down.

"Helena, you have to let me at least look at it. I'm sure it's not serious. He has all his shots?" Vanessa asked, deciding right then and there she could have been a very successful pediatrician.

"You don't mean his saliva…?" Helena asked, wide-eyed at the thought.

"Well, there wasn't much fabric between you and his teeth, so he got flesh," Vanessa said and Helena shuddered.

Helena's selection of black lace cheekini had proven to be a poor choice to do battle in. "Just let her look," Myka said, gently pulling Helena to face her. She didn't think the wound was deep, nor warranted medical attention, but considering the wedding was in days, she wasn't taking any chances.

"The indignity of it all," Helena said, closing her eyes as Vanessa discretely checked the patient. Myka took Helena's hands and pulled them into her, kissing them.

"Wow, he's got some set of teeth…..," Vanessa remarked without thinking.

"Doctor!" Helena yelled and Vanessa suppressed her laugh. Helena jumped a little when the doctor applied the antiseptic and antibiotic creamed bandage.

"This from a woman who performed her own surgery to remove God knows what on herself," Vanessa said of the Brit. "Nice stitching, hardly a scar," the doctor admired Helena's work when she removed the honing device herself.

"Are you quite done?" Helena asked, not caring to have her derriere be a medical showcase.

"Yes," Vanessa said, smiling at Myka. "Now I would change that in the morning. It's not serious, but it is going to be tender given its location."

"Don't you even want to see the attacker? Shouldn't you test him? Draw blood? Something?" Helena protested.

"Did you bite him?" Vanessa asked.

"No, but not for lack of trying," Helena remarked with displeasure.

Myka thanked Vanessa for the emergency visit as she walked her to the door. "I'll tell them flu shots," she said of the press, waiting outside.

Myka came back to the patient who was more upset by her defeat than her wound. "Come on, we'll go upstairs and I'll take care of you," she said to Helena, soothing more than just her pain.

* * *

By morning time, Myka had not only managed to get Helena to forget her wound, but the Brit also had one of the most peaceful sleeps she had in a long time.

"This is going to be very inconvenient," Helena complained the next morning when she attempted to sit down and found it painful. Myka had diligently changed the bandage, placing the lightest kiss near it when she was done.

"I think you should change this hourly," Helena suggested.

"I'll tell you what," Myka said, getting dressed. "I'll do my best to keep you distracted today."

Helena would have loved the idea, but thought Myka would be too busy with work and the details of the wedding to follow through so she expressed her doubt. "Right."

"You don't think I can do it?" Myka asked, noticing the cynical tone, and feigning surprise.

This time, Helena caught on faster that the game was afoot. "No, I am the CEO, darling. I'm not easily distracted. I have a razor sharp focus at work and there is little, if anything, you can do to divert that."

"Really?" Myka said, accepting the playful bait.

"Sad, but true," Helena said, pretending like she didn't care.

"OK, Wells, you're on. I bet I can dismantle that razor sharp focus by noontime," Myka said, her hands on her hips.

"Can't be done," Helena said, putting her nose up at Myka as she walked past her.

It was not the best morning for the game to start, given all the couple had to decide, but Myka wasn't backing away from Helena's challenge.

"He won't come out of his crate," Leena said of the dog. "What happened?"

"As best he shouldn't," Helena yelled to him from the hallway. "That blasted thing bit me."

"Are you ok?" Leena asked Helena and then turned to Myka. "She …didn't…bite him back, did she?"

"Why does everyone question whether or not I bit the dog?" she asked Myka, who assured her it was nothing.

* * *

The discomfort was clear on Helena's face as soon as she got in the car and Myka took her hand and caressed it. She texted Eileen to please get a soft cushion for Helena to sit on. Eileen went through the office looking for one and found it in Mrs. Frederic's office.

"Can I borrow this?" the young woman asked.

"Of course. For what?" Irene inquired.

When she explained that Myka asked her to put it in Helena's office, Irene wondered if her boss was okay. She texted Myka who responded that Helena was a little... sore. Myka took Helena to her office to make sure she was okay. Irene walked in to see Helena sitting down carefully in her chair.

"Are you ok?" she asked her boss, then looked at Myka.

"Bandit bit her," Myka said, biting her own lip.

"What did you do?" Irene asked Helena, assuming the dog had provocation.

"What did I do?" Helena repeated. "I am the victim here. That beast took it upon himself to attack me."

"You were just sitting there and he bit you?" Irene asked.

"Well how the bloody hell could I be sitting there if he bit me where I sit?" Helena questioned logically.

"She …was on the floor," Myka tried to explain and the HR Director decided that was more than enough information.

"You're failing already," Helena reminded Myka of her quest to distract.

"Right. Okay if you ladies will direct your attention to the screen," Irene said, placing her tablet down on Helena's desk. "These are the dresses Ms. Styles sent over."

"Oh wow, they're beautiful," Myka said of the samples pictured there. She and Helena had decided they both wanted to wear dresses and wanted them to complement each other.

Now all three women leaned into the screen to view the dresses. "Do you have any thoughts about the style?" Irene asked.

"Oh Helena, that would look beautiful on you," Myka said of one of the dresses. The smile on Myka's face appeared just thinking of how beautiful Helena would look in the backless gown that was formfitting to the thigh and then flared out.

"That's the one," Helena said, staring at how Myka's eyes were sparkling.

"What about this one for me?" Myka asked. Helena looked to see what she already knew would be Myka's choice. It was a lace top with white bodice and taffeta skirt to the floor. It was beautiful.

"I think it would be a fortunate dress to be your choice," Helena said.

"Well, that was easy," Irene said, sitting back. "Mr. Generis is preparing the final guest list. I have asked Eileen and Claudia to come in when I'm done so that you can ask them your special request. The arrangements are all in motion," Irene reported as she got up to leave.

"Looks like we're going to make this happen after all," Myka said, breathing easier.

* * *

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door and the two young women came in. "The Park is all set, boss," Claudia reported, thinking this was a meeting to update Helena.

"Good. Now Ms. Donovan, Miss Sullivan, Myka and I have something important to ask you," Helena said, smiling.

"Would you both do us the honor of being our bridesmaids?" Myka asked and Eileen jumped out of her seat and clasped her hand. "YES!" she said, looking down at her motionless girlfriend. "Claud?" she said, seeing the worried look on her face.

The whole thing made Claudia uncomfortable. She was more than happy to coordinate anything Helena and Myka wanted, but this was a little too out in front for her. She had images of walking down a long aisle in a poufy dress and a halo of flowers in her hair. It would be nothing short of torture. Helena read her dear friend's face immediately. They had spent many a long night shoulder to shoulder working on projects for Helena not to know what this young woman's tastes were.

"You are more than welcomed to wear a tuxedo of your choosing," Helena assured her and Claudia let out an audible sigh. "And if you wouldn't mind, joining me on the altar rather than walking….," Helena added.

"YES!" Claudia finally agreed, jumping up and hugging Myka. "I'm really honored," she said, hugging Helena and then getting filled up. This was too much emotion for the techie who coughed and said she had to check on …..something. Eileen smiled and took her hand as they left.

* * *

It wasn't until they were outside that Eileen noticed the frown on Claudia's face. "Come in here," Eileen said and the two walked into her office. "What's the matter?" she asked because she could sense Claudia was not just taken with emotion, but bothered.

"Nothing," she lied and then looked at Eileen whose expression read that there was and she knew it.

"OK, suppose this changes everything? I mean, it's great that they're getting married, don't get me wrong. I love Myka, there's no one else for Helena. But suppose it changes things?" Claudia said, moving around the room, unable to stand still.

Eileen watched her carefully. She knew exactly what was going on. The time Claudia spent alone with Helena when they were creating the android was the happiest she had seen her girlfriend. Eileen often thought that Claudia had more in common with Helena than she did. They had a special bond and right now, Claudia was feeling threatened that might change.

"Helena will always….," Eileen started to say, but Claudia was embarrassed that she would even address such a ridiculous and selfish notion.

"Sure, I know that," Claudia said and said goodbye.

Eileen tried to say something, but Claudia was out the door. There was only one person who could get past the walls the woman was putting up. But if she went to Helena about this, Claudia would find out and be upset. How was she going to get around that?

* * *

"We really are very good at this," Myka boasted thinking of all the things they were checking off their list.

"Maybe we should work together more often," Helena teased and Myka took her hand and played with it. Helena had been standing and slowly started to sit back down when Myka held onto her hand and slowly placed her lips on Helena's index finger, enveloping the tip, and sucking on it. Helena sat down, her eyes fixed on the gesture. Helena hadn't flinched.

"Feel that?" Myka asked when she removed her finger.

"Yes," Helena gasped.

"Good. I'd say I'm pretty good at distracting you," Myka smiled and Helena realized she hadn't felt anything else.

"Maybe," Helena said, not wanting Myka to give up trying.

"Right," Myka said, knowing she had done quite well.

Just then the office door opened and Eileen appeared. "Ms. Wells?" she said coming in and pacing.

"I'll come back," Myka said and kissed Helena goodbye.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Eileen said and Helena's expression confirmed that she was. "Sometimes, when something happens and everyone is really happy that it's happening, there could still be some ….concern that the thing everyone is happy about happening, could change things," Eileen said and could hear that she was rambling.

Helena had learned from Myka that when people are incoherent and annoying her, there was still a message that she should try to get. The genius knew that look. It was one of concern for a loved one.

"Very well," Helena said, granting her unspoken request.

"Thank you," Eileen said sincerely.

* * *

Moments later, as Helena visited the 16th floor, she spied the object of her mission. "May I see you in your office?" Helena asked Claudia who detected the tone immediately. Her boss sounded troubled.

"Ms. Donovan, I am concerned that staff members might feel uncertain about things now that Myka and I are getting married," Helena started.

"Why would they think that?" Claudia asked, curious about who these people were.

"They might feel that my attention to various projects will not be as focused," Helena fabricated.

"Oh, yeah, they could I guess," Claudia said, identifying with the unnamed individuals.

"Yes, well I think it would be comforting to those people if you and I made it clear that things will continue to move along on schedule," Helena suggested.

"You and me? You and I? How?" Claudia asked, very interested.

"Well, for one, you and I have a lot of work to do on Sui's future programs. I think it would be good if people knew that we are already scheduling that upon my return. It might be good for you to give Miss Sullivan a heads up that you could be quite busy working with me, so that she knows," Helena recommended.

"We will? Yes, I will. That's a good idea. I'll tell them. I mean her," Claudia rattled off.

"Good," Helena said, smiling at her friend. "And thank you for agreeing to stand up there with me. I don't mind telling you, I'm getting a little nervous," Helena laughed quietly.

"No problem, Boss. I'll be right up there with you," Claudia beamed.

"I am counting on that," Helena said.

Helena said goodbye and left, as Claudia bounced around doing an impromptu cha-cha in her office singing "I'm working with Helena, yes I'm working with Helena." Her mood had changed completely.

"What is that about?" Irene asked, hearing the singing.

"Ms. Donovan is happy to be working with me," Helena summed it up.

"Well, will wonders never cease," Irene commented. "How is your….?" she asked, looking in the direction of the wound.

"It's very well, thank you," Helena lied.

"Try to play nice with him, Helena," Bandit's counselor implored. "You're the adult."

"Play nice with him? Why does everyone assume he is the innocent in this? He …bit…..me!" the CEO stated again. Helena didn't have time to argue with the woman. She stormed into Myka's office to share her discontent.

* * *

"Could you explain to me as my Chief Counsel," Helena bellowed as Myka asked if she could call the person back, "….why I need to defend myself against my attacker?"

"You don't," Myka said, and tried to warn Helena not to sit, but she did and shot up out of the seat.

"Oooooww!" Helena said and closed her eyes from the pain. Myka was next to her in a second, holding onto to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, Helena," Myka said, gently cupping her behind without touching the wound.

"Want me to kiss it?" Myka said, close to Helena's ear and completely caught her attention.

"I do!" Helena said, turning to Myka and smiling.

"Practicing for Saturday?" Myka teased, pulling her in to hug her. "Let's finish up all the things we need to do for the wedding ….and then tonight ….I can take care of you."

"Yes," Helena said, thinking she could make any decision quickly right now.

"Flowers?" Myka asked, slowly.

"If you want them," Helena said.

"Helena, are you doing to say yes to anything I ask?" Myka said, knowing the answer.

"Yes," Helena said.

"Well, you have a staff meeting soon and I'm going to make good on my promise to completely distract you. Think you can handle that?" Myka said.

Helena loved it when Myka talked tough. "Ha. Bring your game," Helena said, having heard the phrase.

"You mean – _Bring my A game_?" Myka corrected her.

"Bring whatever you want. It won't work," Helena said, forgetting all about her injury.

"We'll see about that, Ms. Wells," Myka said as Helena left to prepare for her meeting.

Myka waited for Helena to close the door before she picked up her iPhone and took a short video of something that she would send Helena …at exactly the right moment.


	22. Passionate Surrender

**Passionate Surrender (Pauline Hamblin)**

Nothing made Helena enjoy her day more than having a little fun with Myka. She welcomed any opportunity to have a private bantering out in the open. Helena knew she had the advantage in this game because nothing really embarrassed her. Myka, on the other hand, had very distinct boundaries and her blushing was only the first sign of her defeat in such competitions. It was often followed by stammering, then total loss of speaking and ended with clumsiness as she lost total focus. Helena enjoyed Myka trying, though, and was careful never to let it go too far.

Helena was, after all, far more experienced in this sort of thing.

Myka knew that the only thing she had going for her was the element of surprise. She enjoyed the joking as much as Helena, but was always cautious about it being in front of anyone. She liked to keep things like this close to the vest. She had grown up on a daily spoonful of caution fed to her by her mother - _never to let people know what was going on in your personal life_. Helena would never suspect that Myka would make good on her teasing threat and do it with flair.

Indeed, Helena was in for a shock.

Irene was in her office going over her list of things. Helena was being so cooperative that the woman smiled to think how many things were falling nicely into place. "So this is what it must be like," she said out loud referring to Helena's compliance. Then she looked at her other list. She had matters to discuss with both Myka and Helena – and not together. She would address these issues later that day.

* * *

The directors sat at the large rectangle table that had been relieved of the gifts which were en route to the townhouse. Helena was at her desk, waiting for Myka to join them. Myka was busy setting things in place. She knew if she hesitated, Helena would gleefully claim victory. And she had no doubt; she would be haughty about it. Everything had to go like clockwork. This is why Myka asked Eileen to place her things at the opposite end of the table from Helena. Myka wanted Helena in direct view.

There was the usual chit chat going on among the staff members as they indulged in the bagels and cream cheese, croissants and donuts that _someone_ had ordered. Helena usually went through people's updates faster than anyone would have time to finish a snack. For the most part, Helena thought meetings were a waste of time. They only started getting longer when Myka joined them.

Myka walked in, greeted her fellow staff members, and went right over to Helena's desk. She sat on the end of the desk and leaned over to talk directly to Helena.

"You know that little bet you and I have going?" Myka asked, not getting too close because inhaling Helena's perfume distracted her.

"What bet?" Helena asked, smiling.

"The one where you don't think I can distract you?" Myka said, playing with the buttons on her blouse.

"Ah yes, the one I will win easily?" Helena said, smiling smugly.

"Eyes up here, Wells," Myka whispered when she caught Helena's gaze fixed on her fingers as they lingered at her top button_. Bering - 01. _

"You seem to be having trouble with your clothes," Helena tried. '_A'_ for effort, but no points.

"You didn't seem to think that last night when not only did I get you out of yours, but I was out of mine rather quickly, too," Myka said, pretending to look at a pad on Helena's desk_. Bering - 02_

"You might be good now…," Helena said, pushing back in her chair and grinning up at Myka. "…but you're about to be in a crowd."

"I was a Girl Scout, Helena, we never give up," Myka responded, flipping her hair back.

"I was a trained agent, Myka. We never go down," Helena said, pursing her lips, thinking she was going to get the last word, but Myka was ready.

"Oh Helena, we both know that isn't true," Myka said, clicking her tongue and leaving Helena at her desk. _Bering 03 Wells 00_

* * *

Helena smiled as Myka walked to the conference table. What an excellent show, Helena thought, thinking she had seen the best of it. Perhaps she would feign distraction, just so Myka didn't feel discouraged. Or maybe she would keep it going. The struggle for Helena was that this was in her office – her domain – where she ruled, for all intents and purposes, and where she didn't ever lose, let alone give in. Certainly not at staff meetings.

Helena was about to be surprised.

To test the waters, Myka simply uplifted her hair and let it fall, at the very same time Helena sat down. There was no wincing and so Myka took it as a good sign that she had Helena's attention.

Helena thanked everyone for coming and opened by apprising everyone about the upcoming wedding and honeymoon time frames. People applauded and looked at both Helena and Myka. Myka thanked them as she reached for a bagel that was slathered in cream cheese in the middle. As Helena began her talk on what would be needed in her absence, Myka turned sideways in her chair, and slowly ran the tip of her tongue in the crevice of the halved top and bottom bagel. With all eyes on Helena, it was easy for Myka to do this undetected and then turn to look at Helena and mouth the word – '_Yum_" silently. Helena was impressed –yes, very impressed with Myka's out-of- the gate audacious attempt. Helena simply doubted she could go the distance, in spite of Myka's _4 to 0 lead._

"So …as I was saying….," Helena restarted her speech and Myka smiled. "…there are several projects that will hit critical …critical…dates while I am away. That does not mean… anything stops," Helena said and watched at her Chief Counsel put the bagel down in front of her and then looked at the tray of breakfast snacks. Typically, Myka would only eat the fruit selections, but today she seemed to gravitate toward the custard filled pastry.

"…..I would like updates on these….," Helena was saying when several people protested that they wouldn't think up disturbing her on her honeymoon. Helena watched as Myka inserted her finger in the custard filled cannoli and pulled it out, covered. Helena's eyes widened as Myka raised the decorated digit to her mouth. "No…no…it….is …(cough) critical that… these ….," Helena started, but could feel herself faltering. She knew the destination of that finger and tried to avert her eyes. Every muscle in her body fought her and her gaze remained fixed. Myka's eyes met Helena's and the Cheshire-like grin crept over Myka's face.

"…updates…will… be sent regardless of where I am," Helena fought to get out.

"What does your fiancée have to say about this?" Artie asked because he really didn't want to have to send updates. Helena felt relief as all eyes turned to look down the table at Myka. She was quick and had already put her hand in her lap.

"Oh well, you all know Helena," Myka said, her tone sugary, but people figured it was because of the wedding. Only one person at that table knew she was playing them as part of a bigger scheme. "…..Once she makes her mind up, she can't be deterred. Isn't that right?" Myka smiled a little too broadly for Helena's taste. There was no way in hell they were taking updates on their honeymoon, but now wasn't the time to take that bait.

The focus was now back on Helena, who used those few seconds to regain her composure. "Things will not …..," Helena hesitated as Myka raised her decorated finger up slowly, placed it in her mouth and wrapped her lips around it, pulling it out slowly. "…..stop!" Helena said, with a little more gusto than she intended, her elbow missing the table as she went to place it down.

People looked at Helena and then at Myka, whose hands were now in front of her, neatly folded.

"We'll figure something out," Myka said, smiling at the group. _Bering 05 and climbing. Wells – still has yet to score._

Helena was pleasantly surprised at Myka's efforts so far. She realized she might have underestimated her fiancée's boldness and was going to test it.

"Perhaps Legal would like to update us on any _new_ developments?" Helena suggested, making sure now that all eyes were on Myka. That would slow her down. Helena grinned and shrugged one shoulder as if to say – '_Now let's see what you do, Bering_.' _Bering 05 Wells 01_

"We have several contracts ready to deliver based on the completion of the _Donovan Biofeedback Scion_," Myka said of the project Claudia and Helena worked on.

"Good, we need the money," Artie said, taking another cruller, hoping no one would tell Vanessa.

"Do we, Mr. Nielsen?" Helena asked, her attention drawn to the statement. "You make it sound as if the coffers are bare."

"Well no, of course not….," Artie said, wiping the granulated sugar off his mouth.

Helena stared at her Chief Financial Officer because she didn't care for that statement. Then she felt the vibration of her phone and glanced at it. The text read:

'_Speaking of bare, I'm actually imagining you that way right now._'

Helena's eyes shot up and traveled the length of the table to Myka who nodded her head ever so slightly. She watched as Myka's eyes navigated her torso.

"…I just meant, we have a lot of pending offers that I am waiting for the companies to make good on ….," Artie explained further.

"Yes," Helena said, trying to will her brain to form words with great difficulty. "It's awful when someone does not make good on their promises." She tried to send a _'so there'_ look at Myka, but it wasn't coming across like that. _Wells effort – B_.

"Are you okay?" Irene asked, touching Helena's elbow and getting her attention. Myka actually coughed her laughter into a napkin, loud enough for Helena …and the attendees …. to hear. _Bering 06 Frederic gets the assist. _

Helena assured her HR Director she was fine and tried to glare down at her Chief Counsel, but was met with _Bering haughtiness_, this time as Myka sat there with her elbows on the table, her chin on her folded hands.

"Where were we?" Helena actually let out and then could have kicked herself for the admission.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Pete asked and it had to be bad for him to notice anything other than how many donuts were left.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Helena protested and people sat back in their seats. Irene looked at Helena now and then down at Myka, who shrugged her shoulders as if to say – '_don't look at me'_. _Bering deflects._

"Does Human Resources possibly have any updates?" Helena said, trying to get someone else to talk. Her throat was feeling dry and she reached for a glass of water.

"We do. The new employee manuals go online today. Please have your managers pay special attention to the _Sexual Harassment_ section as it now includes an explanation under _unwanted advances_ to include electronic communications," Irene explained, and told the staff members exactly where the new updates were.

Helena's phone chimed with a message Myka had prewritten, knowing the topic was going to be discussed. '_Is fantasizing about drizzling…warm… syrupy….. chocolate…all over your boss_…..,' the text read and the phone shot out of Helena's hand and onto the floor.

_Bering 07 - plus bonus points for making Helena's phone become a projectile, leaving her score at a solid 10._

The fumbling did not go unnoticed and everyone stared at their boss as she teetered on the edge of disarray. Helena bent down to get her phone at the same time as Irene did. Surprisingly, the HR Director was faster and put her hand on the phone first. "Do you want me to hold this for you? You seem quite distracted by it," Irene pointed out.

Remaining in the bent position, Helena contemplated the question. If Myka couldn't get to her, she would be limited. "Yes!" Helena said so enthusiastically that Irene didn't move for a minute_. Helena was giving up her phone? _

The two women sat back up, Helena slowly relinquishing the hold on her phone. "Yes, please get that fixed," she said, trying to cover. She tried not to look at Myka, but the lawyer's stare drew her right back. Myka smiled a calm, _knowing_ look and raised an eyebrow as her eyes darted from Helena to the phone, which now sat in front of Irene, and then back to Helena.

Myka wanted her to take back the phone, but Helena refused. Wells 02

Pete decided he'd say something. "We're…uhm…all set for Saturday and our latest reports indicate that the NYPD will be on hand to …help us with crowds," he said, noticing that something was going on, but unsure of what.

The rattling of cellophane being ripped caught everyone's attention as Myka opened a small bag of Twizzlers and took one out. She let it dangle between her fingers as she played with it, making sure Helena saw it.

"The structure is up and functional and the interior construction will be done Thursday morning," Steve said, noticing that Helena took Eileen's notepad and started to fan herself. Helena felt the room suddenly get very warm.

Irene looked at the woman - certain something was up now. Only one thing affected Helena like this. She glanced down the table at Myka who quickly appeared to be absorbed in the discussion about answering the calls from the press that every single one of them was getting.

"We have a prepared statement that we would like you to use," Irene said, passing out the hard copy to everyone.

"Oh this is _good_," Myka said enthusiastically looking down at what was on the paper. She waited for Helena's eyes to look at her, and then bit down on the candy.

"Yes, well we appreciate that, Ms. Bering," Irene said and then gave out the second sheet that included what to do if they were approached by the press in person. Everyone at Wells Corp was fair game as far as the press was concerned.

As the staff members looked down at the paper, Myka purposely put her phone to her chest and waited for Helena to watch her press the '_Send'_ button. She gave Helena a warning look as she glanced at Helena's phone that chimed loudly.

"I'll get that!" Helena practically yelled as she grabbed her phone.

"Must be pre-wedding jitters," Claudia whispered to Eileen.

"OK, so as I was saying….," Irene continued, certain of two things – _one_ – that something was definitely going on and _two_ – she didn't want to know what it was.

Helena was caught, and worse, Myka knew it. Myka's entire body language told her that she knew Helena wanted to see what was on her phone, but didn't want to admit defeat. Myka played her hand well – acting as if she didn't really care.

Helena caved to the temptation and slid her finger over the phone to the video notification. She stared at Myka whose green eyes seemed to smolder at the other end of the table. Helena pressed the screen and the video of Myka displayed her tongue protruding out over her upper lip and retracting it….in slow motion. Helena's eyes remained fixed on the image as her body temperature, blood pressure and heart rate all sang high notes in unison.

'_YES_!' her body yelled as she watched the seductive invitation on the privacy of her phone.

Unfortunately for Helena, her fall over the edge from control to frenzy was anything but graceful, and the word escaped her mouth.

"So you agree?" Irene asked, surprised at Helena's remark.

"Yes!" Helena answered from inside her own little world.

"You want to do the interview?" Irene asked again, to be clear. She looked down the table at Myka who seemed to be completely tuned into whatever was going on with Helena.

"Oh God, yes!" Helena answered. _Bering – 25. Wells – melting. _

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Irene said, certain giving an interview was the last thing Helena wanted to do. Irene stood up which was everyone's cue that the meeting was over. "You need to speak to Mr. Lattimer," Irene whispered in Helena's ear. The CEO hadn't moved from her seat. She just kept staring at her phone.

"Yes," Helena said, her brain fighting to get back online, but her body in sheer heavenly overload.

"Myka, did you do this?" Irene asked as the crowd cleared out and Myka walked up to the other end of the table.

"This?" Myka smiled devilishly at her adorably unhinged fiancée.

"Yes," Irene confirmed. Getting Helena to move quickly was difficult enough when she was firing on all four cylinders.

Helena was too busy staring at the video and grinning.

"I don't know, am I responsible for this, Helena?" Myka asked, wanting a witness to Helena's confessions that she was beaten.

Helena's brain sputtered until she heard the overconfidence in Myka's voice. Her ego reached back….as far as it could …to grasp onto something…..anything. '_Are you giving in so easily_?' Helena's brain questioned. '_But…_,' Helena's body replied as her thumb ran over the screen that contained that image. '_You're being challenged_,' her brain tried. '_We want this. We really want this_,' her body answered. '_The game will end_,' her logical brain deduced.

And that caught Helena's whole attention.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena smiled, and her brain rejoiced. "I was …_slightly_ distracted."

"Uh huh," both Irene and Myka replied.

"You know better than anyone that I have many things going on," Helena said to Irene for Myka's benefit. "I may look like I'm not paying attention, but I promise you I am alert, on my game, never better."

"Sure you are," Irene said, because nowhere in her agenda was there time for games. "I'll leave you two alone to figure out the logistics of the interview your collective penetrating concentration just agreed to. Then in five minutes, I will send Mr. Lattimer in because you both have not yet asked him about the wedding." Then Irene smiled at them both because there wasn't a time she didn't come out the victor in these situations.

* * *

"Interview?" Helena said to Myka.

"I think she slipped that in when we were …. ," Myka said, trying to recall.

"Sneaky woman," Helena said.

"Admit it, Wells, I won," Myka said, getting cocky. Her mistake was thinking this was a short term assignment.

"Ha! That? I didn't want you to embarrass yourself, so I played along," Helena completely lied.

Myka was too smart to let Helena try to turn this around. "Oh really," she said, coming in closer to Helena because that made it harder for the Brit. "The throwing of the phone up in the air? Playing along?"

"I…yes," Helena said, hoping that made sense and trying to back up just a little to because the smell of Myka's lipstick was making it hard. So was staring at her lips.

"By all accounts, Ms. Wells, you lost. I think you should be gracious and concede," Myka teased Helena.

"Never," Helena said, almost sounding like she meant it.

"So you want more?" Myka asked, regaining her confidence.

"Yes…please," Helena's body answered and her brain did the proverbial face-palm. '_Focus, people, we're losing it here and it's ugly,_' her cortex tried. "I mean… you can try."

"You mean….. you can take more?" Myka asked incredulously.

"As much…as you can give," Helena said, swallowing hard. '_God, Myka's eyes were so seductive when she was this confident,'_ Helena thought, as she slowly sat down in her chair without any discomfort.

"That's the second time they knocked," Myka said getting Helena's attention to the noise at the door. "Do you want me to answer it?"

Now that she was a little bit farther away, Helena attempted to regain composure. "I'll answer it," she said. "I am, after all, in charge."

"Oh Helena," Myka said, running her finger up the length of Helena's arm. "You stopped being in charge the minute I walked through that door."

Helena's eyes grew wide with excitement, her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Myka reached over and ran her finger along the length of Helena's bottom lip. Myka was refuting every claim Helena attempted to make. Helena loved the back and forth, especially when Myka truly was winning. The businesswoman - whose very livelihood was based on crossing boundaries, found it electrifying when Myka set a limit and didn't let Helena cross it.

"Boss, you wanted to see me?" Pete said, poking his head in. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, but Myka called him back in.

"No Pete, please come in," Myka said and got up from the desk. "Helena and I wanted to talk to you."

"Is she….okay?" he whispered out of the side of his mouth when he got closer.

"Oh yes, she's fine. Aren't you, Helena?" Myka asked, smiling directly at her.

Helena struggled to regain her senses, long enough to ask Pete at least. "Mr. Lattimer, would you do us the honor of being in our bridal party?" Helena asked.

The only sound they heard was the audible gasp of Pete as he sucked in his breath and bit down hard on his knuckle. He was so taken by the request that he couldn't speak. "I…would be….of course…honored," he said and the emotions started to rise to his eyes. He coughed and looked away. "That would be great," he said, praying his voice wouldn't crack. "Thanks," he said, walking away and then turned on his heels. He rushed at Helena behind her desk and hugged her and then turned to Myka and bear hugged her. "I'm just so happy for you both," he said, releasing Myka.

He was out the door before they could say anything.

* * *

"_Ms. Wells, Ms. Cummings is here to see you_," Sui announced on the intercom.

"Ready to say '_uncle'_ yet, Helena?" Myka said sweetly, not letting up.

"I …no…I have business to conduct because that's what I do. I conduct business," Helena replied back, but sounded more like she was reminding herself.

Myka smiled knowingly, walked to the door, and stopped. "Oh, I can wait. You know why, Helena?" Myka asked deliberately, waiting for Helena to shake her head before uttering her _coup de grace_.

"Because we're going to have spaghetti for dinner tonight."

_Myka – 50. Wells - so far behind._

Helena never knew defeat could be so rewarding.

* * *

**Next up - Irene's talk with Helena and Myka will leave them both unsettled.  
**


	23. What's in a Name?

**A/N This chapter hopefully will address a couple of issues that popped up. Irene will need to learn that what works with Helena, will not work with Myka. Also, that Helena is not doing well with the newest addition of the household - even though she's trying. And lastly, that changing her name would be an issue for Helena given her history. **

**I hope this addresses those questions.**

**Also - spellcheck seems to have disappeared from FF - so good luck!  
**

* * *

**What's in a Name? (Shakespeare – Romeo and Juliet**)

* * *

If there was one thing that Bridget Cummings was an expert on – aside from investment banking, it was enjoying life. It was simply in her nature to seek it out, and for it to find her. Her relationship with Helena may have started out with a healthy respect for each other as businesswomen, but Helena recognized what a solid person Bridget was and how much she cared for Myka. This explained why Helena allowed her to barge in without an appointment that morning to get more papers signed. Given the CEO's current state, that simple act was going to prove challenging.

"You forgot the initial 'G' again," Bridget pointed out after reviewing a paper Helena had just signed. "What is up with you?" she asked, looking at the paper and then back at her client.

"Pardon? Oh yes," Helena said, affixing her initial on the page. The letter formation flowed as Helena's hand produced a swirling 'G'.

"Wedding plans getting to you?" Bridget asked, putting the next page in front of Helena. Much of this paperwork could have been done electronically, but Helena insisted that her signature be affixed to the hard copy on large deals.

After all, her name meant something to her.

"Yes. Wait, pardon?" Helena asked, not paying attention. Her mind, body, and soul were still reveling in Myka's visit.

"Wow, Wells – only one person affects you like this. What did she do to you now?" Bridget teased, collecting her papers.

Helena had been standing up and leaning over the desk to sign the papers instead of her usual position of sitting behind her desk. Helena waved her financier off as if to say _nothing_. Without Myka there though, the grimace appeared on her face when she sat back down.

"Bollocks!" Helena said under her breath.

"Something wrong, Helena?" Bridget asked upon seeing the discomfort.

"Yes, fine," Helena lied.

* * *

Bridget knew she was not going to get answers from Helena, but she knew where she could get them. She thanked Helena and left her office, leaving her to her reverie. Bridget emerged from Helena's office, where she found Myka giving Sui her okay on a list of things. The women greeted each other.

"What's up with your boss? She was looking a little peevish," Bridget said to Myka. "And yelled when she sat down," she pointed out.

"Oh that, yes, she's…a little sore," Myka said sheepishly, forgetting for a moment to whom she was speaking. Bridget misread her friend's guilty tone.

"She's _sore_?" Bridget inquired and moved a little closer to Myka. "Wow, Bering! Good for you! You took my advice, I see." Bridget said, nudging her friend with her elbow. "What was it – teacher and misbehaving student? No, I bet it was prison guard and prisoner. No, Helena would want to be the warden," her friend said, giving this serious thought, her finger tapping her chin. "Oh wait, was it…. ?" Bridget asked, naming off some bedroom fantasy games.

"What? Bridget!" Myka laughed nervously as she looked at Sui, whom she was certain was accessing adult role playing games on Wikipedia as she stood there. She pulled her friend by the arm to the elevator. When the doors opened, she practically pushed Bridget in, who was still naming various role-playing scenarios for couples.

"Would you …just….stop," Myka said, the blush in her face getting redder.

"Really, Bering – don't tell me you took work home and played boss and naughty secretary?" Bridget asked, getting giddy at the thought. "So unimaginative," she scolded.

"Just…..stop," Myka tried weakly. The elevator door opened on the 16th floor and Myka stepped out as Bridget held the door open. She was going to get her answer and Myka knew she wouldn't leave until she did.

"Just tell me, were handcuffs involved? Or garland perhaps?" Bridget asked, hoping this would narrow down the choices.

"Handcuffs? No," Myka whispered, but laughing. "I didn't …we weren't….. she was bitten," Myka said, as if that cleared it up, looking back at Millie who stood at attention now at her desk.

Bridget pulled back a little, thinking about that. "So you skipped over dress-up and went right to S&amp;M? I didn't think you had it in you, Myka! Kinky, but ok. Bonus points," Bridget said.

"No! I didn't bite her," Myka said and now Millie looked right over at her. "I…the dog….Bandit…Helena was on the floor….," Myka stammered, as words tried to get past her clenched teeth.

"When you have to _try_ to explain it, it really takes away from it and only makes it worse," Bridget teased.

"Very funny, Cummings," Myka said as her friend let go of the elevator door.

"Save a little something for the wedding night, Myka," Bridget yelled as the elevator started to close. "Oh hey Bering, as your maid of honor, I just want to say, you don't have time for that," Bridget said loudly as the door closed.

"Oh yes I do," Myka said, thinking about their evening and turning to face Irene who was standing there. Myka jumped back a little, surprised the woman was standing so close.

"Oh, Irene. That was … (cough) …ha ha….on the elevator….yeah…Bridget was …," Myka said, looking back at the closed door, and running her hand over the back of her neck.

"It will be a miracle if we can get the two of you to actually get through the ceremony," Irene said of the total lack of concentration she was witnessing. "I need to speak to you," she said in a tone more serious than she intended. Myka heard it and reacted by stopping in her tracks. Even Millie's expression was one of worry when the HR Director walked back to Myka's office, opened the door first, and waited for Myka to follow. Myka's eyes looked at her administrative assistant, but Millie just smiled uncomfortably. If there was one woman even she didn't tangle with – it was Irene Frederic.

* * *

Myka walked into her office and sat behind her desk. She was suddenly having an appreciation for what Helena must feel like when the woman chastised her for something. Irene was intimidating when she was serious.

"Myka, I hope you won't feel I am overstepping a boundary here," Irene started and her voice softened. Myka took her first breath and said, "No," but Irene smiled as if to say – _you haven't heard me out yet_. "I want to afford you the same honesty and openness I have with Helena now that you two will be married," Irene started.

"The same? Oh. Well, of course," Myka said, knowing the importance of these things, but unsure how it was about to be delivered. Myka's thoughts raced in her head to figure out what she had done. This is what Myka did when someone sounded authoritative.

"You and I know, of course, that Helena would do anything for you," Irene smiled and Myka nodded her head.

"And I would …," Myka started to say, but Irene interrupted her.

"Yes, I know dear. Which is why I am here," the older woman said, not having any time to waste. "And as insufferable as that ego of hers can be sometimes," Irene winked, "…..and as much as she detests admitting it, she has her… limits."

"Is she upset about something with the wedding?" Myka asked, worried she had missed something. Helena had been giving in to almost anything she suggested.

Under the pressure of time, Irene was forgetting that Myka would not handle this conversation the way Helena would. "Oh, no dear, I've never seen Helena happier. This really is something that even she's not fully aware of yet," Irene said. Irene's smile was pleasant enough, but still didn't put Myka at ease.

"If there's something you think Helena wants, I'll do it…," Myka said, worried she had overlooked something.

Irene stopped and looked at Myka, realizing now that she wasn't talking to Helena. Myka would jump to conclusions about this and immediately take ownership of anything Irene thought was her fault. The HR Director sat back in her chair and slowed things down a bit, even though time was something she didn't have. She needed a different approach with Myka.

"Myka, you've thought of everything," Irene assured and then laughed. "I think Helena would do anything at this point, just to make sure you have the wedding you both want."

Myka smiled and let out a breath, but her mind raced at what Irene was trying to get at.

"Irene, if you think I can do something…," Myka tried again.

"It's not about the wedding," Irene said in a more soothing tone. "It's more about _after_ the wedding, when you come back. Even though you have been together all this time, it would be wonderful if you and Helena could enjoy a real honeymoon _period _upon your return. Just the two of you…for a while," Irene said slowly leading Myka to where she wanted her to go.

Certainly Irene had spoken to Myka about things before, but now she was pressed for time. She realized Myka was skittish in this process, unlike Helena who kicked and screamed the whole way there.

"It would be nice for us to have some time like that," Myka affirmed, loving the sound of '_honeymoon period'. _

"Every couple needs it. It builds a strong foundation for your marriage so that you're ready when….. other things come along," Irene said, playing with an imaginary piece of lint on her suit.

"Other things?" Myka asked. She was sorry, but there was so much going on, she felt she was _missing_ the point.

Actually, Irene was hiding the point – waiting for Myka to find it.

"Helena will have to do some adjusting before she's ready to share you with _anyone_," Irene smiled amiably. "Who knows how long that will take?"

"Are you worried we'll have children right away?" Myka asked, her legal brain searching for the clues.

"Children?" Irene laughed. "Oh, that would be wonderful."

Myka felt like Irene was being kind on purpose, as if she was giving her another chance_. No one worried about Helena like Irene and the woman was here because she was concerned about something. It wasn't the wedding. She wanted them to have time together after they came home. _ Myka pieced together the clues as she got up from her desk and paced back and forth. Helena would need time to adjust to that, Myka thought. Look at how much trouble she was having to the dog!

And then it hit Myka - just like Irene knew it would. Irene casually looked at her watch before Myka turned around quickly and pointed at her.

"You know, I've been thinking that Helena isn't exactly comfortable with Bandit yet," the lawyer said, stating the facts of the case.

"Is that so?" Irene asked casually, pleased they were right on track.

"I guess I didn't want to admit it, because Helena is trying so hard and God, that dog is so adorable, but I've noticed she's not entirely thrilled to have him there," Myka then said.

"I have noticed that," Irene agreed and could see the anguish wash over Myka's face at the thought of having to give him away.

"We could find him a good...," Myka started to say.

"Myka, I was thinking …if you want, I could take him …while you're on your honeymoon...or longer if you need," Irene said slowly.

"You would take him?" Myka asked, hoping she understood correctly. "You were very good with him," Myka thought through. "He really responded to you."

"I've had a lot of practice with these sort of matters," Irene said as her eyes twinkled and looked up at the ceiling toward Helena's office. "Myka, you and Helena are at the precipice of this wonderful life together. Helena is so happy with you, but she still needs to learn how to juggle having others share in that life," Irene drove home.

"Do you really want to take Bandit?" Myka asked to be sure, even though this was the perfect solution.

"What I want is for you two to be happy," Irene said, the suggestion that Helena still needed time to adjust to the dog or anyone else lingering in the air.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble?" Myka questioned.

"He's a piece of cake compared to your fiancée," Irene said sincerely.

"You think this is best for Helena, don't you?" Myka said, knowing that this woman's number one priority was always Helena.

"Yes," Irene said, fully aware Helena would throw a fit if she knew what she was doing. "When you two come back, he will be better trained. Of course, this doesn't translate into Helena being better trained, but you can help her no doubt. Remember, this is all a dress rehearsal for …the future," Irene said smiling at just the thought.

Irene had gotten what she came for, in spite of the fact that the last thing she wanted was a dog in her house. She had visions of the canine jumping on her cream colored couch. But she wanted Helena happy and she knew she wasn't.

"Thank you, Irene," Myka said.

"Of course," Irene said, getting up as she walked slowly out of Myka's office.

"Is she okay?" Millie asked cautiously when the HR Director emerged from the office.

"She's great," Irene said, as she walked to the elevator.

* * *

Irene leaned against the railing as the elevator carried her upward. '_That went well,'_ she thought. Now the HR Director got off the elevator on 17 to deal with the next issue. She had no time for formalities and walked right into Helena's office and sat down at her boss' desk.

"Yes Mayor, we …yes, I know….no, no press inside. Yes, that is good," Helena was saying, her head practically on the desk as she tried to hang up. "Oh look, my HR Director is here with an urgent matter. I really must go…," she said, and hung up on him. "Please do not let him talk at the wedding."

"How will I stop him?" Irene asked.

"Blow dart if necessary," Helena suggested.

"You and Myka have to get your license at three o'clock," Irene said and Helena nodded. "And when you get there, they will ask you a few questions. Like – what your name will be."

"Okay," Helena said her phone in her hand as she watched the short video of Myka. The smile reappearing on her face in full bloom.

"Have you thought about this?" Irene asked, leaning across the desk and taking the phone from Helena's hand. The action annoyed Helena.

"Of course I have! What am I, a bloody fool who doesn't know what her name is?" Helena retorted.

"So you're changing your name to Bering–Wells?" Irene asked.

"Myka is changing her name to Bering-Wells," Helena corrected the woman who was already a step ahead.

"Yes, I know that. Myka knows that. You know that. The question is: what are _you_ doing?" Irene asked.

The question was simply and plausible. "I am…going to be …..Mrs. Bering-Wells," Helena said with not enough conviction.

"Here?" Irene asked, waving her hand in the air – meaning at work.

"Of course not! I cannot be…my name is …," Helena stammered and gave it serious thought. Of course she wanted to take Myka's name, but did she want to take it here – at work – in the business world? "I …..how can I …," Helena started to panic. "I don't even know who the Berings were? Have you met her father?" asked the Victorian who was bred on the importance of family surnames. "Oh my God, I cannot refuse Myka's name. She will be devastated," Helena said anxiously, as Irene sat back. _This was exactly why she was raising the issue._

Helena shot up from her chair, one hand on her hip, the other on her forehead, as she paced frantically now. "I was so long without _my_ name. I built all of this on _my_ name. _Wells_ is who I am. My legacy is _Wells_. I have been that for over one hundred and forty eight years!" Helena whispered to Irene as if to explain the gravity.

"Yes, I know," said the woman who knew Helena hadn't thought about this. "You can, of course, take Myka's name in your private life, and keep your surname in business, but you might want to discuss that with Myka," Irene gently pointed out.

"But Myka is a Bering and I adore Myka and so I must take her name," Helena's left brain argued. Irene agreed. "But I am Helena George Wells and that name stands for something in the business world," she counter argued.

"Helena, I think you stand for something in this business, regardless of your name. So it is not what '_they'_ think, but rather, what _you_ think," Irene tried to enlighten her charge. "But ultimately, you must be happy with your decision."

Helena saw the logic to that statement. The CEO was stymied with how easy a question this was and yet, how complicated it seemed in deciding. She came from a time when a woman always took her husband's name, but where she had refused to marry any man because of this very reason.

So much had been withheld _from_ Helena – her genius, her ideas, her inventions – the recognition - that she swore she would never allow that to happen again.

"I want to take her name," Helena said, but the weight of the decision was evident.

"Why not talk to Myka?" Irene suggested as she got up. "Whatever you decide, I know you can do it together."

Irene opened the office door at the exact time she had scheduled. As if sent by divine intervention, which was really Irene's careful planning, Eileen was bringing Helena her afternoon tea and was standing on the other side of the door.

"She's really going to need this," Irene said and was not referring to the beverage. If there was anyone who could offer insight into having different names, it was the young Assistant Director.

* * *

Eileen walked in and placed it down on her boss' desk and noticed how preoccupied Helena was.

"Are you okay?" Eileen asked.

Helena glanced up at the youth. "Let me ask you a question," Helena said, pulling the tea closer. "You're a Wells…."

"Yes," Eileen said, taking the chair that Helena pointed to for her to sit in.

"Yet your last name is Sullivan," Helena thought out.

"Yes," Eileen replied.

"Do you feel more like a _Sullivan_ ….or a _Wells_?" Helena asked, her investigative brain attacking the dilemma.

"I feel …," Eileen said, giving the question serious thought. "Like me. I am both."

"You mean, Wells blood, but Sullivan name?" Helena asked.

"I mean …. I am happy to have both names, but they do not define me," Eileen shared.

"Impossible. Were you not a Wells, you would not be entitled to this," Helena said, meaning her empire.

"If I weren't a Sullivan, I wouldn't be here in the first place," Eileen pointed out.

"So you will always keep that name?" Helena asked curiously.

"I've thought about making Wells my middle name," Eileen said of the initial 'W' that was on her blanket when they found her as a baby. Until Helena enlightened them, the letter remained as her middle initial without any other meaning.

"Aha!" Helena said, thinking that proved her point.

"But I could never give up Sullivan," Eileen said and Helena marveled at how content her protégé seemed with it.

"Why?" Helena asked.

"Because I am a Sullivan, too. And I want the same name as my parents. It makes me feel like I belong with them, too," the youth answered.

"And if you marry?" Helena probed.

"I would hyphenate it to _Sullivan-Donovan_," she laughed at the sound of it. "Now that's a mouthful, isn't it?"

"But you are a Wells," Helena pointed out.

"Yes, and I always will be. I don't need the name to tell me that. It might open a door or two, but after I got in there, it's what I do with it, regardless of my name," the wise Assistant Director said. "I guess….," Eileen said as she got up…., "The name is dressing. I'm still who I am. Does that make sense?"

Helena thought about it. "Indeed it does, Miss Sullivan, indeed it does."

* * *

**Thanks for reading along and for all your posts, inquiries and suggestions.  
**


	24. Maiden Name

**A/N Please keep in mind, this is only one interpretation of what might happen. **

* * *

**Maiden Name (Philip Larkin)**

Irene Frederic was feeling good about her efforts to help Helena and Myka. She was feeling less thrilled about having to dog-proof the house, but she knew she would manage. She stopped by the communal coffee room, made herself a cup of coffee, and went back to her office. She didn't realize it, but she was actually humming a song when she sat down at her desk and went to check off two more things from her list. In spite of the short amount of time they had, things were moving along swimmingly.

Then, her door flew open and in came trouble.

It had taken Helena all that time, but she had finally put together what was going on.

"Oh you think you're clever, don't you?" Helena greeted her friend as the door slammed shut behind her and people outside stopped in their tracks.

"I think we both know that I am," Irene said, suppressing a laugh and looking at her paper work on her desk. There was simply never a time Irene wasn't ready for Helena and it annoyed Helena to no end.

"I know what you did," Helena said, walking to the desk, but not sitting down.

"That makes two of us," Irene confirmed, still not looking her way.

"Having Miss Sullivan come in after you left…and bearing tea! As if I didn't know that you sent her as a messenger," Helena said her hands on her hips.

"Well, she does share your name," Irene pointed out as she looked up to measure how upset Helena was. One glance at the dark eyes said it all. Helena was about to lash out at the world.

"Pffft! Shares my name. The woman shared only an initial up until a short time ago. She had no idea she was a Wells. Some days I wonder if she still knows it," Helena ranted annoyed at the world.

_Sometimes that was easier for Helena than to be annoyed at herself. _

"She knows it," Irene said of the youth. Helena was just carrying on now and would get to the point soon.

"We have completely different situations," Helena pointed out.

"That's true," Irene said. She had offered Eileen as input, not influence.

"My name means something to me. I do not question what it is. I know what my name is. She gained her name. I had it taken from me. I cannot simply decide to dilute it," Helena said now pacing. Irene knew Helena's choice of words would get her into trouble had anyone else been in the room.

"Dilute?" Irene asked, pointing out the woman's choice of words. "Dilution is the process of making a liquid _thinner_ or _weaker_ by adding water or a solvent to it."

Helena stopped long enough to roll her eyes. "I know what dilution is, madam," the scientist said condescendingly. "How I muster the patience for you sometimes."

"It must be hard. I just can't imagine you think of your last name as something fluid. I think you think it's quite solid," the HR Director accurately corrected her boss who now stood over her desk wide-eyed with fury.

She knew exactly where and how much to push Helena to get her to stop. Irene had just learned that with Myka, slight nudging in the right direction worked. With Helena – it was push and pull - the whole way.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" Helena said, getting on track. "Do you know what Ms. Donovan is doing right now?"

Irene thought for a minute. Helena would take a scientific approach to this and that meant uncovering data to support her hypothesis. Her IT Director was excellent at finding data.

"Oh Helena!" Irene said – quickly putting together that Claudia was tracing the Bering Family tree.

"Oh don't be so dismissive, my dear friend. Of the eleven Berings who fought in the Civil War, _four_ were on the Confederate side," Helena huffed as if the HR Director would find that fact particularly interesting.

It was a weak attempt at best, and the last straw. "Sit down," Irene commanded more than asked. When Helena was spinning out of control, there could be nothing subtle in her attempt.

"Oh that got your attention!" Helena misinterpreted and sat down because she thought the woman finally was going to see the light of day. Helena sat down gingerly, frowning just a little when she made contact. It was getting better.

"Oh how I wish I could give Myka credit for that pain on your face," Irene said, but Helena waved her off. "What will your research show you? That not every Bering was a saint? That they may have been from a different class than the Wells family? Is that important to you now?"

"Oh so now _nothing_ is important. Why don't we just change the name of the company to _Frederic Corp_ and see if anyone notices!" Helena said, pushing back in the chair, unable to comprehend how stubborn Irene was being about this. "We can change the slogan to '_We think we know everything!'_.

_They were going from the sublime to the ridiculous in record time – even for Helena. _

"You don't have to change the name of the company, Helena," Irene said, trying to make her voice calmer.

"Do you know that some undetermined branches of the Berings family may have come from ….._other_ European countries," Helena said, running on fumes now. "I think the wedding plans are perhaps too much for you," Helena flung the accusation across the desk, but it never reached her intended target.

"Helena, let's not scrap the bottom of the barrel looking for excuses. You want to keep your name. Anyone who knows you will understand that," Irene pointed out.

"They would?" Helena asked, finally slowing down. Irene knew they were both talking about Myka.

"Anyone who knows your history, especially. As for the rest of the world, Helena, do you care?" Irene asked.

"The only one whom matters is Myka," Helena said, finally calming down.

"And you," Irene added. "It's important that this decision be a collaboration, Helena. Not a sacrifice or you might regret it later."

"Suppose Myka is upset with me," Helena questioned after a long moment of silence.

"Suppose she is?" Irene asked back.

"Perhaps …," Helena thought out loud, "….there is a compromise."

"That's my girl," Irene said, encouraging Helena.

"I'll talk with Myka and we'll come to the best solution," Helena affirmed and stood up. Just thinking about Myka had a calming effect on her.

"I have every confidence that you will. Just do it before you go to City Hall to get your license," Irene reminded her.

She would go to Myka next, Helena decided, mustering up her courage to discuss the delicate subject. Irene almost crossed it off her list and then decided to wait.

"I may settle this issue with my name, but one thing I will never get accustomed to is you being right," Helena said, taking her parting shot.

"And to think how much practice you get at it," Irene retorted before Helena got the door closed.

* * *

"That woman is insufferable," Helena said to anyone who would listen.

"You don't mean that," Eileen boldly shared because she was standing there, waiting to go in.

It was the rare person who would openly confront the CEO, even if they were speaking the truth.

"You really are a Wells, aren't you?" Helena said confidently.

"Of course," Eileen said, knocking on Irene's door.

* * *

Before she knew it, Helena was outside Myka's door. She put her hand on the doorknob, took it off, turned around, and seemed to be muttering to herself. Millie stood there with the phone in her hand, unsure if she should announce her. Helena turned back just as Myka opened the door.

"Oh! Hello you," Myka said in a tone that Helena swore could soothe wounds.

"Hello you," Helena said back, smiling.

They both heard Millie's audible sound of '_aww'_ as she sat back down.

"I was just coming to see you," Myka said, opening her door so Helena could step in.

"You were? I was coming to see you. What did you want to see me about?" Helena asked, stalling as she walked in the office and Myka closed the door. The two women sat on the couch near one another.

"I was thinking…wait, what did you want to see me about?" Myka asked, being polite.

"No, it's okay," Helena said, cautiously. She felt pretty sure of herself in Irene's office because she could remain annoyed at the woman. Here in Myka's office, where all she felt was the warm feeling of bathing in green eyes, her confidence waned a bit.

"Okay, well I was talking to Irene before….," Myka started.

"Irene? Did she tell you already?" Helena said, worried the woman had given Myka a heads up before they had spoken. "That woman!"

"No, Helena she didn't really tell me …..she suggested that…," Myka tried, but the Brit was upset.

"She never _suggests_. Oh you might think she's suggesting…," Helena said, getting up from the couch. "…..but she's really just directing you exactly where she wants you to go. What did she say? .._'Oh Myka, isn't it odd that Helena hasn't yet confirmed what her name is going to be? ' _Oh she is devious," Helena ranted and Myka repressed a laugh at Helena's American accented imitation of Irene.

"Helena, no …she really was here suggesting….," Myka said, patting the cushion for Helena to take her seat. "Wait, you don't know what your name is going to be?" Myka asked, finally getting the gist of Helena's accusations.

"Is that what she told you?" Helena asked, sitting back down.

"No, she said perhaps it was too much…," Myka tried to explain, but Helena wouldn't allow her to finish a thought.

"See what she does?" Helena said, pushing her hand through her hair and back. " With me it's – 'oh, Helena – you must decide by three o'clock' - without so much as a blink about even the Confederate Berings, but with you she's gentle and says – 'Oh perhaps Bering-Wells is too much."

Myka sat there, sure now they were on two different subjects, but still trying to make sense of what Helena was livid about. It took a minute, but Myka pieced it together.

"Helena?" Myka said, trying to get her fiancée's attention. "I don't think Irene talked to us about the same thing."

That made Helena focus instantly. "Pardon?" she asked slowly, trying to recall everything she had just spilled. "Irene didn't talk to you about that?" Helena asked gently, wishing she could back up a little on the couch.

"No, she never mentioned it. Why haven't you mentioned it?" Myka asked, concerned.

"How the bloody hell does she do it?" Helena said, of the trouble Irene was causing.

"Helena, do you want to tell me something?" Myka asked, trying to get Helena on track by taking her hand in hers. Myka's touch was the catalyst. Helena looked over at Myka's soft expression.

"Yes," Helena said, but was too busy staring at Myka's lips. Myka knew that look well. Helena's lips parted, but no words came out. She watched Helena's chest rise and fall with deep breaths.

"And does it have to do with your name?" Myka surmised correctly.

"Yes," Helena said, wishing she could just stay in that spot for hours.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Myka asked.

This time Helena confirmed that she did, but the guilt was rising inside. "Myka, I don't believe I gave much thought to this and now I've been informed by _that_ woman that they will ask me at City Hall what I want my name to be," Helena said all in one breath.

"Yes, they will," her Chief Counselor said.

"You said you wanted yours to be _Bering-Wells_ and I loved the sound of it, but when questioned, I couldn't say what I wanted." Helena looked somberly over at Myka; her own dark eyes reflecting the rare look of hesitation.

"Helena," Myka said, pulling the Brit's hands up to her mouth and kissing them. "No one knows better than I how you feel about your name, but even I don't know how hard that was for you. Not being able to be who you were – having your name attributed to someone else? I can't imagine how hard that was. So I understand," Myka said.

Helena eyes filled with tears at how wonderful this woman was sitting before her.

"I was considering the very same thing myself," Myka confessed and squeezed Helena's hands. Helena was still smiling until it sunk in.

"Pardon?" Helena asked.

"I was thinking that perhaps we should keep our own names for business purposes…," Myka shared and felt Helena pull back a little, releasing Myka's hold on her hands.

"You …. don't want to take my name?" Helena's amygdalae asked. The emotional response bypassed her cognitive brain completely.

"No, I do …wait….isn't this the same thing you were saying?" Myka tried to explain.

"Don't be ridiculous! My name is Wells…and yours is…..," and finally Helena's own ears joined the discussion and she heard what she was saying. It was as if the appendages forced Helena to look at Myka who sat there with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. "That isn't what I meant…"

"Aha. What did you mean exactly?" Myka asked, her chin down and her eyes locked on Helena. Inside the lawyer was the eternal battle of being rational versus reacting emotionally.

"I….that isn't …..I ….," Helena tried, but each sentence that completed in her head, didn't do it justice.

"There's a part of you Helena, which was born in the 19th century, bred on propriety and surname importance. Combine that with a genuine case of identity theft and I think it explains all of this," Myka said, the ends of her lips curling slightly.

"I am sorry, Myka," Helena said, because everything Myka said was true.

"Come here," Myka said, moving closer to Helena, and taking her hands again. "Helena, you and I are about to be joined in marriage. What is really important is that so much of us in joined in our Oneness already. We are One, heart and soul. And we are women who have spent a long time becoming who we are. We have both made names for ourselves in business. So, I suggest that we keep our surnames, but use our combined names socially."

"I like that. Are you upset with me?" Helena asked, this now becoming the most important issue.

"Of course not, Helena," Myka said, embracing her hands. "I know we have a lot going on, but we need to talk to each other – always," Myka said.

"It wasn't until Irene said ….wait, if she wasn't here to talk about this, what was she here for?" Helena asked.

"She is going to take Bandit while we're on our honeymoon. Longer if we want," Myka said slowly.

"She wants your dog? Why doesn't she get her own dog?" Helena said, some annoyance still left over.

"Helena, she's doing us a favor. She wants to train him – and will return him when he's trained," Myka explained.

"Ha! She wants to train him! That will take forever. She's a wonderful executive, Myka, but not very disciplined," Helena huffed.

"Yes, very ineffective," Myka mused and grinned.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, Irene taking Bandit? She'll bring him back when you want him?" Helena asked, making sure Myka was okay.

"Yes, I think she had a good idea. She's very good with him. She says she's had a lot of experience with …discipline," Myka said, biting her lip.

"She probably was a tough parent all those years ago," Helena surmised.

"Hmm," Myka replied. "So, shall we go to City Hall, Helena G. Wells?" Myka smiled.

"Yes, Myka Ophelia Bering," Helena said, relieved the issue was settled.

* * *

A short time later, as the two sat in front of the clerk who asked for their official documents and filled in the marriage certificate, Helena leaned over and kissed Myka on the lips. "Thank you for marrying me," she whispered.

"Thank you for doing the same," Myka said, squeezing Helena's hand when he handed back the paper.

"Ms. Wells, Ms. Bering, congratulations. You're on your way to getting married."

Thunderous applause broke out in the office as the other applicants and office workers looked at the happiest couple in the room.

The press was waiting outside and rushed at the couple. "What's the new name going to be?" one shouted. "Bering-Wells or Wells-Bering?" they called out.

Helena turned and looked at Myka. "Ms. Bering will always come first," she said and kissed Myka as the collective sound of cameras clicking erupted.

* * *

**Please share what you think - it's only one take and not the typical one I know.  
**

**Cheers.**


	25. Busy Bodies

**Busy Bodies (Lawrence S. Pertillar)**

In spite of the explicit instructions given to Steve to bring the Berings to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, they insisted that they go instead to the townhouse. "_We can walk from the hotel_," Myka's parents said to him and he knew they weren't lying. He tried to text message Pete, but he wasn't answering. Not wanting to unleash the Berings on Manhattan, Steve drove them to the townhouse.

The Berings, Tracy and her husband, were amazed to see the press and crowds of people outside the couple's residence and Steve had to urge them several time before the two couples went inside. Tracy was giving a soliloquy about how she graciously allowed Myka's friend to be the maid of honor because her job kept her so busy, and she couldn't get away before then. One look at Steve's expression told Leena he needed help.

"I know we were supposed to stay at the hotel, but Kevin's never been here and we couldn't wait to see Myka and Helena," Jeannie said before Leena could express her surprise at their presence.

Irene was in the living room finalizing the wedding party apparel when she heard the noise. "Stay and choose," she instructed the two younger members.

"She's starting to talk to us like she talks to Bandit," Claudia whispered to Eileen.

Irene saw the surprised look on Leena's face when she entered into the hallway with the uninvited guests. "Take a wrong turn, Mr. Jinx?" Irene asked through smiling teeth.

"They said they'd walk if I didn't take them. The press….," Steve tried to explain his dilemma. He had spent a short time with them, but already knew they'd share their opinions with anyone.

Irene greeted them all and explained that Myka and Helena were not home yet, hoping they'd take that as their cue. They didn't.

"Now as I understand it, you're Helena's maid of honor. Is that because she has no family? I thought she had _that_ relative?" Tracy said and refreshed Irene's memory about Helena's theory that Myka was adopted.

"You know, Kevin, I warned her not to get involved with her boss, but I guess I was wrong. At least I hope I am. Jeannie, do you think she had to sign a prenup? This is still all very new to your mother-in-law and me," Warren expounded.

Irene took a deep breath, smiled and suggested Leena get them something to eat. "Something with peanut butter in it," she whispered.

"Been here a few times now, and never once did I get sick," Warren said of the questionable food sources the island of Manhattan had.

Irene opened the door to the dining room and asked them all to sit down as Leena hurried to get the something – _anything_ – to fill their mouths with in hopes they would stop talking. Irene stood there, hurriedly writing a few more things on her list, as the Berings busied themselves with eating and quieted down for the moment.

Just a couple of blocks away, Myka and Helena were sitting in the back of their car as Pete drove them home.

* * *

"That went well," Helena said of the procuring of the license.

"So tell me again about the members of the Bering family who fought for the South, and don't leave out the part that explains how you know this?" Myka said, smiling, but looking out the window. She held onto Helena's hand and felt her body stiffen next to her.

"I wanted to ….get to know," Helena started and happened to catch Pete's wide-eyed look in the rear view mirror. "…..your family?" Helena asked as if she were guessing the answer and watched as Pete banged his head on the steering wheel as they stopped at the light. Even _he_ could hear the hesitation in Helena's voice and knew her answer was a fib.

Myka pushed her gloved fingers through Helena's and waited. The more Helena felt Myka's touch, the harder it was to keep this charade up. "I asked Ms. Donovan to research your family tree," Helena started and they both heard Pete let out a sigh and murmur '_finally'_. "I wanted a reason that would make me feel better about not taking the Bering name. It was foolish and I'm sorry. I should have known that I could just talk to you."

Myka turned her head, her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Yes," she said, and put her other hand on Helena's encased hand and patted it. Helena was relieved that Myka was so forgiving of her foolishness.

"Of course….," Helena leaned over and whispered as they pulled up to the townhouse. "…if you felt the need to exact your….," Helena suggested, trying to fan the sparks of the morning game.

"Oh, not to worry," Myka whispered back in Helena's ear as she leaned over closer. "I am far from _done_ with you."

The combination of Myka's warm breath and hot promise made Helena melt, the warm feeling rising from deep within her core and up to her cheeks. She cracked the car window open even though they were parked outside their home now. Pete opened the door and Myka waited for Helena to regain her thoughts and ability to move. The crowd shouted at them, mostly the press wanting details. Myka smiled, Helena was unaware of their presence, and they both made their way inside.

The questions the press shouted about Myka's family only confirmed for her that they had arrived. She didn't know how close they were.

Myka followed Helena into the quiet entry way – all the occupants otherwise engaged and quiet. She immediately grabbed Helena, gently pushing her against the wall and pulled open her coat. Helena's mouth lunged forward to take Myka's lips as hands pushed up at Helena's dress and squeezed her buttocks.

"I have waited all day for this," Helena said in a breathy tone.

"Waited for what? You have _no_ idea what I'm going to do," Myka pointed out, her finger now grazing the band of Helena's cheekini.

"I…..," Helena tried, but Myka was moving towards a very sensitive place and Helena fell back and bit her lip. Myka slowly withdrew her hand as Helena gasped.

"You? Give up? You? Apologize? You? Give in?" Myka teased mercilessly.

Nothing turned Helena on more than Myka causing her brain to shut down while she deftly started Helena's body up – one nerve ending at a time.

"Yes! Yes, God, yes," Helena complied because she had been waiting hours for this moment.

Myka smiled devilishly, deciding now was the time to put Helena out of her misery and into ecstasy …..when – out of nowhere - Irene appeared.

"Oh good, you're here," Irene said, looking down at the notepad and unaware of the couples' state. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Only then did Irene raise her head and see what was going on. Myka reacted immediately, pulling Helena's dress down under her coat and playing with Helena's lapels as if she were straightening them out.

"I'm sorry," Irene uttered as she read their expressions – Myka nervous, Helena's still drowning in anticipation. "Am I intruding?"

Helena's body just registered that Myka was no longer tracing her fingers along her inner thigh.

"No," Myka answered, but was drowned out by Helena's affirmative gasp, "BLOODY YES!"

"I apologize, but there is no time for… _that_," Irene said, pointing to both women and embarrassing Myka, upsetting Helena. Giving them both the same message was going to take some practice. Under ordinary circumstances, Irene would have disappeared and waited. Having the Berings in the house eradicated anything one might consider ordinary.

"Later, I promise," Myka whispered in Helena's ear, and helped her off with her coat.

"Later, I can kill her?" Helena asked, very moody now.

Myka smiled and pulled Helena by her hand. Helena threw her head back and groaned, but finally agreed. Surely, Irene would be gone soon enough.

"I am being _patient_. I am being _patient_," Helena repeated, trying the mantra on for size.

Suddenly, Myka heard more voices and wrapped her arms around herself as if she had just been on video.

"Not to worry," Irene said, jerking her head towards the living room. "They're picking out their attire. What we need to discuss…."

"Couldn't they do that …in your office?" Helena said, wanting everyone to leave.

"They could, yes, but then you wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing me cross more things off my list," Irene said, handing Myka color samples. "Do you like any of these? Now I need to tell you…" she tried again, trying to slowly announce the Berings' presence.

"Oh sure….," Myka said, not really fussy about what color the bridal party wore and so embarrassed she would have agreed to polka dots.

"Black and white," Helena said authoritatively.

"You want them to wear…," Irene asked to clarify.

"Yes," Helena said and Myka shrugged her shoulders. She was okay with that. Irene looked down and put a line through '_wedding apparel for bridal party_.'

"You are proud of yourself, aren't you?" Helena asked Irene because the woman had a passion for lists.

"No more than usual," Irene answered. "I've told you, Helena, making lists makes things go smoothly."

"I have to call my sister and ask her size, though, if you're getting the dresses," Myka said.

"Actually, you don't because….," Irene tried, but was interrupted again.

"Hey, did I leave my phone here….," Pete said as he came back in and overheard the bridal attire conversation. "Remember, I'm wearing a tux, ok? No funny business," Pete warned.

"I don't know," Helena said teasingly. "What do you think, Myka? He does have the legs for it."

"Oh yes, I would show them off," Myka joined in and Pete didn't think any of it was funny. He looked at Irene as if to plead – _make them stop_.

"Ladies….," Irene started, but Helena was asking her to write down that Pete should get his legs waxed and Pete was taking them seriously and protesting, but agreeing to maybe a chest wax because he was interested in how that would look until Myka reminded him how waxing worked and then the former marine bent over in phantom pain at just the thought.

Irene felt like she was surrounded by teenagers.

Then suddenly, the dining room doors opened and everyone was surrounded by Berings. They had rushed out when they heard the fuss and were now hugging and kissing a very surprised Helena and Myka.

"Mother?" Myka said, startled by their appearance. Her mother and father kissed her and everyone started to speak at once.

"What the ….," Helena asked as she looked at Irene.

"I was trying to tell you," Irene pointed out.

"Kevin, this is Helena Wells. This is the _woman_ your sister-in-law is _marrying_," Jeannie said as if Kevin didn't speak English and she needed to enunciate the words – loudly.

"Ms. Wells," Kevin said almost apologetically, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"At first, we were kind of uncomfortable with the idea," Warren explained to his favorite son-in-law.

"_At first_?" Myka let slip out.

"_Kind of_?" Helena echoed.

"Oh come on, Myka, you know this whole thing took all of us by surprise," Tracy said and then the room erupted into Berings talking about how well they had handled it.

"We have been very open minded about this," Warren said because his definition of open minded was agreeing to change the brand of toilet paper he had used for 27 years after much griping.

"Why aren't you crossing off _– future_ _in-laws arrive and cause total chaos_ on your list, Irene? Didn't see this coming?" Helena poked at her friend as she patiently waited for Myka to get a hold of her relatives.

"So how does this work, do you both wear dresses or are you…?" Tracy asked of the bridal attire.

"Oh my God," Myka cringed. Being with her family was like going for a swim in cold waters. That first jolt in was a doozy and it took a while to get acclimated.

"They're both wearing dresses. I asked," Jeannie confirmed.

Helena looked at Kevin who seemed to be attempting to shut his wife up. "You'll have to share your secrets," Helena said to him.

"Oh Warren, that's for them to decide," Jeannie said of the topic her husband was raising.

"I think she should take Myka's name. _Bering_ is a fine name. It's an _American_ name," Warren said proudly. "It's a damn fine name." He patted his younger daughter's arm who had the good sense to hyphenate her name.

Irene instinctively grabbed Helena's arm because she knew any second now, the Brit was going to explode. Myka was frantically trying to think of something to make them quiet down. Their presence was a bit of a surprise and she had walked into this unprepared.

"Can you give me _one_ good reason why you shouldn't take Myka's name?" Warren asked Helena.

And then – perhaps out of desperation – Myka channeled ….her _inner Helena_.

"Do you know," she shouted above the clamor, "…that four of eleven Berings that served in the Civil War….fought for the South?"

At first her question made absolutely no sense to the uninvited guests. "What the devil are you talking about, Myka?" Warren asked confused. It only took a minute for them to put together their surname, the side of the Civil War, and the fact that Irene Frederic was standing with them. Myka's desperate attempt was enough to cause them discomfort and distract them – for a minute.

"How do you know they were any of our relatives?" her father demanded.

"Maybe your father's family were the other seven," Jeannie quickly pointed out.

Warren looked at a silent Irene and promptly declared; "All our Berings were from the North."

Helena bit her lip to think her own faux pas was now coming out of Myka's mouth. For a brief moment, there was dead silence. Then the door to the living room slid opened.

"Oh my God, the Berings!" came the exclamation from the techie and her girlfriend. They both looked at Irene to see if this was as big a surprise as it appeared to be.

"This kid can fix any computer," Warren said, hugging Claudia and introducing her to Kevin. "And this one is a relative. Darnedest thing – they didn't even know it," the man continued because he heard the story on the news.

Helena's eyes scanned the group until she found Myka, who looked overwhelmed. She walked the short distance to her. "Now Myka, we'll get …through this," Helena assured her.

"I'm sorry Helena," Myka said because she always felt the need to apologize for her family.

"There's no need. They present nothing we can't handle," Helena assured her, gently hugging her waist.

"Could this _get_ any worse?" Myka asked, and life decided to answer her.

* * *

"Who are you again?" the reporter asked the man pushing his way through the crowd to speak to the Wells Security guard.

"I'm the man Myka Bering was _supposed_ to marry," Sam said, believing it. He flashed his badge which didn't impress the Wells employee at all. "Just tell her I'm here. She'll want to see me," he assured him.

* * *

The guard had called Pete who found his phone in his jacket, and told him about the man and the press that were starting to ask questions.

"Ah Myka?" Pete said, softly.

"I have to get them back to the hotel," Myka said of her parents and sounded like she was talking about a group of monkeys that escaped their pens.

"Myka?" Pete said again, but Myka was holding her head now.

" MS. BERING!" Pete yelled now and got everyone's attention.

"What? Sorry, what is it Pete?" Myka asked with a '_please, not now_' tone in her voice.

Pete's eyes darted back and forth – to Myka then to the crowd behind her. "You've got a _visitor_."

The last thing Myka wanted was another visitor. "Oh for the love of Mike," Myka let out.

"More like for _the love of Myka_," Pete blurted out. "And I don't think it would be good if the press sees him dismissed. _He's_ already told them _he_ was supposed to marry you," he whispered even lower.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Myka moaned. "What the bloody hell does he want?"

Irene looked to see if Helena had uttered those words, but she hadn't. "You're rubbing off on her," the woman said to Helena.

"If only you hadn't interrupted," Helena chastised her friend.

Irene told Mr. and Mrs. Bering, Tracy and Kevin, that they had to go back to the hotel, as there was much to do that evening to get ready. They said goodbye and Steve took them out through the kitchen to the street. Irene instructed the younger staff members to return to the living room. Then she waited to see what the next commotion would bring.

"Helena," Myka said, taking a deep breath. "Sam is outside. He wants to talk to me. Pete feels if I don't, he'll just talk to the press. I would like to tell him – one last time – to leave us alone. Are you okay with that?"

Helena listened. Oddly enough, no anger rose inside her. Instead, she turned calmly to Irene and asked; "What number is _dealing with your thick-headed former boyfriend_ on your list?"

Even Irene was surprised. As soon as Myka mentioned his name, the HR Director instinctively put herself between Helena and the door. She was certain the woman would make a leap for him. "Now Helena…," Irene automatically started, but Helena wasn't moving.

Myka read Helena's face to see what she thought. There was no disruptive feeling coming from her, no threatening look. In fact, the only thing Myka saw was Helena's sympathetic look for her having to deal with him. Even Pete was amazed at how calm a vibe he detected.

"You're okay if I talk to him?" Myka asked. Helena smiled to think Myka wasn't asking permission.

"Yes, I am," Helena said truthfully.

"I'll tell him…again," Myka said and nodded to Pete to let him in. If the man was stupid enough to show up at their home, Myka worried about what else he would do.

"Do we need to be here?" Irene asked Helena and suggested they go into the living room where Helena's next idea was born.

"Is that okay with you?" Helena asked Myka as Pete held onto the door in case Helena made a run at Sam.

"Yes, this won't take long," Myka said.

* * *

Irene led the way and Helena went with her – willingly. _Yes, willingly_. Inside, Eileen and Claudia were busy picking out their attire for the wedding. "Hey, Mrs. F, is your dress going to be as low cut as Bridget's?" Claudia asked.

Irene stopped long enough to look at the picture on Claudia's laptop and immediately wrote down something on her pad. She had more urgent things to attend to right now.

"Now Helena, there is no sense….," Irene started her lecture, but realized Helena wasn't pacing the room, nor ranting, nor threatening the life of the man. Now this was a nice surprise and the woman looked over and smiled. It truly seemed as if Helena was managing fine on her own.

"What?" Helena asked under the weighty stare. "What have you always told me?" the Brit asked.

"The list is endless," Irene said in a soft voice unable to choose the one thing that might fit this occasion.

"_Play nice or fight fair, Helena_," the genius repeated in her best imitation of Irene's sternest voice. It was close enough to make her two younger charges get hysterical. Helena was indeed proud of herself. She walked over to her desk.

"So ….this is you…..playing nice?" Irene had to guess. It certainly was unexpected considering the last time Helena saw this man, she subdued him.

"And….. fighting fair," Helena said, taking a gun out from her desk drawer.

* * *

Pete opened the door and waved for the guard to let Sam through. He walked in to what he knew could be a hostile environment, but was willing to take the chance. He had thought it all through, and rehearsed what he was going to say. All he wanted was one last chance before Myka made this terrible mistake. Sam believed he owed it to her.

"Myka," he said because he had never seen her look so beautiful. How was it that each time he saw her, she seemed more and more beautiful to him?

"Sam," she said, and quickly turned her head so that his kiss landed on her check and not his intended target.

"We need to talk," Sam said.

"We don't actually, but I have a few minutes if you have something to say," Myka responded and extended her hand for him to sit down on the lounge couch in the front entry way.

Pete looked at Myka for the signal to stay or leave. She smiled and nodded, telling Pete she was fine. He excused himself and went into the kitchen. If he was going to have to be quick on his feet when Helena pounced on this guy, he needed energy. Opening the door to the kitchen allowed Bandit to escape and he went running to Myka.

"You have a dog? You like dogs?" Sam asked as the husky ran to Myka and growled in a low voice at the uninvited guest.

"I adore them," Myka said, not surprised he didn't know. "It's okay, Bandit."

"Myka, I heard about your wedding and I had to try one more time," Sam said, getting up off the couch so he could pace – away from the dog. "Is your boss locked up?" he asked, looking around.

"She's my fiancée. Are you afraid of her?" Myka almost laughed and was thinking - '_you should be'_. Myka never wanted to encourage Helena's protectiveness, but she had to admit, when Helena growled a threat in someone's ear, it was a complete turn on.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam coughed and puffed out his chest. "Myka, I think you're making a mistake and that's why I came." '_She could drop you like a sack of potatoes,_' Myka thought and smiled. "I had to talk to you," he said again. '_You know, I know it, and hell, Helena really knows it_,' Myka's thoughts continued.

"Sam, why do you think I would listen to you?" Myka asked, as she bent down petting the dog who was sizing up where he could bite Sam.

"You won't listen to anyone apparently, but I felt it was my duty….," and the word make Myka laugh out loud.

"Your _duty_? What are you saving the nation, Sam?" she asked.

"As your friend," he said and Myka saw how serious he was. He really believed this.

"Oh, as my friend," Myka said, hoping he would hear how ridiculous that sounded. Myka told Bandit to go back to the kitchen and he did, but not without looking back and barking his warning. "Sam, listen, I appreciate that you were brave enough to come here. But I have never been happier in my life. Nothing can stop me from marrying Helena. We were meant to be together. I truly believe that," Myka said, standing and walking him to the front of the hallway again.

"Myka, I don't know what …what hold…she has on you. You're too sensible. But you and I were meant to be together, until she came along. You are I were in love!" he protested.

"Sam, the problem was – you and I were in love with the same person – you! And until Helena came into my life, I truly didn't know what love was," Myka said and was sorry those words would sting.

"Kids, Myka?" he played his last card pathetically. "What will you do if you want kids?"

Myka looked at the door that stood between her and Helena and broke out into the widest grin. "We'll have them," she said definitely and was lost in her own dreamy state for a minute thinking about that. "Now Sam, it really is time for you to go. I want you to know …..it really is over and you must let go of ….this," Myka said, unsure of what to call his desperate attempts.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Myka," Sam pleaded one more time.

"I'm sorry that you can't, Sam. You really should move on and find someone who will appreciate what ….." Myka struggled to find the words. "…you have to offer," Myka tried and put her hand on the doorknob.

* * *

"He's here?" Eileen all but yelled and now had Irene's attention. "He's an idiot! A complete idiot. Let me at him," she said and started to move, but found herself blocked by the HR Director.

"Now dear, I think Ms. Bering has it all taken care of," Irene said, trying to calm the woman.

"I'll see if her dress comes with a muzzle," Claudia said, but looked proudly at her girlfriend.

"Give me the gun, I'll shoot him," Eileen said, now crazed that this man would try to upset her favorite couple.

Irene watched in horror as Helena handed the weapon to her. Eileen held it gingerly and at arm's length, unsure of what to do next. The gun was light, but her hand shook as if it were very heavy.

"Is it loaded?" Claudia asked calmly because she had seen the gun before. In fact, she had used it.

"Oh yes, ready to go," Helena said, smiling.

Irene thought right then and there, there must be a Wells gene that caused people to be completely irrational. "Absolutely not!" Irene said. "No one is shooting anyone. We have a _damn_ wedding to plan."

Helena considered it a personal best when she could get Irene to curse. She broke out in laughter and gently removed the gun from her protégé's hand. "I would do it myself, but it's a two-woman job."

"I can do it. Just tell me …okay, I can't really hurt him," Eileen explained.

"Well, thank God reason has prevailed," Irene said.

"Ready?" Helena said to her IT side-kick.

"Ready," Claudia affirmed, tapping widely on her keys to open the program.

"All you have to do…," Helena said, as she showed Eileen how to hold the contraption, "…..is aim it at his buttocks."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Helena. You're not going to shoot him," Irene protested.

"Of course I'm not. Miss Sullivan is, aren't you?" Helena said, feeling quite proud of the volunteer.

"It's not a real gun right?" Eileen wanted clarified. "It's not…illegal?"

"It's less harmful than a taser. And it will simply pinch him for a second. Then for a short time, we will be able to keep track of our Mr. Martino and make sure he doesn't try anything that would cause me to have to do jail time instead of go on my honeymoon!" Helena said, trying to get Irene to understand.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Irene tried. "Are you going to tell Myka you're shooting him?"

"As soon as it's done," Helena said, rolling her eyes. She then instructed her young assassin how to discharge the weapon.

"Helena, you can't let her…," Irene said, as Eileen stuffed the dart weapon in her jacket.

"You said it yourself, Irene, she's a _Wells,_" Helena said, dismissing the woman's concern. "Think about it. The man showed up …_here_. Do you think he's not capable of trying to come to the ceremony?"

Helena had a point. It wasn't a good one, but it was something to think about. Of course, Wells Security would have his picture and he wouldn't get anywhere near them.

"Besides, he came into _my_ house," Helena said, territorially – "...he's lucky it's not a real gun."

"She's got a point," Claudia said, defending her boss.

"Fine, if you think it's necessary, but please promise me you won't shoot anyone in her family. Even if it is tempting," Irene added in a lower voice.

* * *

Myka was saying goodbye one more time when the door to the living room opened and Helena emerged.

"Mr. Martino! I can say truthfully, I _never_ expected to see you in our home," Helena said, approaching him. She purposely walked in front of the door so he could not exit, and now his back was towards her accomplice.

"I felt it necessary to come," Sam said defensively.

"We're done talking," Myka said, standing next to Helena now.

"I admire your courage, Mr. Martino," Helena lied and took Myka's hand on purpose. Helena then deftly unclasped Myka's charm bracelet in one swift motion so that it loosened and dropped to the floor.

Instinctively upon hearing the sound, Sam bent down to retrieve it – and Helena gave the signal. Eileen held her breath…_which wasn't difficult because she had pretty much stopped breathing since agreeing to do this …_and discharged the weapon. The whooshing noise the tiny tracker dart made as it was ejected from the gun directly through the man's suit to its intended target – was the only sound in the room.

Instantly, Sam stood erect from the sting and was about to question what caused it, when Helena grabbed his hand, slapped him hard on his arm, and wished him well. The pain in his arm overrode the sting and he rubbed his arm now instead. "Farewell, Mr. Martino."

Helena walked back to Eileen, who was breathing erratically. "Bravo, Miss Sullivan, bravo!" Helena said, taking the gun back discreetly.

The woman turned to her girlfriend, who was squeezing her hand. "Nice shot!" she whispered, looking down at her phone and seeing the beeper online.

Myka opened the door and Sam reluctantly left. Myka closed the door and turned to look at the women standing there. "I hope that's the last time he does anything like this."

"I promise you love, next time we will see him coming," Helena said, and only Claudia broke out into a giggle.

Irene shook her head at the thought that she had been a part of this. Eileen looked at Helena, her eyes pleading with her to tell Myka.

"I had Mr. Martino injected with a tiny homing device so that he can be temporarily tracked," Helena said proudly. "It's the same one Ms. Donovan used on me …a long time ago."

Myka remembered when Helena surgically removed the device …and stitched up the small wound herself. The tiny scar was one of Myka's favorite places on Helena's skin to kiss because it reminded her of the lengths Helena would go to in order to keep tabs on things.

"He won't get near you again without my knowing it," Helena said matter of factly.

Myka looked over at Helena, her view narrowing in on her alone. The rest of the people, the noise, everything seemed to disappear – there was only Helena. Myka's eyes scanned Helena's face – her ivory skin, her gorgeous hair that was never out of place, her eyes that twinkled as she looked back at Myka. She walked the short distance between them and pulled Helena into her.

"How did I get so lucky to have you be my _One_?" Myka asked, not caring anyone else was there.

Helena was only slightly surprised that Myka was being so intimate in front of the others. "I don't know, but I bet it's somewhere on Irene's list."

Irene knew immediately that was her cue. "Let's go ladies," she said to her companions and they exited the hallway into the kitchen.

"How the _hell_ am I going to confess this?" Eileen asked Claudia as they walked out.

"You know you just said _hell_, right?" Claudia teased her back.

"See? This is how it starts," Eileen lamented as the women left with Leena for the night.

* * *

"Now…where was I?" Myka said, when there was silence in the house. "I think you were over here…," she said, pushing Helena into the place she first was when they walked in. "And I was doing …this, right?" she teased as she lifted Helena's dress up slowly.

"Yes," Helena gasped, grateful they were back on track.

"Now, was I doing this…..?" Myka asked, running her index finger along the waistline of her underwear.

"You…were," Helena gasped.

"Or was it here?" Myka asked in Helena's ear, running her fingers up Helena's thigh.

"All those…places," Helena gasped.

Myka looked at Helena in the soft low light of the hallway. "I love you, Helena, with all my heart," she whispered as she caught Helena's moan in a kiss, her touch releasing an eruption of long awaited pleasure, making it hard for Helena to stand.


	26. Love and Friendship

**A/N to all of ART (if you're reading, you're a member) for their constant support and encouragement.**

**To AsgardianBlade for comfirming that Eileen would have the perfect gift.**

**And to tanner12 for educating Eileen (via the typist) on how to make 'the perfect cup' of tea.**

**The outfits and gifts are shown on Pinterest under ManhattaniteNYC. **

* * *

**Love and Friendship by (Emily Bronte)**

Myka awoke the next day and quietly lay there. She turned on the television to get the weather, but muted the sound. Splashed across every channel was the lead story of their upcoming nuptials. Many called it the – '_fairytale wedding of New York's Royalty'_ – and Myka marveled at the fact that they were talking about _her_ wedding. It was like a dream come true for her – to finally be with the one person she was meant to be with. Never in all her life could she have imagined that her _One_ was going to be _the_ HG Wells, and that HG Wells was going to be a _woman_ – a woman in the 21st century. Myka felt indeed like the luckiest person on earth.

She gently slid out of bed without waking Helena, whom she exhausted skillfully last night. The buildup of Myka's promise put Helena in a sensitized state for most of the day. Her eventual ascent into climax was wave after wave of tingling jolts from head to toe. Deferring gratification had its benefits.

Myka slipped into her yoga pants, t-shirt and donned a sweatshirt, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to stay warm. She heard murmuring in the haute couture closet and opened it. There, at the far end, was the latest cache of interns from the _Fashion Institute of Technology_, busily working around the dresses for the bridal party.

"Good morning," they all whispered in unison, each smiling.

"Oh hi," Myka said, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked to the middle of the closet and saw all the beautiful dresses, each one different in appearance. Myka smiled at the black and white two piece ladies suit. "Mrs. Frederic?" she asked, laughing because the outfit looked like a fancier version of what she wore every day. "Yes," the intern working on it said happily.

"Let me guess," Myka said of the long gown in the same black and white, but with a plunging neckline, "Ms. Cummings?"

"You're right!" the intern said.

Then she looked a similar dress, but without the low-cut feature. "Ms. Sullivan?" Myka asked, on a roll now. "Yes," the intern working on Eileen's dress said.

"That leaves," Myka said, looking over at the remaining dress. "Tracy's."

"We want to thank you and Ms. Wells for allowing us to be a part of this occasion. We are doing our very best work and will make sure everyone is pleased with their outfits," the intern in charge said.

"Thank you," was all Myka could say because Helena had made this decision on her own. Myka wasn't surprised that Helena would distribute the work and allow the dedicated students to have a part.

Sarah Styles already had her hands full with the bridal dresses. She had completed the dresses for Helena and Myka and was working on the alterations. She had brought the attire to the office and when Helena saw them, she assured Sarah that she would have to let Myka's dress out on top. Sarah tried – foolishly – to assure Helena that she had taken Myka's exact measurements, but Helena assured her back – that she knew Myka's exactness, too, and the dress was going to be too close-fitting across the bust. When Myka tried the dress on and Sarah saw that indeed, the dress was tight, she mentioned it to Helena when she did her fitting. Helena smiled broadly. "_I have a very high acuity for measurement. I'm a kinesthetic learning,_" Helena assured the designer.

* * *

Myka returned to the bed, kissed Helena, and woke her up.

"Marry me," Helena said as soon as her eyes opened a little.

"Oh I'm sorry. I would, but I have already promised this _other woman _that I would marry her," Myka teased.

"Then I shall challenge her, and she will lose, and you will marry me," Helena said, in a King Arthur kind of way.

"Oh I don't know; she'll be hard to beat," Myka said. "Unless of course you exploit her weakness," she said, sliding down next to Helena so she was close to her ear. "You see, first, …..you tease her all day," Myka said, now running her fingers up Helena's bare leg, "…and promise her that the wait will be well worth it," Myka continued as Helena bit her lip and turned into her. "Then maybe, in her weakened state, you _might_ get a jump on her."

"I was …not….. weakened," Helena tried to say, but her body had already signed over to _Team Myka_ and was chanting her name.

"I had to physically hold you up," Myka reminded her.

"OK, maybe….. momentarily," Helena said.

"I had to help you up the stairs," Myka reminded her.

"I may have leaned... a bit," Helena huffed.

"You didn't have the strength to put your nightgown on," Myka said to the woman who had simply stood there – waiting – for Myka to undress her.

"Well now, that was just a ruse to get you to do all the work," Helena scoffed.

"Admit it, Helena, I was too much for you yesterday, and you lost," Myka said, proudly.

There was silence as Helena considered if she could possibly win this debate. "I'm hungry," she finally said, and Myka laughed and started to tickle Helena. "Say it, Wells. Say it, you lost," Myka insisted, as Helena pulled her body up in the fetal position, trying to get away.

"Never," Helena screamed between fits of laughter. She was ticklish.

"Say it," Myka demanded as she continued her feather-like torture.

"Okay, okay….," Helena said, gasping. Myka stopped poking her with her finger. Helena relaxed and caught her breath. Myka lay back next to her, laughing at their silly antics.

"I will never say it," Helena shouted, grabbing her robe and bolting from the bed. Myka shot up and leapt out of bed, trying to catch up. Helena raced out of the bedroom, down the length of the hallway to the top of the stairs, all the time screaming.

"Come back here," Myka yelled, trying to catch up, her long sleek legs closing the gap between them.

Helena was on the top steps when she looked down the long flight and saw Irene standing by the table in the center of the hallway. There was no disguising what was going on. Helena knew in an instant that going down would present a worse fate than going back up. She yelped and turned around, running back up and right into Myka. Myka caught her as their bodies gently collided. Myka fell backwards onto the plush carpeting, Helena on top of her. They instantly burst into a fit of giggles. "Say it," Myka said, her legs locked around Helena's and her arms holding her in place.

"Irene! Help me!" Helena screamed, knowing fully well the woman wouldn't dare. "I am the CEO of a Fortune 500 Company!"

"You, Ms. Wells, are nothing more than putty in my hands," Myka said, pulling Helena down farther into her own body and kissing her lips.

* * *

"What is that noise?" Leena asked, as Irene came into the kitchen.

"That, Leena, is the Bering-Wells version of _Brides-Gone-Wild_," Irene said, and then added; "I pray for your sake, it's a temporary state."

"I'm glad to hear they're not nervous about everything that has to be done," Leena said, pouring Irene a cup of coffee.

"You know, I've never seen Helena happier," Irene said smiling. It gave her the warmest feeling in her heart.

Leena was right. It was the day before the wedding and the only ones who didn't seem to have a care in the world were the brides-to-be. Mrs. Frederic had called the bridal party and others to the townhouse to go over every detail to ensure that things went _off without a hitch_.

"_Except for the brides, right?" Pete asked when Mrs. Frederic used the expression. "You want them hitched, right?"_

* * *

The bridal party members, sans Tracy, who was having her dress delivered, were to try on their outfits. As Myka and Helena stood up, still laughing from their antics, Bridget Cummings came through the door. She stopped in mid-hallway, looking up at the pair; she put her hands on her hips and then waved a finger at them.

"I am very annoyed at you two," she said.

"The extent to which I do not care, cannot..." Helena started and Myka poked her right in her ticklish side.

"What did we do?" Myka asked, as they came down the stairs.

"Your question assumes guilt, Counselor," Helena pointed out.

"As it should. Do you know because of the speed of this event, I cannot throw you guys a bachelorette party!" Bridget complained. "Do you have any idea how much I would enjoy getting you drunk…again," she teased Helena. "So when you come back, you owe me one night on the town."

Helena's response was a sharp glare, but they were becoming increasingly ineffective against the woman. "Do you guys have your '_something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue_'?" the maid of honor asked.

"Oh," Myka said, not having given the requirements any thought. She looked at Helena, who was aware of the custom, but had not thought of it either.

"Really?" Bridget asked in disbelief. "It's an old English custom. I thought _you_ of all people would remember it," the teasing continued. "Sixpence in her shoe? Ring a bell?"

"I'm sure it's on Irene's list," Helena said, admiring the woman's tenacity for the first time.

"Yes, it is," Irene said, walking into the hallway. "Right after _– have interns make shawl to accompany Ms. Cummings' dress."_

Bridget would take on anyone – she would tease the Pope if he walked through the door, but she knew danger when she saw it and right now, danger was standing in front of them. It didn't mean she would be quiet.

"Good morning, everyone," Irene said pleasantly. "Myka, your mother has asked that you each carry your grandmother's handkerchiefs to fulfill the _old_ requirement. Since there will be no veils, we will use your dresses as the new."

"I heard about your old boyfriend showing up, so we got our _blue_ I guess," Bridget smiled at Myka.

"I don't think someone's mood counts," Irene said.

"Oh yeah, his _mood_. That's what I meant," Bridget said, her eyes sweeping the floor. The reference was obvious to Myka who spit out her laugh and had to cover her mouth.

"Well, Ms. Styles has embroidered your names and the date of your wedding in blue inside your dresses, so the color requirement is taken care of," Irene informed them.

"She is good," Bridget said of her girlfriend. She had hardly seen the woman since Myka moved the date up. Sarah was laboring day and night to get everything exact.

There was a rush of people coming in from the kitchen as Pete, Eileen, Jane and Claudia arrived.

"In there, please," Irene said and when they opened the doors to the dining room, Sui Generis was already seated at the table. In front of him were stacks of cream colored envelopes. He smiled at the group, as both his right and left hands held Mont Blanc pens and wrote on the cards, engraved with the Bering-Wells name in gold.

"What the hell is he doing?" Bridget asked.

"He is writing thank you notes, some from Helena, some from Myka, in their handwriting and at the same time," Claudia practically squealed. She was very proud of the program she had written with Helena to make this happen.

"I know a set of twins who would really appreciate that dexterity," Bridget commented.

"Detective Tierney, I hope you have everything in order for Ms. Bering's request?" Irene asked.

"Yes, we're all set. There will be barricades set around the perimeter of the structure that will keep the crowds at bay. Then, after the ceremony, Ms. Bering and Ms. Wells can walk the barricade to greet the public," Jane reported.

It was something that Myka had come up with. They had received so many cards and gifts from the general public, that Myka wanted to share their day with them in some small way. She thought they could thank some of them after the ceremony outside, before they went to the reception.

"We're all set with that?" Irene asked Pete because of the extra security needed.

"Yes, we are. And I'll be right there," Pete said, assuring his favorite couple.

* * *

The group dispersed as interns brought out the dresses and suits for people to try on Irene, however, continued to stand there crossing things off her list.

"Aren't you going to try that on?" Helena asked, of the black and white suit that an intern held up.

Irene looked over at the outfit, scanning it from the below the knee length black skirt to the three quarter sleeved white jacket with black piping. "It will fit," she said and the intern left.

"Ms. Bering, could I please see you?" Eileen asked from the kitchen.

"Did you try on your dress?" Irene asked, because the girl was doing things out of order.

"Yes," Eileen lied and added it to her list of things to confess.

"Sure," Myka said, kissing Helena goodbye even though they would only be a couple of rooms apart.

"I need you in here," Irene said to Helena, pointing to the library.

* * *

Myka walked into the kitchen, aware that the young Wells had a serious, yet pleasant look on her face. On the island were two teacups. Myka really didn't have time for tea.

"Is everything okay?" Myka asked, because the expression on Leena's face said something was up.

"It will be," Eileen answered and pointed to the stool where Myka should sit.

Myka looked at Leena, who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds more and more like her," Leena whispered as she made her exit.

"Ms. Bering," Eileen began.

"Isn't it time you call me Myka?" Myka asked and threw the girl's pace off. Light blue eyes flashed how much thought she was giving this.

"OK, but not at work," Eileen compromised. "Myka, I couldn't decide what to give you for the wedding."

"Oh that's very sweet, Eileen, but….," Myka tried to assure her, but the youth put her hand up to stop her. Myka was beginning to understand what Leena meant.

"So I decided to give you something that I think you both will enjoy," the fair bridesmaid said.

"That's very sweet, Eileen," Myka said, even though she had no idea what it was.

Then there was silence. Nothing was said and no noise was made. "Come around here, please," Eileen finally asked Myka, who did as she was asked. _Surely the girl knew that time was of the essence._

"Is there something you want to talk to me about… over tea?" the lawyer asked, unable to figure out what was going on.

"No, Myka. My gift is this. I am going to teach you how to make Helena's tea," Eileen said.

Myka stopped in her tracks. She, more than anyone, knew what this ritual meant to Helena and to the young woman who made it her mission to produce the perfect cup of tea daily. Eileen had spent weeks, under the tutelage of her Aunt Rose, learning the basics. Eileen then made her own improvements that made tea making an art form for her boss. Myka swore it wasn't the ingredients, or the method, as much as it was the love and energy this kid put into making it for Helena. Master Chefs didn't take as much care as Eileen did in making the perfect cup of tea.

It tied her to Helena – even before there was a blood connection.

"But you love to…no," Myka said, and tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't just a gift, it was a sacrifice.

"Yes, I do, Eileen affirmed. _How many Saturday mornings had she made the trip from Brooklyn to Manhattan just to prepare the beverage for Helena?_

"And she…," Myka pointed to the direction of where Helena was. Myka had witnessed the transformation the hot liquid caused in Helena.

"Yes, I know. That is why I must teach you. This way, she will have two people who can make her tea whenever she wants it," Eileen said, her voice cracking just a little.

"But … I can't make tea like you do," Myka said and both understood she meant there were several reasons.

"Oh, but you can, Myka, you can. And you will, because you will put as much into it as I do," Eileen said, taking Myka's hand and squeezing it.

"First, we'll start with the water. It must be filtered, or she won't drink it," the experienced tea maker said. "So I use bottled spring water," she said, handing Myka the bottle and indicating she should pour it in the tea kettle.

"The water has to come to a rolling ball, because the tea is a black tea," the instructor said. Myka had to smile at how careful Eileen was giving her the instructions.

"This is called the infuser," Eileen said of the silver ball. Myka looked down at it and then glanced at the little black box that had the exact indentation in it. She carried the ball in its own case.

"Does this have the ….," Myka said, turning the ball in her hand. There on the side was the distinct Wells logo.

"Oh yes, I had them made for her," Eileen smiled and shrugged her shoulders about the perfect gift. "Now she likes it strong, so you'll take one teaspoon of the loose tea in it…," and she waited for Myka to do as she was instructed.

"Now place that in the tea cup," Eileen said and watched as Myka did. "Check the water, is it rolling?"

"I think so," Myka said, never having given thought to the different types of boiling water.

"Now I use a six ounce cup, this way you don't have to measure out the water," Eileen said, having learned a thing or two along the way.

"Well, this doesn't seem too hard," Myka said out of relief that she was getting it. Those were the wrong words to say and she knew that by the crinkle in her teacher's forehead. In spite of the physical differences between the relatives, Myka swore Eileen was…_glaring_ at her. It was only for a second, but it was definitely a Wells glare. "I just …meant," Myka tried to get back in good graces.

"This is the …..," Eileen said, and looked around the room to make sure they were alone, "…secret to the perfect cup of tea. It's all in the steeping time."

Now Myka knew this because she had challenged Helena to discern between different cups of tea, brewed to slightly different times. She couldn't. So Myka assumed that the timing wasn't as big a deal as Helena made it out to be. But over time, it wasn't the exact second of Eileen's tea that Helena knew. It was Eileen's tea from any other. No matter what Leena tried, it just never measured up and Helena's expression was nothing short of being tortured.

Myka may have had the secret now, but she doubted she would ever possess the panache that Eileen had in knowing _exactly_ when to bring Helena her tea.

* * *

While the tea master was gifting her secrets, Irene was in the library with Helena. They sat near one another on the couch, Irene's pad in her lap as she reviewed the last few items.

"Well, I think that takes care of everything for now. Are you both spending the night here?" Irene asked, one of the last items on her list …for today. She put the pad on the table, next to her pocketbook.

"Yes, of course," Helena said, having lost interest several minutes ago.

"I'm not one for superstition," Irene tried, but Helena gave her a knowing look. "OK, well let's say I am, I think it would be good for you to sleep in separate rooms," Irene said, pulling on her suit jacket as she took a deep breath.

"Why? I don't want to…..have you told Myka this?" Helena said all at once.

"No, I am speaking to you. I'm merely suggesting that one night apart might help with the anticipation of all that will happen tomorrow," Irene said. Then the woman put her hand on Helena's and said; "It goes by so quickly, Helena. I want you to enjoy every moment of it."

Helena knew her friend was being sincere, even if she didn't like her suggestion. "I will talk to Myka," Helena said.

"Good, now there is one more thing," Irene said, but didn't look at her pad.

"Surely, you've run out of things to take care of …or paper…..by now," Helena moaned.

"I would like to offer you something. Now, they are not very fancy and may not go with everything else," Irene said, as she reached into the flattest handbag known to humankind. She pulled out a small gold box and handed it to Helena.

"It's not an earpiece so you can give me directions throughout the ceremony, is it?" Helena teased.

"Don't be silly. I'm your maid of honor. I'll be right near you. Besides, I'm that little annoying voice permanently fixed in your head," Irene lobbed back.

Helena scoffed and opened the box …..and immediately, the emotions rushed at her. Tears blurred her vision as she looked down at the pair of pearl and diamond earrings.

"I thought this could be your _something borrowed_," Irene said as Helena fought back the tears. "I wore them on my wedding day, as did my mother and her mother before that."

"I …would be honored," Helena said, and lunged to across the couch to hug Irene tightly.

Emotions were not easy for Helena – in spite of the fact that this was the second woman in her life that she cared so much for. The tightness of Helen's embrace surprised Irene.

"She's a lucky woman, Helena," Irene said, embracing the woman who was more like a daughter to her.

Irene smiled when she felt Helena fall into the embrace, allowing her head to rest on Irene's shoulder, and not stiffen as she often did. "A very lucky woman, indeed," Irene whispered and held on until Helena gently pulled back.

"Thank you, Irene," Helena said after clearing her throat so her voice would return. "For …everything." This gift was further confirmation that her beloved friend and former _One_, loved her like a daughter.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Eileen asked Myka to pour the water into the cup with the tea infusion container. "Now anyone can make a cup of tea, Myka," Eileen said and Myka knew she was referring to her before this lesson. "But the secret is in how long you allow the tea to steep."

"I got you this, for the beginning," Eileen said reaching into her pocket to take out a little box.

"Thank you," Myka said, and opened it. Inside was a digital timer, the size of a quarter.

"Ms. Wells' tea must be steeped for three minutes and nineteen seconds," Eileen said, making sure Myka got that very important detail.

"Three minutes and nineteen seconds," Myka repeated on cue and Eileen smiled. "The timer is specifically set to that time. So when you pour the water with one hand, you can start the timer with the other."

"Oh," Myka said, feeling like the law bar was an easier exam than this.

Then the moment came. Eileen instructed Myka to pour the water, and at the same time, start the timer. Myka poured the water into the cup gingerly as she was almost certain a missed drop would count in her final grade.

"Too long and it's acidic," Eileen said, looking down into the cup. "Not long enough and she'll refuse it."

As Myka watched the seconds pass, she was about to let Eileen know when the exact time was up, but the woman had an internal clock.

"There!" Eileen said. She showed Myka how to take the infuser out, and instructed her on carrying it into Helena.

"Never look at the cup, Myka. Always watch where you're going," the youth instructed.

Myka almost did a double take on hearing those words. She knew they came out of Eileen Sullivan's mouth – but her voice was all Wells.

"Now put it on the table, Myka. Let her drink it. I'd like you to surprise her when you're on your honeymoon. She won't be expecting it," Eileen said, having thought it all through.

Claudia came out of the dining room now and knew the lesson was complete.

"How did she do?" she asked Eileen as if Myka weren't there. Myka had to smile at them.

"Very well. A real natural," Eileen said, encouraging her student.

"Ain't she something?" Claudia whispered to Myka, her eyes locked on Eileen.

Helena came out of the library with Irene and immediately went for the tea and drank it.

"How's that tea, boss?" Claudia asked. A very small part of her was hoping Helena would notice the difference. As much as she hated an empty bed some Saturday mornings, she loved that Eileen was the only one who could do this for Helena.

"Pardon?" Helena asked. "It's very good, as always."

Myka smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet. Eileen smiled and left with Claudia. Irene watched the entire thing and wondered what was going on.

"Well ladies, the next time I see you will be tomorrow morning where the house will be crowded with people and you two will be getting ready," Irene said, looking down at the pad.

"Good God, woman. There can't be anything left on that list," Helena said, embracing the warm cup and putting it to her lips.

"One more thing," Irene said, putting on her coat. "Take the day off," she smiled as she left.

"Last one up is a rotten egg," Myka yelled as she raced up the stairs.

"Oh please do grow up," Helena yelled because Myka had a head start. Helena put the tea cup down and looked at it. Then she took the steps, two at a time to catch up to Myka.

"You lost again, Helena," Myka yelled to goad her lover.

"You will regret that," Helena warned playfully.

She glanced over the railing at the teacup for a second. Her attention may have been diverted, but there was no denying it.

Something was _different_ about that tea.

* * *

**Are your surprised Helena knew?  
**

*** Thank you to CdB55 for this wording. I use it with her permission. **


	27. Love is Patient and Kind

**A/N: I am so excited to post this chapter. It was both a pleasure and challenge to write this version of what Helena's and Myka's vows might be. Writing dialogue for them is one thing, but writing words they would express to each other - is daunting.  
**

**So many writers have written about their wedding and vows and done an amazing job. This is just my version. **

**Thank you to CdB55 for her insights and to all of you who have journeyed this far.  
**

* * *

**Love is Patient and Kind **(**1 Corinthians 13:4–8a) **

Helena and Myka got dressed, they ate breakfast and spent the rest of the morning preparing for their honeymoon and taking care of last minute things. Bags were packed for their trip and ready to go. Then the two sat next to one another on the couch, waiting for the Berings to arrive. When Helena broached the subject of Irene's suggestion for the sleeping arrangements that night, Myka put down the paper, looked at Helena, and said she understood _exactly_ where Irene was coming from.

"You do?" Helena asked, surprised.

"Yes," Myka said.

"Oh," Helena said, disappointed.

"And the answer is no," Myka said, going back to her paper.

"No?" Helene asked, as if it wasn't the exact thing she thought.

Myka put the paper down and turned to her fiancée. "Helena, I don't sleep well when you're not right next to me. It makes no sense for us not to get a good night's sleep before one of the most important days of our lives," the lawyer explained.

"Indeed. Foolish suggestion really," Helena agreed, kissing Myka for the umpteenth time that day.

And so, after having lunch with the Berings, and dining alone at home, after several phone calls from Myka's relatives and work, the two settled in for the night. As they had done from the beginning – side by side – in each others arms.

* * *

On Saturday, the City was abuzz with excitement for the early afternoon ceremony in Central Park and the reception at the Waldorf Astoria. As far as the honeymoon, what the press did know was that Helena and Myka were taking the private jet to London and then onto Paris. There would be news crews at every stop. The crowds had descended upon Central Park. Many of them had woken up at the crack of dawn to get their spot near where the ceremony was going to take place.

At the townhouse, the noise of the Berings arriving confirmed that it was time for Helena and Myka to descend. Sitting together on the bed, after having a light breakfast that Leena brought in on a tray, Helena leaned into Myka.

"The next time I see you, I will be waiting for you to walk down the aisle," Helena said softly as her forehead touched Myka's.

"The next time I see you, I will have trouble not running down that aisle to get to you," Myka responded.

* * *

When Myka shared her childhood fantasy about her wedding, she said she thought she would be married in her local church. So, when Helena designed the temporary structure, it was done in the shape of one – steeple and all. The pews were curved so that everyone had a good view of the ceremony. One thing that Helena insisted on was that she be already standing in the front. Helena wanted Myka to walk down the aisle with her father – as she had described in her fantasy wedding. Helena would be waiting for her.

After greeting her future in-laws that morning, Helena left the townhouse. She waved to the crowds and made her way to the car so that Pete could drive her over to the edifice inside the park. There, she went inside the adjoining room where Irene was waiting for her to help her get dressed. Eileen and Claudia were already there. Helena smiled to think what an adorable couple the two made. Jane was there coordinating the outside security. Helena stopped, noticing that it was the first time she ever saw Pete comfortable in a tux. Helena wasn't aware of feeling nervous, but upon seeing Irene – she felt a surprising, but welcomed, calmness.

* * *

Back at the townhouse, calmness was not prevailing. Jeannie and Tracy were helping Myka, both giving directions on what she should do. "_Too much eyeliner." "A little more shadow." "Not shadow!" "Mother!" _ rattled back and forth. And then Myka looked up and smiled. There was the only person besides Helena who could handle this chaos. Bridget was there!

"Oh my, that is a low cut dress," Jeannie said of the tall, well-endowed woman's attire.

"I know!" Bridget said, as if she was upset. "I can't _wait_ to get my hands on the woman who designed this." _The interns may have sewn them, but the design was all Sarah._ She turned to Myka and said - "No, really, I can't _wait_ to get my hands on her….," Bridget said softer to Myka who laughed.

Bridget was exactly what Myka needed to balance out the Bering intensity. The friend assessed correctly what was going on and immediately suggested Tracy and Jeannie help one another get dressed and that she would help Myka. They were on the other side of the bedroom door before they could answer.

* * *

Across the street – as soft music played in the larger room, Helena made sure all the last minute details were attended to. Then she went into the small room off to the side where everyone was waiting for her. Eileen was in her cocktail length black and white dress, and Claudia was in her white pants, white blouse, and black jacket ensemble. The matron-of-honor was also dressed and waiting. Helena's entrance was met with hugs and kisses and then her dress was brought out. Irene asked everyone to wait outside while she helped Helena get dressed.

"Sleep well?" Irene asked, as the dress was taken out of the garment bag.

"Yes, I did," Helena said, smiling.

"It was only a suggestion," Irene said of her thought.

"Not a very good one," Helena said, but Irene dismissed her remark and smiled. Then Irene helped Helena get ready.

When Helena put on her long white dress, Irene was silent, choking back tears at how stunning Helena looked. Her dark locks flowed over her shoulders and back that was completely exposed to her waist. The sleeveless dress had a low-cut bodice with lace-filled areas on the sides on the dress. It had a lace broidered neck line that capped at her shoulders. There was a single brocade down her back to her waist. The tight fitting gown hugged her hips and then flowed outward at the knee.

"Helena," Irene finally said, and her eyes began to water. "I have never seen you look more beautiful."

"Thank you, Irene," Helena said, handing her the earrings the woman had so graciously lent her. "Would you help me with these?"

Helena could feel Irene's hands shaking just the slightest when she helped her put the earrings on. "Remember, Helena, this is your day with Myka. Enjoy every moment so that it remains among your sweetest memories," Irene said tenderly.

"Was yours?" Helena asked, looking into the woman's soft brown eyes.

Irene stopped what she was doing and looked at Helena. "It was," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "It really was."

The bridal party came back in and when they saw Helena there, Eileen started to cry and had to have her makeup reapplied. Pete rushed in all set, decked out in his tuxedo and latest gadgets that would help him be in touch with Steve and the rest of the Security Team. As Helena's official social date for some time, he had seen her dressed to the nines before, but even he stopped walking when he saw her.

"Cheese and crackers, boss! You look …wow!" was what came out to express his feelings.

"Thank you, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said sincerely.

When he got the text that Myka was on her way, Pete went back outside. "Ready everyone," Irene said and she and Eileen went to the door.

Claudia had planned on saying what was in her heart to Helena, but the words just didn't seem to come. Finally, she was afraid her moment would pass.

"Boss," the techie said, and when Helena raised one eyebrow, she added, "Helena. Yeah, that's not sounding good. Anyway, boss, I just want to say - you know – thank you for everything. And I'm really happy for you and Myka, boss," Claudia said – and her voice cracked. She pursed her lips, having broken her promise to herself that she wouldn't get all '_mushy'_.

_Helena had a special bond with Claudia. Have plucked her from near homelessness, she was the one who understood the youth's overzealous pride in everything. Helena hadn't just recognized Claudia's genius; she had seen her aloneness in the world. Helena understood Claudia and how, in spite of being happy for her now, she worried about changes. _

"Thank you, Claudia," Helena said, leaning in to hug her protégé. "_This_ changes nothing for us," she whispered because she knew the techie needed that assurance_. When things have been taken from you, _Helena understood_, you always need that. _It was one of the few times Helena didn't mind repeating herself.

Claudia broke the embrace gently and looked into Helena's eyes. "Thank you," she said and turned away before the tears spilled more.

The music started to play and Irene looked at Helena. "Are you ready, my dear?" she asked and Helena nodded.

Then Eileen and Claudia joined Pete on the dais. The Mayor stood there with his hands clasped in front of him, beaming. Irene opened the door and people stood up as Helena made her way to the place where she and Myka would stand.

* * *

And then it was time.

The music played the wedding march and the back doors opened. Much to everyone's surprise, the first person to enter was none other than …Bandit – who obediently carried a basket in his mouth that overflowed with rose petals. As he walked diligently down the aisle towards Irene, whose eyes were locked on him, the petals fell on the white runner.

"You made him the _flower girl_?" Pete moaned and slapped his forehead.

The crowd loved it and the fact that the dog never strayed from his course, was a testament to his trainer. It was a tough act to follow, but Tracy did her best as she walked the length of the walkway.

Bridget turned to Myka, waiting her turn. "Listen to me, kiddo. This is yours and Helena's day. No one else's. So enjoy every moment. She's very fortunate, Myka," the friend said, squeezing Myka's hand. Then the investment banker, with the largest zest for life that Myka had ever seen, walked quietly down the aisle.

"Honey," Mr. Bering said, facing his daughter. "I couldn't be happier for you."

The music swelled to indicate Myka's approach and the doors reopened. When Helena first caught a glimpse of Myka starting to walk down the aisle, it hit her how beautiful Myka looked. Myka's hair was swept up with a loose curl hanging here and there. Her white dress was a traditional full lace skirt with a satin bodice that had lace capped sleeves at the shoulder.

"Oh my God," Helena let out and Irene chuckled. "She's absolutely beautiful," the Brit spoke what her heart thought.

"She is indeed," Irene whispered.

Flashes went off as Myka passed by, holding onto her father's arm. Helena stepped off the platform to join them. Warren kissed Myka and then turned to kiss Helena as well.

"Thank you, Daddy," Myka said.

It took Helena a minute, and with a cough from the Mayor, before she could break the gaze she had on Myka. She couldn't stop looking at her.

"I am honored, to be here today, as a friend to the most wonderful couple I know," the Mayor began. The couple didn't know it, but Irene had gone over what he was allowed to say and what he wasn't. His compliance to what the formidable woman wanted was second only to Bandit's.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in matrimony," the Mayor continued.

Helena and Myka couldn't really hear him. Facing one another, their eyes locked, little else occupied their minds.

"And now the couple will exchange the vows they have written," the Mayor announced. Pete stepped forward and handed Myka the ring. Myka had asked Helena if she could go first. Now she took a deep breath and exhaled. Holding the ring on Helena's finger, she said;

_"_Helena, I have always known the type of person I wanted to spend my life with. I knew I needed to be with someone who, when they look at me across a crowded room, would cause my heart to beat faster. I hoped for someone who, when they spoke, their words would make me melt inside. I wished for someone who, when they touched me, there would be no doubt; I was the person they wanted to be with. I prayed that this person, when they whispered my name in my ear, would be the one I desired to follow body and soul to the ends of the earth. I have found all of that, and more, in you. You are my want, my need, my hope, my wish and prayer answered, Helena. You are my lover, my companion in all I do, my friend, my One. I promise I will cherish and honor you always. Through sorrow and success, through changes good and bad, I will hold your hand and walk beside you. Wherever our journey leads us, Helena, I promise to be there." And with that, Myka gently pushed the wedding band the rest of the way on Helena's finger.

Mr. and Mrs. Bering both cried. Tracy wished she had thought to write her own vows. Kevin wished Myka had written theirs. Bridget, holding onto Myka's bouquet, pinched her own hand not to cry. She knew there was more to come. Pete stepped forward again, and handed the second wedding band to Helena. She took it, turned to Myka, and took her hand.

"Myka, my darling," the writer started, as she held Myka's hand. "Few people realize the immensity of vacancy in which the dust of the material universe swims."

Most of the attendees frowned a bit and looked at one another. Jane pointed to Officer Bell who googled the words. Helena's opening remark seemed to confuse them. Except Myka …and Mr. Bering. Even he recognized it as a line from the famous H.G. Wells novel he used to read to Myka when she was young. In the moment of silence, the two exchanged knowing smiles. It was Helena's confirmation that indeed – Myka was marrying _the H.G. Wells_ she had known all her life.

"…But my love for you could fill that space and more. Not a day goes by, that I do not give thanks that you came into my life. I am grateful for Time allowing me to travel to be here with you. You are my best friend, my lover, and confidant. You are my _raison d'etre_ and my first thought in all I do. Myka, I promise to always be there for you, to grow along with you, to give you the best of myself, even in the worst of times. I will do this, not only in words, but in my deeds. Our _Oneness_ has been written by the heavens. In all that I do, I will love you, honour your good name, and cherish your companionship. In this world and the next." Helena gently slipped the ring on Myka's finger.

For a moment, Myka simply stared at the lips that spoke those words that filled her heart. And Helena's breathing slowed as she fell deeply into the jade pools that gazed back at her. The only sounds you could hear was the clicking of cameras and people blowing their noses and wiping tears from their eyes.

"Do you, Myka Ophelia Bering, take Helena George Wells to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Mayor asked.

"Oh God, yes, I do," Myka responded and people softly laughed at her enthusiastic response.

"And do you, Helena George Wells, take Myka Ophelia Bering to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"With all my heart, I do," Helena responded.

"And now, as a couple dedicated to one another for the rest of your lives, supported and loved by all the witnesses here, and always hand in hand and heart to heart with one another, go forth and live each day to the fullest," the Mayor said. "You may now kiss the bride," he added, beaming.

Leena automatically reached for Gerald's hand, not only out of affection, but to brace herself. She anticipated what was about to happen.

In that moment, when Helena leaned in to kiss Myka, and Myka responded, a near invisible white light enveloped the couple, and rose to the ceiling like a column. Perhaps it was the energy, the anticipation, the love that filled the room that sent out a vibe throughout the space, touching everyone in it.

Or perhaps it was the Universe's way of acknowledging that what it had declared to be was in fact happening as it should.

Thunderous applause rose up within the Wells designed structure. Myka and Helena turned to face their family and friends. Helena never looked more radiant; Myka never looked happier.

Pete never cried so much in his life. "I can't help it," he said.

"Bell, tissue please," the detective said to her young protégé who was there on official business. Right now, it was handing Jane all the tissues she needed …..for Pete.

Eileen beamed as she watched the couple she always knew were meant to be together, holding hands and smiling at the crowd. Claudia coughed her emotions back, but when Eileen squeezed her hand, the techie couldn't hold back anymore and tears streamed down her face. Even Artie blew his nose loudly just so he could use his handkerchief to wipe away a tear.

"Did you see that, Mrs. F?" Pete leaned forward and asked.

"I'm sorry?" Irene whispered.

"The …..," Pete said, and made the sound of the light saber from _Star Wars_ as he motioned his hands up to the ceiling. "Did you see that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the matron-of-honor said. Then she turned to Eileen, who had also seen it, and winked.

"I swear….," Pete murmured to himself.

* * *

The newly married couple walked hand in hand down the aisle as the organist and violinist played. In the lobby, the interns were waiting with the couples' long white coats, so that they could emerge into the winter air and greet the well-wishers. The crowd had been waiting for hours and as soon as the doors opened, they broke out in a singular cheer. The newlyweds emerged, holding hands and waving. Then Myka and Helena gave them what they were waiting for – they kissed. It was a sea of cell phones and cameras. Then separating – each walked to the barricade with two Wells Security team members. Pete watched the people who reached out to the women, making sure everyone was safe. Small children handed Helena and Myka flowers and were personally thanked. People handed them homemade cards which were graciously accepted.

"Will this change you?" someone shouted to Helena.

"Oh, I do hope so," she smiled back.

Right on time, Myka and Helena returned to the front of the structure, joining one another. Again, they kissed and waved to the crowd of the adoring public and news crews. Their wedding was on every channel and social media site.

They joined their family and friends back in the hall. Congratulations were offered and hugs exchanged. After a short time, Helena and Myka went to the white Rolls Royce. While their guests made their way to the brunch, the brides made their way through the streets of Manhattan, waving to the well-wishers that lined the streets. Then they went to different locations around the city for their professional photo shoot. Finally, they arrived at the Waldorf Astoria where the reception was being held. Myka hadn't let go of Helena's hand practically the whole time. Helena took every opportunity she could to kiss Myka's lips.

* * *

The family and friends were in the Skylight Ballroom awaiting the guests of honor. When the music announced their arrival, family and friends stood as the couple entered. Then the spotlight shone on them and their song; "_How Long Will I Love You_," played. Helena put her hands on Myka's hips, Myka put her hands around Helena's neck as the two closed the space between them and danced to the music slowly.

"_How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I can.  
How long will I need you?  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan._

How long will I be with you?  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you?  
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far.  
How long will I hold you?  
As long as your father told you,  
As long as you can.

How long will I give to you?  
As long as I live through you  
However long you say.

How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I may.

_We're all traveling through time together  
Every day of our lives.  
All we can do is do our best  
To relish this remarkable ride_."

The only sound above the singer's lyrics and the music was one person crying loudly. Jane nudged her assistant who immediately provided the required tissue. "Here you go, honey," Jane said to Pete.

The song ended, the applause subsided, and the couple sat down to join their guests in dinner. "You explained everything to your parents?" Helena leaned over and whispered.

"Oh yes," Myka said.

"Good," Helena said, squeezing Myka's hand.

While the brides were enjoying their dinner, Helena heard the noise again. The incessant clinking of utensil on glass. "I do not understand this custom at all," Helena said, as Myka leaned in to kiss her. "I do not need prompting to kiss you." One glare in Irene's direction and the crowd was asked to stop.

The evening was filled with dancing and laughter among the friends. "I knew from the very beginning these two would be together," Eileen said.

"Yes, you did, my little Miss Clairvoyant. What else do you see in the future?" a slightly inebriated Claudia asked.

Eileen smiled back warmly. "I see wonderful things."

The friends were all seated at one table together. Steve and Jack raised their glasses to Eileen and Claudia, saying they should be next. The suggestion brought a blush to both of their faces, but Claudia reached under the table and held Eileen's hand.

"I'm usually not like this," Pete said following his latest crying jag. "They're just so wonderful together."

"I know, honey, I know. Even I have to admit they're perfect for each other," Jane added, thanking Officer Bell for having an endless supply of tissues.

* * *

Helena and Myka were about to leave when Helena scanned the room and waved to Irene. "Please do me a favor," she asked.

"Of course," Irene said.

"Check in on Ms. Cummings in our absence," Helena whispered. "Tomorrow."

"Ms. Cummings?" Irene asked. Of all the people Helena would ask her to check in on, that was the last name she expected to hear.

"Yes. I am concerned that Ms. Cummings and Ms. Styles are on two different wavelengths. I think that's going to become an issue very soon," Helena said, glancing over at her wife's friend.

"Now don't you worry," Irene tried to assure Helena.

"I am not worried. I am incredibly perceptive," Helena clarified.

"I'm glad to see marriage hasn't changed you," Irene laughed and quickly added, "Yet."

* * *

While the entire room was up dancing and enjoying themselves, the brides – who had said their heartfelt thanks and goodbyes, left the hotel. The press was waiting in the cold night air for them. The brides pulled the hoods of their white wedding coats over their heads and went straight to the cars. After a brief stop at the townhouse, where they changed into more comfortable outfits, they emerged and went to the airport. All the time, the press snapped picture after picture of the women whose faces were now concealed by their hats and scarves. It was a very cold night.

The private jet waited for them at JFK airport. Security rushed them through and the two finally made it to their seats. Within a short time, they departed for their first destination – London.

* * *

It had all gone off without a problem. As Mrs. Frederic pushed off her higher than usual heels in her home in Queens, she sipped on a warm cup of tea. Her eyes widened when she looked at the end of the recliner chair to see Bandit there, holding her slippers.

"Mr. Bandit," she said, smiling. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Then she glanced over at the picture window of her living room and up at the night sky. "Safe travels," she whispered.

* * *

Helena sat next to Myka in the private plane. "Well, Mrs. Bering-Wells, in a short time, we will begin our honeymoon."

"I don't think I can wait that long," Myka confessed in a whisper.

"Oh? What do you propose then?" Helena asked devilishly.

"Well," Myka said, looking around to make sure none of the crew could hear her. "I was hoping to …..," she said, whispering her intentions in Helena's ear.

The Brit listened, unfastened her seatbelt, and shot to the front of the plane where the crew was. Within seconds she returned. "What was that all about?" Myla asked.

"I reminded them that we are on our honeymoon and wish to be left alone," Helena smiled.

"Oh good," Myka said, slowly running her hand up the front of Helena's blouse.

"And I told them you simply could not keep your hands off me," Helena teased.

"Well, that's actually true," Myka said, nibbling on Helena's ear, making it hard to think.

"And …I assured them…..if they heard moaning of any kind…," Helena gasped as Myka pushed her hand down Helena's thigh. "…..they were not to come in here."

"Oh Helena, you should have said _screaming_," Myka said slowly. "Because, Helena, there will be screaming."

The crew did as they were instructed and tried to pretend that they didn't hear the loud moans and gasps as the cabin erupted into expressions of pleasure.

* * *

Hours later, when the plane touched down, the exhausted couple made their way to their final destination. In the early hours of the morning, they were finally alone.

"I love you, Helena. I always have," Myka said, as they lay together.

"And I love you, Myka. I always will," Helena said, resting her head on Myka's chest and listing to her heartbeat. "In this world and the next."

And with that, the newlyweds gave into the slumber that whispered their names. The cool breeze off the waters outside surrounded their bed and lulled them into sleep.

"In this world and the next," Myka repeated softly.

* * *

**Ellie Goulding's "How Long Will I Love You"**

**Thank you for reading along. **


	28. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N Lots to tie up before the end. **

**If you're a Bridget fan - make note - this is what developed. I know you'll PM me if she's broken in ANY way.  
**

* * *

**The Best Laid Plans (To a Mouse by Robert Burns) **

The news crews were pushing at the security gates at Heathrow Airport that overcast morning. The women deplaned and were escorted to Customs where their passports were checked and they were cleared.

"Enjoy your stay, Ms. Kelly," the Customs Officer said to the actress.  
"Welcome back, Ms. Murray," the other one said to the native. "Just here for a few days?"

"How could I pass up an all-expense paid trip?" the actress smiled back.

"Do you think they're going to be disappointed that we're not _them_," her friend and costar asked as they walked to the press.

"Well, I certainly hope not," the seasoned actress said back.

* * *

As Sunday morning broke over the East Coast, life for the Wells staff was humming along. After the reception, the group of friends went out clubbing and wound up at an all-night diner on 35th Street and Second Avenue in Manhattan. Sitting at a large round table in the back, the three couples ate pancakes and sausages, eggs and bacon and Pete insisted on one steak and cheese hero.

Helena had given Eileen a white envelope, instructing her to open it first thing the next day. "Well, it is the next day," she said to Claudia as she opened it up. Everyone around the table watched as the expression on the young woman's face changed.

"Don't tell me she wants you to work today?" Claudia complained. "Isn't it enough that you're overseeing some of her projects in her absence?"

Those words reminded Eileen of the daunting task ahead and made her stomach hurt. Then she remembered Helena's assuring words. "_Miss Sullivan, if I didn't think you were ready, I wouldn't put this on you. It is time,_" her mentor said to her.

"No, it's ….," Eileen said, showing everyone the official deed. Claudia was the first one to react as she grabbed the document from her girlfriend.

"Whatizit?" Pete asked, shoving another pancake in his mouth. Claudia passed the paper to Steve who passed it to Jack who gave it to Jane who _showed_ it to Pete.

"Well, I guess we know where we're going from here," Claudia said and Steve high-fived her. The group had no intention of dispersing just yet.

"Does she mean, while she's away, I can stay there?" Eileen uttered her first thoughts.

"I think _deed_ means it's yours," Steve explained.

"I can't live there…," Eileen said of the massive apartment.

"Pffft, hand over the key then because I sure as hell can," Claudia said, laughing. Having Eileen stay most nights at her apartment was great, but living in the tiny apartment was making her envious of space.

"You can?" Eileen asked sincerely.

"Are you kidding me? Living on 57th Street? In a fraking Penthouse? Sign me up," the techie said.

"Oh," Eileen said, thinking it over. "It would be convenient. But we would still visit my parents, right?"

"Visit them? Have them move into the West Wing, why don't you?" Claudia said and Steve kicked her hard under the table.

"OUCH!" she said as her friend smiled innocently. "Opstay ithway ethay uturefay inyay-awlay invitesyay," Steve said out of the side of his mouth. (_Stop with the future in-law invites_).

"Don't worry, Steve. My father would never leave Brooklyn," Eileen assured with a knowing look.

The check was paid and the well-dressed group of six friends made their way to Eileen's new abode. They tried to be serious when the very somber doorman checked Eileen's credentials and when assured that she was who she said she was, handed her the security card. The more they tried, the harder they laughed.

"Welcome, Ms. Wells," he said incorrectly.

"It's… _Sullivan_," she corrected him.

"For now," Claudia said and then realized that thought came out of her mouth. "What? I mean her name…never mind."

The six entered the private elevator where soft music played above. It took them directly to the Penthouse. Standing in the large entryway now with her friends, Eileen opened a lavender envelope with her name on it that was resting on the entryway table.

"What does it say?" Pete asked, curious about this whole thing. He had brought Helena and guests back to this place quite a few times. It wasn't until he started taking Helena to her townhouse did he realize that was her real home.

"I've seen more men tossed out of here than…," he started to share, but Jane gently elbowed him.

"_Dear Miss Sullivan: Please accept the ownership of this apartment as a gift from both of us. It might be useful for you to have your own place in the City. I hope you will change it to suit your needs. And I hope you will see fit– at least sometimes, to make it your home. Fondly, Helena."_

Eileen folded the note and clutched it to her chest. She stepped further into the vast space that was the living room with floor to ceiling windows. The view overlooking Manhattan was breathtaking.

"Well, let's see how the kitchen is fixed for food," Pete said, having spent a lot of time in there as he waited for Helena's past suitors to find their clothes before leaving.

Jane, Steve, and Jack followed him into the other room. Claudia came up behind Eileen and put her arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently hugging her girlfriend.

Eileen nodded and then looked down at the letter and continued reading to share the rest.

"_PS – Like Ms. Donovan, you are destined to do wonderful things. I hope some of those things will take place at Wells Corp. Wherever you go, I hope you will always know that I will be there for both of you. Do not let the next couple of weeks intimidate you. You are a Wells, and we never back down from anything. Much like the Donovan's."_

Eileen cried at the words and Claudia hugged her, assuring her everything was okay. "If you don't want to stay here…," Claudia said.

"Is this what we want?" Eileen asked, wiping the tears away and looking around again.

"It does kind of fit in with our plans, don't you think?" Claudia reminded her of their decision to move in together full time. "In a huge, football stadium size way."

Eileen turned to face Claudia. "We have to visit…," Eileen asked and the concern was evident in her azure eyes.

"Every weekend. I wouldn't miss your father's breakfasts for anything," Claudia said. The Sullivan's had become like family to the young Donovan.

"If he retires, he'll be here every day," Eileen laughed. "He likes to fix things."

"Good. Let him start with hanging some drapes on those windows because girl, I do not want all of Manhattan seeing me dance around in my _Ellen_ underwear," Claudia said and started to sway her hips back and forth.

"Come here you," Eileen said, grabbing her girlfriend in a hug. Leaning into each other now, the couple walked into the kitchen.

The marble island was already covered with food choices that Pete had pulled out of the refrigerator.

"Hope you don't mind," Jane asked apologetically.

"Not at all," Eileen said as they joined in for the second round of breakfast.

* * *

On the quiet street in Queens, where people were getting ready for church, Irene Frederic was dressed and came downstairs to walk Bandit. But when she got there, the dog was not to be found.

"Oh Lord, she will have my head," she said out loud, thinking of Helena's reaction, as she called the dog's name and searched the house. Suddenly, she heard her front door close and Bandit was rushing at her. "What the devil?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Frederic," Sui Generis said as he hung up the dog's leash on the hook in the hallway. "We had a long walk this morning."

"Mr. Generis, did I know about this?" Irene asked and her tone was most definitely telling him she did not.

"Ms. Wells assured me that it would indeed be a surprise and that was how she wanted it," Sui said, putting the kettle on for tea.

"What are you doing?" Irene asked as she watched the android move around the kitchen like he knew where everything was.

"I downloaded schematics of the house. Ms. Wells said you would be …what was that word?" he contemplated while he made the tea. "Oh yes, _cranky_. That's the word. And that I should make you tea until …and I quote…. _You get past your mood_," he summarized.

Irene pulled back at the thought that Helena had instructed him on things. "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Generis for walking him. I am fine now. Perhaps you should….," Irene started and then stopped. He was there for a purpose and it wasn't just to walk the dog. "Where are you to go now?" she asked.

"I am to stay with you," he answered and Irene grimaced to think that she should have seen this coming.

"Is that so?" Irene asked, accepting the tea from her new roommate.

"Yes. Ms. Wells said that you are getting on in years…," Sui said as he followed Irene to the dining room. She stopped short at the words.

"Getting on in years?" she repeated and then continued to walk.

"Yes, as in getting older…more advanced in age," Sui explained in case there was any doubt.

Irene sat down at the head of the table and pointed to where Sui should sit. "Now what else did Ms. Wells tell you?" Irene asked, remembering that the android was programmed to answer questions.

"Well, Ms. Wells also said I was to say '_checkmate'_. However, upon researching this, it seemed an inappropriate term unless we were playing chess. So I deduced that she thought we should play chess. It is statistically impossible to beat me, so when we do play, I will undoubtedly get to say checkmate," Sui pondered.

Irene sipped her tea and smiled. Even with all that Helena had going on, she managed to find time to set into motion something to annoy her. "Oh, I'm sure," Irene smiled and Sui smiled back. "Why did I think I would have peace while she was away?" the woman asked herself. "Now did she tell you anything else?"

"Yes, she said I am not to let you get into my head and that if you did, no program in the world would be able to erase the voice you would implant there," Sui reported as he sipped his tea.

"What do you think about that?" Irene asked, aware that Helena hadn't planned on her idioms being lost on him.

"Well, as talented as you are, I know for a fact you have no mechanical training and very little program knowledge. Therefore, I deduced that you would never be able to actually access the circuits," the android smiled.

"Oh I've gotten through thicker things than your cranial shell, Mr. Generis, I can assure you of that," Irene smiled. "Shall we begin?" Irene smiled, but Helena's creation just looked at her quizzically.

"Begin?" he asked.

"Chess, Mr. Generis, chess," the HR Director smiled.

* * *

Helena dangled a piece of watermelon from her fork and fed it to Myka who was seated next to her at the table on the veranda. Myka closed her lips around the utensil, holding Helena's hand until she swallowed.

"Millie would not be pleased," Myka said, putting down her fork and picking up the next piece of melon with her fingers. Helena instinctively opened her mouth, but Myka purposely ran the rectangular shaped piece across her bottom lip. Helena laughed as she felt the cool sensation on her mouth. When Myka placed the fruit in Helena's mouth, the Brit pushed Myka's fingers deeper passed her lips and kept them there as she slowly chewed the food and swallowed.

"Why Mrs. Bering-Wells, are you trying to seduce me so early in the morning," Myka asked, playfully.

"Well, Mrs. Bering-Wells, I am trying to catch up to the number of times you seduced me last night," Helena said, taking the next piece of fruit and feeding Myka.

"Seduce you? I believe there was very little persuasion needed on my part," Myka laughed after swallowing. She held Helena's hand there and slowly licked the juice off her index finger. "You came willingly."

"Multiple times," Helena gasped.

Myka pushed back her chair, got up and leaned down to kiss Helena – hard – after saying - "I love you so much."

Helena was light-headed. When Myka released her head, Helena took a deep breath to steady herself. "Your kisses are intoxicating," she said softly.

"Come on then," Myka said, pulling her wife up from the chair. She grabbed the bowl of fruit with her other hand. "I'm going to get you completely drunk!"

* * *

After church and lunch, Irene had given Sui enough things to think about. She went into her small study and took out her phone and called Bridget, as Helena asked her to do. She kept an eye on the woman after Helena expressed her concern, but never noticed anything unusual. By all accounts, Bridget Cummings was enjoying herself immensely at the reception.

The phone vibrated on Bridget's desk. She pulled her hands away that had been covering her eyes to see who it was. She wouldn't have answered it except when Irene's name appeared, she worried something was wrong. She blew her nose, sat up straight, and forced a smile on her face, all in an attempt to sound as if everything was normal.

"Irene? Is everything okay?" she asked and hoped the woman would think her nasal tone was merely a cold.

Irene assured her that it was. Truth be told, Irene wasn't really sure how she would explain the impromptu call. All she knew was that Helena felt it was important and that is all she needed.

"Oh yes, quite fine, thank you. And you?" Irene asked. Bridget assured her that she was. "I am sorry to disturb you at home," Irene said and Bridget explained that she was at the office, working on a very important deal. It was exactly what Irene wanted to know.

"Tea? Today?" Bridget asked, grabbing a mirror to see just how disheveled she look. It was pretty bad. "Oh, I don't know…..,"

"Yes, I think it would be best," Irene assured her in the calmest, most motherly tone Bridget had heard since she left her home in Georgia all those years before.

"Okay," she heard herself saying even though her brain was yelling not to go. "I'll see you at three then."

Bridget put down the phone and shook her head, surprised at the woman's timing. The more she thought about it, she decided it couldn't be just a coincidence. What little she knew of the HR Director, she knew little the woman did was unplanned. She took a cab into Queens and spent the forty minute ride thinking about it. Maybe it was something about Myka? Or Helena? Or maybe she wanted to hear Bridget's plans for the post wedding _bachelorette-no-more_ party? 'Yeah, sure, that's it,' Bridget said, rolling her eyes.

Right at three o'clock, the doorbell rang and Irene and Bandit answered the door. 'She wants me to take the dog,' was the next thought. "Please come in, Ms. Cummings," Irene said in a _very_ friendly tone. One look told the woman Helena had been right. "I do appreciate you making the trip."

"Oh, no problem. Oh look at this face!" she said, grateful the dog was there to take her mind off things. "He's staying with you?" she asked as Irene waited to take her coat. Bridget knelt on the floor, squeezing the dog that was too big now to pick up.

"Yes, it was decided that he needed an environment that would encourage his training, rather than dismantle it," Irene said, hanging up the coat.

"Oh," Bridget said, realizing that she was doing the very thing by roughhousing with the dog. "But he's so cute!" she said, standing up.

"Come in for tea, please," Irene finally said. Bridget followed and was surprised then to see Sui coming out of the kitchen.

"What is this? The refuge for the brides' orphans?" Bridget laughed until she realized she was there, too.

"Mr. Generis is here to learn how to play chess, isn't that right?" Irene said and the android began to explain that he knew how to play chess. Bridget watched the knowing smile that appeared on her host's face. "If you would be so kind as to take Bandit for his walk, Mr. Generis?"

The man put the tray of tea down on the living room coffee table and said that he would be happy to. This left the house extremely quiet and Bridget didn't sit down right away. "You have a lovely place here, Irene," she said.

"Thank you, Bridget," Irene said, deciding first names were appropriate now.

"I don't really know why I'm here," Bridget said, shoving her hands in the pockets of her skinny leg black pants that she wore with an oversized sweater. Her large watch hung on her wrist and prevented her from pushing her hand in any further.

"I invited you," Irene explained as she poured two cups of tea. "Sugar?"

"Please," the tall woman responded and finally took her seat on the couch. "Well, it was very nice of you."

"How are you doing?" Irene asked as she handed the cup to her guest.

Bridget sipped the hot tea rather than answer the question, but Irene's smiled weighed on her. "I'm …okay…. Yeah, I'm good," Bridget tried.

Irene nodded her head and sipped her tea.

"So have you heard from Helena yet?" Bridget laughed, but Irene answered no and smiled. The silence and her feeble attempts to make jokes were making Bridget very uncomfortable. "So…how 'bout those Knicks," Bridget tried, putting down the teacup.

"How is Ms. Styles," Irene said, following her gut feeling based on Helena's gut feeling.

The question startled her guest. Bridget's head snapped up to look at Irene. If there was one thing the banker prided herself on was always being upbeat – no matter what was going on. _ Did she look as bad as she felt? _She had showered and reapplied make-up. How the hell could this woman know anything that happened? They were alone, no one was there. It all happened after they left the reception and were home. No one knew. No one. As her brain wrestled with these facts, Bridget stared into the woman's soft brown eyes and gentle face.

"Sarah ….," Bridget almost giggled as her eyes looked up at the ceiling. She put the tea down and got up and walked to the picture window, her back to her hostess now. "Sarah and I….," she started, as part of her was thinking that she might as well talk about it, and another part told her that this was private and she hardly even knew Irene Frederic. Yet, here she was, in her living room. "….…had a really good time at the wedding. Wasn't it perfect? Ah, the two of them ….and those vows? I cried every time I thought about them. So… fucking….. beautiful," the woman let loose and then quickly turned around. "Sorry," she apologized to Irene as if the woman never heard the word.

"I'm not offended," Irene assured her. She was just glad the financier was talking.

"Just seeing that take place. The two of them so happy. I couldn't stop thinking about it. So…," Bridget said, walking over and taking her seat on the couch again, "…after a few more glasses of that incredibly expensive champagne….," Bridget said and paused.

Irene waited patiently, because that was what Irene was good at and this was exactly why she was given this task. If Helena wanted someone to slap Bridget on the back and tell her to get over it, she would have asked Jane.

"…..I asked her to marry me," Bridget said, and the words made her smack her forehead with her hand, falling backwards on the couch. "Can you fuuu….can you believe it?"

Irene sat with her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands in her lap holding the teacup, her body turned toward the woman who was having trouble sitting still.

"As soon as I said it, I saw the look in her eyes. She was laughing and we were having trouble standing in the elevator and we were hysterical. And as soon as we got into my apartment, I asked her. And in one fell swoop – she went from laughing and letting go to …a '_deer in the headlights'_ panicked look. She looked at me like I asked her if she wanted to donate organs - right there, without anesthesia, for Christ's sake," Bridget said and then looked at Irene to see if she should apologize for that.

_Irene didn't hold anyone else to the same standards she held Helena. There were reasons for that. _

"It sounds like Ms. Styles was taken by surprise," Irene said, putting the cup down as softly as she had said those words.

"She was! I mean, I really took her by surprise. I did," Bridget confessed. "The thing is Mrs. Frederic," Bridget regressed to her formal name. "….I was so taken by that wedding, by those two standing there – bathed in light like that….."

"You saw that?" Irene asked of the joined auras that she was sure only certain people could see.

"Sure I did. I was standing right behind Myka. Anyway, I knew that special effect was probably your doing, but wow – it was spectacular," Bridget shared.

"Yes," Irene smiled, not sure what to make of the fact that Bridget witnessed it.

"I guess it got me thinking. I never would have admitted it, but I wanted that. I want someone to look at me the way Helena looks at Myka. Or the way that Myka can be sitting across the table with you having dinner, but when she talks about Helena, she's off in another world. You can just see it," Bridget said fondly of her friend.

"It's a wonderful thing to have," Irene said. "But you both have to be ready."

"You're suggesting that I got ahead of myself," the smart banker inferred. She knew where this was going. "Yes, I did. But I don't ask people to marry me every day, Irene. I wasn't ready for that answer."

Now Irene could hear the defensiveness in Bridget's voice. "It really meant something to you," Irene said.

"Hell, yes!" Bridget quickly answered. "Do you know how many people have asked _me_ to marry them? I never wanted it – never!"

"But with Sarah?" Irene asked gently.

"That….. _no_ – came off her lips and …hurt. It hurt like hell," Bridget relayed and grimaced when the pain repeated.

"I'm sure it did," Irene sympathized.

"She said it was _too soon_. That she's got so much going on now. Designing the wedding dresses has brought her a lot of attention, which is great. She's been working so long for this kind of recognition," Bridget said, her breathing regaining a normal flow.

"You're a very understanding woman," Irene smiled and patted Bridget's knee.

The feelings bubbled up inside the woman who could shut down emotions on a dime. "I'm crazy about her, Irene. She's like the broken wing sparrows we'd find when we were kids, ya'know? " Bridget asked, her southern accent peeking out through the memory. "We'd find them and take them home. Tape up a wing and feed them. Then we'd wait for them to get better and fly on their own."

"Sarah reminds you of that?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, a little," Bridget said, now getting uncomfortable in the emotionality of the moment. Bridget was an insightful woman when it came to relationships. She knew that she was the strong, the solid one and Sarah was the emotional, insecure one. "We make some pair," the banker lamented, her chest heavy from the pain of missing Sarah. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes away. "I told her to get out," she said, guilt ridden.

"I see," Irene said, but there was no alarm in her tone. It helped Bridget to have someone just listen. "Can you give her time?" Irene asked because that was often the issue when people were on two different planes, as Helena put it.

Bridget swallowed the last of the tea and put the teacup down. She turned to Irene and smiled. "Yes, I think I can. After I apologize."

With that, Sui came in with the dog that rushed at Bridget, but then stopped dead in his tracks when Irene said his name. He stood there waiting for Bridget to pet him, never jumping on her.

Bridget stood up and thanked Irene for inviting her. Irene got her coat and walked her to the front door.

"You're a very …talented…woman," Bridget said, of the host's deftness at getting her to talk.

"I have my moments," Irene smiled.

* * *

Bridget left and gave the driver Sarah's address in SoHo. Irene was right – she would tell Sarah to take all the time she needed. It was unreasonable she decided to ask Sarah to make a decision when so much was going on for her. She would apologize and tell her she would wait.

And that all she wanted was to be with Sarah.

Forty minutes later, Bridget rode up in the elevator to the loft apartment. As soon as it arrived, Bridget opened the gates and entered the large space.

"Sarah?" she called out with renewed enthusiasm. "Where are you?" she asked. She heard a rumbling noise in the loft area above and then Sarah appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Bridget! What…why... didn't you call?" the woman asked and in Bridget's exuberance, she missed the anxiousness of that question.

"I came to apologize. I am sorry. Not for asking, but for not understanding," Bridget said, walking towards Sarah as Sarah rushed down the steps. She was tying the sash to her satin robe tightly as she came at Bridget.

"I accept. It's okay. Let's go….. out for dinner," Sarah said and couldn't look at the confusion on her girlfriend's face.

"Don't you want to hear….," Bridget was asking when she heard it. The unmistakable noise of someone who was supposed to stay quiet moving upstairs in the loft.

Bridget looked at Sarah. It was 5:30 at night and she had assumed Sarah was still in her robe because of their late night. The designer met Bridget's eyes and it was clear. Someone else was there.

"Is this why you turned down my marriage proposal?" Bridget said her tone sharp.

"No, Bridget, no. It …I …didn't plan this. It just…happened," Sarah said in a whisper.

Bridget's eyes shot from her girlfriend to the upstairs bedroom. "Nothing …just happens, Sarah. Don't insult me. Who is it?" Bridget said, her expression hard now.

"She….works for ….me," Sarah said, casting her eyes away.

"How long?" Bridget asked because her legs locked and wouldn't let her leave yet.

"Long? No! Today. She was here to pick up the wedding dresses and ….I was so upset….and …it just happened," Sarah explained.

"How could you do this to us?" Bridget asked, questioning why she wasn't going upstairs to wring the woman's neck.

"Do this? Bridget, she worships the ground I walk on. She looks up to me, thinks I'm brilliant. Do you know how hard it is to be in your shadow?" Sarah tried.

"That is _the_ worst fucking explanation for infidelity in the history of mankind," Bridget said disgustedly. The investment banker never tolerated bs – in business or in her personal life.

"Bridget, you're overreacting. It's _nothing_," Sarah said again, hoping her one-night stand couldn't hear her.

"Well that's too bad, Sarah," Bridget said, tossing her key on a table and getting back on the elevator. "Because you just threw _us_ away….. for _nothing_." And with the Bridget slammed the gate together hard and started her descent.

"Bridget!" Sarah called loudly, rushing to the cage…..but it was too late. Bridget was gone.

"I think I should go," the young ingénue said, having gotten dressed and now sat pulling up her boots and putting on her coat. She had been spending nights with the designer, volunteering to do any work that she wanted. She was enamored with Sarah and found her very attractive. When she arrived that day and found her employer crying, she offered her comfort. Holding her boss' hand as Sarah shared that she had just screwed up the only relationship she cared about, she leaned in and kissed her. At first, Sarah pulled away, confused by the youth's unwanted actions. But there was such adoration in her eyes, such gratefulness to be with Sarah, that the designer fell for the temptation.

At first, it was exhilarating. Then it was awkward and regretful.

* * *

Minutes later, Bridget sat in a bar across the street from Sarah's, having only made it that far before she couldn't control her feelings. She wanted to see who the tryst was with, and shook her head when she saw the twenty year old emerge. "You're so stupid," she said as she sipped her scotch on the rocks. She meant her girlfriend, because she could tell by the demeanor of the youth that this could spell trouble for Sarah. She may have thought it was spontaneous, but Bridget could tell with one look, this kid was calculating. She was already on her phone.

Then Sarah appeared, looking like the emotional wreck that she was – and it immediately pulled at the heartstrings that Bridget swore she shut down.

"Sonovabitch," she murmured as she threw a twenty dollar tip on the bar and left. Sarah was trying to get a cab uptown, to Bridget's apartment. Seeing the tall blonde appear out of nowhere made Sarah's heart pound in her chest.

"I thought you left," she said as Bridget walked towards her. "I am…so sorry," the woman said, tears filling the green eyes that ordinarily, Bridget loved to drowned in.

"You've got bigger problems right now," Bridget said, grabbing Sarah's wrist, whistling for a cab and pushing her in the back seat. "Give me that little bitch's phone number," she said as she called the only person she knew could handle this.

"Hello, Claudia?"


	29. I Do Not Love You

**Sonnet XVII (I do not love you...) by Pablo Neruda**

* * *

As soon as Bridget had bolted from the apartment, Sarah ran to get dressed to follow her. That's when she realized that her portfolio of her upcoming spring collection had been opened and spread out on her table. There was no one else there but her and her protégeé. She remembered hearing a clicking noise when the woman left her side to get a drink of water.

"Did you…..?" Sarah asked horrified at the realization that the woman might have taken pictures. No one would dare open up the folder!

"I gotta go," the younger staff member said and with that, dashed out of the loft.

It had been the protegee's composure yet frantic texting that caught Bridget's attention. She had felt it in her bones – that the woman had done something bad to Sarah. She was so sure of it that when she saw Sarah come downstairs, she asked her what happened. Sarah told her what she had discovered about the sketches all askew, and Bridget sprang into action.

Bridget told the cab driver to head east – because that was the direction the thief took off in. She asked Sarah for the staff member's phone number. Sarah gave it to her and was trying to explain that she didn't care about the theft. What she really wanted was to talk to Bridget. She wanted to apologize.

Bridget held her phone in one hand and Sarah's hand in the other as they sat in the back of the cab. She was a woman who took care of business first, and right now, the business at hand was going to require a high level of technical skill. She was on the phone with the only person she knew who might be able to do this.

"Can you locate that phone? Great. And then can you …..extract …something…from that number," Bridget asked as the taxi sped along 14th Street going east. "If she forwarded the pictures, they could be anywhere by now," Bridget explained. "Sure, thanks."

* * *

"Who was that?" Eileen asked as Claudia pushed the pizza box away on the tiny kitchen table and placed her laptop down.

"Bridget Cummings. Seems some chick from Sarah's job might have some …photos….that need to be removed," Claudia explained as she tapped keys furiously.

"Pictures of them?" Eileen asked because she could tell by the phone conversation it was urgent.

"Worse, Bridget says. It's pictures of Sarah's next _Spring _clothing line," Claudia explained.

"Who would do such a thing?" Eileen asked and immediately knew how naïve that sounded.

"Apparently," Claudia said, pressing more keys, "…..this little fashionista," she said, turning the computer screen so Eileen could see who she was talking about. All the techie needed was one piece of identification like the girl's cell phone number and she could extract all kinds of data.

"What are you going to do?" Eileen asked, as she marveled at how quickly her girlfriend could access the data.

"First, I'm going to tell Bridget her exact location. Then I'm going to blow up her phone," Claudia said slowing, connecting to the woman's Wi-Fi service and uploading the program that would obliterate her pictures.

"You …don't mean …that's program talk, right?" Eileen asked.

* * *

"Bridget?" Claudia said, getting back on her phone. "It's done. All pictures taken or uploaded since this morning have been deleted. I left the tasteless photos of her naked butt on there. You got her location? Do you need backup? I can get Steve."

"No, that's fine. Can you send that picture you left to anyone she emailed in the last twenty-four hours? Great. I owe you one, Claudia. Thanks," Bridget said, and hung up. "Sarah," she said in a low voice leaning over. "I'm going to take care of this now."

"Bridget, it was foolish. I'm so sorry," Sarah said, realizing she cared more about the hurt she caused her lover than she did about her next line of clothes. "We need to talk," Sarah tried, tears falling down her face.

Bridget tripped into those puppy dog eyes daily, but seeing them flooded with tears was distracting her. "We will," Bridget said, wiping a tear and staying there to caress Sarah's cheek. "As soon as I come back."

The cab pulled over across the street from the address he had been given. Bridget told him to wait and handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"Bridget, you won't do anything foolish. She's a pawn, I'm sure," Sarah said, sure someone put the young woman up to it.

"Stay here," she said, getting out of the car and running across the street ahead of a group of six guys who were about to enter the bar. She was going to use them as her cover.

"Sorry," she said, batting her eyelashes and trying to get out of their way. Each one of them started talking to her. Dropping her large purse on the ground so that it would spill its contents, she bent down at the same time as the guys closest to her did. She lingered there, as they tried to pick up the contents of the purse. "Well, aren't you just the sweetest things," she said in her southern accent that men couldn't seem to resist. They eagerly held the door open and walked in with her.

Bridget's eyes scoured the bar until she found the woman sitting at the end by herself. She continued talking to the men as she walked to the bar, putting her back to her lover's nemesis. She engaged them in small talk as they ordered their drinks.

"Holy shit!" Bridget heard the young woman say as she frantically tried to access something on her phone.

"Give me a minute, boys," Bridget said as she turned away from them and looked at the culprit. "Problem with your phone?" she asked in a syrupy voice. The woman looked at Bridget trying to place her.

"Yeah," she said slowly as she tried to find the pictures she took.

"Maybe I can help?" Bridget said in a friendly tone.

"Do I know you?" the woman asked annoyed.

"You should. I'm the woman who is going to chew you up and spit you out for stealing from your boss," Bridget said. The woman froze in her seat staring back at the tall woman whose expression never appeared as threatening as her words.

"I never…. She gave …. They're gone," the inept thief settled on. "I don't even have them!"

"Yes, I know. I took them back," Bridget said, and purposely turned back to laugh at something the men were saying as if she were part of that conversation again. Multitasking was her forte. "Not even in your cloud," Bridget said, turning back and smiling.

The woman looked at Bridget still trying to place her. Were these guys her back up? "I'll tell you who wanted them," the woman said, pulling on Bridget's arm frantically.

Bridget looked down at the woman's hand on her arm and stared. The woman quickly removed her hand. "That's cashmere," Bridget said quietly of the soft blue material. "And there's no need to disclose your partner in crime. Right now he's wondering why you sent him pictures of yourself – naked," Bridget said.

"What? Oh my gawd, you're her girlfriend," the woman said, finally placing Bridget from seeing her at the office. "You're just angry because she cheated on you," the girl spat across the bar.

Bridget turned her head slowly to face her accuser and leaned in a little and said calmly - "Sweetie, if I were angry, you'd be wetting your cheap faux leather pants right now."

With that, the woman's phone rang and she turned away to take the call. "I had them. I was about to send them. Not that picture. I don't know how you got that," she said into her phone. "What did you do?" she said, slamming the phone down as her chance at recognition slipped away.

"Me? I took back what was your boss'. What you should be worried about is what I'm going to do next," Bridget shared, amused and accepting a beer from one of her new friends.

"What the fuuu…," the woman asked angrily.

"Let me save you the trouble. I'm going to mention this whole thing to a friend of mine. Someone who is so well connected in the fashion business, the designers beg her to wear their clothes. Then she's going to make some calls and your sorry little ass won't be hired ever again in this industry," Bridget said.

The young woman sat there stunned. She had been an easy mark for the competitor. He saw her at one of the many social gatherings and plied her with drinks until she spilled what she knew about Sarah. He remarked how such a talented person was having her talents go to waste and that at his studio, she would already be designing. She took the bait. He wanted to see Sarah's upcoming clothing line. He didn't care how she got the pictures. The twenty year old came up with that on her own. She was waiting for Sarah that day to pick up the wedding dresses. She found her crying hysterically. She sat on the couch with Sarah and comforted her. The whole time, the plan on how to get pictures of the portfolio played out in her head. She leaned in and kissed Sarah – told her how brilliant she was, how she admired her. At first, Sarah rejected her advances, but the plan was set in motion and the younger woman wouldn't let up. All the time that she was feeding Sarah compliments, she was edging her towards the loft.

Sarah couldn't think. She was so upset with what had happened with Bridget, so mad at herself, that this junior staff member was offering her the perfect distraction. And Sarah took it. The frantic pace at which the younger woman stroked and devoured Sarah had little to do with her passion and more to do with wanting to get at the portfolio. Sarah had lain there exhausted, having made the quick descent from exciting to disheartened in record time. Her spontaneous lover excused herself to go to the kitchen for water, and while Sarah rolled over in bed, filled with regret, her guest pulled out the pictures and snapped away. She had returned to Sarah just as Bridget had been arriving in the elevator.

* * *

Now Sarah sat there in the back of the cab, waiting for Bridget and hoping she would listen to her when she returned.

Inside the bar, Bridget had accomplished what she had set out to do. She turned and thanked her newly found friends, who were sorry to see her go. Content that the woman would receive justice for her part and certain that Claudia could trace that phone call to the perpetrator, Bridget returned to the cab. She went to Sarah's side of the car and motioned for her to lower the window. Then she leaned in.

"It's all taken care of. The pictures were deleted before she could send them. As far as I know, they're nowhere, except back at your place. Lock them up, Sarah. Your recent fame is going to come with a price," Bridget warned her.

Sarah put her hand on Bridget's arm. She had spent that time alone in the cab taking in what was going on_. How could she have been so impulsive? So stupid?_ "Please Bridget, get back in the car."

"I don't think so, Sarah," Bridget said, standing erect so the tears wouldn't fall. She could never refuse Sarah anything when looking into those smoky green eyes.

Sarah pressed her hand down harder. "Please Bridget."

Bridget took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. "No, Sarah, go home. I'm sorry if I didn't give you what you needed. Maybe you need time to figure it out."

Bridget knocked on the window for the driver to leave and stood back as he slowly took off. She turned, so as not to see the car pulling away and walked in the opposite direction. The intake of cold air started to hurt her chest as she pulled her coat up against the wind. Her chest started to heave in and out with the first cry she allowed to come forward.

"Oh fuck!" she admonished herself for not being able to hold the tears at bay any longer. She searched in her bag for a tissue and finally found one and wiped a tear stained cheek. Her plan was to walk to the next avenue and get a cab uptown. She didn't hear it at first – the sound of spiked heels hitting the pavement at a fast pace.

"BRIDGET!" she heard her lover's voice and turned.

There was Sarah, running up the block, the cabbie in the distance, annoyed that he had close the door that Sarah left open when she yelled at him to stop and got out. She was completely out of breath by the time she reached Bridget. Sarah threw her hands on Bridget's arms and bent over trying to take in enough oxygen. "I…..was…stupid," Sarah said with long pauses in-between the words.

"Breathe," Bridget said, holding Sarah's hands now. _Sarah had the sexiest saunter Bridget had ever seen on a woman. It took her minutes to walk the length of the apartment and apparently this was the first time in ages, she moved at anything faster than that gait. _

Sarah raised her head. "I'm… emotional. I'm…. sensitive. I'm not overly confident sometimes, Bridge, but I'm not broken," Sarah finally got out.

"What?" Bridget asked of the speech.

Sarah took another long breath before she spoke. "I was wrong. I'm not in your shadow, Bridget. It's just that you're larger than life sometimes," Sarah explained. "You don't think twice about rushing into that bar to help me. You just take care of things on your own. It's like you don't have ….flaws….like the rest of us. It's intimidating. And I wasn't ready for your question and I got scared. I screwed up. But I know that I want us, Bridget. I want us."

"You had us. You threw it away," Bridget said because it was the first thing that came into her mind.

"Please Bridget. I'm sorry. I messed up. I didn't come downstairs to get the pictures back. I came down to get you," Sarah said, trying to breathe steadily.

Bridget looked down into eyes that conveyed how sorry Sarah was. "I screwed up," Sarah repeated more softly, her words forming the cold mist of her breath. "Please forgive me, Bridget."

"It's my fault," Bridget confessed. "I got caught up in the wedding and jumped the gun. If I hadn't done that, none of this would have happened."

Sarah frowned and grabbed Bridget's forearms and shook her. "Bridget, you're not to blame here. You asked me to marry you and I acted like a jerk! I've already been robbed once. Don't take away that I have to take responsibility for my own mistakes ," Sarah said straight forwardly.

Bridget wanted to say something, but stopped herself_._ She listened to what Sarah said and knew there was something to it._ Hadn't she just compared the woman to a broken-winged bird, the kind she saved as a kid? Sarah didn't want to be rescued; she wanted to be Bridget's equal. _

"You're right," Bridget said. Then the gleam that always made Sarah smile, returned to the banker's bright blue eyes. "You're totally at fault here. You suck, really. The worst girlfriend ever."

"Okay, okay, I got it," Sarah said, pushing into the body she loved to be next to. It was the smile that Sarah saw that assured her Bridget was willing to give her a chance. "Can you forgive me?" Sarah asked, looking up at her.

"I can," Bridget said, because she never labored over decisions about affairs of the heart. It just wasn't her… style.

Bridget knew Sarah had made a mistake and that Bridget had made a few of her own over the years. She believed she and Sarah could get past this. She wanted that very much.

* * *

Claudia sat with her feet up on the couch after making sure no social media site contained any of the photos. The reverse look up of the number the employee-turned-thief texted was to a competitor whose name was about to make headlines – for all the wrong reasons.

"All taken care of?" Eileen asked, as she placed a plate of chicken and rice on the coffee table for her girlfriend.

"Yep," Claudia said, placing the laptop down in front of them.

"Well, spies need their energy, too, so please eat," Eileen said, handing her the plate. The two sat in the small apartment, knees touching the coffee table, as they ate dinner.

"What is that?" Eileen asked, looking down at the computer screen.

Claudia leaned forward and looked down. "What the frak?" the techie asked as she put her plate down and grabbed the computer.

"What is it?" Eileen asked.

"Look," Claudia said and showed her the screen. The window showed a map of streets in Manhattan with a blinking light in the shape of footprints walking to an address.

"What is that?" Eileen asked.

"That is Sam Martino," Claudia said of the map that was attached to the internal tracking device.

"Isn't he in Washington?" Eileen asked, putting her plate down.

"According to this, he's on the upper West Side and he's entering ….," Claudia said, typing the address into another program. "Holy weird friendships."

"What is it?" Eileen asked.

"He's going to the apartment of Ted Grayson," Claudia said slowly. "We should tell the boss."

"No," Eileen said, thinking about their options. "We're going to handle this."

* * *

Myka asked Helena to wait outside on the patio that afternoon. Helena did as she was asked and gazed out on the water in the distance. This was the perfect honeymoon, she thought. No one around except staff that arrived early in the morning and prepared the meals for the day. That left the newlyweds to be alone on the island for the rest of the day – something both of them were enjoying very much.

Inside the kitchen, Myka took out all of the paraphernalia that she packed to make Helena's tea. Speaking Eileen's careful instructions in a whisper, Myka repeated the steps exactly as she had been shown. Outside, Helena waited, hoping that perhaps Myka was going to come out and show off a new outfit. Or show off no outfit at all. In spite of the fact that they were completely alone, Helena had yet to convince Myka that they could walk around _au natural_ and be perfectly safe.

Minutes later, after the tea had steeped for exactly three minutes and nineteen seconds, Myka appeared with the tray.

"What is this?" Helena smiled, grateful for Myka's efforts. She sat up straight in the chair at the table where Myka put the tray down.

"Try this," Myka said with an unusual amount of enthusiasm.

"O….kay," Helena said, unsure of why Myka felt the need to try her hand again at tea making. Perhaps it was that '_for better or for worse'_ message implied in their vows. Myka's wasn't the worst tea. That distinction belonged to Leena.

Myka took one of the teacups and placed it in front of Helena as she sat down.

"Afternoon tea. How very thoughtful of you," Helena said and noticed Myka nodding her head to try it.

Helena took the cup, put it to her lips, and smiled, trying to convey she liked it already. She watched the anticipation grow in the jade pools watching her intently. Something was new – something was different and now Helena was left to guess what it was. She sipped and noticed the taste immediately – as only an Englishwoman would. A large scale grin appeared on Myka's face and her head kept bobbing.

"Darling, this is ….," Helena started and Myka jumped in with the answer.

"Right?" Myka asked and Helena nodded. "Can you taste it?" she asked enthusiastically.

_Of course Helena could taste it. She was drinking it. But what exactly did Myka mean by it, she wondered. Helena savored tea the way some people savored wine before deciding if they liked it.  
_

"It's very….," Helena started and jumped a little when Myka leaned forward and say…."Good? Is it good?"

Now Helena had already lectured the world on the difference between an American calling tea 'good' and an Englishwoman calling tea 'good' and the gradations were worlds apart. Myka's excitement meant something else.

"Is there something different about it?" Helena probed. "I mean, I know you made it, but …."

"Yes! It was our wedding gift!" Myka said enthusiastically.

"Gift?" Helena said, sipping it again because Myka motioned for her to do so.

Truth be told, the tea was good. Helena couldn't put her finger on it, but it did taste familiar. It was much better than Myka's usual cup of tea. She was certain she had tasted it before, but where? _One morning, at the townhouse_…..but her thought was interrupted.

"Eileen showed me how to make it!" Myka confessed, and now her shoulders went up and her hands clasped to show her excitement.

Synapses fired in Helena's head. Her cortex immediately pulled the – "_She what_?" question from her choices. Helena's limbic system went into spasms with emotional turmoil. _Did this mean the only woman who could make an excellent cup of tea wasn't going to make it anymore_? _Maybe she could get used to drinking this. Even if it wasn't perfection, it was still good tea. Yes, that is exactly what she would do_! Appreciating that Eileen would bestow her knowledge upon Myka and that Myka would make such a gallant effort is what really mattered.

"This is really very good," Helena said enjoying the third sip even more because of the sheer excitement in Myka's expression.

"Really?" Myka asked happily. "I did exactly as Eileen said. She takes this very seriously, you know," Myka said, tasting the tea herself.

"As she should," Helena said and meant it. "And thank you for doing this. I do so appreciate it," Helena said, leaning over and kissing Myka's smiling lips.

Myka knew that Helena could tell the difference. She didn't expect to get it exactly like Eileen's. Her goal was to make it good enough that Helena wouldn't feel as if the end of civilization as they knew it was about to happen.

Helena sipped the tea, this time with the knowledge of how much effort Myka put in to making it. Maybe that was the ingredient that made it so good. Helena took in how much it meant to Myka to please her with this simple act. Helena's heart swelled with emotion to think how fortunate she was that Myka would do this for her.

"Thank you, Myka," Helena said, finishing the tea and putting the cup down.

"For the tea?" Myka asked, excited that it went well.

"For the tea ...," Helena said, leaning in closer. "And for being you." Helena saw the blush come to Myka's cheeks over the compliment.

"I want to do things that make you happy," Myka said pleased to have made a good cup of tea.

"The love of my life needs only to breathe to make my heart rise with joy," Helena recited.

"HG Wells?" Myka asked of the unfamiliar verse.

"HG _Bering_-_Wells_," Helena answered.


	30. Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Nothing Gold Can Stay ( by Robert Frost)**

* * *

It didn't take Myka long to notice that something was amiss. She didn't even need to use her eidetic memory because it was so noticeable. She heard the deep sighs that accompanied the renewed decision each time Helena made it. It was more than 72 hours into their honeymoon and Helena had not once used her phone. The object of her desire, that rarely left her hand, was nowhere to be seen. However, Myka had a good idea where it was because of the way Helena longingly looked at the top drawer of the desk in the living room. She caught her, more than once, just running her fingers across it as she passed. It was almost – pitiful. Most of the time, Helena was preoccupied with walking along the beach, swimming in the water or lounging in the sun with Myka. It was only when they were back at the house, and not otherwise engaged, did Helena's mind wander back to one of her favorite pastimes.

"It's wonderful that Eileen is handling everything," Myka said casually one afternoon as they sat on the over-sized couch in the living room area. They had gone for a run on the beach, returned to a sumptuous lunch of avocado and lobster salad, and were now reading the paper as the soft breeze flowed through the opened French doors.

"She's been trained," Helena said, not looking up from the paper. She was too busy trying to check stock prices that ordinarily would have appeared on her phone.

"Still, you would think that she might have a question or two," Myka said, finishing the crossword puzzle.

"God, I hope not," Helena let out and then raised her eyes and smiled, as if trying to erase the words.

"I guess Irene would call you if there were any issues," Myka said, folding the paper over and looking at the next page nonchalantly.

"Yes," Helena said pensively. Myka's line of questioning was making her second guess her decision.

"Helena?" Myka said, reaching over and taking Helena's hand.

"Yes?" the Brit responded.

"When did you decide to put your phone away?" Myka asked gently.

Helena's eyes locked onto Myka as she formulated her answer. Helena was used to giving whatever answer came first, but she knew better than to put Myka off. The skilled lawyer had a way of paring back through Helena's hesitations.

"On the way here. I didn't want to be disturbed whilst on my honeymoon," Helena said.

Myka smiled at Helena's proper speech. "So you're not …," Myka said slowly as she took the paper out of Helena's hands and straddled her lap. "….the least bit curious as to what is going on at Wells Corp?" she said, looking straight into Helena's eyes.

Now the only thing that Helena was curious about was where this would lead them. Helena learned a long time ago, straight answers were boring. "Of course I am, but I would never want anything to distract me whilst I am here with you," Helena said as if she were on the witness stand.

"That's the second time you've used the word '_whilst'_, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka said, almost whispering in Helena's ear. The feel of Myka's weight on her legs and her warm breath in her ear was enough to make Helena confess to anything.

"I …truly decided not to be …distracted here," Helena said smiling at the view before her.

"That's very admirable, given how fond of the device you are," Myka said in a sugary tone and sliding her hands slowly up Helena's sides.

"It was ..(gulp)…that… little voice….(gasp) inside my head," Helena confessed of her decision.

"Oh, you mean …..," Myka started to ask as she allowed her hands to cup Helena's breasts that were free under her white blouse. "…..your conscience?"

Helena wished Myka would stop asking questions that required words. "No…," she said, pulling her torso up and leaning into Myka's warm hands. "…..much more annoying in tone."

Myka pulled back at hearing those words and broke out into a big grin. "Oh my God, Helena. Irene is inside your head, isn't she?"

"No, she is not!" Helena protested.

"Yes, I bet she is," Myka said, grinning. There had to be extreme forces at work for Helena to detach herself from the phone.

Helena was annoyed at both Myka ceasing her caressing and her statement. "Don't be ridiculous," Helena said and pulled Myka's hands back in place. She then proceeded to prove Myka right by blurting out - "That is…. a preposterous statement. Why would you even ….," Helena stammered and heard her own words. _There was something awfully familiar about that voice that suggested she do it._ "Dammit!" she blurted out, much to Myka's delight.

Myka broke out in a small giggle as she resumed leaning back into Helena. "Do you know how adorable you are when you lose?" she asked, restarting her ministrations and running her tongue along Helena's ear after she spoke.

"I know….. how…. annoying….. that woman is!" Helena tried to bark, but Myka was biting her earlobe now and all the blood was rushing away from her brain to other parts of her body.

"Well, I can think of something to completely take your mind off of …," Myka said slowly, pushing Helena to lie back down on the couch as she continued to sit atop her body. "…..everything," she finished and smothered Helena's body with her light touches. The circular motion of Myka's fingers caused goose bumps to erupt all over Helena's skin. Myka let out a guttural laugh as Helena gasped and her body tightened. Myka reached under Helena's long white blouse and grazed her finger along the bikini bottom's waistband. "Maybe we should get out of …," Myka suggested as she slipped off Helena.

Both of them pulled off what little clothing they had on. Myka gently pushed Helena back on the cushions and placed her own leg between Helena's. Using her hands for support, Myka looked down at Helena's alabaster skin and dark eyes that were filled with smoky lust. Lowering herself to kiss Helena's swollen cherry lips, Myka began to move her lower body in tandem, pressing into Helena's heat with her leg and allowing Helena to do the same. The position wasn't ideal, but it allowed the electricity to build at an achingly slow rate until one final thrust of bodies against each other was enough to cause a simultaneous eruption of pleasure. Moist bodies fell into each other, exhausted and euphoric.

* * *

Sarah was learning a great deal as a result of her lapse in judgment and decorum - about herself and about Bridget. She wasn't surprised that Bridget was so forgiving. What she wasn't sure of was the quietude that befell her lover. She was present, but it was obvious she was thinking. Bridget didn't rise to the ranks of Goldman Sachs by not having plans in place. Nothing threw this woman once she understood what she was dealing with. And she was dealing with infidelity.

Meeting Sarah for dinner as they often did on Thursday nights at _Chez Josephine_; Bridget rose and kissed her girlfriend when she arrived.

"You look wonderful," Bridget said even though she was there when the woman dressed at Bridget's apartment that morning. Since the ill-fated tryst, Bridget had insisted that Sarah stay with her at her apartment – and not the other way around.

"How was work?" Sarah asked because one of Bridget's favorite things to do was to tell her about her day.

"I have several backers waiting for my call, Sarah. You are but a few clicks away from them investing in '_House of Styles'_, " Bridget said, reaching across the table to take Sarah's hand.

Sarah had talked about leaving her famed employer for some time. Now with the demand for her work as a result of all the hype over the wedding dresses, Bridget renewed her fervor about Sarah opening up her own place.

"I do know at least half a dozen people who would come with me," Sarah mused as she thought over the idea. "Good people. I think," she added as she looked up at Bridget. She hesitated because she would have said the same thing about the thief a week ago.

"Well, I happen to know someone who is top notch in the field of putting the right person in the right job. Maybe she could give us some pointers," Bridget said because she believed in using talent in areas she didn't have aptitude herself.

"Is she good?" Sarah asked, because she wanted to design and not worry about personnel matters.

Bridget smiled as she put down the menu and looked at Sarah. "This woman can get inside anyone's head without detection. She'd know if you were picking the right people."

* * *

Meanwhile – somewhere in Queens…..

"I think this has been a most productive week, Mrs. Frederic," Sui said, picking up the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"I would say the same thing. After all, when Helena returns, you'll be so busy that you and I may not get to spend time like this together," Irene said.

"And you're certain Ms. Wells is going to need me to do all those things we discussed?" Sui said, because nothing in his _Helena_ program confirmed any of it.

"Oh yes!" Irene said enthusiastically. "She's going to be a new woman when she returns in some ways, Mr. Generis. Who better to teach her the skills she will need to face this new chapter in her life."

Sui's voice analysis of Irene's tone indicated nothing but sincerity. "I do have some excellent programs in yoga and meditation," he confirmed.

"Oh Helena will love that," Irene said convincingly. "With the press hounding her and all the work she will have to catch up on, those are two things I think she could use. Daily."

_Sending Sui to annoy Irene was a huge blunder on the Brit's part. It was like littering your enemy's yard with the Trojan horse and not expecting him to be filled with retaliation when he was returned. The android didn't know it, but Irene Frederic was not only inside his head, she was doing a major overhaul on how he viewed the world. His world being Helena._

Each day at work, he tried to run these things past his co-architect, but Claudia was very busy and simply explained to him that if Mrs. Frederic suggested it, then she was okay with it. Each night, he observed Irene demonstrate her prowess by saying the correct answers to the _Jeopardy_ questions before the answers were given. He, of course, knew the answers, but the fact that Irene did seemed to make them kindred spirits.

And if there was any one subject the woman seemed to be an expert on, it was Helena, Sui concluded.

* * *

Back in Manhattan, Sarah had just finished the last of her dessert as Bridget enjoyed her coffee.

"You really know what you're talking about when it comes to all this business stuff," Sarah said, waving her hand in the air. Most of what Bridget talked about seemed quite complicated to Sarah. The same was true in reverse when Sarah tried to explain to Bridget the difference between _Crepe de Chine_ and _Crepe Georgette_ fabrics.

"I know what it takes to make relationships work," Bridget said, putting the coffee cup down and reaching for her pocketbook. "I know there must be mutual respect, mutual interests and both parties' needs must be met," she continued as she pulled out a business card.

"Well, that makes sense," Sarah agreed. Investors would want to like her, have faith in her abilities and make money on their investment.

Bridget slid the business card over to Sarah who mistakenly thought they were still talking about investors. Sarah picked up the card and saw the name …and then the title.

"We have an appointment tomorrow at six," Bridget said because she knew Sarah's schedule.

"This is a …therapist? Who wants to invest?" Sarah asked, confused.

"She's a therapist who helps couples who want to invest in their futures," Bridget explained.

"You want us …to go to …therapy?" Sarah asked, suddenly looking around to see if anyone heard. She wasn't sure why it would concern her.

"Yes, I do. I would have asked you first, but I spoke to her and she sounded very nice and she had this opening tomorrow," Bridget explained. "I can cancel it if you want." Bridget took Sarah's hand and looked at her.

"This is…because …you blame me?" Sarah asked, putting the card face down on the table.

"This is because I love you and I want us to work. This is because you didn't think I was giving you what you needed and we need to figure that out before we move forward," the investment banker said calmly.

Sarah would have complained that Bridget's tone sounded so businesslike, but she knew Bridget was doing this because she cared.

"Why not tell me at home?" Sarah wondered out loud.

"I really just thought of it," Bridget confessed. "I will cancel it if you don't want to go," she repeated.

"No," Sarah said slowly. "Maybe we could try it."

"I'm kind of excited about it, I think," Bridget said because she embraced any new adventure.

"You? Are excited about opening up about your feelings?" Sarah asked her reserved lover.

"Oh, well, not that part. I'm excited about the part where she's going to agree with me that you are I make a wonderful team," Bridget laughed as she ran her foot along the back of Sarah's leg.

'_That's Sarah Styles_,' they overhead people whisper as they passed the table. Bridget watched as Sarah put her head down, embarrassed at the sudden fame.

"God, you are so beautiful," Bridget said across the candlelit table.

Sarah looked over at the light blue eyes that held her in their gaze. She would follow Bridget anywhere – even to the couples counseling therapist.

* * *

**Many thanks for reading along and posting. I do appreciate your time, thoughts, suggestions and questions. **


	31. If

**"If..." (by Rudyard Kipling)**

Earlier that week, Eileen and Claudia had watched the screen and estimated that Sam Martino was at Ted Grayson's apartment for less than fifteen minutes. That was long enough for the businessman to take advantage of the jilted Secret Service worker. "Must be tough for you….," is how Ted started his soliloquy with the stranger who sat in his living room that day. Ted recognized insatiable ego when he saw it and it was only a matter of time before he had Sam practically eating out of his hand. Sam appreciated the sympathy, but he explained to his new friend, he wouldn't do anything illegal to help him.

"Think of it this way, Sam. I like to know who I'm doing business with. When I'm about to make a deal with someone, I check into their backgrounds. When I did this with Wells Corp, my people ran into a …situation…..shall we say?" Ted explained.

"What kind of situation?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know how there are no secrets anymore and that you can legally get your hands on almost anything about anyone. Well, when I tried to do that with Helena Wells, I kept coming up against a wall. And that wall seems to have been put there by ….the government," Ted said. His tech people explained that after a while, the trail on his competition went nowhere after listing her as a government consultant.

"She said she worked for the government," Sam confirmed, but didn't say anymore.

"As do you. But if I wanted to find out who your grandparents were, I bet I could," the host said.

"So you don't want to do business with Helena Wells, because you don't know who her grandparents are? You know she's related to HG Wells. Can't you just start with him?" Sam suggested. He had accepted the invitation because Ted told him that they could help each other and get what they wanted. So far, Sam wasn't seeing any of that.

"The whole thing has simply sparked my interest. Why would the government block honest citizens from acquiring information about another person?" Ted said, asking Sam again if he wanted a drink, but was refused a second time.

"How do you want me to help you?" Sam asked, getting to the point.

"Well, after that awful display at your girlfriend's…._former_ girlfriend's house the other day, I thought maybe you and I have something in common," Ted said, sitting with this hands clasped behind his head now.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asked.

"We both want to get rid of Helena Wells," Ted said. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"What good does that do me?" Sam asked specifically.

"Come on, Sam. It's obvious that your girlfriend was hoodwinked into this. Helena Wells goes after what she wants, I'll give her that. But if she's sliding down that corporate ladder she built, Myka might be one of the first things she lets go of. Who will Myka go running to then, Sam, if that happens?" Ted asked, spewing his theory that was so filled with holes even he didn't think Sam would buy it at first.

Sam Martino was a desperate man. Not only had he lost the only woman he loved, he had been humiliated in the process. It didn't take much to stoke the embers of Sam's thirst for revenge. Legally, of course. Ted Grayson wasn't asking for him to get specific information on Helena. He just wanted to know why the government would make it appear like Helena's records were off limits.

"I know a guy," Sam said slowly and Ted knew he had him.

Wells Corp had come out with six of the top ten advances in the last year and Ted Grayson knew if he wanted to beat them, he'd had to discredit their CEO. Or at least tarnish her. Sometimes just casting doubt was enough to make the press rip someone apart.

Sam shook Ted's hand and said he would see what he could do – no promises. But all the way back to Washington DC, Sam thought about what it would be like to get Myka back. It was a long shot – but just maybe it would work. A part of him still couldn't believe Myka left him …..for Helena.

* * *

"If those two are together, there's only one reason, and I bet it has something to do Helena," Eileen said as she wrote their names on a white board on the wall in her office.

"Maybe he wants Sam to get him in good with the White House?" Claudia asked as a possibility. Her monitoring system showed Sam returned to Washington that Sunday night.

"No, I think this is personal. Why would Sam _help_ Ted? They both have to think they have something to gain. They have to have a mutual interest, and that's Helena," Eileen said, pacing the floor now. "But what is he up to?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't alert the boss?" Claudia asked, worried that something could happen.

"If Helena needed someone watched, who would she come to first?" Eileen asked, leaning over the desk that seemed too large for her.

"She'd come to me," Claudia said.

"Exactly," Eileen confirmed.

* * *

Sui Generis was a resourceful entity. When Mrs. Frederic confirmed that Helena could benefit from the calming effects of meditation, he asked if Helena might enjoy a place in which to do this quiet reflection.

"What do you suggest?" Irene asked, days before Helena's return.

"I thought perhaps a small area in her adjoining apartment in her office. This would mean that she could easily slip in there during the day when it was time for her meditation or yoga classes," Sui figured out and shared.

"Easily slip in?" Irene repeated. "More like kicking and screaming, " she said under her breath. "You're the expert, Mr. Generis, so if you think it would help, I will defer to you. I know so little about these practices," Irene confided in him.

"What do you do to center yourself and remain calm?" he asked the woman who usually appeared unruffled.

"Mostly I put my phone on call forwarding," Irene said, thinking how many times Helena would call her when she came back.

* * *

"The paper said last week that we planned the perfect escape, and that having Joanne and Jaime act as our doubles was a stroke of genius," Myka said that afternoon as they walked along the sandy shore.

"Well of course," Helena said. "It was my stroke."

"I hope our children have your confidence," Myka said, teasing and unsure of where that thought came from. It made Helena stop in her tracks and she pulled Myka backwards. "What?" Myka asked, unsure of the look on Helena's face. It was a mix of excitement and pleasure.

"Have our children, Myka," Helena said, almost out of breath. That statement renewed something inside Helena.

"Nothing would make me happier," Myka said, pulling Helena into her. Helena was stiff.

"I can make it happen," Helena said, her head moving side to side as she thought about it.

"Well, yes…," Myka acknowledged without doubt.

Now Helena was walking around in small circles. "I know we can do it. I have developed a technique that can take the mitochondria from your genetic material and combine it with a strand of my DNA and we use synthesized spermatozoa as a delivery mechanism….," Helena related.

"Well, when you put it so _romantically_, how can I say no?" Myka said, laughing at her scientific genius wife. "Do I get dinner with that?"

Myka's quip was in part a nervous response because the plan meant talking about having children, who would have them, how they would have them, and everything else that came with that life event. But while Myka was on the '_what if's'_, Helena was jumping on the '_how to'_ wagon and taking off. Myka's attempt at humor was lost on Helena.

"There is no time for dinner. We must think about it. We must proceed …," Helena said, walking back towards the house.

Myka was stunned. She felt as if someone had just wound Helena up and released her. "WAIT!" she finally said, raising her voice because Helena didn't hear her the first two times. Helena stopped and turned to look back. Her expression – given the slight shaking of her head – was all – _now what_?

Helena was a scientist at heart. Her approach to anything was the scientific method._ "Myka," _she had lectured more than once_. "We must ask a question, do the research, construct our hypothesis by doing an experiment, analyze our data and draw a conclusion, and finally communicate our results. _

And that was when they were trying to decide on what to make for dinner.

"Helena," Myka said coyly, walking to where Helena was standing. Myka was perhaps the only person in the world who knew how to stop the whirling dervish once she started. She took Helena's hands, and waited for Helena to look at her. "We have time. We need to take time – to talk about this, to decide when we want this, how we want this. Together," Myka said, and her tone was calm, yet firm.

Helena remained expressionless as her brain processed what was going on. It was a rare event that Helena's plans were ever delayed. And rarer still - that her cooperation in deferring them was requested. She simply didn't have much experience at doing it.

"Oh," she finally said, because it was clear Myka was slowing them down. "But I…," Helena said, turning and pointing to the house because that's where she wanted to go to discuss this.

"Yes, I know," Myka said, moving closer. Myka learned a long time ago, the best way to reel Helena in was to give her something else to think about. "I trust you can make this happen…when we're ready. And we'll know when we are, Helena. Trust me."

Implanting emotion into what Helena thought should be a methodical discussion threw her off her game.

"The truth is, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka said, easing Helena back into the moment, "…I simply am not ready to share you… with anyone." Myka put her hands on Helena's jaw and pulled her into the softest kiss. "I want you all to myself – for now," Myka said in a tone so sexy that Helena lost her balance in the sand.

And as was her way, Myka was there to catch her.

* * *

"No, I know she hasn't come right out and said it yet," Bridget yelled from her marbled bathroom to her lover who was trying to find her scarf. "If we go again, I bet she will."

"Bridget, she can't take sides. That's not what a good therapist does," Sarah said back because she had been reading up about it. "And she already scheduled us."

Their first session was a little awkward. Bridget thought if she laid out the events, the woman would simply tell them what to do to fix it. Sarah was reticent once she admitted to the mistake. When asked how she felt about it, it took Bridget a minute to figure out the therapist was asking her. "Well, it's not in my top ten most romantic moments," Bridget laughed and the woman remained straight-faced.

_"You use humor to deflect your real feelings_," the therapist said to Bridget.

"_Oh geez_," Bridget let out, realizing couples therapy didn't equate to her and the therapist helping Sarah.

"_I think we're getting at some important issues here_," the psychotherapist said, fifty minutes later as she scheduled the couple for the next several weeks.

Bridget kissed Sarah goodbye that morning and reminded her she would see her for lunch. Bridget was making it a habit now of stopping by the showroom where Sarah worked to make her presence known. Sarah actually liked the idea.

* * *

That morning, Bridget was on her way to Wells Corp to leave some papers for Helena. Myka had insisted that her wedding gift of the million dollar foundation be renamed the '_Bering-Wells _Foundation'.

Bridget took the elevator up to the 17th floor. "Good morning Sui," she said as she bounced off the elevator.

"Namaste," the android said, trying out the lingo he was learning about mediation and yoga.

"Namast-what?" Bridget asked and looked around for the joke.

"It is an ancient Sanskrit expression used as a greeting or salutation. Roughly translated, it means…." The android try to share his knowledge.

"Yes, I know what it means, but why are you saying it?" Bridget asked.

"Upon her return, I am going to instruct Ms. Wells in the disciplines of meditation and yoga," Sui announced proudly.

"You? Are going to ….? That is amazing," Bridget said as she left the papers for Helena and walked back to the elevator. "Android with a death wish."

"I am noticing a lowering in the usual upbeat tone in your voice, Ms. Cummings. Perhaps you would like to join us when we begin," Sui suggested.

"I would love to, if only to watch Helena's reaction. But alas, there are forces at work trying to undo my togetherness as it is," Bridget said cryptically.

Unfortunately, Bridget wasn't talking to just anyone.

"Oh, you mean a therapist," Sui said accurately. "I do hope the process of revealing and embracing one's feelings will be of benefit to you."

Bridget stared back in amazement. "As...if," Bridget said laughing as the elevator doors closed. She waited until they were shut before slapping her hand on her forehead.


	32. I Heard An Angel

**A/N Just a short chapter about the honeymooners.  
The point of which - is to point out the different approaches of Helena and Myka about the very same event.  
And to show (I hope) how they each deeply appreciate those differences in each other.  
You'll tell me if this accomplished that I hope.  
**

**A dear reader suggested I 'soften' Bridget's approach to therapy when she tells Sarah about it and so I added some  
lines at the end of Chapter 30.**

* * *

**I Heard an Angel (****by William Blake)**

Myka made a special request of Helena while they were on their honeymoon. Helena had trouble refusing her wife anything, but that didn't mean she didn't pout before agreeing. It was, after all, an interruption of their time together. "I know I said I didn't want to share you with anyone, Helena. I thought we could make this _one_ exception," Myka said, slowly as they dressed that morning. Myka had agreed to the request when they decided _where_ they were spending their honeymoon.

Helena was all for doing good deeds, but preferred focusing on the electrifying ones she was perfecting in their bedroom. And everywhere else.

"But won't people see us," Helena said weakly as they finished breakfast.

"Only the people I've talked to and a small group," Myka said, leaning over the kitchen counter and kissing Helena on her nose.

"The press will hound us," Helena suggested, pursing her lips. Myka didn't engage the press the way Helena did.

"I don't think they'll be expecting us…. _there_," Myka said.

There was no dissuading the woman, Helena decided. Between her lawyering skills and those warm pools of green temptation, Helena had little choice but to give in willingly. She lost what little resistance she had staring into those eyes.

The boat took them from the island to the mainland, where a car waited for them to take them to their final destination.

"This wasn't Irene's idea?" Helena said, sitting in the back seat with Myka.

"No, Irene knows nothing about this," Myka said, holding Helena's hand.

"She doesn't? Well, then please tell her as soon as we get back because ….she should know," Helena stated. "Why…. are we doing this?" She felt guilty for asking, but it was still a mystery to her.

Myka turned towards Helena as best she could with the seat belt on her. "You and I, Helena, are so fortunate to have …everything we need. Not everyone…," Myka said, and the emotion got caught in her throat.

"Of course, Myka," Helena said, because Myka was absolutely right. "Is this okay?" she asked, pulling at her dress. Helena _never_ asked anyone if her attire was appropriate. Myka told her she was going to wear casual clothes and meant it. Myka was in white Capri's and in a printed sleeveless blouse and flats. Helena's stilettos nearly got her killed getting out of the boat. The tight fitting aqua dress was anything but casual, but Myka didn't mind.

"It's perfect," Myka said, smiling and putting her hand on Helena's leg.

* * *

The car pulled up to the side entrance of the building without so much as a tourist taking pictures. "Right this way, Mrs. and Mrs. Bering-Wells," the man said, holding the door open for them. The couple walked into the quiet hallway, the antiseptic smell greeting them immediately.

"We can't tell you how much we appreciate this," their host said as he walked with them onto the elevator. "Now, we only told people this morning that you were coming. We'll just visit some rooms and see how it goes, okay?" he asked and Myka nodded.

The doors opened and the staff, who was told to keep it low-key, was waiting for them. Dressed in pastel-colored uniforms or white coats, the nurses and doctors greeted their special guests. Every effort to get the staff to act casually was lost once they heard who was coming. People whose jobs required they keep their nerves in check under tense circumstances every day, were giddy when greeting the couple, reaching out to shake their hands.

"We really appreciate you doing this," more than one medical staff member said. The nurse in charge of the floor took them to the first patient's room. As Myka walked to the bedside and said hello, Helena immediately began assessing the medical equipment that was attached to the patient.

"Oh my God!" the young woman who was recovering from her third surgery to her wounded leg said. "They said you guys were coming, but I couldn't believe it. I read you're on your honeymoon!" she said, taking Myka's hand and shaking it.

"Wow!" she let out when she saw Helena. "You…. are even…. more beautiful in person," she said, but Helena was too busy following one of the tube lines from the patient to the machine that was draining fluid buildup.

"Thank you," Helena finally said, taking her hand, not to shake, but to press down on her flesh to see what the response was. "We need more suction on this machine," Helena said and the nurses all looked at each other.

"It's at full capacity," one said, checking the machine.

"Get me a screwdriver," Helena said and no one moved. "A tool? Usually with a metal rod with a tip that will fit into the head of a screw?"

"We can't….you can't…," one of the nurses said and Helena rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course, _you_ can't. Fine! Get me another machine. One not in use then," Helena said, snapping her fingers and sending two people rushing out of the room.

"Helena?" Myka said, quietly because she didn't want to alarm the patient.

"The small motor in this machine is not powerful enough to perform at maximum output," Helena explained. "Don't worry," she said to the woman who had no idea her discomfort was about to be relieved.

The nurse brought in another machine and a screwdriver, which she handed to Helena. Myka smiled uncomfortably as people stood there watching the Brit take apart the second machine. "If we can …give me that surgical tape," Helena said to someone and they did. "Rewire this here," Helena said as she moved wires around in the guts of the apparatus. "Voila!" she finally said and told the nurse to plug in the machine. "Test this on a wet towel. You'll see the suction has increased by 23 percent. The optimum force for draining a wound," Helena instructed.

The nurse did as she was instructed, and then showed it to the doctor and the technician.

"Don't worry. They'll agree with me and you'll have that machine hooked up within the hour," Helena said to the patient.

"Wow," was all the patient could say.

"You're brilliant!" the technician said when the machine operated more efficiently. Myka watched Helena's expression. She didn't say a word, but Myka read that look. It was Helena's own version of what could only be interpreted as – '_Duh'_.

"Will you be fixing the equipment on all of our patients?" one doctor laughed as they went into the next room.

"I truly hope not," Helena said and Myka suppressed a laugh because she knew how serious Helena was.

The next room was where soldiers who had just finished physical therapy were sitting. As Myka sat down next to one, Helena watched as he took Myka's hand, thanked her for coming, and talked with her. He told Myka that his girlfriend sent him a letter breaking up with him after he lost his foot in Afghanistan. Helena watched as Myka read the letter and closed it, giving it back to him. "It is her loss," Myka said, as tears streamed down the young man's face.

Helena watched as Myka took the man's hand and just held it while he cried. She wanted to rush over and see if Myka was okay, but it was obvious that she was. In spite of feeling the man's pain, Myka was really okay. In that moment, while a doctor explained to the genius how they were hoping technology could advance to the point of aiding these wounded soldiers more, Helena stood there staring. She was falling in love all over again with Myka.

"We can do that," Helena said, when the doctor was done.

"You can? How?" he asked of the biotechnology that he had just described that didn't exist yet.

"You probably wouldn't understand it if I explained it. We'll have a prototype within a month. You'll come to New York and see if it would fit your needs," Helena promised.

The genius had an easier time looking at technology and building the improvements in her head, than she did with grasping how Myka could walk into this ward of human sadness and deal with it.

The women continued to make the rounds, shaking hands, taking pictures and in one case, getting on the phone with someone's wife so she would believe her husband was talking with the Helena Wells. Two hours later, after signing autographs and shaking hands with staff members, Myka and Helena returned to the car.

* * *

"Thank you…," Myka was about to say when Helena covered her mouth with hers in a hard, intense kiss. "Oh," Myka said when Helena finally released her. It wasn't a sexy kiss. It was one filled with urgency.

"I love you, Myka. I love that you are in one of the happiest moments of your life and you still think of others. I see you with people, how you bring them comfort and I ….," and Helena's voice cracked. Her heart was bursting with the love she felt for Myka.

Myka was touched, really touched by Helena's words. She was only doing what she thought was the small part they could do. That it pleased Helena so much was an added benefit.

"I love you," Myka whispered to Helena, as the car sped along taking them back to the boat. Helena leaned into Myka, holding her hand until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

An hour later, the couple lay together in the hammock, legs entwined, and Helena's head rising and falling on Myka's chest. Myka leaned in and kissed Helena's forehead. "You were amazing today. Fixing that machine! I am married to a genius," Myka gushed.

"That is impressive; I mean there are so few _real_ geniuses. Yet, I have married something even rarer," Helena said.

"You have? How so?" Myka asked, playing with Helena's long strands of hair, her foot rubbing Helena's.

"I am married…. to an angel," Helena said, raising her head to look lovingly into Myka's eyes.

Myka stopped all motion when she heard those words. "God, you say the sweetest things," Myka said, before pulling Helena into a passionate kiss. Myka didn't want to break the kiss – it felt so perfect being right there. It was only when they needed to breathe, that she did.

Several minutes later, as both women took in the sweetness of those sentiments, Myka said - "We return soon. This has been wonderful, being alone with you."

"We should do this more often," Helena said, because she found the entire trip perfect.

"I'm so happy you married me," Myka said, playing with Helena's hair as her fingers combed through the perfect locks.

"We were destined to be together, Myka. Even time conspired to make it happen," Helena said.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Myka said. She always thought of how difficult that suspended prison must have been for Helena, but without it, they would never have met.

"It all makes sense to me now," Helena confessed. "I'd do it all over again for one day with you."

"We will make the most of our days, Helena, I promise you that," Myka said, pulling her wife into her and holding her tightly.

* * *

**I think what attracts us to these characters is in part - their complexities. I hope this chapter touches on some of them.  
**

**Thanks for reading along. **


	33. A Time To Talk

**A/N Some of this is a behind the scenes look at what is going on for the others while the brides are away. **

**To see what Leena's beau - Gerald Frederic might look like (and his twin, too) check out the Heir Series boards at ManhattaniteNYC on Pinterest.  
**

* * *

**A Time to Talk (by Robert Frost)**

Leena wiped a speck of sawdust off of her cheek as she walked the long tiled hallway to answer the front door. In spite of the workers efforts to keep the dust contained, it was everywhere on the first floor of the townhouse. Cleaning crews were hurriedly vacuuming up the rooms to make them spotless.

She had been left with a list of explicit instructions along with blueprints of how the work was to be done. At first, the contractor balked at the plans, saying it couldn't be done. Leena was in Helena's employ long enough to know that's what everyone said when they first heard her boss' ideas. Then they would look at the blueprint and say something like - "_Well, what do you know…I never would have thought of doing it that way_."

He eventually came around to doing it Helena's way and as a result, new shelving was mounted in each of the downstairs rooms and one guest bedroom upstairs. The mechanism was simple – the back of the newly installed shelf in the already present bookshelf in the library, or china cabinet in the dining room and even the shelving in the guest bedroom, could be opened and a small lift from the basement would bring up an item from the wedding inventory.

"_Voila_!" Helena said, quite proud of her idea. "Ms. Bering says we must be polite even if we detest most of the gifts we have been showered with, so ….," Helena said, and Leena knew there was no 'we' in any of this. Myka opened each gift they had received before the wedding and expressed her thanks. Helena moaned about where they would even think of putting the object. Now the inventor was putting Leena in charge of her latest solution.

"So when someone is coming that gave you a gift, the program will choose that item from the inventory downstairs, display it on the new shelf, and it will appear when they arrive?" Leena asked.

"Precisely," Helena said, thrilled that she didn't have to decorate her home with the gifts she found too gaudy, too flashy, too big, too everything.

Now the newlyweds were on their way back, and Leena was almost done with the project. It had not been a restful few days for the Director of the residence. When the doorbell rang, she expected it to be another wedding gift she would have to log into the inventory program.

"Oh!" she said when it turned out that the delivery was her lunch being brought to her by her boyfriend, Gerald Frederic.

"Something told me you could use a break today. I would have taken you out, but rumor has it that if you leave the premises, the walls fall down," the tall dark-skinned man teased as he stepped in and kissed her hello.

"Very funny," Leena said, very pleased to see him. "This was so thoughtful."

"What can I say? It's part of my charm," Gerald said, taking his coat off. "Is there somewhere we can eat..…that isn't covered in …what is this?" he asked all at once.

"Let's go in here," Leena said, leading the way to the dining room. The crew had finished in there and the room was back in order. She closed the door and the noise fainted away. "Oh I can't wait to hear the end of that banging," she said of the racket going in the house.

"Maybe I should have brought you earplugs with lunch," Gerald said, taking out the ready to serve lunch of over-stuffed deli sandwiches.

The two set out the plates, the drinks and opened the food wrapped in foil. "Hot pastrami!" Leena said, taking a bite of the tender meat on rye bread, lathered in mustard. "Oh, this is so…."

Gerald watched as she closed her eyes at the delicious taste. "I see you're into decadent foods," he laughed. Leena was too happy eating her sandwich and just murmured her confirmation. "I can't believe your two bosses are away, and I haven't been able to get you to go to dinner once," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Leena said, her mouth filled with the next bite. She chewed and swallowed before adding, "I usually have the nights to myself, but with all this work to be done before they get back, I just couldn't."

Gerald nodded, knowing fully well what it was like to work long hours – for exactly the very same boss. He found Helena demanding, but fair. She made sure they earned the high salaries she paid them to move from California. Of course, they all knew she did it less for their talents and more so their mother wouldn't retire and move out there. In the end, it seemed to work out to everyone's benefit. Gerald and his brother were producing incredible breakthroughs in bio-synthetic fabrics; their mother never seemed happier; and their boss got exactly what she wanted.

That always worked in everyone's best interest.

"So if we get married, whose side of the church will Helena Wells sit on?" Gerald asked and caught Leena off guard. They had been dating for some time now, and things were going well, but no one had talked about marriage.

"Oh…well, my side of course. Although if Helena is on my side, that means your mother will be on my side, too," Leena laughed.

"What do you mean?" Gerald asked, taking the napkin and wiping a spot of mustard from Leena's mouth.

"What do I mean?" Leena laughed. "I mean, where Helena goes, your mother must go."

"Oh, yes," he thought out loud. "She is rather attached to my mother." He only had to think about to his employment offer to confirm that thought. "Terrance still thinks we would have been hired here, but I have my doubts," he laughed.

At first, Helena's relationship with the Frederic twins was one of minimal tolerance. She found them very bright of course, but aside from their intellectual abilities, she found them brash, annoying, hyper, and immature.

She complained about them the way older siblings do of their younger family members. But Helena never thought of them like that. In fact, she sometimes was surprised when Irene wasn't at her beck and call because she was out to dinner with her sons. Helena had no idea that her annoyance at such an event, was in fact, born in part out of jealousy.

"_I don't know how you deal with such spoiled, self-centered, impatient, bossy people_!" Helena once complained to the woman responsible for their existence. "_I have practice_," Irene said to the person who was describing herself.

Leena and Gerald finished lunch and he asked her to take a short walk in the park. "I would really love to, but I have to have things finished up here," Leena said regretfully.

"What exactly is going on here?" Gerald ask.

"Well, let me show you," Leena said, grabbing her tablet and accessing the wedding list. "When the Mayor visits for dinner next week, I will be able to produce …..," Leena said, tapping the keys and putting things into motion.

Gerald watched as the back of the top shelf of the china cabinet moved and a Waterford vase was moved forward into place. "If the Queen comes….," Leena said, and put in the sovereign's name and the contraption removed the vase and in its place, put her gift.

"And this was Helena's idea?" Gerald asked, wondering where in the inventory his gift was.

"Yes. She doesn't share …everyone's taste," Leena said, trying to put it politely.

"Well, if the Queen and the Mayor don't call for tea on the same day, you should be okay," he laughed as they walked to the front door and he kissed Leena goodbye. "I will talk to you later."

Leena kissed him goodbye again and watched as he descended the stone steps of the townhouse. Then she slowly closed the door when he was out of sight, and sighed.

"We're all done here," the contractor announced. The only thing left to do was to clean up the debris. Leena went to the kitchen to make sure all the foods that the honeymooners enjoyed were in stock. She looked down at the place where Bandit's bowl was. Even though it was good not to have him underfoot with the work going on, she missed him. She and Gerald had dinner with his mother one night and it gave Leena a chance to see how the pup was doing. He never left Irene's side. It was easy for Leena to see it was a perfect match.

She wondered if Myka would agree.

* * *

"My…our…priority is of course, the safety of our bosses," Eileen said at the beginning of her meeting. Then she apologized. "Sorry, I know you all know that."

Claudia looked up from her laptop and smiled. She thought it was sweet that the temporary CEO was still her sensitive self. Claudia didn't think for a minute that finding balance would be easy for the young executive. Eileen was finally settling into her role as an Assistant Director of New Projects when Helena threw this at her. Of course, Claudia knew that Helena's faith in a person to do the job could fill the crevices of doubt with certitude.

"Has there been any activity?" Pete asked, looking through the notes that were forwarded to his laptop.

"There hasn't been any communication between them, as far as we can tell," Claudia reported.

"That's why it makes it very hard to move forward. We're playing a waiting game," Eileen said, her voice firm.

"So no texts, no call, nothing to indicate that Sam has gotten any information that Grayson wanted?" Steve asked.

"He had dinner," Claudia said as she tapped on her keys, "…last night with an old friend from the service. The guy works for the IRS. Maybe Sam's trying to get information from Helena's old tax forms?"

"She's going to lose it when you tell her," Pete said, looking directly at the woman they all wanted to be the messenger.

"I know," Eileen said, thinking about Helena's reaction. "Perhaps we'll have something more to go on before we….I do."

"Have you told Irene yet?" Pete asked. The woman's absence at the meeting was quite noticeable.

"I'm going to tell her now," Eileen said, who didn't see the point of worrying the woman before they knew anything more. Minutes after the meeting ended, Eileen made her way down to the HR Director's office.

* * *

When Helena told Irene that she thought her phone would be intrusive on the honeymoon, Irene couldn't have agreed more. She didn't remind Helena that it was exactly what she had proposed the day before. Irene knew that it took time for the seed to be planted in the genius' brain, but once it did, it would blossom as her own thought. "So if there is an emergency, you will have to leave a message on the house phone," Helena said, hoping Irene would point out the limitations of such an arrangement.

She didn't.

While Helena had gotten past the worst of the withdrawals, Irene was reaching her own limit. She had been pleased and relieved that Helena kept her promise to herself and wasn't using the phone. But by the end of the time, Irene was getting anxious to hear from her. A text, a tweet, anything! The woman reprimanded herself and went about her business. But that didn't stop her from asking Sandy, her Personal Assistant, if there weren't any messages. Several times a day.

"Is Mrs. F in?" Eileen asked Sandy.

"Oh yes, she's in and she'll be out in ten seconds to ask me if I've heard anything from the newlyweds. Why would I hear from either of them? She's desperate," Sandy laughed as she told Irene there was someone to see her.

Irene opened her door and welcomed the young executive, practically pulling her in to sit down. Truth be told, the experienced HR Director found that without the numerous interruptions she usually had, she got her work down rather quickly. Instead of several trips upstairs a day, she could pace herself and go about her work. There were no emergencies, no tantrums, no ridiculous projects, and no whining.

Irene hated it.

"How are you?" Irene asked, asking the younger woman if she wanted something to drink.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Frederic. I am here because I want to bring you up to speed on a…situation," Eileen said, sitting in the chair in front of Irene's desk.

"Oh?" Irene asked.

Eileen then told Irene about noticing that Sam Martino had not returned to DC right away, but stopped in at an address they believed was Ted Grayson's. They couldn't put a connection together, but her gut feeling was that Helena was somehow their joint interest. She told her how Claudia did everything she could – legally – or close to it – to procure any information and that the GPS device in his body told them that he was at a diner last night. Accessing public webcams across the street from the diner, Claudia could see that he was talking to a man who she later identified as someone who worked for the IRS.

"Oh, he's such a fool!" Irene said when Eileen was finished. "She will kill him."

"Claudia …may be able to access …..the other man's phone which might allow us to see any texts or emails. I've authorized her to do this," Eileen said, jutting out her chin because she wasn't completely confident about the legality of the actions.

"Good," Irene said, and Eileen let out a breath.

"I think Sam's a desperate man," Eileen said, sharing her well thought out insights. "He never really believed Ms. Bering was making her own choice. That's why he keeps coming back. He's bordering on stalker now and we have to protect them."

"If Helena finds out, he will be the one who needs protecting. You and Ms. Donovan keep watching. Let's see if we can head this off….. before we have to tell Helena," Irene said and it was easy for Eileen to hear how worried Irene was.

"Before we tell her? I was hoping we could handle this before she gets back and maybe not tell her," the naive woman shared.

"I know you think that would be the easier way, Ms. Sullivan, but I think it would prove very difficult for you to withhold anything from Helena," Irene smiled.

In spite of not wanting to worry the woman, Eileen felt better that Irene knew everything now. So did Irene.

* * *

Helena wanted their last night on the island to be perfect. She had a special menu drawn up, hired a quartet of violins and insisted that they dress up for their last dinner before heading back the next morning.

"Helena? I'm going to come out now, okay?" Myka playfully called from the dressing area in the bedroom. It was deja vu because Myka had tried this an hour ago, but upon seeing her, Helena's eyes became heavy with lust and she proceeded to undress Myka so that they could make sweet, passionate love in their oversized bed. Myka loved the spontaneity of their lovemaking, unrestricted by schedules or having others around. She was especially enjoying Helena's threats of what she would do when they were back at work. "You might want to get your office soundproofed, Myka," Helena teased one afternoon as Myka lay there panting from exhaustion. Being totally alone in the house allowed Myka to let go of some of her inhibitions, and expressing her deity's name loudly, when she wasn't calling Helena's, was becoming her signature scream.

"I love when you try to say my name…and can't for lack of breath," Helena teased her one day.

"You just wait until the feeling comes back….. to my legs… and I can move them," Myka said back, "Then we'll see who can't utter names."

Myka made good on her promise.

The four course meal was sumptuous and it was the only time Helena allowed anyone to serve them. Soft music from the violins played throughout dinner. Then Helena took Myka by the hand and when they reached the gazebo and stood inside, the violinists played their wedding song. Helena took Myka's hand and led her around the floor as the music played. Myka started to sing the lyrics. Helena pulled her in closer as they moved across the floor slowly.

"How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you and longer if I may," Myka sang and her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears that Helena felt fall on her own shoulder.

"Myka?" Helena said, stopping and looking at the watery green orbs.

"I have never known this happiness, Helena. You make me feel …," Myka said and stopped until she could stare into Helena's smiling eyes. "Loved. Totally loved."

Helena smiled and pulled Myka to lean on her shoulder again as they continued to dance slowly. "I think what you're feeling Myka, are the effects of my falling in love with you – over and over again."

When the music stopped several minutes later, the women didn't stop moving. Their bodies touched as they held onto one another and moved through the warm evening breeze.

"Having all this time alone with you, Helena, has been just perfect. I have never felt this wonderful. I wish we could do it more often," Myka said, when they finally took their last walk along the beach.

"It will always be my desire to make all your wishes come true," Helena said sincerely.

"What about your wishes, Helena?" Myka asked, stopping to watch the moon drip light over the soft waves lapping at the shore.

Helena pulled Myka to face her so she could look into her eyes. "You are living proof that mine have all come true," Helena said and meant it.

* * *

As the honeymoon couple spent their last night on their island, Irene Frederic was making her way across town to a restaurant. She had asked Eileen to keep her updated on any new developments after their meeting. Having heard nothing more, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She called Ted Grayson directly. Ted was a sharp, albeit obsessed, businessman. He recognized Helena's weak spots. He only needed to spend a short amount of time observing Helena Wells to know how much she depended on her HR Director. He heard the stories about how her sons were hired simply to keep her from retiring.

It helped to have a mole inside Wells Corp.

"Mr. Grayson? Thank you for taking my call," Irene said in a very professional, yet friendly voice.

"Have you come to your senses, Irene?" Ted asked and it made her shudder that he called her by her first name.

"I have thought about your offer. Can we meet?" Irene said, walking straight into the lion's den.

"I would love to," Ted said, thinking he had Irene right where he wanted her and she was walking in willingly.

Unfortunately for Ted Grayson, Irene Frederic always walked tall and carried one helluva stick.


	34. I Knew a Man by Sight

**Feedback needed - this chapter simply went this way - and it would be helpful to know  
if it worked. Not that I can do anything to make some of you like Sam, I know. ;-)  
**

* * *

**I Knew a Man by Sight (by Henry David Thoreau) **

Myka found Helena pacing in the living room when she returned from thanking the string quartet as they packed up and left.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked, because Helena definitely seemed preoccupied. That was not the state Myka wanted her in for their last night before returning tomorrow.

"I need…. to send Irene a text," Helena finally said, and walked to the drawer where her phone had been hibernating. She turned it on and message after message appeared, aggravating the woman who just wanted to send one. Finally, the phone calmed down and Helena sent the text. "_Are you okay?"_ Within seconds, _because Irene knew that's about how long Helena would last before calling 911_, the response came back: "_Couldn't be better. Safe flight home. I have missed you both_."

Helena read the text and swallowed hard at the last words. She took a deep breath through her nose and it was obvious to Myka that Helena was reacting to something.

"Everything okay?" Myka asked, softly catching Helena's attention.

"Pardon?" Helena asked - her mind somewhere else. "Oh, yes," she softened her tone. "Irene says she misses you."

Myka knew that the connection between these women was deep, even if Helena played against it all the time. Irene understood it all too well. "_She's afraid of losing me_," the Sage explained to Myka one day. "_That happens to people who have experienced deep loss in their lives."_ Myka listened to the words, convinced that Irene wasn't just speaking about Helena.

It took Helena a minute to regain her thoughts and push the feelings aside. "I had a feeling….," she said of her former _One_ to Myka.

"She's okay though?" Myka asked.

"Yes, fine apparently, and annoying as ever," Helena protested unconvincingly.

"And you still think it was a good idea to assign Sui to her this whole time?" Myka asked, and immediately saw the gleam of mischief in Helena's eyes and wicked smile.

"You know that woman has you all fooled," Helena said defensively, even though there was no need.

"She does?" Myka feigned surprise.

"Yes! You all think she's this very tolerant and stable individual. But let me tell you, I didn't find Irene Frederic this way. Oh no, it took me years of molding," Helena said, the tale becoming more embellished as she spoke.

"You? Molded her?" Myka said incredulously.

"Yes, but it's a story for another time," Helena said because the smell of Myka's hair was distracting her now.

"Come here, you," Myka said, pulling Helena into a warm hug. "I'd like to apologize now…," she said slowly to Helena as she put her hand behind Helena's back and undid the zipper on her dress.

"Apologize? For undressing me?" Helena asked, as she focused on what was going on.

"Oh no, not for that," Myka said, as she gently pushed the dress off Helena's shoulders and kissed the exposed ivory skin.

"For what then?" Helena asked, throwing her head back so Myka could place soft kisses across her neck.

"For bringing you back to New York….," Myka said, pushing the dress down and tracing her fingers along Helena's garter belt. "…..utterly… and totally…..exhausted."

The thought of what would cause that exhaustion was enough to make Helena wrap her arms around Myka's neck. "I'm in your very skilled hands, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Helena said coyly.

"Yes, that you are, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka said back, cupping Helena's buttocks, and pulling her in to kiss her with passion.

* * *

Irene was sitting at the table when Helena's text came in. She had just walked confidently into the restaurant moments before and found Ted Grayson sitting in a booth by the window. It was a dimly lit room with tables for two in the middle and small booths by the window. It was cozy and intimate and Irene smiled to think how Ted had made a mistake in choosing it.

The first thing she did when she sat down, after shaking his hand, was to slide the curtain on the window over. She knew Ted could have someone taking pictures as evidence that Helena Wells' Director was jumping ship.

"Well, I wasn't sure I'd see the day, Irene," Ted said from across the table. "Boss checking on you already?" he asked when the text came in.

"Dog sitter," Irene lied. She didn't like not telling the truth, but knew she needed to control the conversation.

They ordered drinks and the waiter brought them over. His was scotch on the rocks; hers was a white wine spritzer. Ted talked about the cold weather, asked Irene how things were at work, and about the dog. He was letting her know he had kept tabs on her, but Irene smiled the entire time, never flinching once.

"How are things without the Queen at the helm?" he asked when the waiter brought a small plate of bruschetta and placed it between them. Irene had already informed Ted that she wouldn't be there long enough to have dinner with him.

"You know Helena has everything and everyone in place to take care of things in her absence," Irene said confidently.

"I heard the wedding was a success," he said, pulling his reading glasses off his nose and smiling.

"Yes," Irene answered, smiling back.

"I sent a gift," he said, but didn't elaborate.

"That was very nice of you," Irene complimented him, wondering where in the world Helena would put his gift.

"Irene, can we get down to business here. I am a little surprised that you would pick now to take me up on my offer. Your sons are well embedded in Wells; you stood up for her at her wedding. You obviously have a fondness for her. Why would you choose now?" he asked.

Ted Grayson was a seasoned businessman. He knew how to run meetings, attract clients and get what he wanted – unless Helena wanted the same thing. Then he didn't get it.

"You have piqued my curiosity," Irene said, and that was true. "You already have a qualified director of human resources."

"Jim? I would fire him if you accept my offer," Ted said of the man who had been with him for years.

"What kind of message would that send to your employees?" Irene asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"It would show them that I get what I go after," Ted laughed because he believed it.

'_Unless Helena wants it_,' the woman thought to herself. "Is it me you really want?" Irene asked, controlling the direction of the conversation without Ted realizing it.

"Look Irene. I know what an integral part of Wells Corp you have become. When your boss lost the chance to go public last year because we exposed that she had a relative, she upped and fired her Board of Directors. Some of them came to me looking for jobs. I learned some very interesting things about your boss. I know she depends on you and the other department heads. I know you single handedly hired most of the top talent at Wells. Well, except for your sons," Ted said, making sure Irene understood he knew certain things.

"And you want me to do that for you?" Irene asked and her tone was sincere.

"I'm looking out for you. Your boss, if you don't mind me saying so, is all over the place. Ever since she and her lawyer decided to hook up, the cracks in the mighty Helena Wells' armor has been showing," he said and Irene clenched her fist under the table.

"And you have seen these ….cracks?" Irene asked, trying to regulate her breathing so she didn't appear as annoyed as she was feeling.

"Irene, I like you. I respect you. I just want you back where you belong. When you retired, I thought it was for good. You told me it was nothing personal and that you wanted to travel to see the world …..and you sons. We threw you a retirement party and gave you the watch, for God's sake," Ted said, getting upset the more he talked about it.

"I sent you the watch back," Irene clarified.

"Not the point. You were done and then you suddenly changed your mind and came back to …_her?_" Ted said, pushing his drink away out of frustration. Having people leave your company for another wasn't unusual and happened all the time in this business, even with non-compete clauses in their employee contracts. Having _Irene Frederic_ leave you was quiet another. Irene heard hurt in his voice.

"Ted, when I retired from Grayson, I thought it was to hang up my hat for good. I had every intention of taking my life savings and seeing the world," Irene said truthfully.

"And instead you wound up in Times Square?" Ted spat back. Of all the employees who he lost to Wells, this one hurt the most. Irene was one of the few employees he really liked.

"God works in mysterious ways, Ted. I can't explain it," Irene said of the way things worked out.

* * *

_Irene spoke truthfully. After she retired, she was waiting in the long line to renew her passport. She got a call from a recruiter friend of hers who said he had an interesting prospect. It was a temporary job to hire a full staff for a new company. He told her the salary was insane and she'd be a fool to pass it up. When she saw that the timing worked and that she would be finished weeks before her cruise, she decided to interview. She spoke to the prospective employer… once. The woman was calling from South Dakota and explained she was on her way back east. She wanted the entire staff hired and said she would email all the positions that needed to be filled. Irene thought the woman was eccentric, to say the least. Irene got her passport renewed, and stopped at a travel agent's office on the way home. "Now these are some of the best cruises because when you dock and go ashore, the guides will give you all kinds of detours and those can be the most fun," the woman said. _

"_What did you say?" Irene asked, the word catching her attention._

"_Detours? When you stray off the path and take a detour? Those can be the most fun," the woman explained. _

_The word stuck with Irene all day. This certainly would be a detour from what she planned. She decided she would do it and went home and opened the email. Irene could never quite explain what the feeling was that pushed her to do this. It simply felt right to her. She had no way of knowing that this temporary job was going to keep her on an extended detour. One that she never regretted._

* * *

"In spite of our differences, there are some things I can tolerate about Helena," Ted said, swallowing his drink.

"Really?" Irene said, sipping her drink again.

"Sure. She's bright enough, although she's arrogant. She's really my only worthy opponent when I think about it. At least she's the most interesting. My guess is that she's in this for the short haul, Irene. Then what happens to you? Did you know she worked for the government before this? You know what kind of work _they_ do," Ted said, waving his finger at the waiter for another scotch and drink for Irene.

Ted Grayson believed Irene Frederic posed no threat to him. He was presenting her with an opportunity to return to work for him on a platter. The fact that it would disrupt Wells Corp in the process was icing on the cake.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Irene asked, downing her second drink faster. "Oh, I am thirsty," she laughed and Ted ordered another round. He was keeping up with her, but his drinks were much stronger.

"Last year, when we found out that she had an heir…," Ted said.

"Relative," Irene automatically corrected him. She hoped he didn't hear how defensively that automatic response came out.

"Right, well either way, that _Millennial_ is being set to take over the company someday. I know she left her in charge," Ted shared. "Anyway, that whole thing made me look into your boss' background. She's a decedent of HG Wells, right? So I should be able to easily connect the dots. Except it turns out to be not so easy. The kid was an orphan or something. But I can't find the link that connects them. It's like there's a gap or something. Now you're in personnel, Irene. Tell me why I can't find out anything about your boss?"

"Tell me what you want to know," Irene said, smiling and giving the impression that the drinks were loosening her up. Ted thought he saw a glimmer in Irene's eye.

"Once a Grayson employee…always a Grayson employee," he laughed and clinked the glasses and ordered another round. Irene drank down the rest of her drink and so did he. "Why can't I find her anywhere?"

"Ted, when Ms. Wells worked for the government, she worked for the… IRS," Irene whispered.

"So?" Ted asked.

"Well, as far as I know, she wasn't going after people like you and me who might put down a charitable contribution when we didn't make it. She was dealing with people who did ….worse things," Irene said. "I guess the government doesn't want people getting ahold of too much info on her. I mean, I don't think she made friends."

Ted listened to Irene and noticed her speech seemed slightly slower. He knew she didn't drink much and so he was pleased she picked tonight to indulge.

"You want my opinion?" Irene said and now he was sure she was tipsy.

"Sure," Ted said, downing his whole drink. It would seem he was minutes away from getting what he wanted.

Irene looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then she sat up straight in her seat and leaned over the table a little. "I think you're a smart man about to make a very stupid mistake," Irene said.

"Oh really? Looking out for me? You always did have a soft spot in your heart for me, didn't you, Irene?" Ted said boldly.

"I don't like to see anyone get hurt," Irene said, smiling back.

"Hurt? Your boss can't hurt me," Ted said confidently.

"Helena? No, I mean your inane actions. Asking a former boyfriend to help you get information on Helena? Tsk, tsk," Irene said, clicking her tongue. "When the press finds out that you did this, it will make you look desperate," Irene said, shaking her head in distain.

Ted was a little surprised that Irene knew about this, but figured she was looking out for him. "How do you know about him? Hey, that stupid boyfriend has come up with nothing. He was a dead end as far as I'm concerned."

"So you admit you tried to get him to find out information?" Irene asked, and her elbow missed the table.

"I'm going to have to get you a cab," Ted said, feeling equally inebriated. "Yes, I contacted the jilted lover. I figured he was ripe to help after the press portrayed him as the loser boyfriend. He said he wouldn't do anything illegal. It's not illegal to find out information," Ted assured Irene.

"Depends on what you want to do with it," Irene retorted.

"Your boss is a thorn in my side. I was simply trying to pluck her out a little," Ted said, defending his actions.

"And what do you think Helena will do when she finds out? " Irene said, locking eyes with him.

"How will she find out? No one knows except me, that G-man…and now you," Ted explained. Ted took a piece of the bruschetta and sloppily spilled it on his tie. "Damn, this is a three hundred dollar tie!"

"Here," Irene said, taking the cloth napkin and dipping it in her drink. "This will take it out."

"You want me to put wine….," Ted scoffed and then stopped. He looked straight over at Irene. Even with his head a little foggy, he realized it.

There was no wine in Irene's drinks. It was – as they all had been – just seltzer.

He grabbed the glass and tasted it. His wide-eyed expression said how genuinely surprised he was. Ted looked over at the woman who had fabricated any effects he thought he noticed.

"You double crossed me?" Ted asked in disbelief.

"I have done no such thing! You happened to pick a restaurant where I know the waiter and the waiter knows I take my wine spritzers very weak. Now Ted, I came to try and talk some sense into you. Deal with Helena Wells above board and don't lose what credibility you have," Irene said, clear as a bell.

"You never were going to accept my offer to come back, were you?" Ted asked, feeling stupid.

"No," Irene said truthfully. "I came to give you some good advice."

"She's beatable, you know," Ted said, as Irene started to get up.

"Perhaps," the HR Director said, as she stood up. "If you treat her as your competition, maybe. But treat Helena Wells as your enemy, and you will lose everything. I can personally guarantee that."

And with that, Irene thanked him and left the restaurant, smiling at the waiter as she left. She hailed a cab and went home. Irene knew that all she could do was to let Ted know they were aware of his connection with Sam Martino. Ted trusted very few people in this world. Of the few he did, one of them just left him with some things to think about.

He may have taken that ace off the table for now, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to safeguard it – and put it up his sleeve.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure about this? This is the way you want to deal with this? I mean, he probably carries a gun!" Claudia practically shrieked. The more she thought about it – the worse this plan seemed to her.

"We'll be back on the Acela train by nine o'clock. We'll go straight to the Penthouse and get ready for their return tomorrow," Eileen said as they made their way through the traffic in Washington DC.

"Fine, fine, okay," the techie relented. "He's walking towards a Starbucks," she said as she clicked on her tablet screen and tracked the man in question.

Minutes later, as Sam waited for his Venti cup of black coffee, a young woman approached him.

"Mr. Martino?" she said and he turned to see her. She looked familiar and friendly, but he still hesitated. "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Eileen Sullivan."

"Do I know you?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I work with Myka Bering," Eileen said and her tone was pleasant.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked worried this woman was a messenger.

"She couldn't be better, Mr. Martino," Eileen said and asked him if they could talk for a few minutes.

Sam took his coffee and followed Eileen to a small table in the back, where Claudia could see her from the other side of the coffee house. "_Why didn't we bring Pete? Why didn't we bring Pete_," she kept murmuring as she looked at her laptop, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Did Myka send you?" was Sam's first question and hope.

"No, Mr. Martino. She doesn't even know I'm here. I work for Helena Wells," Eileen said and could see Sam's expression harden.

"I have nothing to say to you…," Sam said and started to get up.

"I know you love her. Myka, I mean," Eileen said and he stopped leaving. "I know you feel bad about what's happened."

Sam stared hard at the woman who uttered those truths to him. Sam didn't think anyone knew how bad he felt about it. "How would you know?" he asked ready to leave.

"I've been there," Eileen said, her tone reassuring him that she knew what it was like to have your heart broken.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, and sat back down.

"Mr. Martino, I know you wouldn't want to do anything to hurt Ms. Bering," Eileen said, not yet using her married name.

"Of course not!" Sam said indignantly. He really was delusional and Eileen knew she had to be careful.

"We know Ted Grayson approached you," Eileen said and Sam recoiled in anger.

"So this is what it's about? Where are your boss' goons? Going to threaten me?" Sam asked, puffing out his chest and looking around.

"No, just me," Eileen said, shrugging her shoulders. "I thought maybe if I came here, I could save you a lot of trouble."

"You?" Sam asked in disbelief. "How?"

"We know Mr. Grayson asked you to get information on Helena Wells. Whether or not you find out anything, it would never help him as much as it is going to hurt you," Eileen explained.

"How is that?" he asked annoyed that he couldn't seem to get up and leave yet.

"If Ms. Bering finds out that you helped someone whose sole purpose it was to hurt Helena, she'll never forgive you. And is that the memory you want Myka to have of you? Do you want to lose what friendship you have with Ms. Bering?" Eileen asked. She was really going out on a limb here because she really didn't think there was much left between the two. But she knew Myka and how kind she was. In spite of his desperate antics, Myka still never said anything bad about him.

"I made a damn fool of myself back in New York," Sam said, embarrassed. This was a total stranger that he was opening up to and he tried to make himself stop.

"We all do things we're not proud of, Mr. Martino. It's hard to let go. But if you really care for Myka, you'll do that," Eileen said. Sam stared at the scrubbed faced, light blue eyed woman. "It's time to let her go."

Eileen had no prepared speech; no idea what she would say to the man before she saw him. She knew his actions were one of a distressed person. Pete was afraid Sam would stalk Myka, unable to relinquish the hope that someday she would come back. Eileen thought long and hard about it. She decided that if Myka Bering ever cared for Sam, then there must have been something redeeming about him. Eileen thought maybe she could reach that part of Sam.

"I always wanted what was best for her," Sam said to Eileen.

"Then accept that she has found it, Mr. Martino," the young woman said and stood up. "I wish you all the best, Mr. Martino. Thank you for talking with me."

Eileen walked away, knowing that Sam was hurting beyond words and would be for some time. She smiled at Claudia, who got up and joined her outside.

"You were fraking amazing in there! You …. You just ….talked to him," Claudia said, amazed that no threats were made.

"Let's hope it got through to him," Eileen said as they got back in the cab.

Inside, Sam Martino felt immobilized by the pain the conversation brought up. He grabbed his phone and texted his friend in the IRS.

"_Never mind_," he typed and sent it.

Just then a text came in for Sam. "_Never mind_," it read from Ted Grayson.

Claudia nudged Eileen in the cab to look at her laptop. Both messages were displayed. "Good," Eileen said, but was curious. "I wonder why Mr. Grayson sent the same message?"

"I don't know, but it's done," Claudia said, closing her computer. "Let's go home." She moved in closer to Eileen and interlocked their arms. "Now let's just hope Helena doesn't kill us for doing this," the techie said and meant it.

"Oh," Eileen said, never having thought that Helena might not like what they did.

* * *

Back in Queens, Irene was returning home. Bandit greeted her happily at the door. She walked into the kitchen and to the delicious smell of homemade stew. It reminded her of the aromas the house contained when it was filled with her family.

"Mr. Generis?" she asked when he greeted her.

"I found a recipe in your drawer. I hope you don't mind that I used it," he said, taking her coat.

"Not at all, but you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble," Irene said, her mouth already watering.

"No trouble at all. Now, all the directors have responded that each has prepared their departmental updates and will be ready for the meeting tomorrow when Ms. Wells arrives," Sui informed his host.

"I was rather looking forward to calling her by her married name," Irene lamented.

"Ms. Wells believes it would be too confusing at work and they have both agreed to keep their maiden names for business purposes," Sui explained.

"Thank you," Irene said, as he held the chair out for her to sit down to the delicious meal.

"I have greatly enjoyed our time together, Mrs. Frederic. I have had the most wonderful opportunity to learn a great many things," Sui said, joining her at the table.

"What have you learned?" Irene asked, amazed at how much she had enjoyed his company.

"I have learned that there is a lot about you I don't understand," Sui said, having done a great deal of observation and calculations over the past few days.

Irene laughed at his statement, but out of modesty, not arrogance. "There's not that much to me, Mr. Generis," she explained.

"I believe I have found a way to learn more though," he said, passing her the homemade garlic bread.

"You have?" Irene said, biting into the buttery bread and closing her eyes when the savory flavor hit her tongue.

"You will see tomorrow," the android said, and smiled pleasantly at the woman.

"Tomorrow is a big day, Mr. Generis. The happy couple returns," Irene said.

Sui's voice analyzer immediately informed him that this was the happiest he had heard Irene in a long time.

He had no program that would tell him all hell was going to break loose.


	35. Integrity

**INTEGRITY (by Gary Dodd)**

Irene Frederic woke early the next day, but still wasn't up earlier than her roommate. He left her a note saying he had walked Bandit, made her coffee and was on his way to the office. He had sent the departmental updates to Helena and expected that she would want to meet with everyone later that day. He was already at the office making sure everything was in order when Irene got up.

Andrew was waiting outside for Irene to take her to work. Steve was waiting at the Penthouse for Eileen and Claudia, and Pete was at the airport waiting for the brides to arrive. Helena and Myka had a nice return flight, sitting next to one another and holding hands.

"I will miss you today," Helena said, leaning into Myka.

"Remember, I will be on the floor beneath you," Myka smiled.

"Actually, that image will get me through the day rather nicely," Helena said, making Myka laugh.

When Pete saw the plane arrive, he texted everyone at the office. "They're back!" In spite of Helena's sweet fatigue, she looked ready to take on the world as she descended the steps of her jet.

* * *

Back at Wells Corp, staff members were rushing around in the hallways, making sure everything was in place. They knew what it was like when their CEO returned from a vacation. Helena usually found it necessary to make sure there was no mistaking who was in charge. They had all come to accept it as Wells Corp's version of the _post-_ _vacation twenty-four hour bug_ – Helena going viral when she first came back.

Irene was quite confident that it would be a smooth transition for everyone after getting a text from Eileen that she was ready to prepare Helena's tea. Then Irene stepped off the elevator onto the 17th floor and faced her first problem. Sui Generis was missing – and in his place was apparently a temporary staff member that Irene had never seen before.

"Excuse me?" Irene said, walking faster than usual to his desk.

"Good morning, Mrs. Frederic. Everything is in order," the unfamiliar man said to her.

"The hell it is," Irene said, knowing Helena would not appreciate having a stranger at her front desk. "Where is Mr. Generis?" she asked urgently.

_Helena was the very definition of a place for everything and everything in its place when it suited her._

"Mrs. Frederic?" the man said as he stood up. Irene was certain she had never seen the man who appeared to be in his late twenties, with chestnut brown skin with light eyes. He wore a white shirt and dark blue suit that hugged his body like a candy wrapper. Irene wondered how someone better suited for the runway, found his way to this desk.

"You cannot be here," Irene said. "No, no, no," she repeated because the text that said they were nearby.

"Mrs. Frederic, it is I," the man said and Irene looked around to see where she could stuff him before the doors opened. "I am Sui, Mrs. Frederic."

The woman stopped in her tracks. She frowned and stared at the man whose voice now sounded familiar, but shared no other similarity with the android. "I am changing," he announced proudly.

"Change back!" the woman said, not even sure she believed this was her companion.

"I wanted to be more like you," he said and now Irene stared wide-eyed at him.

"Oh my!" Irene said, her mouth dropping open. Her phone vibrated to signal she should be downstairs. "Don't move. Don't…do ..anything."

Sui nodded his head and went back to answering the phone. Irene made her way to the elevator and went down to the lobby to greet Helena and Myka.

* * *

The press was waiting for Helena and Myka at the Wells Corp building. They had been fooled once; they weren't going to let it happen again. "How was the honeymoon?" someone shouted and both women said it was wonderful. They walked in and greeted the security guards and staff who were welcoming them back.

"Now darling," Helena said as they walked towards Irene, "…don't be dismayed if I sound a little assertive with the staff this morning. There are some issues that I have to take care of. Things that happened in my absence that concern me."

Myka looked at Helena who had spent the car ride from the airport reading her updates. "Helena, you know I trust your decisions to handle things as you see fit," Myka said.

"Welcome back!" Irene said and hugged Helena and then Myka. "You look wonderful!" she said and walked them to the elevator.

"How are you, Irene?" Myka asked and Irene told her she couldn't be better.

"I trust everything is set up?" Helena asked of the meeting with the Directors.

"Of course. Now, how was the honeymoon?" Irene asked enthusiastically and Myka relayed what a wonderful time they had.

_Helena was bemused as to why Myka couldn't see through this façade that Irene was putting on. She could tell from the woman's tone something was up. She would have to educate Myka in the ways of Irene. _

The doors opened on the 16th floor and Helena leaned over to kiss Myka. "I will see you later," Myka said and they heard the sound of Millie shrieking her hello and racing towards Myka.

Irene pressed the button to close the door as soon as Helena asked – "Can we fire her?"

"I'll get right on that," Irene said.

"Well, you're very compliant this morning," Helena said, stringing her friend along.

Irene turned and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She simply didn't know where to begin to explain what Helena was about to witness.

"That's not an unbecoming look on you," Helena said of the HR Director's speechlessness as they walked off the elevator together.

"It is just so good to see you," Irene said and hugged the woman's shoulders, blocking her view of the front desk. But it was too late.

"It is good to see you, too, Irene. Who is that man?" Helena asked stopping and turning back. "Where is Mr. Generis?"

"Helena, now I ….," Irene started, but then realized she really didn't have anything to do with this. She stepped out of Helena's way. She took Helena's large bag from her.

"Welcome back, Ms. Wells," Sui said and Helena looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, not yet angry.

"It is I, Sui Generis," he said and Helena's head turned quickly to look at Mrs. Frederic.

"What…. did you do….. to him?" she asked quickly.

"Oh no, this ….he….came up with this on his own," Irene said, the day too young to tangle with her boss.

"What….?" Helena said, approaching the desk, but she wasn't sure what the question was.

"I spent a great deal of time with Mrs. Frederic, as you instructed," he started and now it was Helena who cast her gaze away from Irene. "She was most agreeable and not at all the way you had described how she would be," he continued and Helena put her hand up for him to stop. She could feel Irene's eyes on her now.

"Could we just get back to …..," Helena said and again she was unsure of the phrasing.

"I decided to become more like her," Sui summarized.

"You mean obstinate and annoying?" Helena asked, back on her game.

"Oh no, Mrs. Frederic is nothing of the sort," the android answered sincerely.

"OK," Helena said, taking in what occurred. "And you decided this on your own?" the Architect asked, feeling quite impressed.

"Yes," Sui said.

"Good," Helena said and turned back to Irene. "Here I was afraid you would get into his head. Instead, you got under his skin." With that, the CEO proceeded to her office.

* * *

When Helena was inside, Sui asked Irene when he should discuss the meditation schedule with his boss and Irene suggested he wait on that until later. She followed Helena into her office and said, - "It is good to have you back. You look wonderful."

"Thank you. I feel wonderful," Helena said, looking around her office. Something was out of place. She wished she had Myka's eidetic memory to make it easier.

"Have you had a chance to read the departmental updates?" Irene asked, putting the large bag on Helena's desk and taking out her tablet for her.

"You're rather nurse-maid-ish this morning," Helena said, suspiciously.

"What? No, I just know you have a lot to catch up on," Irene said, but Helena stood there with her arms crossed.

"Does your skittishness have anything to do with this?" Helena said, producing her phone. Irene looked down at the picture that she should have seen coming. A blocked number sent Helena a picture of Irene sitting at the table with Ted Grayson.

"That…..," Irene said, "…was the first thing I was going to discuss with you, so I would appreciate it if you would not cast those accusing eyes my way."

"I am all ears," Helena said as she sat down. She wasn't in the least bit worried and knew the picture was sent to rile her up, but it wasn't working. She kept looking around, trying to figure out what was wrong with her desk. Then she saw it. In the place of her Newton's Cradle – the five steel balls that she kept on the corner of her desk, was a gold circular metal gong in a frame.

"What ….is that?" Helena asked, her attention drawn to the new object.

"That?" Irene asked, unaware of its presence before now. "That ….is… we'll get back to that," Irene said.

"Did something happen in my absence that caused people to think they could take things upon themselves and act on them? Something that might have caused massive head traumas that would explain why people are meeting with my competitors and changing things in my office?" Helena said, and now she was serious.

"Which would you like me to explain first?" Irene said, sitting up straight in the chair.

"Let's start with the thing I am more concerned about," Helena said, pointing to the gong.

"Oh well, that was probably put there by Mr. Generis. He and I had a long discussion about ….some things and he was quite interested in sharing them with you, which he will do at some later date," Irene said and smiled.

"And this?" Helena said, showing Irene her phone.

"I asked Mr. Grayson to meet me last night," Irene started and Helena sat back in her chair.

"Yes, I can see that," Helena said.

"Helena, I will tell you everything, but please think before you act," Irene requested. Helena didn't answer. Irene explained what happened and that she went there to talk sense into the man. "I would suggest we have Claudia check all possible places your government employment information might be," Irene said. "He was looking for something."

"What did you tell him?" Helena asked.

"I told him you worked for the Internal Revenue Service," Irene explained and Helena scrunched up her face to express her distaste.

"Taxes? You told him I worked in …..accounting?" Helena asked.

"Well, I was going to go with _secret government archives_, but I thought that would only heighten his interest," Irene said flatly.

There was a light knock on the door and in walked Eileen, carrying a tray with Helena's tea. "Welcome back, Ms. Wells," Eileen said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Miss Sullivan," Helena said as the young woman set the tray down and placed the cup in front of Helena.

"Oh, this is good," Helena said, taking her first sip. "Thank you for sharing your tea brewing with Mrs. Bering-Wells. She did splendidly," Helena said and Eileen smiled.

"Everything else okay, Miss Sullivan?" Helena said and Irene knew that tone immediately. She wasn't sure how, but Helena knew about Eileen going to see Sam.

Eileen looked at Irene – thinking now might be a good time to tell Helena about her DC excursion. Just then, there was a loud knock and Claudia burst through the door. "Did you tell her? Boss, before you do anything like … you know, like …kill the woman I love, I just want to say that it was my decision, too, and if you should be upset with anyone, it should be me because ….. oh, because I tracked him to DC and told her exactly where to go," Claudia said in one breath.

Irene shook her head and Eileen froze in her place. This wasn't the way she intended on updating Helena. But she did smile to think Claudia burst in to save her.

"DC, Miss Sullivan?" Helena said and waited.

"I…went … to see Mr. Martino," Eileen said. "…The tracer we…I…injected in him…..showed that he was at Mr. Grayson's apartment. We spent the week waiting to see if anything transpired between them. Finally, I decided that perhaps if I talked to Mr. Martino….," Eileen said.

"So you went to Washington?" Helena asked. "And did he listen?" Helena never stopped sipping her tea, which Irene took as a good sign. It meant that Helena was neither surprised nor angry.

"Ms. Wells," Eileen said and moved in a little closer, "….I do believe Mr. Martino does not want to upset Ms. Bering or cause her any more aggravation."

"He really seemed to listen," Claudia said, moving to stand next to Eileen.

Helena looked at Eileen and Claudia and then to Irene. "So, in my absence, you ….," she said, looking at Irene, "…try to talk sense into my competitor, and you…," she now looked at the young couple standing, "…travel to DC to talk to the insane ex-boyfriend of my wife."

Helena's summation was accurate and she didn't sound angry, but still, no one was breathing. "They had your best interest at heart," Irene said, in case her younger fellow staff members needed defending.

"Of that I have no doubt. I hope your efforts prove fruitful in both cases. Apparently, you have more faith in these men being reasonable than I do," Helena said. "Thank you for doing what you felt the situation called for."

"Really?" Claudia exclaimed with excitement. "That's it? You're not upset? You're not …going to scare us or kill us or lecture us or…," she ranted as her anxiety took over. Eileen pulled her gently to her side again. "I mean," the techie said, calming down. "We're good?"

Helena stared for a brief time at her. "Yes, we're good. Now, could you all hang up your ninja suits and do the jobs you were actually hired to do?"

"Yes!" Claudia said, grabbing Eileen and leaving. Helena looked at Irene exasperated. "I am back fifteen minutes and already my first three, make that four, encounters have been irritating."

"It will only get better from here, I promise," Irene said, getting up and taking her leave.

"Oh you can count on that," Helena said when Irene closed the door. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone. "Mr. Lattimer, please get the car and bring it to the back. It is imperative that no one sees you leave or find out where you are going. Can you do that? Good."

Helena walked into the small apartment to go to the private elevator so that no one would know she was leaving. Only as the door closed did she notice that there were brightly colored mats located in the middle of the floor. She had no time to figure out what they were doing there, or who had put them there.

Helena left the building without any staff members seeing her. She had instructed Sui that she did not wish to be disturbed and to not allow anyone in.

"Where to, boss?" Pete said, having made it there without discovery.

"Ted Grayson's office," Helena said, reapplying her lipstick and smiling when Pete stared back at her worried.

* * *

**To see Sui's new appearance, visit Pinterest - ManhattaniteNYC - to see.  
**


	36. Meeting Again

**Meeting Again (by Walt Whitman)**

Irene had asked Helena to think before she did anything and Myka told the Brit she trusted her decisions. Those were the only two things Helena needed in order to act. Now Pete was driving her across town to Ted Grayson's office on Lexington Avenue. Pete insisted he accompany Helena and she only gave in because he was slowing her down. She texted Claudia, who did as she was instructed and only then did the techie begin pacing the room about whether or not she should tell anyone.

Myka was inundated with work as soon as she got back to her office. She smiled when she saw the huge bouquet of white roses on her desk with a note that read – "I miss you already. Love, Helena." She organized what needed to be done first and then decided she would visit Helena to thank her for the flowers. She was going into the elevator when Irene joined her.

"Have you been upstairs?" Irene asked.

"No, I just thought I would …stop in," Myka said, blushing because her inner thoughts were so naughty.

"I can't read your mind, Myka," Irene whispered teasingly and made Myka blush even more.

The door opened and Irene waited to see what Myka's reaction was going to be. Claudia reacted like a proud parent and Eileen couldn't wait for Sui to share his experiences with them.

"I know she doesn't want to be disturbed, darlin', but I need one signature and if your boss would do these things electronically like the rest of the 21st century does, I wouldn't have to be here," Bridget explained.

The man, whom she did not recognize at all, had explained that Ms. Wells was in, but couldn't be disturbed.

"Bridget?" Myka said, pleased to see her friend standing there.

"Oh my God!" Bridget said, rushing to kiss Myka. "You look wonderful! Look at you, all tan without any tan lines, I bet," Bridget said, pulling over the sleeveless dress a bit. She was right.

"Bridget!" Myka said, knowing her friend would enjoy this too much.

"Irene, have you ever seen our friend look …less rested?" Bridget teased and Irene smiled. "Hey, do you have any pull with the guy at the front desk because I need Helena to sign this," Bridget said to Irene.

"Who is that?" Myka whispered to Irene. She was surprised she hadn't heard Helena yelling about it.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Sui said and Myka thanked him.

"Introduce yourself," Irene said and watched the other two women for their reactions.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells, Ms. Cummings, it is I, Sui Generis," Sui said and Irene smiled when mouths opened, but nothing came out.

"You? Did this?" Bridget asked because she knew Sui was with Irene.

"No, Mr. Generis did," Irene said, more comfortable with the transition.

"I am evolving," Sui proudly announced.

"Well, let me know when you reach the apex and become a woman," Bridget said and made Myka burst out laughing.

"Is Helena in there?" Myka asked Sui.

"She is, but she has asked that all her calls be held and no one be allowed in," Sui relayed and just then Irene heard the sound of the gong being hit inside the office.

"What…is that?" Myka asked, sure she never heard the sound before coming from her wife's office. They could hear the distinct sound of keyboard typing, then tapping on the phone pad …and then the bong.

"That is a gong," Sui said, stating the obvious.

"Well, now we know for whom the bell tolls," Bridget said and Sui corrected her and pointed out it was a gong, not a bell.

"I hope he keeps evolving until he develops a sense a humor," Bridget said.

"Perhaps if he spent some time with you," Irene said, thinking everyone should share in the babysitting.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm getting in touch with my feelings since Sarah and I are in therapy and there's no room left in the apartment. My feelings are ..everywhere," Bridget said exasperated and waving her hands.

"Therapy?" Myka asked.

"Oh yeah, we have to catch up. Short version; I proposed, she said no, I broke up with her, Helena sent Irene to fetch me, how she knew to do that I'll never know, Irene and I talked …she's like the whisperer for The Wells orphans or something, I go to apologize to Sarah, oh look a fellow employee of hers is messing around with Sarah, in-the-bedroom, who stole her portfolio, found the wretched girl thanks to Claudia, I warned her …oh that reminds me, Sui, tell Ms. Wells I have a name for her, where was I? Oh, Sarah apologizes for you know …fucking up, sorry Irene… and then I found a therapist," Bridget finished her laundry list without punctuation.

"Wait… Sarah?" Myka said, looking around and feeling uncomfortable that they were standing in the middle of the waiting area.

"Yeah. Little bitch. The thief, not Sarah. Sarah got hit with all the publicity about the wedding dresses and then I proposed and it was all too much for her," Bridget said, not feeling uncomfortable at all.

"I am sorry," Irene said, thinking how Helena set that meeting in motion and how it worked out.

"No, don't be! It worked out okay," Bridget said, making sure Irene didn't feel any guilt.

"And are you okay?" Myka asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Of course, I found out after the fact that we were both going to have to talk about our feelings ….oh, Myka! You should get Helena to go. Get the Brit to unleash her feelings!" Bridget kidded.

"What is that noise?" Myka asked, hearing it again. There was typing, then tapping, then the gong.

"Please, Ms. Bering," Sui said, vacillating between her maiden name and married name. "I am sorry, but I don't know what you wished to be called here."

"Ms. Bering is fine, thank you Sui." Myka knocked and opened the door. Irene followed and Bridget after her. Helena was nowhere to be found, but there on the desk was Helena's decoy – a battery operated device that moved to the keyboard and tapped on keys, then moved to the phone and tapped on the keypad and then came back and hit the gong.

"Helena?" Myka called out, but of course there was no answer. She went to the apartment door and opened it. "Why are there yoga mats in here?"

"Oh that?" Irene asked nervously, hoping Helena hadn't seen them. She couldn't have, the woman decided because there was no screeching.

Myka looked carefully around the room and was about to leave when she noticed something. The elevator light indicated that it was downstairs. "She must have gone out," Myka concluded and wondered why she hadn't said anything.

"Well, I'll come back later," Bridget said. "Hey, let's have lunch and catch up. I'm so in touch with my feelings now that I just have to share and share and share," Bridget said, sticking her finger down her throat in mockery.

"Tomorrow?" Myka asked and Bridget said she looked forward to it and left.

Irene looked around the room. "So, Helena didn't say anything about going out?" Myka asked, and Irene jumped. "What? No, no she didn't say anything."

"OK, well I guess we'll see her at the Director's meeting soon then," Myka said, curious of Irene's behavior and even more suspicious as to why Helena would leave a contraption like that on her desk.

"Oh yes, I must go and …. get ready," Irene said and Myka was certain now something was up because Irene Frederic was always ready.

Irene didn't want to worry Myka since she really wasn't sure if anything was wrong. _Where could Helena be_, she wondered? There was enough work for her to catch up on that would have kept her busy all morning. She parted ways with Myka when they got to the elevator.

As soon as Myka got back to her office, she texted Helena. "I miss you," she texted and an immediate response came – "Me, too." "Hmmm," Myka said, looking at the text and putting her phone down. Now she was sure something was up.

* * *

Helena Wells rarely waited to be announced when she arrived anywhere and today was no exception. She put her hand up to the woman behind the reception desk when the woman tried to tell her that Ted Grayson was in a meeting. Helena marched right past the woman, opened the large door, and walked directly inside. Ted Grayson was indeed in a meeting with twenty of his department heads. Helena walked to the end of the long rectangular table, pulled the chair away, pulled up the sleeves of her dress, and leaned over with her hands resting on the edges of the table.

"Well, Ms. Wells, or is it Ms. Bering-Wells? To what do we owe this intrusion?" Ted asked, surprised and yet pleased his nemesis was there.

"Some things need to be dealt with in person," Helena said, glaring down the length of the table at him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm in a meeting," Ted said, feeling brave because of the number of people between them.

"And unless you want to be embarrassed in front of your staff, I suggest you dismiss them," Helena said, without moving. Ted didn't have to say a word; people shot up from their seats. He never felt so alone in his life as they hurried out of his office, suggesting they meet later. Helena never flinched.

"Anything you have to say….," he laughed until he saw the look on Helena's face.

"Who said anything….. about talking?" Helena growled instantly.

* * *

**Many thanks for reading along.**


	37. Righteous Wrath

**I just needed Helena to kicka$$. **

* * *

**Righteous Wrath (by Henry Van Dyke)**

"Well, you know how to clear a room," Ted said, pushing back in his chair.

"I know how to wipe one with a body, too," Helena said, and chastised herself … a little. She had decided to take a slower pace.

"Did you come all the way across town to threaten me?" her archrival asked, smiling too much for Helena's liking.

She took a deep breath, stood up straight, and started to walk slowly around the end of the table, dragging her index finger along the top of it. "I know what you've done, Ted. At first, I thought this was simply another feeble attempt on your part to provoke me. But then I thought about the many times you've embarrassed yourself before, why try again? Adelaide Nathenson wasn't pathetic enough? Then…," Helena said and stopped walking, looking up at the ceiling. "I remembered you actually did me a favor, just as you had done before that."

"I did you favors?" Ted said. "Remind me how?"

"Well, I needed to verify what Wells labs already knew; that I had a blood relative. So we gave your labs the same DNA sample and they verified it. Then you thought Adelaide would get you inside information, but all that fiasco did was rid Wells Corp of a very bad employee," Helena explained smiling.

"So you owe me," Ted said mockingly.

"And I came personally…. to pay you back," Helena said, walking closer. Ted sat up and pushed his chair back more.

"I thought maybe my digging upset you. I am allowed to know who my competition is. Why is it Helena, that when I try to access information on your background, I can't? Irene Frederic tells me you worked for the IRS," Ted said, thinking he was setting the bait.

Helena smiled and shook her head. "Seriously, Ted," she said, waving her hand in front of her up and down, "….. do I look like the kind of person who would work for the….IRS?"

"So Irene… lied?" Ted asked and drew Helena's ire. In that split second, he thought he saw her Achilles' heel. Helena's eyes flashed, her jaw tightened as her brain reminded her that she was not to use force of any kind.

"I would like you to choose your words carefully when speaking about Mrs. Frederic," Helena warned.

"You're a little overly protective …of someone that I had…first," Ted said and watched Helena flinch as she tried not to react. It was getting harder.

"Irene had faith that if she spoke to you, you would be rational. Ted, I have no such faith. If it weren't for the fact that Irene would be disappointed, I would thrash you for not showing her anything but the utmost respect," Helena said.

This told Ted that he had nothing to fear now. Or so he thought.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

Helena sighed. "Your obsession with finding out more information on me is getting a lot of people in trouble. You're in over your head and Mr. Martino will soon regret his part. It's time to put this to rest, Ted. My staff has better things to do than to try to talk sense into the village idiots. Let's start with this - I worked for a small group of special agents for the government that worked on sensitive information. Of course you couldn't find out anything. That's why they call it top secret. Now I could tell you more," Helena smiled slowly, "…..but then I'd have to kill you. And quite frankly, I'm not sanctioned to do that anymore."

If it weren't for the fact that his uninvited guest seemed so sincere, he would have thought she was making it up.

"And how are you and your heir related?" Ted asked.

"Ted, my Heir will be my child. Miss Sullivan is my relative, from another branch of the family," Helena explained tiredly. "If you had been listening to our press release, you would know this."

"I tried to find the connection between you two. If you're from two different branches of the Wells family, how can you be descendants of HG Wells?" Ted asked.

"Ted, I'd be happy to take you through my family genealogy if it would help you with this obsession you have with me," Helena said walking closer. "But I fear it wouldn't stop there. The bigger issue here, Ted, is that you are suffering from delusions of grandeur if you think you can beat me. But this time, you outdid yourself. Your latest attempt involved the people I love, and that, Ted, is a no-no."

"Irene called me," Ted tried, noticing Helena was walking towards him again. "She was trying to protect me," Helena quickly added.

"Is this because Irene considered coming back to me?" he said, checking the distance between them, "…..You took our leftovers with that one." Ted knew he had one shot to stop Helena and he was going for her weak spot.

Helena had given some thought to her options once she was inside. Physically harming the man seemed out of the question. Then she remembered she was a genius whose very being thrived on thinking outside the box.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," Helena said, smiling, her eyes locked on him.

"You are?" Ted laughed nervously. There was something menacing in her body language now.

"Oh yes," Helena promised. "But how?" she said, sitting down in a chair near Ted. "I can't harm you because my lawyer says that will undo what I learned in anger management and I simply can't fit any more community service in my calendar," Helena lamented.

"Oh good," Ted said sarcastically.

"I could raid your company until there was no one left…," Helena said, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Like they… might leave," Ted spat back.

"I walked into the room and they left you. Do you really think it would be hard for me to suggest they come work for me? As soon as their non compete clauses are filled, of course," Helena threatened.

"You want to absorb my company?" he asked, incredulously.

"I see your point," Helena said, nodding. "Why dilute my talent by taking in yours. Good point."

"Are you finished…?" he asked angrily because he knew Helena was toying with him.

"I could humiliate you in the press, but you're doing such a good job of doing it yourself that I don't think I could do better," she drove in the final nail.

"We're done here," he said.

"I guess we are," Helena said, getting up from the chair. "But first, I want to tell you that you should have left me as your competitor. You should have realized that by being in the game with me, you had your best opportunity to learn. Now, that you're going to be out of the competition, you have everything to lose," Helena said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ted asked, standing up and puffing out his chest.

"I would have been happy having you try and catch up to Wells Corp all the time. Who knows? Maybe you would have beaten us …what am I saying?" Helena laughed and then went straight-faced. "You made me an enemy, Ted, instead of keeping me as a competitor. Tsk tsk," Helena said. "That was really very foolish."

"Why is that?" he asked, and his voice wasn't as steady as it had been.

"Ted, I beat my competitors fairly," Helena said, grinning, "…but I crush my enemies," her expression cold and troubling.

Ted realized that Helena was perhaps even more powerful than he anticipated and that his actions may in fact have evoked his worst nightmare.

"Maybe….," he said hesitantly, "…I made this more personal than I should have."

"You think?" Helena quipped, sounding more like Myka than Helena.

"We'll keep things between us about business and go forward," he said, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

Helena was inches away from him now. She smirked and took his hand and shook it, pulling him in closer. "Don't forget what I said, Ted. I won't repeat it."

He let go of her hand and retreated a little.

"One more thing," she said as she started to walk toward the office door, Ted walking behind her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "I can forgive your personal transgressions against me because you're an insignificant nuisance. But, Ted – you spoke about Irene Frederic disparagingly. You reached out to the man who does nothing but annoy my wife. I won't forgive that."

"She came…," he tried to say, but Helena put her hand up.

"Ah, ah…Ted. Now, I want you to open this door and say goodbye," Helena said, smiling. "And then, Ted, I'm going to pay you back."

The only thing that made Ted open the door was that he believed his surveillance cameras that were hidden in his office and his waiting area were recording the entire visit.

He opened the door quickly and Helena walked through, stopped, and turned around, practically yelling her gratitude to Ted for seeing her. It was so loud in fact that both Pete, who stood there holding her coat and bag, and Ted's secretary, looked at them. Helena reached out and shook his hand again – to make sure that when the receptionist retold the story, this is what she would see. Only Pete saw Helena's other hand whip up and jab the man in the throat.

"Oh my God," Helena yelled as he slumped over and fell onto the floor. "Call 911," Helena shouted as she knelt down and ripped open his expensive shirt. She knew the secretary would be on the phone and out of sight. "He's not breathing!" Helena lied and proceeded to slap his face …..hard. "Let me try his chest," she yelled and proceeded to pound on his chest with her fist. Within seconds, his eyes flew open and he yelled.

"Oh thank God!" Helena said convincingly to the untrained ear. Only Pete knew that tone was one of British sarcasm. Helena picked him up by the opened shirt now. "You're okay!" she said, and let go of his shirt allowing his head to hit the floor.

Helena bent down and whispered in Ted's ear as he lay there stunned and semiconscious.

"Don't go near the ones I love," she said, patting his cheek hard.

Pete looked around, hoping no one would witness this. "Oh look, the EMT's Ms. Wells," he said, warning Helena her time was up.

"Just dropped on the floor," the receptionist said, when they asked what happened.

Helena put on the performance of her life, acting nervous as she told the EMT's how he fell to the floor, seemed unresponsive until she shook him… a little…and then she pressed down on his chest.

Pete helped Helena on with her coat, and they took the elevator down. "Boss?" he said, wondering what the official story was going to be.

"Not a word, Mr. Lattimer. I'll handle this," Helena assured him, and he let out a sigh of relief.

The press was already downstairs. Helena explained that Ted collapsed but that he was doing better now.

"Your quick acting saved him?" someone asked.

"For now," Helena responded, getting back in the car and heading back to work.

The headlines would read – "_Wells Saves Grayson_" that afternoon.

Pete watched in the rear view mirror as Helena called Sui and told him that she needed to see Myka and Irene in her office in ten minutes.

Pete had a feeling Helena hadn't just faced the more difficult part of her day. "Boss? I'll back up anything you say," Pete offered, hoping to keep Helena out of any trouble.

Helena smiled, knowing how difficult it was for Pete to lie about anything. "Good, Mr. Lattimer. I might just need you to do that."


	38. Trust in the Unexpected

**I hope you will indulge the frequency of these chapters.  
It just seems easier to write for Helena when hell's breaking loose. lol **

* * *

**Trust in the Unexpected (by Emily Dickinson)**

Irene walked back and forth in her office after leaving Myka. She had a feeling when Helena wasn't anywhere to be found, that she may have decided to take matters into her own hands. And if she did, Irene worried; she might be at Ted Grayson's office. "All my fault," Irene said, hand on her hip and the other gripping her forehead. Between her speaking to Ted, and Eileen speaking to Sam, Irene worried it was too much for Helena. She decided they had to tell Myka. She called Eileen and explained what she thought might be going on and then the two of them went to inform Myka. Irene explained how she thought her meeting with Ted would quell his insatiable curiosity and that she intended to tell Helena everything, but that someone sent her a picture.

"Did she seem upset?" Myka asked, furious at the man for upsetting her wife.

"No, she didn't, which is why I didn't think she would go there. _If_ she went there," Irene said, guilt-ridden.

"Did you tell her about Sam?" Myka asked Eileen, thinking both stories were enough to push Helena over the edge.

"I did, and even then, she didn't seem angry or upset," Eileen confirmed.

"Myka, this is my fault," Irene said and Eileen immediately jumped on the guilt wagon and added, "Mine, too. I should never have gone…."

"No, no it's okay," Myka said, trying to make them feel better. "It's those idiots!"

"Wait!" Eileen said, snapping her fingers. "If Helena went there, she might have told Claudia." It was an easy assumption that Helena would take every precaution and would want cameras shut down or doorways unlocked. "I'll go check," Eileen said, rushing off to the techie's office.

"I am sorry, Myka," Irene said. "I should have known talking to that man would infuriate her."

"Irene, I'm sure Helena appreciates that you would go to such lengths for her, as I do that Eileen would go all the way there to talk to Sam. The problem is these are two very thickheaded men!" Anger rose up in Myka's torso and she grabbed her arms to steady herself.

Just then, Millie burst through the door. "I'm sorry, Ms. Bering," she said, rushing in. "Put the news on," she instructed, taking the remote herself and clicking the buttons to put on the television.

Instantly, the local newscaster appeared on the screen.

"_There you have it. The EMTs are taking Ted Grayson to the hospital to be checked. His secretary said he was just ending a meeting with Helena Wells when …..," and she looked down at her notepad to quote the woman correctly, " …..he collapsed on the floor. Ms. Wells caught him, assessed the situation and administered what the secretary thought was CPR. Everyone here is attributing Helena Wells' quick actions with saving Ted Grayson today. Back to you in the studio." _

Millie shut the television off and looked at Myka – who was looking at Irene. No one said a word. Then, Myka's phone beeped and it was a text from Pete, saying Helena wanted to see both of them in her office.

"We ought to get her a cape," Millie said as they walked out of the office.

* * *

Irene and Myka went up to Helena's office and waited. "Myka, remember, she wouldn't have done this if I hadn't gone to Ted."

"Thank you, Irene," Myka said, knowing the woman was taking the blame.

Myka paced the floor, worried what Helena had done. Did she go there yelling and cause the man to have a heart attack or did she threaten him and cause a panic attack? Myka had worried that Helena might react even more vehemently after the honeymoon.

* * *

Pete noticed that the air of confidence Helena had as she came out of the Grayson meeting was slowly disappearing as she returned to face her wife and friend. He drove her to the back entrance of the building.

"I don't know if it matters, Boss," Pete said as they went inside, "…but I thought you were great."

Helena looked over at the sincerity written on Pete's face. "It means a great deal, Mr. Lattimer," she said.

Helena rode up in her private elevator trying to decide which emotion would lace her speech. Counting on Myka to be disappointed and Irene to be upset, she decided she needed both barrels loaded. And she was going to get it off her chest before making eye contact with either one of them.

"Bollocks!" she said to herself on the ride up. "I run this damn company. I know what the hell I am doing!" The monologue fired her up and she marched past the colorful mats in her apartment without even looking down. She whipped opened the door to find Myka and Irene standing there.

* * *

"I know what you're both going to say!" Helena said as she walked in the room, her hand up in defense. "I didn't have to do this. There were other ways to handle this." Helena ranted as the two women just stood there. Helena continued as she threw her pocketbook down, pulled off her coat, discarding both in haste. Then she walked to the other side of her desk to put distance between her and the others.

"Why did you go? Why did you bait him like that? Did you have to slap him? How hard did his head hit the floor when you dropped him on purpose? How hard did you punch him? " Helena ranted and then realized neither of them had any of those details.

She looked up to see both women motionless and wide-eyed.

"I know what the hell I am doing! I am Helena Wells for God's sake. I do not back down from people who think they can take what is mine, disparage what is mine or think they can get something over what is mine. No one does anything to either of you! I – will – not – stand – for – it!" Helena said, revved up and yelling. She was filled with the fury she had contained at Ted Grayson's.

"I protect what is mine!" she said, slamming her fists on her desk. She drew in a deep breath, ready to take whatever her wife and dearest friend had to say, but they were both stunned into silence.

Irene had planned on apologizing to Helena as soon as she got there, but didn't dare interrupt her. She stood there and glanced over at Myka. Myka – well, Myka….. simply put – was never more in love with her wife. This was Helena being fierce out of concern and love and Myka never felt safer in her life.

Or more turned on.

She rushed at Helena who tried to recoil, but Myka was too quick. She reached out, placed her hands on Helena's jaw, and pulled her closer. She kissed Helena so hard that the Brit forgot to breath.

This was not what Helena was expecting.

Irene cast her gaze down, smiled, but didn't move.

"Oh," Helena said when Myka finally let go of her. Helena ran her tongue over the length of her lips in an attempt to quench the fire that she was certain the kiss ignited. Myka's eyes were pools of lust and adoration.

"Should I…?" Irene said and received _both_ answers. She was surprised that it was Helena who said _no_.

Myka finally realized where she was again. "No, stay. We ….. we saw the news," she said, collecting herself and joining Helena on the couch. Irene sat in a chair closest to Helena.

"I wanted to tell you both what happened. The news only reported what I wanted it to look like," Helena explained.

"Oh dear," Irene said, worried about the way Helena reacted. "Was he surprised to see you?"

"He was …_floored_," Helena said and then caught her own chuckle. "Yes, he was."

"Helena….," Irene said, but Helena cut her off. She was so expecting Irene to lecture her that she kept jumping the gun.

"I will not allow anyone to say a critical word about you – except me of course, and that is that!" Helena said, melting Irene's heart.

"I wanted to apologize," Irene said softly. Helena was so surprised that she looked at Myka for confirmation.

"Did you go on medication while I was away?" Helena asked, suspiciously.

Irene stood up and Helena shot up as well. She was so on edge that she was interpreting any movement as aggressive. Irene reached over and pulled her into a hug. Helena's body remained stiff, unsure of what was going on.

"I am sorry if I got you into this, Helena, but thank you for defending me," Irene said, still remorseful. She released Helena and walked out of the office.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" Helena said, uncertain of the response she was not anticipating.

"Apparently, Irene appreciates you defending her honor almost as much as I do," Myka said, standing next to Helena now.

"Yes?" Helena asked, as Myka pulled her closer.

"Very much," Myka said, kissing Helena again. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" Myka asked, pushing back and looking at Helena up and down.

"No, I was very reasonable – until the end," Helena said.

"Well, it sounds like you taught that man a lesson," Myka commented. "I know about Eileen going to DC to see Sam."

"Yes, it would seem all hell broke loose while we were away. Mr. Generis changed his race, Irene dined with Ted, Miss Sullivan went to speak to Sam," Helena said. "We can't leave them alone for too long it would seem," Helena said, looking at the door.

"Did it help to go to Ted Grayson's?" Myka asked.

"I hope so. He's just a nuisance. But he spoke ill of Irene and I will not…," Helena said, getting all riled up again.

Myka was right there to pull her in. "I know, Helena. I know," she said, because protecting her loved ones was at Helena's very core. It always had been.

"I'm going to visit Mr. Martino," Helena said and her expression was severe.

"I wish you wouldn't," Myka said, pulling Helena to sit down.

"Myka, if I do not make it clear to him…," Helena started to say, but Myka took her hands.

"Helena, you and I both know that Sam can't do anything to us. Ted Grayson probably took advantage of him after he humiliated himself in the press. If anyone could get through to him, it would be Eileen. I think she got in touch with her _Wellsian_ genes when she did that," Myka smiled.

"I have a meeting in Washington tomorrow," Helena said, and she meant she could make time to see Sam.

"I won't stop you, of course," Myka said. "Let's talk about it over dinner." With that, Myka kissed Helena again and said she would be back later for the Directors meeting and left.

* * *

Helena looked around her office. That had gone _much_ better than she had anticipated. Myka seemed okay with how she handled the situation. In fact, Myka seemed better than okay. She wasn't even telling her not to go to DC. Irene was apologetic and calm. There was no lecture or diatribe from the woman as Helena had anticipated.

Helena should have felt good, but she didn't. In fact, she was feeling very bothered. She understood Myka's response. She appreciated that Myka was allowing her to make the decision to see Sam or not. Myka trusted her. Irene, too, seemed to appreciate what Helena had done. She even tried to take responsibility for the situation and apologized to Helena.

Helena finally figured out what was gnawing at her. She marched to the elevator and went down to the 16th floor and made her way to Irene's office. She walked too quickly past Sandy to be announced and opened the door to Irene's office.

The HR Director had returned moments before feeling like the world was back on its axis. Helena had returned and with her came the overabundance of drama, chaos, and surprises. Irene sat at her desk a happy woman.

Now, minutes later, the door to her office flew open and Helena stood there.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Helena yelled and slammed the door behind her.


	39. seeker of truth

**seeker of truth ( by e.e. cummings)**

Helena had just burst through the door, taking Irene by surprise.

"Helena, I have no idea what you're talking about," Irene said, reading the woman's body language and knowing she was dead serious.

"Open your pocketbook!" Helena ordered and pointed to the item that lay flat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Whatever for?" Irene asked stunned by the request.

"I want to see what medications you're on," Helena explained, folding her arms and waiting. "I know a thing or two about pocketbooks, madam, and yours is forever void of most things a woman carries."

Irene bit her lip not to laugh at that last statement. "This isn't high school where you can conduct surprise raids of lockers," Irene explained.

"Ah, but we can do random drug tests. Let's go," Helena said, crooking her finger and waiting for Irene to get up.

"Where are we going?" Irene asked, not budging from the leather chair.

"Blood and urine tests," Helena rolled her eyes, annoyed she had to explain this to the woman in charge of Human Resources.

"Helena, I assure you I am not on medication and I am physically fine," Irene said, trying to sort through this drama.

Helena stared back. "Then it's psychological. Oh no!" Helena said, slapping her forehead and walking behind the chair in front of Irene's desk. "God knows how long that will take us in your case," she said and then stared down at the woman to add, "So _many_ possibilities."

It didn't take Irene long to notice how sharp Helena's jabs were becoming. She remembered the first day she returned home after Bandit moved in, the dog had pulled down a curtain and chewed her shoe to bits - all things he had outgrown. His regression, Irene decided, was because he was left alone. But she hadn't left Helena. Just the same, she had the feeling Helena was here to chew her out.

"Do you want to explain to me what you think is happening?" Irene asked calmly, trying not to set the Brit off any more than she was.

"It is not what I _think_, it is what I _know_," Helena corrected her quickly. Irene knew any one word could ignite the temper even more.

"Of course," Irene said, trying to calm her friend. "What is it that you _know_?" She knew the question would draw an eye roll and long sighs.

"I went to Ted Grayson's office this morning. Just back from my honeymoon and I marched in there ready to do battle. Not because he thought he could get something over on me, but because he thought he could get something over on you!" Helena said, and her nostrils flared with renewed anger. "I set him straight and made him pay! He's lucky I didn't crack that thick skull of his!"

"Yes, you did a very good job apparently of disguising your payback," Irene commented.

"And I came back here ready to face you two and what do I get? Myka is completely turned on by it and you said nothing," Helena said disgusted, but finally getting to the point.

"You're upset that Myka was …turned on? Is that what you called it?" Irene asked, almost innocently.

"Any more turned on and she would have burned the papers on my desk with that look," Helena reminisced and proceeded to lose her train of thought. Irene sat there quietly while Helena enjoyed her reverie. If Helena wasn't upset with Myka, Irene knew who that left. Finally, Helena got back to the reason she was there. "And you…."

"Helena, I appreciated that you would go….to such lengths…," Irene tried to explain, but Helena's hand was up.

"Myka was demonstrating that she trusts me. But you, you just said nothing as if what I did was perfectly normal," Helena complained and confused Irene.

"And…it wasn't perfectly …normal?" she guessed. The length of time it was taking Irene to get this was only proof to Helena how patient she was with the woman.

"I went there with vengeance on my mind. I was going to make him pay for …for whatever he thought about having drinks with you. And I did make him pay. I stunned him and let him drop to the floor. I told him never to talk about you again. I slapped his face and I pounded his chest. I dare say, he'll be bruised from my saving him," Helena said, proud of her quick thinking.

"And then you came back here….," Irene led the question, trying to understand.

"And you two …..do nothing! Myka I rather understand. She likes it when I get …," Helena said and caught herself and got back on track. "…but you! Condoning such behavior? No, that is not like you. Not at all. No matter what good reason for my actions, you lecture, you admonish, you…do whatever it is you do. And you didn't, so that's proof that there's something wrong with you and I intend to find out what it is. "

"Even if it kills me," Irene said, under her breath. "Sit down," she finally said to Helena because she was making Irene dizzy with parading back and forth.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Helena asked, feeling like she was pulling teeth to get at the truth.

"Yes," Irene said – even though she didn't know what she was going to say. There really was nothing going on, but she knew that's not what Helena wanted to hear. There _was_ something going on with Helena and now it was Irene's task to find out what it was.

Irene stared at Helena for a minute as she tried to sort this out. "Okay," she said and meant – _let's give this a try_. "You know that my response was one of appreciation…," Irene attempted, but was cut off.

"Yes, yes, I was magnificent," Helena said, pushing back in the chair, crossing her legs and dropping her arms like she was bored.

"And I showed my gratitude by trusting that you handled the situation…," Irene summarized and then saw the Brit's eyes narrow on her and her jaw tighten. "No, that's not it," Irene said softly.

The HR Director sat back and crossed her hands in front of her. The enigma wrapped inside a riddle that was Helena was losing all patience and Irene was running out of time. Helena didn't want her gratitude; it was to be expected. She didn't want her trusting her; Myka had done that. If Myka was making her feel good for having done this, then perhaps it was Irene's job not to. '_Here goes_,' Irene said to herself, taking a deep breath.

"Helena, I didn't want to say anything in front of Myka, seeing how much she appreciated what you had done," Irene started and Helena's finger circled to indicate she really didn't have time for this. "….but I cannot …," Irene said slowly, feeling her way through the minefield that was Helena's expectations – "…disregard what you did." She tried to make it sound less like the question it was.

Helena Wells was not easily fooled …. Usually.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Helena asked, suspiciously.

Now that Irene thought she might be on the right track, or at least one that wasn't getting her head bitten off, she kept going. "I didn't want to contradict Myka," Irene said and could see Helena's glare soften. "She obviously was taken with how gallant you were." _Now she was on a roll_. "But really, Helena! What were you thinking?" Irene asked, pushing her chair back now. "You could have gotten into some serious trouble."

Helena was trying to act dismissive of every word she was listening to. "Don't be ridiculous! I took every precaution and knew exactly what I was doing," Helena said, defensively, but calmer.

"There was no need for you to do this. Ted and I had drinks which I initiated. You went marching up there with no way of knowing what his reaction would be, or if your plan would work! Suppose he had gotten hurt?" Irene asked, suddenly feeling like things were moving the way they should be.

"Don't …lecture me," Helena said, even though this was what she had expected.

It was time for Irene to turn things around. "No, that's exactly what you want, Helena. You do not want me to appreciate your actions because you need me to keep you in line."

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena bellowed.

Irene got up from her desk and walked to the other side. She sat down on the edge of it closer to Helena. "You were afraid I was getting soft on you…," Irene said, the light going off, the bells whistling. "….Weren't you?" the HR Director asked, her arms crossed.

"Yes!" Helena admitted before she realized it.

"You want me to make sure you don't run amuck," Irene added.

"Yes, no…not in an irritating way," Helena said, tripping herself up.

"But you don't want me to be charmed the way Myka was, because then no one will challenge you," Irene stated.

"Yes, no..I don't care if you're charmed or not!" Helena said, unsure of the question now.

"You want me to call it as it is," Irene asserted.

Getting up from her seat and backing away from Irene, Helena protested, "Don't get carried away just because you rebooted and got your usual annoying personality back online." Irene was sounding more like Irene and that's all she wanted.

"No, you're right. I was so taken with you defending my honor that I didn't take in the whole picture. I do apologize," Irene said, slowing moving the force that was Helena.

"All right…then. Yes….," Helena said, feeling like she accomplished what she set out to do.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Helena," Irene said, slowly getting up.

"Yes, well – it was important," Helena pointed out.

"And I'm glad we caught this in the nick of time, too," Irene said and confused Helena.

"What do you mean?" the Brit asked, thinking the conclusion should have come a while ago.

"Well, if you didn't make me realize my error, who knows what else might have gone on? No, this is good. Now I can put something in place that will help you," Irene said, smiling.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Helena asked, feeling they were off track …again.

"See Helena? Your language, your roughing up people. I think it's stress related," Irene said, leading Helena where she wanted her to go.

"The only stress I am experiencing is having to do your job. Now that you're back, I should feel relieved," Helena snapped back.

"But I want to do my _whole_ job, Helena," Irene said, opening the door to her office.

"Madam, perhaps you do need medication. Something that will stop your train of thought from going around in circles," Helena said.

"Helena, you came down here to inform me that I wasn't doing my job in the way that I usually do it. Is that true?" Irene asked.

Helena hesitated, but finally said yes.

"Well, we both know, Helena, that I never just assess your behavior. I help you deal with the consequence," Irene said, thinking this was the perfect segue.

"Yes, well if you will please just do what you do, the way you do it, and stop not doing it the way you usually do it," Helena said, confused by what the woman was talking about.

"Oh, I will, Helena. Not to worry. I'm glad we had this talk," Irene said as Helena stepped outside of her office.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is," Helena said, her head starting to hurt.

Irene watched as Helena walked down the hallway towards Myka's office. Irene smiled as she approached Sandy's desk.

"Is she okay?" Sandy asked.

"Oh yes, she's fine. Everything's back to normal. Or at least Helena's version of it," Irene assured the woman. "Now, if we can just keep her away from the shoes," Irene added and smiled at Sandy's confused expression.

* * *

Helena walked past Millie's desk, waving as the woman welcomed her back. Inside, the paralegal staff was gathered around Myka's conference table, giving her updates. Helena walked in, walked to the couch, and then noticed the group. Myka's eyes darted back and forth, until she realized Helena was there to stay.

"We can pick this up later, thanks," Myka said when the stare from the CEO made them scurry out. "Are you okay?" she asked Helena, who obviously wasn't.

"That woman exhausts me, Myka," Helena lamented, falling back onto the couch.


	40. The Spider and the Fly

**The Spider and the Fly**** (by ****Mary Howitt)**

Myka went to the couch, sat down and pulled Helena so that her head rested on Myka's lap. "What did she do this time?" Myka asked, trying not to giggle.

"I hear that tone," Helena said, trying to look up, but Myka's hand was firmly on her forehead and kept her in place. She was afraid if she looked at Helena squarely in the eye, she'd burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Myka asked, in a more serious tone.

"Did you not notice how nonchalant she was when I returned this morning? Why is it that no one else notices these things?" Helena complained.

Myka knew the answer was – '_Because it matters more to you'_, but she kept that thought to herself. "I was a little busy, ahem, if you remember," Myka said, trying to explain why she wasn't equally annoyed with Irene.

Helena pulled Myka's hand down to her mouth and kissed her palm. "Well, yes, your eyes were smoldering, so it's no wonder you didn't notice," Helena teased, and smiled for the first time.

Myka played with Helena's dark strands of hair, knowing no matter what she did, they'd fall completely back in place when the Brit stood up. "You spoke to Irene?"

"Of course," Helena said, as if that was a given. "Someone had to. Really, Myka, I think she has the rest of you fooled."

Myka was glad that Helena couldn't see her face as she pulled her lips in and pressed down. It was like trying not to laugh in church. "What did she say?" Myka asked, and tried to think of how Irene got herself out of this one.

Helena lay there while Myka stroked her hair and relaxed. "Oh, I don't know, she didn't want to contradict you, she was appreciative," Helena said in a dismissive tone.

"Helena, I think she was really touched that you would so vehemently defend …," Myka said, and the Brit sat up quickly to face Myka. '_OK, wrong answer'_, Myka thought to herself.

"Do I thank you for being kindhearted? No, it's what you do. It's a part of you. If I were to acknowledge every kind thing you do - like not firing that woman who guards your office – I wouldn't have time to do my job. Irene was not supposed to thank me for what I do! She had to know that I would go to Ted Grayson's and warn him."

Myka was an experienced lawyer who had cross examined her fair share of difficult witnesses. None of them were as challenging as her wife. "So instead of appreciative, Irene should have been….," Myka said definitely, hoping Helena would supply the answer.

"Irene! She should have been _Irene_, doing the _annoying_ things she does!" Helena said, exasperated.

"I wonder, you know, why she didn't …wasn't…herself," Myka patched together.

"Because she likes to annoy me. I bet it was to pay me back because I sent Mr. Generis there to babysit," Helena ranted, as she stood up, her frustration renewed.

"Helena," Myka said slowly as she stood in front of Helena and took her hands. "Irene isn't the vindictive sort. Ah, let me finish," Myka said, when Helena went to protest. "I saw the look on her face, Helena. She was truly taken with how you would defend her. I think she was surprised by her own reaction and forgot to ….annoy you," the lawyer surmised. It helped Helena that Myka's hand was now pressed over the Brit's heart and was gently rubbing it in a circular soothing motion. It was something that Myka learned to do to calm Helena.

"Oh," Helena said of the possible, albeit remote, explanation. "Well," Helena said, feeling the sensation of Myka's hand on her chest. "I…told her…never to …do that…again."

"Oh good, you took care of it then," Myka said, her green eyes smiling and pulling Helena in. "You really have had a busy morning." Her warm breath on Helena's ear made Helena melt.

"Yes," was all Helena could manage to say.

"You know," Myka said, pulling back and playing with Helena's necklace, tracing it with her finger, "I was thinking of how…_hot_…you are when you're off defending your women."

"I won't let anyone….," Helena started to say, but was smothered with Myka's mouth instantly. Myka's lips pressed down hard and her tongue pushed past Helena's swollen lips. The tip of her tongue swept away Helena's words and anger until Myka could feel Helena practically go limp in her arms. "I know, Helena, I know," Myka whispered and soothed the tempest.

And in that moment, Helena traversed the long spectrum from complete frustration with Irene to putty in Myka's hands. There wasn't a ruffled feather that Myka didn't manage to smooth down in that short period of time.

"I am going to miss you," Helena said, as she kissed Myka.

"I'm coming upstairs with you to the Directors' meeting," Myka said. "But I'd like to apologize now because I really won't be paying attention."

"You won't? Why not?" Helena asked, her bottom lip jutting out making it impossible for Myka not to kiss it.

"I will be busy thinking of ways to show you tonight how much I appreciate your badassery," Myka teased and now it was Helena's dark eyes that smoldered.

"Maybe we can cancel the meeting," Helena said in a breathy tone.

"Oh no, you see, this is my way of making sure you don't overdo things," Myka teased.

"I much prefer your sweet torture to that woman's insufferable….," Helena tried one more time.

"Play nice, Helena. It's not Irene's fault she forgot what her job is _momentarily_," Myka said softly.

"Okay," Helena said, too preoccupied with what Myka had said to care about anything else now.

* * *

Helena walked out of Myka's office fifty shades calmer than she had walked in. She went upstairs with Myka and came off the elevator to see what she thought was her next problem to handle.

"Seriously?" she said as she approached the front desk. "I should have known that spending that much time with her would cause you to try and get on my last nerve," Helena wailed as Myka and Irene looked at her.

"Helena," Irene said, but Helena wasn't having any of it. Enough was enough.

"Twice in one day? Is this your idea?" Helena said, looking at Irene.

"Helena, I think…," Irene tried again.

"I am all for freedom of choice, Mr. Generis. And I understand how this woman influenced you. She …does that," Helena said, her frustration renewed.

Irene looked over at Myka for help. "Helena, I think you've mistaken…," Myka tried.

"Change back! Right now!" Helena demanded of the new version of Caucasian behind the desk. "Pick one and stick with it for at least a week. I cannot keep up with all these changes."

Irene put her hand up and shook her head, telling Myka that she was not going to be the messenger on _this_ one.

"Sweetie," Myka whispered behind Helena as she smiled at the man who was motionless at the desk. "That's Mr. Caruso. He works in IT," Myka said and recognized the man who had worked on her computer.

Just then, Sui came out of the conference room and approached his boss and coworkers. "Everything is set for your meeting, Ms. Wells," he informed her. Helena gazed at the familiar looking android and then back at the man she mistook for him.

"You people are really annoying me today," she huffed as she went to the conference room.

* * *

"She seems so upset. Do you think I should discuss our idea with her at the meeting?" Sui asked Irene.

"They didn't program you with a warming system, did they?" Irene said dryly. "No, I've incorporated it into my presentation," the HR Director informed him. "No need for her masterpiece to be ripped apart."

When Irene walked into the conference room and noticed people were not in their usual chairs, (_they were, after all, unassigned_) she stood there and pointed until they returned to their usual spots. She understood Helena had dealt with enough things out of place for one day.

Helena took her place and looked through her notes on her tablet. One after one, she went around the table and asked each Director to update her on the projects. She pressed if she thought they were behind schedule, applauded them if she felt they were on task. Myka watched as the transformation took place; Helena the pouting to Helena the woman in charge. She truly was a leader; raising the bar because she believed in her staff to deliver. Myka watched as Helena listened intently, stealing a glance here and there to look at Myka and smile. Helena was even pleased with the Human Resource's departments spearheading a new positive health campaign with the staff members. Irene suggested revamping the corporate cafeteria to include more healthy choices among its dishes and expanding the gym to include classes on various health conscious topics. The other Directors were especially enthusiastic about the yoga and meditation classes that they were informed were in the testing stage.

Helena approved the ideas wholeheartedly.

At the conclusion of the meeting, Irene leaned over and asked Eileen to make Helena tea, and then asked Myka to stay. "I will need your help with this, but trust me, it's what she asked for," Irene explained and that didn't ease Myka's mind at all.

"Well, Irene, I didn't think you could impress me any more than you usually do, but you did it this time. I am pleased to see that you used your time productively," Helena said of the HR Director's new initiatives.

"I'm glad to hear that, Helena. Your input is going to prove invaluable to this program," Irene explained. Helena, of course, thought she meant her approval.

"I endorsed it, yes. Carry on. Initiate your good deed," Helena said, smiling.

"Helena, before we go through the expense of incorporating these programs, I have arranged to conduct a very stringent trial run," Irene explained.

"Very wise and frugal. Arthur will appreciate that," Helena said.

"Yes, well, Helena, after our discussion this morning, you know the one where you reminded me…," Irene said, but Helena cut her off.

"Yes, I was there. Please do not make me go through that tedium again," Helena said, closing her eyes at the thought.

'No, of course not," Irene said, winking at Myka. "Well, given all of that, I have decided that _you_ are the one who will test out the program."

"I don't need to test it. I approve it," Helena tried.

"No," Irene said calmly and Myka wondered what it was that the woman was up to.

"Irene?" Myka asked.

"Ms. Bering, Ms. Wells made it perfectly clear to me what my job was this morning. I told her I would see to it that I never failed her in that respect again. Therefore, after a careful assessment of the situation, I have decided that Ms. Wells is the perfect candidate to test the benefits of our new programs. If anyone can benefit from using tools of stress management, it is she. She proved that to both of us this morning. Now, Mr. Generis has downloaded some excellent yoga and meditation programs that will suit your needs, Helena," Irene said, gathering her papers.

"You're bloody mad," Helena said, her accent thickening as the anger rose.

"This is exactly why you'll do it," Irene said, putting her papers down. "You were very clear this morning, were you not?"

"Yes, I was, although it took you long enough to catch on," Helena remarked.

"Well, thanks to you, I am back on track. This is what I do. I make careful assessment of our staff's needs and implement action. You start tomorrow," Irene explained. She heard Helena stammering, but didn't wait around for the Brit to actually form a sentence.

* * *

"Helena, darling," Myka said, moving in closer. "She is doing what you asked her to do."

To hear the woman whom Helena held in the highest regard point that out, gave Helena pause.

"She wants me to…..," Helena said, pointing to her office, connecting the dots with the mats in her apartment.

"Yes, I know….," Myka said sympathetically. "I could do it with you."

"Those mats were already in there …. You could?" Helena said, suddenly seeing a positive light at the end of the tunnel.

"Sure, Bering and Wells, solving dilemmas, managing stress," Myka teased.

"Plotting revenge?" Helena asked pleadingly.

"I think that defeats the purpose," Myka said, pulling gently on Helena's strand of hair.

"Not if you do it correctly," Helena quipped.


	41. Aftermath

**Aftermath (by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)**

Irene waited for Myka outside Helena's office. They both shared a light laugh when they overheard Helena say to Eileen – "_If anything about this tea has changed, I'm going to shoot you_."

"Myka, I wanted to talk with you," Irene said as they returned to the 16th floor. "I don't want you think that I'm just making things up for Helena to do."

"No, I know she asked you to ….," Myka said, and then wasn't sure how to correctly state what Helena had done. "She wants you to be…more…uhm….."

"Yes, she does and I understand it," Irene said, saving Myka the trouble.

"You do?" Myka asked, as they walked into the lawyer's office so they could talk. "Of course you do."

"I admit, it took me a few minutes. But Myka, that's not why I am going to strongly encourage her to do this yoga and meditation," Irene said, sitting down in a chair by Myka's desk.

"No?" Myka asked. _Just when she thought she understood their relationship, something came along to surprise her. _

"Oh heavens no! Myka, I thought about what she did this morning. She marched over there because I met with her competitor, and I worry she'll want to see Mr. Martino tomorrow," Irene shared.

"I told her I wouldn't stop her," Myka said, biting her lip, worried that was a mistake.

Irene let out a soft chuckle. "As if either of us could stop that force of nature if she got it in her head to do something. Well, perhaps you could," Irene smiled. "But I realized, Myka, that Helena will go to great lengths to protect us – even if we don't need it. As she proved this morning, she just has to think we need it and she's off."

"She is very …..," Myka smiled and got lost in the tingling sensation that erupted inside her when she thought of how sexy Helena was when she was her Knightress in ….

"Myka?" Irene called a third time, bringing the lawyer slowly out of that dream. Myka blushed and Irene let out a sigh to think she was talking to _part of the problem_, not _part of the solution._

"Sorry, I get….," Myka said, the color rising in her cheeks as she took a paper and fanned herself. "Is it warm in here?" she laughed, self-consciously.

"Not on this side of the desk. Myka, I realized that if Helena is like this with us, what will she be like with …..," and Irene stopped to make sure she had the woman's full attention. "Children."

"Oh, Helena is very protective of …..." Myka affirmed and then noticed the look in Irene's eyes. She wasn't talking about just _any_ children. "Oooohhhh…..," Myka finally let out. "You mean….,"

"Exactly. If we don't help her now, one day she'll be terrorizing schools and playgrounds. She'll be banned from the PTA meetings, soccer fields, oh, and piano recitals. I don't know about you, but I can only put out so many fires in a day," Irene said, tired by just the thought of what her day would look like then.

"I see your point," Myka said, getting a very clear image of what _Helena on wheels_ would be like. "Do you think this will help?"

"Probably not," Irene said, truthfully, "But it is worth a try. I believe Helena does take in what you say to her and on occasion, what I say."

Myka laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? She didn't touch her phone the entire honeymoon and I swear it was because she heard your voice in her head."

"Well, I would hope you did plenty to keep her busy," Irene laughed and then quickly cleared her throat to get back to the topic at hand.

"We make a good team, Irene," Myka said, smiling because she knew how much Irene cared for her wife.

"We certainly do," Irene said, getting up and giving Myka a hug before she left.

* * *

Upstairs, Helena was enjoying her cup of tea that was exactly as she expected it to be. "Oh thank the gods," she said as the warm liquid slipped over her lips.

"Are you going to see Sam Martino tomorrow?" Eileen asked because it was the next logical step after visiting Ted Grayson.

Helena looked up at the woman who had done a fine job of handling things in her absence. Helena thought back to a time when the protégé cowered in her presence. Now, the young woman stood there, confidently. If the CEO did act on her impulse to see Sam, she wondered what message it would give Eileen? Helena motioned for Eileen to sit down.

"Miss Sullivan, you demonstrated remarkable skill in handling the projects I left you in charge of. I am neither surprised nor impressed," Helena said and watched as Eileen's expression deflated. "Because …," her boss said, waiting for her to make eye contact. "I knew you could do it." Eileen's eyes brightened again instantly. "What did impress me was the way you handled the Grayson-Martino issue. I'm not sure I would have even thought to approach it quite the way you did," Helena continued her soliloquy with sincerity. "It seems to have worked so far, so I applaud your clear thinking in the matter."

Helena's faith in someone was like a shot of adrenaline. Eileen stood up and thanked Helena for giving her the opportunity. "I will always do what's best for Wells Corp in these matters," Eileen said and quickly added, "And you."

"Of course you will, my dear. You're a Wells," Helena said, smiling.

"And a Sullivan," Eileen added and there was no apologetic tone in her voice.

Helena looked up and saw the look in Eileen's light eyes. She was definite and secure in what she said.

"Indeed you are," Helena said and turned back to her work. She wondered if that wasn't the _Sullivan_ part that helped her young charge handle the matter so calmly after all.

* * *

Eileen left the office and ran into Claudia, who was pacing outside. "Are you okay?" Eileen asked, because it was obvious Claudia was quite nervous.

"Is she in a bad mood? I heard she was in a bad mood! Who comes back from their honeymoon in a bad mood? I mean, hasn't she straightened out enough people already? What did I do? She's mad because of what I said this morning," Claudia ranted.

Eileen took her girlfriend by the forearms and held her steady. "Deep breath," she instructed and Claudia did – after she realized you had to be breathing to take a deep one in. "Now, she was pleased with your updates in the Directors' meeting," she reminded the techie.

"Yes, but I think this is about….," Claudia said and looked around. "…something else."

"What else?" Eileen asked and Helena's door flew opened.

"Would any time today work for you, Ms. Donovan?" Helena asked and her tone wasn't pleasant. When Helena Wells asked to see you immediately, she meant it.

Claudia shut her eyes and actually let out a high pitched yelp. "Yes," she said, as Eileen assured her it would be okay. Helena just threw her head back, thinking it was par for the course today. _Why couldn't people just ease back into things as easily as she did? _

"Thank you for joining me," Helena said sardonically because she was, after all, the boss.

"I'm sorry. I was here, but I guess I was worried and Eileen told me not to be, but I thought maybe you were upset by the way I barged in this morning….," Claudia rambled.

"Breathe, Ms. Donovan, breathe," her boss said compassionately.

Claudia calmed down as soon as she heard Helena was calm. Almost. "Okay, okay," Claudia said collecting her thoughts.

"I just saw the news item about Ted Grayson after he was released from the hospital. He was insisting that he had proof and was going to play the video of our meeting this morning. And when he did…..," Helena said, tapping her keys to bring up the video and replay it.

Claudia watched as Ted Grayson angrily insisted this would prove to everyone what really happened when Helena Wells assaulted him. Then he pressed the keys on his laptop, which was open to the cameras. Instead of the replay of what he expected would be Helena threatening him, then pummeling him, the video of the _Road Runner_ cartoon appeared. There on his screen, was the anvil falling on Wile E. Coyote. The expression on Ted's face was priceless, as he pressed the keys frantically, trying to make it stop.

"Was that your idea?" Helena asked and Claudia nodded her head, unsure of what Helena thought.

Helena looked back at the screen and pressed the resume button and watched as the Road Runner sped past his nemesis saying his famous tag line.

"_Beep beep_," Helena said, and broke out in laughter. "Bloody brilliant, Ms. Donovan. What is this?" the Time Traveler asked.

"Road Runner cartoons? You never saw…? No, of course you never saw them," Claudia said, and quickly brought up YouTube on Helena's screen and showed her another one.

Claudia watched in fascination as her boss watched the short clip intently. Of course Helena was familiar with animation, but had never indulged in the Saturday morning genre of cartoons. There was something about the iteration by the Road Runner that she found funny. The only thing missing, Claudia thought, were two bowls of surgery cereal.

"Great job, Ms. Donovan. I knew I could count on you," Helena said, still smiling over the silliness of the effective ploy.

"Thanks, boss," Claudia said, feeling a hundred times better walking out than she did walking in.

All because of Helena.

* * *

To say that Helena's first day back was jam-packed would be an understatement. She left work with Myka and headed uptown to the townhouse.

"Excellent work today, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said to Pete.

"It's good to have you back," Pete said, because like for many of the Wells staff, life was rather dull when Helena wasn't around.

"I think they missed you," Myka teased, opening Helena's coat when they got inside their home.

"I think they missed _us_," Helena corrected her, as Myka slowly allowed Helena's coat to fall off. "God, I missed you," Myka confessed, cupping Helena's jaw and kissing her sweetly.

"How could you miss…," the scientist tried to calculate since they had spent a great deal of the day together.

"Don't talk," Myka instructed as she ran her hands up Helena's thighs.

"You're very bossy, Mrs. Bering….ooooohhhh," Helena let out as Myka's hands pulled Helena's haute couture up over her hips. Fabric was easily pushed aside as Myka made no haste in finding the spot that made Helena moan and giggle all in one burst.

"And you have missed me," Myka said confidently as she leaned into Helena and captured her wave of moans.

Myka supported Helena as the ability to stand left her body. "Let's go upstairs…," Myka suggested when Helena regained her strength and started to pull Myka towards the stairs as the lawyer screamed with delight.

Inside the kitchen, Leena moved around preparing the meal as if nothing was going on. Finally, she heard the commotion of stomping feet going ungracefully up the stairs in a hurry and then the bang of the bedroom door as the newlyweds pulled at each other's clothes and fell into the sea of blankets on the bed.

"Newlyweds," Leena laughed as she wrapped up the dinner that could be warmed later at a moment's notice.


	42. Petals

**Petals (by Amy Lowell)**

The hardest part of the day for the newlyweds had been not being able to touch each other whenever they wanted to. It felt odd to Myka not to be holding hands with Helena the way they had done so often on the island. Helena missed kissing Myka wherever and whenever she wanted. Now they were home, after several hours apart, and their longings were renewed with intensity.

"I want you in nothing but your _Chanel_," Myka had whispered huskily when she followed Helena inside their bedroom. She slammed the door behind her and pulled Helena in close to kiss. The two then raced to see who could undress the other faster. Naked bodies fell onto the comforter on the bed, but neither felt its coolness. Hot breath left trails of warm kisses, and tongues touched skin, setting it afire.

Myka stopped only momentarily to look down into Helena's eyes, that even in the dimly lit room displayed her eagerness. "You are so beautiful," Myka said with the same amazement every time. "I am the luckiest woman alive," she added, before pressing down with force onto Helena's lips.

Helena's stomach tightened and muscles contracted as she tried to slow the pace of her internal wave of anticipation. Taking it s_lowly_ \- had proven to have its distinct advantages. It was a fine line between molten eruptions that spread throughout – and more concentrated outbursts that covered less space, but were devastatingly satisfying. It all depended on the urgency.

But how could Helena slow down her need when her entire body was demanding its healthy dose of Myka?

Myka loved the sweet torture that deferring brought. Straddling Helena now, Myka bent down close to her ear and whispered; "You, Mrs. Bering-Wells, were one force to be reckoned with today. Have I mentioned how much that turns me on?"

A low throaty laugh left Helena's mouth as Myka's curls cascaded down on her, causing goose bumps to erupt. "Then, I shall slay another dragon tomorrow just to rouse you."

Myka laughed slowly. "I would much rather you use your powers for good instead of evil – unless you're in the bedroom," Myka said, playing with Helena's ear as she still kept her wife in place with her body atop her.

"Let me up and I shall demonstrate just how evil I can be," Helena said and easily toppled Myka over.

The couple laughed until desire turned their words into deep-throat moans and high-pitched pleading.

"Oh God, please now," Myka begged as Helena explored her inner heat with delicate swirls and achingly slow thrusts. So intimate with her wife's body, Helena knew the signs that told her when and where to touch Myka so that wave after wave of rapture filled her body. And Myka, once recovered, knew that it was a combination of touch and verbal reminders that put Helena at her mercy that sent Helena over the edge into blissful explosions. Afterwards, the room was filled with heavy breathing and gentle laughing as the couple cuddled in each other's arms.

"I shall never be happier than when I am with you," Helena said, lying on Myka's chest and playing with a wayward strand of her wife's hair.

"Then you will always be with me," Myka assured Helena, pulling her in a little closer.

Growling stomachs encouraged them to shower before dinner, but that only brought more touching of soap-laden bodies and that resulted in more lovemaking until neither thought they would walk again.

Finally, forcing themselves to dress, they descended to the kitchen.

* * *

"If Leena made spaghetti, I fear we will not get through the meal," Helena laughed seductively as her finger grazed Myka's lips. "I could hardly concentrate when you were talking in the meeting today," the CEO confessed as she took a seat and Myka went to the fridge.

"Ms. Wells!" Myka mockingly admonished. "I had some very important things to say in that meeting." Myka pulled out the prepared meal of grilled chicken breasts, wild rice, and vegetables.

"Yes, well all I could think of was how delicious the lips uttering all those words would taste," Helena admitted.

"And all I could think of while I was telling the group about the upcoming legislative corporate changes was your Freudian slip," Myka laughed, microwaving the prepared dishes.

"What slip? I made no slip," Helena protested.

"Really?" Myka asked, turning to face Helena across the marble island. "_Well, Ms. Bering, please do keep us abreast of those changes_," Myka said in her best imitation of her wife's accent. She was getting better.

"Oh, no!" Helena denied. "That was not a slip. That was you misinterpreting an innocent use of a word."

"Oh really?" Myka said, knowing she could pare away at Helena's faux explanation.

"Yes, quite frankly, I believe it's because you're obsessed with my breasts and I'm thinking of reporting you for sexual harassment," Helena said, jutting out her chin.

Myka made one jerk movement like she was coming towards Helena and the Brit screamed and jumped off the stool, running into the dining room. Myka burst out laughing. "Oh you're real tough, Mrs. Bering-Wells," she yelled, collecting the warmed plates and placing them on a tray. She pushed the kitchen door opened and carried the food into the dining room where Helena was lighting the candles.

"You're such a coward," Myka teased, placing the dishes down in front of their places next to one another at the large table.

"Don't blame your fixations on me, darling," Helena said, taking her seat. "You'll never be cured if you can't admit you have a problem." She tried like hell to say it with a straight face.

Myka put her hand under Helena's short nightgown and touched her thigh. "And do you want me to be cured, Mrs. Bering-Wells, of my …obsessions?" Myka whispered, as her hand slowly slid forward.

Helena bit her lip, trying to keep up with Myka in the charade, but her body was surrendering. "No," Helena finally squeaked as a renewed aching filled her core.

"Good," Myka said, slowly withdrawing her hand.

"It is not fair," Helena pouted and Myka could tell from the tone that Helena's bottom lip was protruding out.

"How is that?" Myka asked, without looking directly at her.

"You have captured my heart, and in doing so, have rewired every neural pathway in my body so that it obeys you," the scientist said, trying to make it sound like it was a _complaint_ when it was really a _compliment_.

"Every neural pathway, eh? I'm rather delighted with that, given just how many _you_ must have," Myka said proudly as she placed a knife and fork by their plates.

Helena proceeded to take her knife and cut the chicken on her plate and in turn, sliced the one of Myka's plate. Then she removed the place settings to the side. She turned in her seat to face Myka. Myka watched as Helena picked up a piece of the meat with her fingers. "Did I say _every_?" she asked innocently as she brought the piece of food to Myka's lips. Myka instinctively opened her mouth to accept the food and whatever else Helena saw fit to put in there. "Maybe you better check later. I do have a great many of them," Helena said seductively.

Myka accepted the chicken piece, and closed her lips quickly around Helena's fingers, until Helena withdrew them.

This was foreplay at its best.

"I don't need to check," Myka said, following the lead and taking a piece of the food on Helena's plate. She brought it up to Helena's mouth and said; "I have an eidetic memory, remember?" Myka grazed Helena's lower lip with the juicy meat before pushing it through. "That's how I knew you set up that device on your desk."

Helena was too busy trying to swallow so she could have more. "What?" she finally asked.

"That contraption on your desk today. It tapped keys, pressed buttons, and hit that gong at the same interval every time. I could tell," Myka said, smugly. "You wouldn't make a very good thief, Mrs. Bering-Wells."

"Oh really?" Helena tried to say, but Myka put another piece of chicken in her mouth as soon as she opened it. "You think you're so clever, don't you?" Helena asked, holding Myka's hand in place and slowly licking her index finger.

In this game of who could escalate the excitement faster, it was an even draw. Myka opened her mouth to retort, but Helena's tongue was circling Myka's digit. "I…am…," Myka finally let out and Helena pulled her finger away and smiled haughtily.

"Yes, you are," Helena smiled, leaning in to kiss Myka. Myka was so good at this that she had not only ignited Helena's desires, but her own were overwhelming her now.

When the kiss broke, Myka thrust her hands out and grabbed Helena's shoulders to hold her there.

"To hell with dinner," Myka blurted out and pushed the dishes out of the way with one fell swoop.

"Myka?" she asked, but it was too late. The Brit found herself pulled out of the chair, and gently lifted by her buttocks until she was sitting on the table. Helena stared at the wanton look in Myka's eyes.

"I want dessert," Myka said, tugging Helena's nightgown up over her head.

"Oh my God," Helena said surrendering, as Myka pulled her closer, devouring her neck, then breasts in kisses that sucked her skin in. Myka let Helena fall back gently as she positioned her for what she really wanted. Helena's abandoned screams would have been heard down the block if it were not for her quick thinking. The Brit shoved the white linen napkin in her own mouth and screamed to her heart's …and other body parts' …content.

In that moment afterwards, Myka realized she knew where the balance was. So turned on by Helena's chivalry, Myka knew Irene's point that day was that if she encouraged it, Helena would swoop in on anyone she deemed needed straightening out. All Myka had to do, she decided, was turn the tables. Or Helena on the table.

When Helena's breathing became less ragged, Myka pulled her up by her arms. It wasn't Myka's usual gentle touch, which surprised Helena.

"You listen to me, Helena Bering-Wells," Myka said, in a tone that was more warning than seemed necessary, yet somehow still exciting to Helena. Myka knew what she was doing.

"Yes?" Helena asked.

"You are mine. If that isn't clear to everyone by now, I will continue to make it so. You're not just my _One_, Helena. You are my everything," Myka said, her tone laced with defiance.

Helena was speechless; her drained body filled with emotions. Never had anyone made her feel so wanted, so needed, so theirs – as Myka did.

Myka had trumped Helena's protectiveness with her own dose of possessiveness.

And Helena couldn't have been more taken in by it.


	43. A Friend

_**A Friend (by Gillian Jones)**_

Upon entering the townhouse the next morning, and seeing the state of the dining room, Leena uttered the exact same word she had said as she left the house the night before; "_Newlyweds_!"

Seconds later, Helena came down the stairs energized and alert. Myka followed behind her, slightly sluggish and much slower. She was a sitting duck for Helena's teasing.

"Hello, Leena," Helena greeted the woman as she hugged her. Leena heard them come in the night before, but never saw them.

"Welcome back, Mrs. and Mrs. Bering-Wells," Leena said as she walked towards them.

"We're not going formal are we?" the very formal Brit asked.

"No," Leena said definitely as she hugged Myka, "…but I do like saying it."

"As I like hearing it," Helena confirmed.

As the three women started back towards the kitchen, then stopped as they walked passed the dining room which was in disarray. The plates, with food still on them, were pushed askew. The dining room chairs were pushed aside, one of them knocked over. The linen table cloth was all wrinkled, and one napkin was rolled up in a ball. The only thing Myka did take care of, before grabbing Helena the night before, was to extinguish the candles and push them to one side. Now they stood side by side, the only witnesses to the exquisite love making that occurred in the room last night.

"By the way, dinner was superb, thank you," Helena said to Leena as she led them into the kitchen.

Myka was so tired that all she could do was nod her head. She needed her coffee before she could form words. Helena was about to take advantage of Myka's state.

"You didn't touch the dessert!" Leena exclaimed when she saw the lemon pound cake still whole and wrapped up on the counter.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly," Helena said in a sing-song voice. She put her finger in her mouth after sharing that thought. Myka moaned her name in warning.

"Let me get you coffee," Leena said to Myka who sat at the island and put her head in the hands.

"In fact," Helena continued, "Mrs. Bering-Wells was quite taken with the delectable dish…," Helena tried, and this time, Myka put her hand on Helena's arm to stop. Leena clicked her tongue at Helena's teasing. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Do you have a plane to catch?" Myka smiled, trying to get Helena to stop.

Helena pushed up her sleeve on her black jersey dress with the leopard belt and looked at her Rolex watch. "Yes, I do," she concurred.

"Where are you off to today?" Leena asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I am going to meet with the administration of Walter Reed Medical Center to discuss Wells Corp's plan for biotronic neural networking in exoskeleton wear," Helena said, grateful Leena hadn't ruined the morning by offering to make her tea.

"Of course you are. OK, do you want anything to eat before you go?" Leena asked, ready to make them breakfast.

"Nothing for me, but perhaps Myka wants to nibble on something?" Helena teased, leaning over to kiss Myka.

Myka was even too tired to blush at her wife's teasing. "Are you going anywhere else?" Myka asked and she meant going to the White House to visit Sam.

Helena raised herself up on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her back, as she looked up at the ceiling contemplating her answer. Finally, she stood still, looked Myka in the eye, and said – "No, I don't think I need to."

Myka pulled Helena in and kissed her, with all the energy she had left. "I love you," Myka said, pleased that she wouldn't have to worry that she would hear about Helena's visit on the news.

Helena leaned in to Myka's ear, pushing her curls out of the way. "As I do you, Mrs. Bering-Wells."

Leena smiled at how cute the newlyweds continued to be with one another. It's no wonder, she thought, that magazines, television and media sites all wanted to interview the most sought after couple.

"Did everything go as planned with _Operation Wedding Gift_?" Helena asked Leena.

"The what?" Myka asked, looking at both women for an explanation.

"Yes, it's working perfectly," Leena reported back.

"I'll show you later, darling. I will give you a demonstration in the dining room," Helena said coyly. Then she quickly added, "Those are two separate thoughts, by the way."

Myka laughed and followed Helena into the front hallway. "I'm having lunch with Bridget," Myka said, as she handed Helena her large satchel pocketbook.

"Irene never told me how her tea went with Bridget. I guess it went well," Helena said, getting her leopard print coat on.

"How did Irene know to do that again?" Myka asked, as she playfully held the lapels of Helena's coat so she couldn't move.

"Myka! I am a scientist. In addition to my vast understanding of the physics of biomechanical engineering, I am quite verse in human behavior," Helena said slowly as she grazed Myka's hands with her fingers.

"You are?" Myka asked in mock amazement.

"Oh, I am," Helena said, moving in closer and running her hands up Myka's arms. "I like to study my subjects up closely, in a variety of settings," the scientist said softly.

Myka took in a sharp breath, the smell of Chanel filling her nostrils, the touch of Helena's fingers giving her goosebumps. "You…do?" Myka gulped. Helena had won this round, fair and square.

"Yes, I do. For instance, I plan on studying my favorite subject while she's submerged in water this evening," Helena said, and smiled when Myka swallowed hard. "It will be a hands-on experience."

"Hurry," was all Myka could say. "I mean …back."

"I will, love," Helena promised as she kissed her wife goodbye and went out into the City cold where Pete was waiting for her.

Myka watched Helena leave and only when she couldn't see the car anymore, did she closed the door and realize she was freezing. Looking at Helena always warmed her. Myka let out a long sigh and turned to see Leena standing there, smiling.

"You two are too cute," Leena said as she went upstairs.

Myka smiled and then remembered the state of the dining room. She waited until Leena was upstairs and ran into the room, collecting plates to put on the tray and scooping up tablecloths and napkins. She saw Helena's nightgown on the chair and picked it up. Then she scurried to the kitchen, depositing the tray haphazardly on the island. Then she dashed off to the laundry room and threw the huge ball of fabrics into the washing machine. Myka placed a large gulp of blue detergent and pressed the on button.

Leena would wonder later who put the wash on and would gather quickly it was Myka. Helena didn't know where the laundry room was. She would also wonder how everything turned pink, until she would find the answer wrapped up in the middle of the white lines– Helena's _red_ nightgown.

* * *

"Breaker, breaker, this is …oh my God, Pete's right, we do need nicknames," Claudia yelled out as she tried to locate her girlfriend in the expanse that was their new apartment. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet," Eileen yelled.

"Not anymore you're not," Claudia teased as she took the steps two at a time to find her.

"I can't find my shoes," Eileen said when the techie stepped into a closet that her old apartment could have fit into. Neither woman had the apparel to fill even half the closet so they decided to share it. On one side hung skirts, blouses, sweaters, and even pants were on hangers. The shoes were lined up under the outfits. On the other side were several shopping bags of clothes, out of which Claudia pulled an outfit each day.

"I gotta hang this up," Claudia said, but only because she knew Eileen was going to say it first if she didn't. Her hand swept the entire row of shopping bags.

Eileen knew that Claudia could live like this for the rest of her life. "You have time," she said to the techie as she kissed her. Then Eileen had the brilliant idea to see if they made cartoon character hangers or ones decorated in the Star Wars motif. That would get the techie to hang up her clothes – maybe.

Eileen found her shoes and both women were going to leave when they heard a noise downstairs. Still unsure of whatever noise meant, the young couple froze in their tracks. Upon hearing it again, they walked to the bedroom door and Claudia instinctively pushed Eileen behind her before opening it.

"It's just me, girls," John Sullivan called up from the large living room.

"Dad!" Eileen said, "You scared us!" She didn't want to sound annoyed, but her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Oh, Mr. S, you gotta stop doing that," Claudia said, leaning on the banister as she caught her breath.

"I thought you'd be gone by now, so I used the key. I won't do it again," John said as he took his tool box and started up the stairs.

Eileen saved everyone the trouble and introduced him to the doormen downstairs. If she didn't, he'd only sit there all day until she came home and they allowed him in. "_All repairs to your apartment are included in the maintenance fee,"_ the senior doorman explained, but Eileen just laughed. She knew her father would never understand that. As it was, her parents were afraid that their daughter and girlfriend were going to get lost in the huge apartment and starve to death.

"Maybe we'll get you ankle bracelets, like the cops use," her mother teased, but gave it serious thought.

"Helena has a device that can track people," Claudia blurted out at dinner one night when they visited Brooklyn. Kathleen had all kinds of questions about that.

Eileen kissed her father goodbye, and Claudia hugged him. "Now where to begin," they heard John Sullivan say as his eyes scanned the vast space. _So many pipes to check, so many doors to oil._

"Why is your father here on a weekday?" Claudia asked as they rode down in the elevator.

"I think he took a vacation day," Eileen laughed. "I liked the way you were going to protect me up there," she said, leaning into Claudia as the carriage descended.

"Of course," Claudia said, puffing out her chest and bouncing her head up and down. "I would protect you from anything."

Eileen found that endearing and she moved in to kiss her girlfriend, but Claudia pulled back. "Except Helena. I am not sure I am ever going to be brazen enough to …not that I would have to, of course," Claudia said.

"Oh, I think you could handle her," Eileen said, completing her kiss. "You rushed in yesterday to save me."

Claudia let out of snort and then stopped. Eileen thought she could handle Helena Wells? That was impossible and everyone knew it. She had rushed into Helena's office, but if Helena had made one move, she was pretty sure she would have fainted. Claudia decided not to think about that part and focused instead on the fact the Eileen thought it was something good.

"Are you coming?" Eileen said to Claudia as she stood against the railing in the elevator with her thoughts.

"Sure," Claudia said, holding onto her thoughts.

* * *

Myka texted Helena until the Brit had to go into her meeting at the hospital. Myka tried to focus on work, but knowing Helena was not in the building made it hard. She was glad she had plans for lunch. At the prearranged time, Myka walked into the Edwardian Room in the Plaza Hotel. There, at a table next to a window, sat Bridget. As soon as she saw her friend, Bridget stood and kissed Myka on the cheek, all while she was on the phone.

"If you don't want the deal, that's fine. I have investors lined up and really can't afford your indecision, Trump," she said, winking at Myka. "I really have to go now." With that, the investment banker put her phone away.

"You look…wait, you look less rested than when I saw you yesterday," Bridget said, waving for the waiter to come over.

"Sparkling water," Myka said and he went away to get it.

"Our first night home," Myka smiled and felt the heat of her blush rise to her cheeks.

"Please tell me you're at least taking vitamins," Bridget laughed.

The two friends looked at the menus and ordered. "Enough about me," Myka said as she took her napkin and put it in her lap. "What's going on with you?"

And then Myka witnessed something she had never seen – Bridget Cummings crying.


	44. A Fly in the Ointment

**To think, this was supposed to end after the wedding. I hope you're still enjoying it.**

**Will wrap up soon - but then, I've said that before. As always, thank you for reading along.**

* * *

**The Fly in the Ointment (by Joseph Furphy)**

Myka's hand immediately reached across the table to grab Bridget's hand, who was already apologizing for the tears. Bridget turned her head away toward the window and wiped her eyes with the palm of her other hand.

"I'm so sorry, Myka," the banker said, embarrassed that it happened so quickly upon seeing her friend. She had promised herself that she would just tell Myka the details after updating her yesterday, but then they went to couples counseling last night.

"Bridget, it's okay. Just tell me," Myka said and then waved the waiter off who wanted to take their orders.

"I could have at least let you have your salad," Bridget tried to make a joke, but her laugh came out as more tears. "That woman drives me crazy!" she finally confessed.

"Sarah?" Myka guessed, letting go of Bridget's hand so she dab her tear stained cheeks.

"Molly Goldstein," Bridget said and Myka – being Myka – was certain she had never heard that name before. "Molly?"

"Oh, sorry – the therapist. _Our_ therapist. Oh God, my ancestors are spinning in their graves as I speak," the stoic southern Irishwoman said.

"Bridget, we're a lot more enlightened now. We know it's actually a strength, not a weakness to address our issues," Myka said, having had a healthy dose of that same outdated philosophy. "_Why do you want to pay attention to your feelings," Jeannie Bering would ask her daughter. "They will only cause you trouble." _Myka remembered all too well what that did to her.

"Well, to be truthful, Myka, I only initiated this whole thing because …," and Bridget lowered her voice and leaned closer, "….to help Sarah with _her_ issues. That's what got us into this whole mess. I didn't realize I was going to be part of the deal," she said, pushing back in her chair now to show how surprised she still was. "I put together all kinds of complicated deals every day and I couldn't figure this one out? Ha!"

"What has you the most upset?" Myka asked, knowing Bridget already had thought it all through. What Bridget Cummings may have lacked in emotional insight, she made up for with her cognitive insight.

"Molly insists we talk about feelings. I try to describe what happened, why I react a certain way, but is that good enough?" Bridget asked, throwing her napkin on the table. "No! We have to …," and her eyes rolled to the top of her head, "…experience them!"

Myka almost wanted to laugh at how cute Bridget was being. It was a mixture of feigned intolerance and surrender. The woman knew what was good for her, even if it was the most unpleasant thing she had done in ages.

"Is it helping?" Myka asked the critical question.

"Damn you, Bering," Bridget laughed. "You're such a good lawyer."

Myka smiled and was used to skillful evasive maneuvers. She was married to the Queen of them. "Is it?" she asked, letting Bridget know she wasn't letting go easily.

Bridget took a deep breath and nodded her head before answering. "It's so annoying, Myka. I have everything figured out before I go in there and I lay it all out. Then she asks, '_How did that make you feel?_' and …and…..floodgates open up. I think she's part hypnotist or something," Bridget laughed.

"Bridge, what's going on with you and Sarah now?" Myka got to the heart of the matter. Tears renewed in Bridget's eyes in spite of her best efforts.

"I don't know, Myka. I want to forgive her. We all make mistakes. I mean, I'm no Sunday school poster child. I've done things," Bridget summed up her indiscretions. "But, never when I was really with someone."

Myka could see the hurt that swelled up in Bridget's eyes. She put her hand across the table again and grabbed Bridget's hand. "Do you want to work it out?"

This is why Bridget wanted to tell Myka. She knew Myka's intuitive skills would help her ask the right questions. No bullshit, just the right questions.

"It all happened so fast, Myka. I was on Cloud Nine and she was screwing the first thing that walked through the door," Bridget said, unable to stop hot tears from streaming.

"Is she sorry?" Myka asked. She knew the whole conversation was uncomfortable for her friend and any second, it could end.

Bridget looked over at Myka. "I think she is," she said. And then the door came down. "Well, enough of this feeling sorry for myself. I hope I haven't ruined your appetite," Bridget said, taking the menu and hiding behind it. "Salmon looks good."

Myka smiled and took her menu. She respected her friend enough to allow her to set the pace. Bridget brought up the issue and put it away. Myka would be there when she wanted to talk again, as Myka was certain she would.

The conversation turned lighter as the food was brought out and the two friends sat and talked.

"I saw that Grayson news conference. What an idiot he is," Bridget said, taking a bit of her salmon.

"He's lucky he wasn't really hurt," Myka shared.

"Oh, our little Helena. I'd go there for the kicks and giggles, but she goes for the kicking ass and taking names. I adore her," Bridget said sincerely.

Just the mention of her wife's name made the missing swell in Myka's chest. She wanted to touch Helena, see her, and be with her. Six o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

"This is exactly why, years from now when they write the story of Mrs. and Mrs. Bering-Wells, I will come off a saint," Bridget said, teasing her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Myka said, blushing.

"Because the mere mention of Helena's name makes your drift off. It shows on your face, Bering. Your eyes get all dreamy, your face fills with color, and your breathing even labors. Oh, Helena," Bridget said, fanning herself. This time Myka reached across the table and gently slapped her friend's hand. "Really. It's so hard on the rest of us mortals in relationships when you two goddesses are around," Bridget said – smiling, but meaning every word.

Myka tried to dismiss the comment, but the words sunk in.

* * *

As the two friends enjoyed the rest of their luncheon, Helena was bored out of her mind in Washington, DC. At first, the board of doctors was skeptical when Helena told them how easily Wells Corp could deliver the latest in exoskeleton neural sheathing that could aid in helping people move limbs again.

"Others have tried ….," one foolish head of surgery uttered and Helena cut him off.

"We, Dr. Miller, are not others. We are Wells Corp and you are trying my patience when you compare us," Helena said, her lips tight.

"She's not exactly gracious," one whispered to another, and Helena heard them. She let out a long sigh.

"If I were gracious, I would be perhaps trying to convince you to try what we are developing. I'm here to tell you that we can give you what you need. If you're too skeptical," Helena said, in a warning tone to which they all assured her they were not.

"Better," she said and then right on time, her phone rang. "Excuse me," said, picking up the phone. "Yes, Miss Sullivan, I'm in a very important meeting. Are you sure this can't wait? Okay, I'll come back right away," she said and gathered her things. "Thank you for meeting with me," she said to the group of doctors. "We'll send you the prototypes by the end of the week."

And with that, Helena Bering-Wells took her leave and made her way back to the airport. She updated her scientists at work who had only gotten the schematics for the prototypes upon her return that week. With the Frederic Brothers' materials, Claudia's programing and Helena's pure genius for design, Wells Corp was about to produce another miracle. The doctor's inability to grasp that annoyed, but didn't surprise, Helena.

* * *

"When will I see you?" Myka said into her phone as she swiveled in her chair at work, playing with her hair.

"Not soon enough. Remind me to work on some kind of transporter so that my time away from you will be seconds instead of hours," Helena said as she boarded the plane.

"Oh, sure, you'll get right on that," Myka laughed.

"Darling," Helena scoffed, "I invented a Time….," but Myka cut her off. No need to tell the public about that.

"Yes, yes, I know you did, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka interjected. The sound of her name brought Helena back.

"Say it again," Helena said into the phone.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka said slowly into the phone in a sing-song voice. Helena stopped walking just to take in her name in that voice. "I could listen to you say that all day."

"And I would," Myka assured her.

"How was your day?" Helena asked before taking off. She could sense Myka was concerned about something.

"I had lunch with Bridget," Myka said, and then told Helena what had happened. "You were right about her even before it happened," she told Helena who took no solace in that. "She really appreciated Irene reaching out to her," Myka relayed.

"A lot of good it did," Helena harrumphed.

"No, it did, Helena. She found it helpful to tell someone," Myka said, but Helena wasn't convinced. It wasn't the outcome she expected.

"I'll be home soon, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Helena promised.

"I'll be waiting," Myka said and hung up. Helena's velvet voice made Myka all tingling inside and she ached to be with her wife. But being the complex person she was, Myka at the same time, wondered how Bridget was. Myka knew how fortunate she was to have Helena, but she felt guilty that not everyone had what she had.

Helena heard the concern in Myka's voice as she talked about her friend, Bridget. She knew they were good friends and how Myka would be distracted tonight thinking about it. Helena decided to take matters into her own hands before she went home.

* * *

"We have a stop to make before we go home," Helena said after landing to Pete, telling him the address on Madison Avenue.

Pete looked in the rear view mirror. _Shopping before going home_? He didn't think so. He parked outside the famous French haute couture's showroom and opened the door for his boss. Helena waltzed in, annoyed that she had to take care of this and delay seeing Myka.

"Ms. Wells!" the woman yelled, clasping her bosom in surprise and delight. Helena didn't often visit showrooms since the designers usually came to her.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells," Helena corrected her.

"Of course, I am so sorry. It is such a pleasure for us to have you come here," the woman gushed in a beautiful French accent.

"Not for everyone," Helena promised.

"What can I get you?" the woman asked, and meant a beverage, as she escorted Helena to the satin couch.

"You can get me Sarah Styles," Helena said, throwing her coat and bag on the couch in complete frustration.

"But of course," the woman said, snapping her fingers at an underling to fetch the designer who worked there. "She will be thrilled to see you."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," Helena said, checking the time.

She was late and she was about to make Sarah pay for that.


	45. Patience

**Patience (by Emily Dickinson)**

The young assistant ran frantically down the long hall and into the back room where dozens of dresses adorned mannequin models. Sarah was busy putting the finishing touches on most the outfits before they would be packed up and sent to appear on the runway. When the apprentice, who had just started after another had been fired, found Sarah, she told her who was waiting for her.

"I have never seen _her_ in person, only in the papers," the young woman squealed. "OMG! She's drop dead gorgeous! That hair."

Sarah smiled at the excited assistant, took off the pin cushion that was wrapped around her wrist, gave another assistant last minute instructions, and went out to meet her guest. She was surprised to see Helena so soon, but thought she might have been there to pick up something. Sarah really should have known – Helena _never_ picked up _anything_.

The shop woman, who had greeted Helena, stood nervously as Helena sat down on the couch, threw her arm across the back of it, and looked at her watch. When Sarah finally arrived, Helena's first comment was about how deceiving the length of the shop must be because it took her so long to get there. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was impatient.

"Sit," Helena said, pointing to the other end of the couch, and then she cast an eye at the audience until they quickly dispersed. It didn't matter to Helena that this couch was out in the open showroom. The saleswoman knew to keep everyone at bay.

"Helena, it's so good to see you," Sarah said, and took her seat. She pulled down on her dress and pushed a hand through her hair, concerned with how she appeared.

"Let's not be hasty," Helena said, knowing Sarah's tune might change. Then there was silence, while Helena thought about the quickest way to say what she wanted to say.

"Can I….get you anything?" Sarah finally asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

"You can get me home," Helena said cryptically on purpose and sat up in her place. "Sarah, I was away all day from Myka. I want to go home and be with her. I've really missed her," Helena started and Sarah took that as the end of their visit.

"Of course," Sarah said, getting up, thinking Helena was leaving.

"Oh, dear God," Helena sighed and pointed at a very confused fashion designer to take her seat again.

"I'm sorry, I thought….," Sarah started, but Helena closed her eyes and waved a finger. In spite of all the hours Sarah had spent with the woman when designing her wedding dress, she was still very intimidated by Helena.

And with good reason.

Helena thought again. Apparently, it was going to be one of _those_ days where everyone she dealt with had difficulty understanding her. It simply baffled the woman.

"Let's dispense with the formalities, shall we? Bridget had lunch with Myka and although Myka would never betray her confidence, I could hear the concern in Myka's voice. Being the kind of friend Myka is, she will give this great thought this evening," Helena explained.

"That's very sweet…..," Sarah tried.

"I have _other_ plans for this evening," Helena said, trying to be discreet, but willing not to be if it got her point across.

It took Sarah a minute, but she finally got it from the one raised eyebrow expression on Helena's face. "Oooh."

"Now, let's see what we can do, shall we? I take it this is over something between you and Bridget. I knew at the wedding something was amiss," Helena said, slightly more impressed with that than Sarah was.

"But how…?" Sarah attempted, but it wasn't her turn.

"The point is, I knew you two were on different pages. I could see it in your body language. When that happens, there's usually a clash before you reach an understanding. Is it safe to say that this has already taken place?" the human behaviorist asked. It was a yes or no question.

"Well, actually …the clash was over my indiscretion really," Sarah confessed, biting her lower lip. She looked around to make sure no one could hear, but it didn't matter. She only had to worry about one person and that person had just lowered her head into her hands momentarily.

This was more complicated than Helena had planned. "Your indiscretion?" Helena really had thought it was simply a case of the investment banker being more anxious to move the relationship forward.

When Sarah added the missing details to what little Helena knew, it only irritated the Brit more. She was, after all, only there to relieve Myka's concern.

"We're good, though. I mean, I think Bridget has accepted my apology," Sarah said, trying to sound positive.

Helena was on another track. "You _think_?" If Bridget was okay with all of this, then Myka would have sounded better the Brit decided.

"I mean, I have over and over again. We're working on it," the designer said quickly.

"Now, you've upset the two most important women in my life," Helena said, crossing her legs and her arms crossed over her lap.

"Myka and Bridget?" Sarah asked.

"What? No! Myka and Irene!" Helena said aghast. "Not that I am not fond of Bridget. I've come to tolerate her sense of humor quite well. And Myka enjoys her company, which is all I need," Helena said.

"Irene?" Sarah asked still confused.

"Well, I spoke too soon. Your actions _will_ upset her _when_ she regales me of how she spoke to Bridget which propelled the woman to visit you that fateful day. Now I will have to tell her she didn't quite accomplish what I asked her to. She likes to brag and when I tell her that things only escalated, well, she gets cranky when she's wrong," Helena shared.

"I don't think I like everyone knowing …what I did," Sarah said, her face getting red.

"No one is more bored by it than I," Helena shared truthfully. "But here we are. Now, darling, let me see if I got this. Bridget is all caught up in the wedding, has champagne, proposes, you're caught off guard, are slow to respond and then say no," Helena said in rapid succession, based on what Sarah had told her.

"Yes, but..," Sarah tried, thinking this was a dialogue.

"Then Bridget is hurt, storms out, Mrs. Frederic calls her, they talk, and as annoying as that woman is, she probably got Bridget to come to her sense. Then Bridget goes back to apologize and discovers your tryst. Is that about it?" Helena summed up.

"Yes, but…," Sarah tried again.

"Not only are you imprudent in your actions, but it was all a set up to have your designs stolen," Helena added.

"I was really…..careless," Sarah confessed, but caught the expression on Helena's face.

"_Careless_ is what I do when I discard my coat when I come through the door at night, Ms. Styles," Helena corrected her and now Sarah could hear the change in her tone. "You hurt the woman who cares for you, refused her, and then bedded a thief. What you did was _reckless_."

"I know that now," Sarah said slowly. She wanted to defend herself against the harsh words, but knew they were true.

"Good. It takes some people a lot longer. Is the therapist helping?" Helena asked.

"Yes, she's really very good. I think she…...," Sarah said, hoping to offer something encouraging.

"She's not the one you should give thought to. It is what Ms. Cummings will do that should occupy all your thoughts," Helena said. Then Helena went silent for a moment as she thought. She wondered what Myka would do if she were here and knew it wouldn't _just_ be a lecture. No, Myka would offer encouragement.

"Ms. Styles, do you love Ms. Cummings?" Helena asked.

"I do, I swear to you, I do," Sarah said with pleading eyes.

"Then you will work very hard at this. You will accept what responsibility is yours, and from the sound of it, I would say you have the lion's share. And prove to her that you are worthy of her taking you back," Helena said, because that was the Brit's version of encouragement. "Because, my dear, you _do_ want her to take you back."

Then Helena stood up and grabbed her coat as the woman who greeted her rushed to help her on with it.

"I'm sorry if this upset Myka," Sarah said sincerely.

"Myka can handle these things. I'm sure she was a great comfort to Bridget today. Now that we've talked, I can assure Mrs. Bering-Wells that you are going to put all your efforts into making this work and everything will be okay." Helena wasn't asking; she was telling.

"I will, I am," Sarah confirmed.

"Good. Then what are you doing here?" Helena asked, waving her hand at the work place.

"What? I have …there's a show tomorrow," Sarah explained nervously.

Helena's expression turned to a frown and her eyes narrowed. "Have you been listening to _anything_ I said?" the Brit asked.

"Yes! Of course," Sarah assured her.

"Take care of the business that _really_ matters here," Helena said, firmly.

It took Sarah a minute. In all the time they were going to counseling, the therapist had never pointed out that if Sarah wanted Bridget, then Bridget had to be her first priority.

"You're right!" Sarah said and Helena tilted her head, her expression shouted – "_I know."_

"I'm glad we had this chat then," Helena said, even though it was more of a monologue.

With that, Helena took her bag, let Sarah hug her, and looked around at the showroom. "Sarah?" Helena said, looking around.

"Yes?" Sarah responded.

"What was the thief's name?" Helena asked.

"We fired her," Sarah said and could tell that was the wrong answer. "Dana Fleming."

"Thank you," Helena said, making note of the name. Then she stopped and looked back. "Another thing, Sarah. It's time for you to move on from here," Helena said, aware that the woman was talented enough to have her own design studio. Just as Bridget had encouraged her.

"I was thinking...," Sarah said.

"Stop thinking, Sarah. _Do_," Helena said - her tone positive, not harsh.

And with that, the discussion was over. In a matter of minutes, Helena had dispersed the best relationship and career advice Sarah Styles would ever get. And she knew it. She waited until Helena walked out of the shop and then picked up her phone.

* * *

"Bridget?" she said, sweetly into the phone. "I was thinking, why don't we bring dinner in tonight? No, the dresses can wait, but I can't wait…..to see you," she said into the phone.

Bridget stood on the steps of the townhouse uptown when she took the call. "Really?" Bridget asked. "I am outside Myka's door and just wanted to drop something off," she explained. "Thirty minutes? Sure, I'll be home." Bridget hung up and clutched the phone to her chest, excited by the idea that Sarah was initiating this. Sarah was typically a wreck before the fashion shows. _What could have caused this change in her?_

* * *

Helena got into the back of the car outside and texted Myka. "I'll be home soon," she said, not giving details of where she was.

"You okay, Boss?" Pete asked, because Helena seemed exasperated. The man was simply one of Helena's favorite people in the whole world and that was a short list. He always seemed to have a sixth sense about things and it was just one of the many qualities that Helena liked about him.

"I will be as soon as I get home," she assured him. Pete took off into the City traffic to get her there as quickly as he could.

* * *

A minute later, Myka opened the door, expecting it to be Helena. Unfortunately, it was the second time someone was at the door that night that wasn't Helena.

"Bridge?" Myka said, surprised to see her friend there.

"Myka, I am sorry to barge in. I was nearby and wanted to thank you for today," Bridget said, producing a large bouquet of flowers she had picked up.

"Oh Bridget!" Myka said sweetly. "Come it, come in. You didn't have to do that."

"I'll only stay a minute," Bridget said, not taking her coat off and standing in the hallway. "I just really appreciate… you know, our talk today."

Myka took the flowers and leaned in to hug her friend. "Thank you for these."

"You guys have just been great to us. I mean, Helena asking Irene to call me that day. And you just being there for me," Bridget said appreciatively. "It means a lot."

"Of course. We would do anything we could," Myka assured her.

"Sarah just called. It's the night before her showing tomorrow and she wants me to come home so we can have dinner together," Bridget shared still astounded by it.

"Oh that's great," Myka said, squeezing Bridget's hand gently.

"I don't know what has gotten into her, but whatever it is, I like it," the investment banker said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello, Ms. Cummings," Irene said, coming out of the library.

"Irene! I didn't know you were here," Bridget said, hugging the woman who had been so gracious to her.

"I had some things to drop off for Helena, but it can wait till tomorrow," Irene said, knowing her boss would not like this barrage. Irene was too slow and before she got her coat, Helena was bolting through the door.

When Helena entered the space, she saw what she wanted to see; Myka standing there waiting for her. Bridget and Irene were to the side, out of view.

"Oh, time was foe, not friend today," Helena said as she moved quickly to kiss Myka. So quickly in fact that Myka had no time to say they had guests. The smell of Helena's perfume, which should have been routine, filled Myka with excitement. Helena's cool lips set Myka's ablaze and the lawyer got lost in her wife's warm embrace. Helena had been waiting hours and she wasn't about to let go of Myka until both needed oxygen. Only then, did she release Myka's lips.

"Wow!" Myka said, the tingling feeling radiating from her core.

"We should go," someone whispered and Helena looked quizzically at Myka. Then she heard the footsteps that followed that suggestion. She turned to see Irene and Bridget trying to sneak out quietly.

"How fortunate can one woman be? To have her _raison d'etre_ in the same room as her nagging conscience and the thorn in her side?" Helena asked.

Myka knew that tone and although she shared Helena's anxiousness to be alone, she tugged at Helena's sleeve to be polite.

"_The part of the thorn will be played by Bridget Cummings in tonight's performance_," Bridget announced to Irene, her hand covering her mouth.

"We were leaving," Irene said to Helena as she and Bridget started to vacate. Myka gently nudged Helena with her elbow.

Helena let out a sigh of resignation. "You obviously came for a reason," Helena said, forcing a smile on her face for Myka.

"I was in the neighborhood," both women uttered the same excuse at the same time.

"Really?" Helena said skeptically and then turned to Myka. "Maybe it's time to move."

Myka laughed and pulled Helena into her. She was always better at calming Helena the closer she was to her. She slipped her hand down into Helena's, entwining their fingers.

"Mine can wait until tomorrow, really," Irene said, putting her scarf around her neck. That left Bridget.

"I came bearing flowers," Bridget said and Myka pointed to them on the table. Helena wasn't pleased exactly. "But I'm leaving," Bridget said. "Sarah called and we're going to have an early dinner, which is amazing because it's the night before her fashion show and usually she's too busy or too neurotic to even….," and she looked up at Helena's expression. "….and none of this interests you…."

"No, not at all, Helena said, surprising both Myka and Irene. "On the contrary, I am very happy to hear Ms. Styles has come to her senses."

"Yeah, I don't know what got into her, but something did and it's good. I'm really …glad," Bridget said, hugging her friends goodbye.

Then she walked outside, closing the door and waited in the street to see if Irene needed a lift.

"What?" Helena said to Irene who hadn't uttered a word. She still didn't, but she had a knowing look on her face.

"I see that smirk, Helena," Irene explained. It was the slightest upturn of a lip, but Irene rarely missed Helena's expressions.

When Helena saw a similar '_do tell'_ look on her wife's face, she decided it would be easier to just share her good deed. "I asked you to take care of this in my absence. And apparently, things only got worse, so I had to step in."

"Surely you're not saying I had anything to do with that," Irene said, getting ready to leave.

"No," Helena said, looking at the door that their friend just left through, "…. apparently not even _you_ could keep those two from that impending train wreck," Helena said.

Irene heard the synopsis that Bridget had given the day before and knew it wasn't good. "I'm sure they'll find a way to patch things up," Irene said, knowing Bridget was of sound mind and heart.

"That's where you were?" Myka asked, squeezing Helena's hand. She was touched that Helena would do something to help the couple.

"I thought you were concerned, so I went to see Ms. Styles. After hearing the details, I informed her in no uncertain terms that she was at fault without question, and that she should do everything she could do straighten things out," Helena said to both women.

"Oh, I bet she really enjoyed that lecture," Irene said, imagining Helena's tone wasn't so pleasant.

"She did," Helena concurred. "Now, don't take this as a complete failure on your part," Helena said to Irene, helping her on with her coat.

"What does she have to do with …?" Myka tried to ask, but Irene winked at her.

"If I lose any sleep over this tonight, Helena, I promise _you_ will be the _first_ one I call," Irene said, going out the door before Helena could explain she didn't want to be on that call list.

"She…I do not wish…..I won't….," Helena said, pointing to the door that closed before she got any of her thoughts out.

Myka pulled her wife in and kissed the pouting lips that were still trying to plead her case. "You are so sweet to visit Sarah," Myka said, thinking she understood the change in Sarah. "Your pep talk got through."

"Of course it did. Why wouldn't she listen to me?" Helena asked sincerely.

"Now if you could just get Irene to listen as well," Myka teased, but Helena didn't find it funny.

"I will not take that woman's call tonight," the protest renewed in her mind.

"Don't worry, Helena, you'll be sound asleep. I intend to _wear you out completely_," Myka said slowly and close to Helena's ear, making her forget about everything else.

Then Myka gently pulled Helena up the long staircase to their bedroom where she ran a warm bath. Within minutes, the protesting had ceased and Myka massaged the tensions of Helena's day away. Helena was pleased that Myka seemed so focused, without anything else to distract her.

Just like Helena planned

* * *

Across town, Bridget was pushing her keys into the apartment lock and opening the door. Much to her surprise, Sarah was there to greet her, offering her a warm kiss and a cool glass of wine.

"This is really nice. Are you sure ….you know, you're okay being _here_ tonight?" Bridget asked, knowing how important the night before a show could be.

"I'm right where I want to be," Sarah said, kissing Bridget again.

"Wow," Bridget said when Sarah released her. She had never felt a kiss like that before from Sarah. It was definite and sexy and caring. "This is ….nice."

"Yes, well I had some help," Sarah said, pulling Bridget to sit down on the couch.

"You spoke to Molly?" Bridget asked, thinking the therapist was responsible.

"Someone much more insightful," Sarah said. "She helped me realize today how lucky I am that you are still here with me. Bridget, I will do everything I can to prove to you that I am worth the forgiveness. I will work hard at being the woman you deserve. I will give you whatever you want," Sarah said, tears filling her smoky hazel eyes.

Bridget had never seen Sarah like this – so sincere, so willing. She put the wine glasses on the table and took Sarah's hands.

"I want us," Bridget said, grasping Sarah's trembling hands. "I want us."

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**

**As always, thanks for reading along. **

**Cheers**


	46. Touched by an Angel

**Thanks to john6lisa for helping with Bridget's southern vernacular.**

**And to tanner12 for reminding me that Bridget had already gone to therapy (for panic attacks).**

**And to CdB55 for her watchful eye. **

**And to everyone who is still reading along. With so many wonderful stories out there to choose from, I appreciate you including mine.**

* * *

**Touched by an Angel (by Maya Angelou) **

Myka rolled over in bed to an empty pillow and the sound of the water running in the shower. Helena was already up and getting ready. Myka pushed herself up on her pillows and turned on the television.

"_In other news, the fashion world was rocked this morning when Sarah Styles, premier designer for the House of Givenchy, announced that she will be going out on her own. Ms. Styles, you'll remember, was the designer of the famed Bering-Wells wedding dresses as well as those of the bridal party. Her career took off as a result and now she's given her notice the night before one of the biggest fashion shows of the year."_

"Do you know anything about this?" Myka asked, as Helena slipped back into bed, her skin still damp and wrapped up in a towel.

"Yes," Helena said, more interested in kissing Myka's bare shoulder.

"That must have been _some_ talk," Myka teased.

"I'm very effective…with my…..mouth," Helena quipped, leaving a trail of kisses down Myka's arm.

Myka already knew what Helena meant, but she added to the excitement by grabbing Helena's jaw and asking; "You mean you just talked, yes? That mouth is mine."

Those few words, laced with a jealous sentiment that both knew Myka was pretending, lit the short fuse on Helena's libido. Myka was pulled over and on top of Helena in one swoop.

"This mouth is yours," Helena said, her eyes smoldering with excitement.

"Not _just_ the mouth," Myka warned and heard Helena whimper.

Nothing started Helena's day off the right way as when she completely surrendered to Myka first thing in the morning.

* * *

"Do you miss him?" Leena asked Myka, forty five minutes later when she sat at the kitchen island, sipping her cup of coffee.

"I do," Myka said, looking over at the place where Bandit's dish used to be.

"Then I will have her bring him back," Helena announced, coming in after a long discussion with the intern in her closet. Helena wore a solid red pencil skirt which hugged her hips and a patterned matching blouse on top.

"If it helps, I saw him with Irene while you guys were away. They make a good couple," Leena smiled. "She's taking really good care of him."

"I think he's better off there," Myka said, not totally convinced. Then she kissed Helena as she got up to prepare her a cup of tea.

"You have visitation rights," Leena smiled as Helena picked up her phone and texted.

"That's true," Myka laughed as she timed the tea to perfection. She brought it to Helena and watched as the Brit sipped it.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd swear Miss Sullivan were here," Helena said convincingly. The tea was the second best she had ever tasted and that included the tea at Buckingham Palace.

Myka couldn't help but giggle with delight at being able to give Helena one of the things that was high on her list of necessities of survival.

Leena occupied herself as the couple kissed, but couldn't help steal a peek at that white aura. In all the years after she received the gift, Leena had never seen one like this.

* * *

"Oh, I should have seen this coming," Irene said as she readied herself for work, bringing what Helena told her she wanted.

* * *

After the couple got to Wells Corp, and Helena had kissed Myka so long that the elevator started to close three times, the CEO finally arrived on her own floor.

"Good morning, Ms. Wells," Sui said and handed Helena the day's messages and paperwork.

"Mr. Generis, how are you this morning?" Helena asked, her voice lilting.

"All of my programs are functioning," the android confirmed. "I have been instructed by Mrs. Frederic that today _might_ be a good day to start your yoga regiment. She expressed little confidence in the meditation sequence I have developed, but felt that you would have no trouble excelling at the set of breathing exercises and postures."

"Mr. Generis, check your deduction program and you will arrive at the same solid conclusion that I have; Mrs. Frederic has too much time on her hands," Helena scoffed as she went inside her office. She was busy looking at the mail to notice who was running towards her.

Bandit was so excited as soon as he smelled Helena's perfume when she stepped out of the elevator. He was racing around her office, waiting to greet her. Now, without his trainer there, he was simply overjoyed to see the Brit and leaped at her, knocking the mail out of her hands and pushing her against the closed door.

"Get-_her_-up-here!" she yelled and Sui knew immediately who she meant.

As Helena struggled to get the overexcited dog under control, Eileen came through the interoffice door with her tea. "Oh, he is so happy to see you," Eileen said as Helena struggled in vain to get the dog off her. He was walking in between her legs and rubbing against her, all to her displeasure.

"I will be…covered…..in dog hair," Helena protested and yelled again for the woman on her most wanted list. "I want _her_ here now!"

Eileen bit her lip as she watched Helena stumble onto the couch, succumbing to the animal's affections. Now Helena was prostrate over the arm of the couch as Bandit mistook this for playing and placed his paws over Helena's back, holding the screaming woman in place.

"Bandit, come here," Eileen tried, but the husky's expression said it all. '_I'm winning!'_

"Bandit," Eileen tried again more assertively, but Bandit knew who was talking to him. He playfully growled his disagreement and pushed his cold, wet nose under Helena's neck as she struggled to get up. _'She likes this_!'

"I will kill her!" Helena uttered, but her excited voice only enticed the dog more into play. '_Hear her high pitched voice?'_

"Bandit," came the calm voice and Helena was released instantly. _'I gotta go._'

"That dog …. I want that dog…," Helena ranted as she stood up and pushed her hair back in place. "I think he licked me," she said in a disgusted tone to Eileen.

"He was happy to see you," Helena heard Irene say and she swung around on her heels.

"You!" Helena said, wiping the saliva off and quivering. She held her hand out, waiting for someone to disinfect it. Eileen grabbed the bottle of Purel and rushed to Helena's side.

"Oh my God," Helena said, rubbing it on her hands, wishing she could rub it all over. She looked down at her dress, now speckled with black and white hair. "At home was one thing, but I am at work!"

"You wanted him here," Irene said, petting the dog as he sat calmly by her side. _' I missed her!'_

"You left him in here? He attacked me!" Helena bemoaned. '_We were playing. I won.'_

"No, he was happy to see you and his sharp memory probably told him that you were the one who allowed him to do anything he pleased," Irene said, hoping the dog wouldn't be offended by her remarks_. 'It's true, I remember_.'

"I told you _Myka_ wanted to see him," Helena said, sitting behind her desk and staring at her outfit. "I look like I rolled around in a kennel!" '_Been there, done that. It's fun.'_

"It's a dog-eat-dog kind of world," Irene mused and Bandit howled. _'Good one, Irene.'_

"I could get it cleaned," Eileen suggested and Helena was pleased someone was making sense. "Please," the Brit said, disrobing right there. She couldn't wait to get the clothes off.

"Do you have clothes…." Irene asked, pointing to the apartment.

"Yes, but nothing that goes with my shoes," Helena said, frustrated.

"So, you'd rather sit there... in your underwear... than wear something that clashes with your …black shoes?" Irene asked, trying to point out the lack of logic. "I think we _might_ just have a policy against this in the Employee Handbook."

Helena huffed and sat down in her chair. The cool leather touched her bare skin and made her shudder. She closed her eyes, but didn't dare give Irene the satisfaction. "Could we get back to the part where I am firing you?"

"Don't tease," Irene said, walking to sit down in front of Helena's desk. _'I miss this,_' Bandit thought of the human's banter. He sat calmly right next to her, his head tilting to the right and then the left as he looked at Helena. He looked up at Irene as if to ask why Helena was dressed like that, but the woman just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Are you two done?" Helena asked annoyed that Irene wasn't apologizing.

"He doesn't understand you," Irene explained, but it only added fuel to Helena's fiery temper. _'I really don't.'_

"Do you think you could possibly get your mind back on your work?" Helena bellowed and even Bandit understood that to mean _\- 'Helena'._

"Of course," Irene said. "Can I get you a robe…or?"

"I no longer sleep in the adjoining space. Therefore, there are very few articles of clothing in there. Please try to keep up," Helena pleaded.

Irene nodded her head, but couldn't help but wonder how Helena was going to get through her morning decked out in just her underwear. "I can have something sent over…." Irene suggested.

"Fine! Yes," Helena relented because Irene wouldn't give up.

Irene texted Leena to have one of the interns pick something to go with … and she bent down and took a picture of Helena's shoes and sent it with the request.

"You are an annoying woman," Helena said, flinging her frustration across the desk.

"Thank you," Irene said, deflecting it as usual. "Anything else? I have work to do," she asked, rising from the chair.

"Here's an idea," Helena said, sitting back in her chair and jumping a little. She was not ready to concede defeat. "…Why not do as I asked and bring him to Myka?"

"Helena, I did exactly as you asked. You requested that I bring him to work, and as we both know, the very center of my work, of my universe really, is right here," Irene said, waving her hand to indicate Helena's office and its occupant.

On some level, Helena was hearing exactly what she wanted to hear, even if she detected the slightest bit of sarcasm. She wanted to rebuke what Irene said, but how could she? "Well, yes…," Helena finally said.

'_You won, you won_,' Bandit's wagging tale said and Irene patted his head in gratitude.

"This time," she whispered to him.

"Are you…talking to him?" Helena asked, but whether it was out of concern the woman was losing her senses, or jealousy, Irene couldn't be sure.

"Helena, you have a busy day ahead of you. I'll take Bandit to visit Myka, per your request, and you let me know if you need me, okay?" Irene said, as she started to walk out.

"Yes," Helena replied, having been calmed down in almost the same manner as the dog had been by Irene. _'You're good with her.'_

* * *

As soon as Irene left though, Helena picked up her phone and texted Myka. "I'm sitting in my underwear. Want to see?"

Myka read it and immediately hit Facetime_. Hell yes, she wanted to see. Of course, she wanted to see. OK, she wanted to know why, too, but mostly she wanted to see. _

Helena answered the phone and came into view. "Oh my God, you really are," Myka said, sitting down slowly in her chair to enjoy the sight.

"Not that I wouldn't do this for you, but it was Irene's fault. So you have her to thank really," Helena said coyly.

"Irene?" Myka asked, knowing she should inquire into the explanation.

"Yes, I had to change my outfit and I have nothing here. So while you are on the floor beneath me, I am in nothing but this above you," Helena said, moving the phone to scan her scantily clad body.

'_God, she is fun_!' Myka thought as Helena continued to tease her.

* * *

"Too late," Irene said to Bandit when she opened the door to Myka's office and saw the dreamy expression on her face.

"You brought him in to see Myka?" Millie squealed as she petted the dog.

"Yes, but she's busy right now," Irene said, connecting the dots and choosing to come back later.

When Millie answered the next call, she relayed the message that Myka was busy. "Oh, sure, I'll let her know," the assistant said as she hung up the phone.

Irene was walking down the hallway to her office when she overheard Millie tell Myka that Bridget Cummings called and said since Myka was busy, she'd go upstairs first to see Helena.

"Get Sui on the phone. Don't let _anyone_ in," Myka said, bolting out of her office, then running back in to try to call Helena on her cell phone.

Irene handed the leash to Sandy and told her to keep him safe. "Keep him safe?" the administrative assistant asked.

"If what I think is going to happen actually happens, all hell might break loose," Irene said, making her way back to Myka.

"She's not answering," Myka said frantically, as she rushed to the elevator.

"I can't get Mr. Generis on the phone," Millie confirmed.

"Ms. Sullivan isn't answering either," Irene said, getting on the elevator with Myka.

"She thinks I'm coming up," Myka said to Irene as she pressed the button several times for the door to close.

"Yes, I know," Irene said, her foot tapping the floor now.

"She's not….," Myka said.

"Know that too," Irene confirmed.

* * *

Seconds before, upon hearing Myka was busy, Bridget decided she'd go to Helena's office first and thank her for speaking to Sarah. After their dinner and long talk last night, Sarah shared that it was Helena who stopped by to talk to her. Both women were touched by the gesture. Not only did fashion designer take ownership of what caused the upheaval, but Sarah said Helena made everything clearer for her and she wanted to tender her resignation and start her own fashion studio as Bridget had suggested. Bridget was ecstatic. She would have thanked Helena last night, but Helena never let on that she had spoken to Sarah. Now was her chance to thank Helena in person.

When no one was at the front desk, Bridget knocked and waited. When the door opened, she rushed to Helena to thank her. Helena decided she couldn't exactly greet Myka at the door, so she stood behind it. When the knock came, Helena whipped it open and waited for Myka to come in.

"I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you would…," Bridget said turning and grabbing Helena in her arms. "...Your talk with Sarah had such a profound effect on her." Now the financier released a very surprised Helena, but kept her gaze at Helena's eyes. "You are one of the kindest people I know, Helena."

It took a second for Bridget to realize now that Helena was standing there scantily clad. What was even more surprising though, was Helena's silence. "I'm sorry. Did I…..?" the visitor asked.

"Yes," Helena said and then there was another knock on the door and Eileen came in with her boss' outfit.

"Oh, Ms. Cummings," Eileen said, feeling embarrassed enough for all of them. "Ms. Wells' …clothes…I had them…"

Helena smiled and took the outfit and started to get dressed. "You were saying?" Helena said to her uninvited guest.

"I was beginning to think '_Casual Workdays'_ had a whole new meaning at Wells Corp," Bridget quipped.

"No, it was her fault," Helena said, pointing to Irene when she and Myka rushed through the door.

"Oh thank God," Myka said, trying to sound relieved, but was in fact very disappointed.

"I am sorry," Bridget said and look wide-eyed at Myka. She understood that she was not the one Helena was expecting to see.

"Not a problem," Helena said, because she had already come up with the solution.

"This woman, this dear woman," Bridget said to Myka and Irene, "…went to see Sarah yesterday and was wonderful. I don't mind telling ya'll that even though it was my idea for us to see the therapist; I had this foolish notion that we were there for _just_ Sarah. I already had done my therapy stint. But I can see now that I was only hindering the process. Helena, your talk helped Sarah see what she really wanted and that helped me, too. Now, we're both more committed than ever to our relationship. You'll never know how much you helped, Helena," Bridget gushed and grabbed the Brit again tightly.

"I wouldn't say that," Helena squeaked out as she was held in a firm grip. "I'm very happy for you and Sarah," Helena said sincerely when she was finally released.

"I owe you guys a bachelorette party! We have to do that soon, okay?" Bridget pleaded and Helena just smiled.

Bridget said her goodbyes and walked out with a discernible bounce in her step. Myka was so taken with how sweet Helena had been to their friends. "You are wonderful," Myka said and kissed Helena.

Irene smiled at Eileen as they went to leave and return to their offices.

"I am so happy for Bridget and Sarah," Myka said and then added, "…but I am sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"Irene?" Helena called after her friend. "Would you please bring Bandit up to see Myka?"

"You want me to bring him... here?" Irene asked, just to be clear. Helena peeked out from behind Myka, her raised eyebrows indicating – _YES! NOW! Please! _"Bring the dog, don't bring him here, take him to Myka, bring him back here," Irene muttered as she left to do as Helena asked.

"What are you doing?" Myka asked, but Helena wouldn't answer.

Minutes later, the HR Director followed through and returned the dog to Helena's office.

'_I'm back_!' Bandit thought as Irene released him and let him run at the couple. '_Myka_!'

"Oh Bandit!" Myka squealed, as he rubbed alongside her and whimpered.

"Bandit," Irene said and he immediately sat down.

"No, it's okay," Helena said. "I'll watch him."

"Now that's like leaving the children to run the Daycare Center," Irene said as she closed the door behind her. She looked over at Sui who had returned to his post. "Mr. Generis, I don't care what happens in there, how loud she screams, or what kind of temper tantrum she throws, you are not to call me up here, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sui said.

"Bring the dog, don't bring the dog, make him stop, now it's okay, take him with you, I'll watch him now," Irene said under her breath as she retreated to the elevator.

* * *

"Come here Bandit," Helena said with opened arms.

'_Me_?' the dog's expression read.

"Come here," Helena said again and he did. He jumped onto her lap as she hugged him.

"I think you missed him more than I have," Myka said, petting him.

"Oh yes," Helena said and the dog's tail hit Myka's legs back and forth. "Hug him, Myka."

Myka laughed, thinking Helena wanted the dog to see how much they missed him. She bent over and hugged Bandit, much to his delight.

'_This is the best play date ever_!' the animal thought. For the next several minutes, Helena encouraged Myka to pet him as she was doing, too.

"Okay, well we have to get back to work," Helena said in a convincing sing-song voice to the dog. She lifted him off her lap and he sat down.

"Oh gosh, Helena! You're covered in dog hair," Myka said, when Helena stood up.

"As are you," Helena smiled, as Myka looked down at her navy blue dress.

"Oh my God, Helena! Do you have one of those sticky things….?" Myka said, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the hair off.

"I have something better," Helena said, taking the dog by the leash and walking him to the door that connected her office to Eileen's. "Miss Sullivan, would you be so kind as to watch Bandit?"

"Sure," Eileen said, happy to see the dog.

Helena closed the door and turned to Myka. "Get undressed," she said.

"What? Helena, I can't …..," Myka protested as Helena, for the second time that morning, removed her clothes.

"You're covered in dog hair," Helena said, pointing to the mess on Myka's dress.

Suddenly Myka realized this was all part of Helena's plan all along. "You told me to hug him on purpose, didn't you?" Myka smiled slyly, as she unzipped her dress.

"I did no such thing. But I can't have my Chief Counsel walking around covered in dog hair," Helena said, taking Myka's dress and her clothes. She then opened the door to Eileen's office a crack and held the clothes out.

"Oh!" Eileen said, upon seeing them. "I'll have them back in a jiffy."

"No rush," Helena said, closing the door and then leaning against it.

"For God sakes, Helena, please tell me you have locks on these doors," Myka pleaded. Helena pressed a button on her desk and Myka heard locks turn. "So you can't have your Chief Counsel _walking_ around in dog hair covered clothes, but you can have her _walking_ around in her underwear?" Myka teased, as Helena pulled her in closer.

"Now what makes you think you'll be … walking?" Helena said seductively.


	47. These I Can Promise

**_These I Can Promise (by_ Mark Twain)**

The impromptu office make-out session was a pleasant respite for both the CEO and Chief Counsel. Now, they sat leisurely on the couch next to one another.

"You used Bandit to get me out of my clothes," Myka teasingly chastised Helena.

"I did nothing of the sort, Counselor. I …missed him and wanted to express my sentiment by petting the hairy beast," Helena tried, but Myka started to tickle her for the bold face lie.

"You missed him? Do you want me to have Irene leave him then for the weekend?" Myka asked, still holding Helena in place now, her fingers gently prodding the Brit's side. Helena tried to push Myka's hand away, but was laughing too hard.

"The only…_stop, Myka_,…one I want to…(l_aughter_) pet …is you," Helena finally got out and Myka stopped.

"You know, there may come a day Wells, when that innate charm of yours won't have quite the same effect on me," Myka tried to say convincingly.

"Really?" Helena said, catching her breath. "Then I will have to make up for that void …..by using my tongue in other wicked ways."

"Are you ever at a loss for a comeback?" Myka laughed, playing now with Helena's long hair.

"It simply isn't in my nature," Helena said, jutting her chin out.

The light tap at the door alerted them to the fact that their clothes were ready. As much as the couple would have enjoyed staying in each other's arms all day, both knew they had to get back to work. Helena reached through the door, thanked Eileen, and took the outfits back.

"I really need to get back downstairs. You know, my boss can be very demanding sometimes," Myka teased as Helena zipped up her dress for her.

Helena turned Myka to face her, fixing the collar on her dress. "I've been thinking about your boss lately."

Myka smiled and pushed her shoulder out towards Helena, saying - "Well, I think about her _all_ the time." In that instant, Myka felt something and looked at the expression on her wife's face. Helena was smiling, but her brow was wrinkled. "What is it?" Myka asked, trying to figure out everything she was feeling.

"I think….. her days here….. are numbered," Helena said and now there was no mistaking how serious she was.

"Numbered? What do you mean, Helena?" Myka said, holding Helena by her arms gently.

Helena drew a deep breath and looked around her office. "I came to New York to start this company because I knew if I could be in charge of things, I could make it work. I wanted what I had been missing all those years long ago. I could finally be recognized for my contributions. Well, I've gotten that and more," Helena said.

Myka was stunned. This was the first she was hearing of this and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet. "Helena, you aren't thinking of leaving – I mean, you can't leave Wells….," Myka said, waving her hand to mean the company.

Helena then realized that she had surprised Myka, maybe even blindsided her – in sharing this now.

"No," Helena retracted quietly and pulled Myka closer. "Not now. But we have a future together, Myka, and I want to plan for that." Helena's face softened as her eyes smiled.

"Sure, of course, we can plan, Helena. I would like that," Myka said, concerned she had no forewarning that Helena was even contemplating this. From most standards, Helena was at the top of her game. "Why are you thinking about this now?"

Helena wasn't entirely sure herself. She wasn't even completely aware that she had been thinking about it. "I think when I advised Ms. Styles last night that it was time for her to move on, I wondered if maybe I shouldn't be giving myself the same advice."

"But you told her to take the next step, to go out on her own. You are the heart and soul of this place, Helena. There is no Wells Corp without you," Myka said, her voice starting to tremble a bit. It was obvious to Helena that she had caused Myka concern – even if it were unintentionally, of course.

"I know it looks that way, Myka, but we have very good people in place now," Helena said.

"Eileen?" Myka said in a whisper. "Helena, she can't do what you do. Not yet. Not for a long time," Myka argued. Now wasn't the time for Myka to be polite.

"Not just Miss Sullivan, although she did very well in my absence, as I knew she would," Helena grinned.

"And what will you do? What will I do?" Myka asked, having a hard time grasping this.

"You could teach. Professor Calvert would be thrilled," Helena suggested.

"I don't want to teach! I want to work with you!" Myka said, adamantly.

"Myka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It must just have been a thought I had somewhere," Helena said in an attempt to dismiss it.

"No! I don't know what you're thinking, but …no!" Myka said, her hands now planted firmly on her hips.

"Myka," Helena said, taking those hands and holding them. "….I'm not talking about doing anything immediately, nor am I talking about doing anything without talking to you. Perhaps our future is beyond this brick and mortar."

"Please, Helena," Myka beseeched her, worried that once Helena got something in her head, she rarely went back.

"Of course," Helena said, her expression softened as she kissed Myka. "We have to think about what we want for our future, that's all."

"As long as we're together, Helena, we'll have the future we want," Myka said, kissing Helena back hard on the lips.

"Yes," Helena whispered back when Myka let go.

* * *

Myka left Helena feeling very unsettled and walked back into her own office. She felt as if one minute they were enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, and the next Helena was dressed and announcing her retirement plans. Myka knew in her heart that there wasn't anyone more complex that her wife. That made it challenging to understand just where Helena was at times.

Myka looked around her office. It seemed she had occupied the space her whole life instead for only a fraction of it. That, she decided, was because the life she always longed for and prayed for, began when she started working at Wells Corp. As much as she loved this job, and she did, Myka knew that her real joy was being with the woman who was one floor above.

In spite of the warm feeling inside, Myka also felt sad – to think that Helena was already planning the end of her days at Wells Corp. It would stand to reason that the Time Traveler would always be aware of her time – wherever she was.

Myka walked to the window and looked down on streets beneath her in Times Square. People walked, lights flashed, and cars moved in unison – all indications of the world moving forward.

Drawing in a deep breath, Myka felt as if she were reading a wonderful story and Helena just reminded her that the chapter was ending. Myka wasn't sure she wanted to think about that. Yet, she knew in her heart, she would have more chapters with Helena – and they would be the most exciting yet.

Life with Helena guaranteed it.

Helena stood in the same spot one floor above Myka at the very same time. She hadn't planned on sharing those thoughts with Myka because she was unaware they had blossomed into words. The fact that they had, Helena decided, meant it was important. It must be something she really felt inside.

Helena was a woman well versed in letting go, but as she looked outside, something tugged at her heart. The very building where she stood was there because of her work. Many people relied on her and countless others were benefiting from her unprecedented genius.

Working there had helped make up for what Helena lost out on all those years ago when Charles got all the credit. Right now, as Helena looked out at the buildings, someone, somewhere, was enjoying her stories – and the fact that she knew that, seemed to be enough.

What changed all of this for Helena was simply – Myka.

So many decades before, nothing had come close to filling the void Helena once believed was her identity crisis when she wasn't the author of her own works. Then, when she lost Christina, she lost being a mother. In the aftermath of that, she lost her world and her mind. Isolation after her defeats brought her years of solitude to think about her life. Helena swore if ever she was released, she would finally get her due and she would be liberated from her demons.

All this time later, Helena understood what had happened. Anger may have sustained and then propelled the Time Traveler into freedom, but it was Myka who truly set her free.

Whatever the future held for them, Helena decided, they would be in it together and that was what mattered the most. Helena believed with all her heart that she would have more chapters with Myka and they would be the sweetest yet.

Life with Myka guaranteed it.


	48. Love's Secret

**To see Helena's favorite yoga poses, please visit ManahttaniteNYC on Pinterest.**

* * *

**Love's Secret (by William Blake) **

Helena didn't bring the topic of her stepping down up again because it didn't need to discussed further. She trusted that wherever her path led, Myka would be right next to her. That was all Helena needed to know.

Within the guaranteed time frame, Wells Corp provided the doctors at Walter Reed Hospital in Washington, DC with the prototypes that afforded disabled veterans the aid to move limbs. The private backing for the venture provided its inventors some very hefty checks. When Forbes magazine came out with their annual list of "_Thirty People Under Thirty_"- citing those who were young millionaires, the list had three Wells staff members; the Frederic Brothers and Claudia Donovan.

"This is _my_ girlfriend," Eileen would say, pointing to the magazine cover. Most New Yorkers smiled because they could tell just how proud the stranger was.

"This is un-fraking-believable," Claudia said when she was contacted by the local news to give an interview on her program that provided the delicate movements and brain reception for Helena's designs.

"It's not so unbelievable," Eileen pointed out. "You are very bright." Claudia immediately blushed and mumbled something to dismiss it. "Hey," Eileen said, as they sat on the large white couch in the living room with the floor to ceiling windows. "Remember we talked about you taking in how true it is that you're gifted?"

"You're right," Claudia said, puffing out her chest. "I am pretty awesome." Her teasing made Eileen laugh and fall into her on the couch with a hug.

Then they heard the footsteps on the staircase coming towards them and both women jumped. Once again, Claudia turned and pulled Eileen behind her.

"Well, those pipes will not be bothering you again," John Sullivan said, walking down with his tool belt that seemed to have more gadgets attached every time he visited.

"Dad!" Eileen said, trying to impress upon him that he had scared them. Her voice sounded odd because she was too smitten with how Claudia protected her…again.

"Mr. S, the pipes…..were…..fine," Claudia said, her breathing jagged.

"They were?" the man asked innocently. "The pressure was off. I figured there must have been noise," the wanna be plumber said.

Claudia took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, they were a little, now that you mention it," she said. Eileen hugged her from behind – knowing she had said that to make him feel better.

"Good. Now, I can come next week to fix that mirror in the…..," John said, looking up and counting the doors. "I think it's the fifth bedroom. Yeah, the mirror is crooked."

It was a room that the new residents hadn't even been in yet. "Oh, that would be great. Cause when I get dressed in there, I go to work, and my clothes are all - off to the side," Claudia said and neither Sullivan believed her, but laughed.

Eileen's father put on his coat, parked his tool box in the hallway closet, and kissed his daughter and Claudia goodbye. "Now, I'll see you at home on Sunday? Your mother is making chicken parmigiana," he said.

"Wouldn't miss it, Dad," Eileen said.

"We'll bring dessert," Claudia offered.

"Ask your boss and her wife to come," John suggested because he was under strict orders to ask and make it sound nonchalant.

"Helena? You want me to ask Helena and Myka?" Eileen asked, to clarify.

"Yeah, we haven't seen them since their wedding and your mother thought it would be nice to have them over," John said, looking up at the ceiling to make sure he had said everything Kathleen told him to say. "Or," he said, remembering the last part, " …we could call them and ask ourselves. Whichever you think is better."

Eileen could see through her father like cellophane. "No, I can ask. That's a great idea, Dad. I'll ask them tomorrow. Thank Mom for thinking of it," his daughter said, hugging him.

When she closed the door behind her father, Claudia was there to tease her. "So dinner with your parents _and_ your boss. Let me know how that goes."

"You already said you'd bring desserts," Eileen said. "Beside, Helena will feel more comfortable with you there."

"Me? You're her relative," Claudia pointed out.

"Yes, but you're like the _HG Wells Mini-Me_. She adores you," Eileen said because it was true. No one respected Claudia Donovan's genius more that Helena.

"No, I'm…," Claudia wanted to dismiss it, but it was too big a compliment and everything Claudia Donovan ever wanted. "You really think so?"

Eileen knew what Helena meant to Claudia. She was her mentor, friend, and idol. There wasn't anything Claudia wouldn't do for her. "You're like two peas in a pod. But it's like a genius pod," Eileen said, sincerely.

"Wow," was all the techie could say in response.

No one had ever paid her a better compliment.

* * *

"Okay, here's the thing, Mrs. F," Pete said to Irene as they sat in her living room on Saturday afternoon. Irene was pleasantly surprised that he dropped in. "I think I should take Bandit sometimes. Jane and I moved into that big apartment, so we'd have plenty of room for him."

"Oh Lord," Irene said, under her breath thinking how much retraining she might have to do. "Tell me why…. again?"

"Because I don't think he's gotten over the flower girl role at the wedding and maybe it will help him to spend some time with a real guy. No offense," Pete said. He had given this offer a great deal of thought. When he expressed his concern to Jane, she pointed out that the dog seemed fine and was well taken care of, but Pete wasn't convinced. Plus, he always wanted a dog.

Irene could have lectured him on how the dog wasn't the flower girl and how Pete's fear of feminizing the animal needed to be addressed, but this was Saturday and Irene was tired of babysitting adults. She had done it all week.

"I mean, look at him. He's just sitting still," Pete tried to point out.

"He's …_behaving_," Irene said, sorry she had to explain it.

"Exactly!" Pete said, finally glad the woman understood.

Irene decided this was one of those times when it was easier to concede. "Sure, Pete. Next time I need a babysitter, I'll give you a call," Irene said. Pete thanked her and left. Irene turned around and looked down at the dog who said there with a quizzical look on his furry face. "Just humor him," Irene advised the dog.

Bandit would. After all, Irene never steered him wrong. Irene went back into the living room and put her feet up. It had been a very long week for the HR Director. In spite of having a rest every afternoon when Helena was in her yoga class, it seemed that everyone else thought of this as their time to visit her.

* * *

First, Artie rushed into her office like a raving lunatic when he discovered the charges for the decoy couple. "So let me get this straight," he said, trying to not undue what his blood pressure medication was trying to do. "…she just wants me to pay _twenty-six thousand dollars' worth of charges?_? For _three_ days in London? For _two_ people? Because they managed to fool the press for ….._thirty_ minutes after they landed?" The last question was said in a high pitched tone because the Chief Financial Officer could not fathom how two women – even though actresses – could spend that much in so little time.

Irene admired how Artie could whittle down all of life's problems into numbers. "Sit down, Arthur. Take a deep breath," Irene said to him, patting his shoulder lightly. "It's out of her personal account, yes?"

_She knew it was, but that hardly mattered to the man who brought a bagged lunch because it was more economical_. "Irene, they bought _six_ pairs of shoes….each!"

"Well, Helena did tell them it was an all-expense paid trip," Irene shared.

"I couldn't spend that amount of money in a year on shoes. Or clothes. Or lunches!" Artie bellowed, unable to grasp the sense of such nonsense.

"And no one would accuse you of that ability," Irene said, her smile covering up the fact that she thought this was an exasperating conversation. "Arthur, Ms. Murray and Ms. Kelly were providing the brides a service by allowing the press to believe the honeymoon was in Europe. Now, just be happy that they had to get back to filming the show, or they may have gone on to Paris."

Artie just put his hands down in his head and shook it. "Paris?" he shuddered at what that would have looked like in numbers.

* * *

While the CFO was busy paying the bills, Helena's private banker had her hands full with taking care of Myka's request.

"Everything set?" Myka asked one day while she was talking to Bridget on the phone.

"Yes, the satellite programs are in fifteen schools, with more signed up. The scholarship committee will judge the entrants on originality and complexity and the awards will be given out at the end of the school year," Bridget confirmed.

"I want to take Helena to that. It will be a wonderful surprise," Myka said enthusiastically.

"Only you, Bering, would get a million dollar wedding gift in the form of a charity foundation and then use it to promote science and reading programs in schools," Bridget marveled.

"Helena will love it," Myka said, just thinking about how proud Helena would be.

* * *

When Irene finally got Artie settled …sand breathing normally again, she thought she was done for the day. But there was one more knock on the door and it sounded urgent.

Sui Generis rushed in as soon as Irene said to enter.

"I am very concerned about Ms. Wells," the android shared, sitting down, even though Irene hadn't even had time to invite him to do so.

"Why is that, Mr. Generis?" Irene asked, resigned to the fact that she was seen as the answer to all Wells related woes. "Helena is doing the yoga, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, she's doing well enough. Well, she keeps to the schedule which has been wonderful for morale. Many people have signed up for the yoga sessions since Helena has so readily endorsed it," Sui explained. "In that respect, she's a model student."

"And so….," Irene asked unable to guess.

"I have noticed two things. Ms. Wells' participation became quite regular when Ms. Bering joined the sessions," Sui said.

"This would be so much easier for me, Mr. Generis, if you would just tell me what your concern is," Irene said, not getting any younger.

"Well," Sui said, looking around Irene's office, "….I have done an initial analysis based on one of my many psychological assessment programs, and I believe our beloved CEO might, in fact, have ADD."

"ADD?" Irene asked, giving him credit that she had never heard this one before.

"Attention Deficient Disorder," Sui said, thinking Irene didn't know what the acronym was. "She's exhibiting the classic symptoms in adults," he went on with great concern.

"Which are?" Irene asked, settling back in her chair because she knew if she left, he would simply follow her home.

"Zoning out, extreme distractibility; her wandering attention makes it hard to stay on track, difficulty paying attention or focusing, when she's listening, struggling to complete tasks, even ones that seem simple, tendency to overlook details, leading to errors or incomplete work and finally poor listening skills; she has a hard time following directions, Sui offered as his evidence.

"Helena does not _follow_ directions, Mr. Generis. Ever," Irene stated.

"I think this is serious, Mrs. Frederic," Sui said with great concern.

"Can you give me an example….," Irene said, wishing she hadn't used up the last of her Advil earlier that day.

"She arrives on time, is prepared to begin, but then once we start, instead of focusing on her breathing and movements, her mind seems to wander. She does not seem to keep up and is often a couple of exercises behind. And now, she is insisting that we only do the more _advanced_ couple stances," Sui said.

"Couple stances?" Irene said, starting to understand the problem.

"Yes, if you come here, I'll show you," the yoga instructor said, standing up.

"I believe this would be better explained in pictures, Mr. Generis," Irene suggested, wondering where his Employee Handbook program was in all that wiring.

Sui grabbed Irene's key board and Googled the positions. "See, in this, the Down-Dog pose, Ms. Wells would be bent over and Ms. Bering would be stretched over her back, grabbing her legs," Sui explained. "And in Fly Bow, Ms. Bering would be lying down, legs straight up to support Ms. Wells who would be bent over backwards. And here…."

"That's enough, Mr. Generis. I get the idea," Irene said, amazed that the highly intelligent artificial intelligence was missing the obvious cause.

"They could get hurt if they're not focusing," Sui tried to explain.

"I have found your answer, Mr. Generis. The cause of Ms. Wells' distraction is right in front of you," Irene said, smiling.

"ADD!" he said, thinking she was agreeing.

"No, it's more serious," Irene said, leading him along.

"ADHD?" he asked.

"Worse. M-Y-K-A," Irene whispered and …waited…for…the AI …to get it.

"Ooohhhh," he said, after several programs analyzed the information and confirmed it as a viable explanation. "So it is her attraction to …,"

"Yes," Irene said, gathering papers on her desk to signal the lesson was over.

"So you think…," he asked, because he wanted confirmation.

'Yes," Irene said. "Remember, Mr. Sui, the shortest distance between two points is always a straight line."

The android yoga instructor looked at Irene who concluded this was enough for him for one day.

"Well, I am glad we had this talk. When I raised this issue with Ms. Wells, she said I should speak to you," Sui said, confirming that Helena was sending him to annoy her.

"Oh did she?" Irene said, smiling to think Helena had won …_this_ round.

"Yes, and I think we might have found something else," Sui said, as he stood up to take his leave. "Ms. Wells has asked that we add fencing to our regiment. I'm looking forward to that," he said as he closed the door and walked back to his desk.

Irene sat there smiling, taking in the quiet that visited her for the first time that day. Fencing? _Where had Helena come up with that_, Irene thought. Then she remembered that Myka had done fencing. "Ha, Helena with a sword?" Irene said out loud and then the images of that started to appear. Helena at meetings, using the weapon to make her point? Or tapping papers to tell someone to get to the point? Or ….

"Mr. Generis!" Irene called after she scrambled to catch him in the hallway. "Under no circumstances is that woman to be armed!"

* * *

Bridget Cummings finally got her wish to take the newlyweds out for a night on the town. Helena only accepted because she knew Myka would enjoy it.

"The last time we were out with that woman, she nearly got us poisoned," is how Helena remembered it.

"The last time we were out with her, we got drunk," Myka corrected her wife.

"Same thing," Helena countered.

"You tried to tell her you had a Time Machine," Myka reminded Helena.

"I did not…did I?" Helena asked, because the only thing she remembered was the hangover.

"Yes, and you told her you wrote novels," Myka said, pushing her hip into Helena's as they dressed for the outing.

"Well, I did," Helena said, pursing her lips.

"Maybe you want Bridget to know," Myka asked, wondering what that would be like.

"The only thing I want anyone to know about me, Mrs. Bering-Wells, is that I am madly in love with you," Helena said pulling Myka in and kissing her. "That is all anyone needs to know about me."

* * *

The four friends arranged to meet up with their other friends at a club. Waiting for them was Eileen and Claudia, Steve and Jack, Jane and Pete and Artie and Vanessa. The friends ordered bottle service, much to Artie's chagrin, and danced the night away. Helena didn't leave Myka's side even when she saw Ted Grayson at another table. She simply put her hand on his shoulder when they passed and said, so the crowd could hear, that she hoped he was feeling better. He had no choice but to smile and thank her. Then Helena bent down and whispered in his ear; "M_eep, meep_."

Claudia laughed so hard, champagne came through her nose. "Give it here, Wells," the techie said in her brazen mood. She high fived her boss as Pete kept asking; _What? What_?

An hour later, Helena saw her next opportunity to take care of business. This time, she did it when Myka went to the ladies room with Sarah.

"Of all the people to see here," Bridget complained, when she saw the young designs thief enter the club. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind," the slightly tipsy banker threatened, but Helena placed her hand on Bridget's arm.

"I'll take care of this," Helena said, when Bridget told her this was the thief.

Even after a couple of drinks, Bridget knew this would be one of the highlights of the evening. She watched as Helena walked confidently over to the table where the woman sat with her friends. They all smiled at Helena when they recognized her. Then Helena slipped next to Dana Fleming.

"Ms. Fleming, I am Helena Wells," Helena said, as if she needed to.

"Oh my gawd," the woman said, not realizing she should feel threatened.

"Yes, well, I have a proposition for you," Helena said, pulling the woman to face her so no one else would hear.

Propositions were not what Dana was hearing since being fired from Givenchy after they found out that she tried to steal Sarah's designs. Perhaps Helena wanted her as a private seamstress.

"If you tell me who put you up to stealing the designs, I'll do something for you," Helena smiled in a friendly tone.

"I don't know," Dana said, biting her lip. "I never got…like….. the designs and they kind of gave me some… like money to shut up."

Helena shuddered at the woman's lack for proper grammar and speech. Dana thought it over. Helena Wells was worth millions. Maybe she would offer her money.

"Are you, like, making me an offer?" Dana asked and snapped her gum. Helena quickly grabbed a napkin from the table and motioned for the girl to spit out her gum.

Bridge couldn't hear what was going on, but she could see Helena's expressions and they were priceless.

"Yes," Helena said and the young woman moved in closer to whisper a name.

"I need proof," Helena said calmly. The woman immediately grabbed her phone and showed Helena texts. Helena read long enough to forward them to her own phone.

"Perfect," Helena said, handing the woman back and phone and leaving. Foolishly, the woman put her hand on Helena's arm to stop her. Bridget stopped Pete from interfering.

"She's got this, Pete. I'm sure of it," Bridget said, knowing Helena.

"She can't kill anyone. It will really piss Myka off, ok?" Pete said.

Helena glare went from the woman's hand, up her arm, until it rested at the woman's eyes. Dana pulled it off quickly. "You said you'd do something for me," she whined.

"Oh, but I am," Helena said. "You see Ms. Fleming, you stole from my friend. You took advantage of her and upset my other friend. I don't like when people do things like that to people I care about. So the thing I'm going to do for you…," Helena said, leaning in. "…I'm going to let walk out of here…unharmed."

Helena stood back and was all smiles. "Now, since you will never work in the fashion industry again, Ms. Fleming, I suggest you try to find some other industry that requires little skill or morals. _Like_ politics, perhaps."

With that Helena walked back up to the balcony where her friends were gathered. "You are something else, Wells," Bridget said and hugged Helena.

"Oh good, we're using surnames," Helena said, trying to appear nonchalant.

Sarah and Myka returned to the table, but Bridget didn't mention it. She knew it would upset Sarah to know the woman was there.

"Hey you," Helena said, turning to Myka. It was amazing how staring into those pools of jade could make everything else disappear.

"Hey you," Myka repeated and leaned in to kiss Helena. She released her lips, and smiled to the rest of the friends who were busy talking. She reached out and took Helena's hand in hers on her lap. She couldn't get enough of touching, holding Helena. It just felt so good, so right.

The group shared stories and talked until the early morning hours when Helena, who had only had her one glass of white wine, announced she was the designated person to call the drivers. Then the couples went out into the night air and said good night.

"Thanks, Helena. For everything," Bridget whispered as she hugged her friend.

"Anytime," Helena said and meant it.

"She's a keeper," Bridget said to Myka about her wife.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Myka said, smiling.

Then Pete and Jane drove the newlyweds home and bade them goodnight. Pete had a big day ahead of him. "He has a play-date with Bandit," Jane teased as they left.

* * *

Helena and Myka made their way into the darkened entryway. Any effect of the champagne for Myka had worn off a long time ago.

The moonlight bathed the tile floor through the window above the door. Helena helped Myka take off her coat and then placed it with hers in the closet. "Wow, you hung them up!" Myka said, teasing, but still amazed.

"You would just make me hang them up tomorrow if I didn't, " Helena explained and made Myka laugh.

Helena pulled Myka to stand in a ray of moonlight and gently leaned her against the wall. "You are the most beautiful creature God ever created," Helena spoke from her heart as the light reflected in Myka's eyes.

"You…," Myka tried, but Helena was already cupping her face and kissing her lips passionately.

"From the minute you appeared in my life, my heart was yours," Helena said softly. She kissed her again and electricity shot through Myka's body.

Myka stood still after Helena's lips released her, her lips still parted as her body reacted to that kiss. "Your kisses….are….intoxicating," Myka said in a raspy voice. "I think I better sit down."

Helena made them tea and the two lovers sat in the bay window of the living room that looked out onto Central Park. The night sky was clear, the large moon shining down into their window. In spite of the hour, neither was tired and they talked about a great many things. When the tea was done, Helena pulled Myka to sit between her legs and lean back on her.

"Someday Helena, our children will run and play in that park," Myka said, looking across the street at the tree lined entrance.

"When Myka?" Helena asked, hugging her.

"How about…soon?" Myka asked, turning her head to look up at Helena. If there was anything she was certain of, it was that she wanted their baby.

Helena's eyes filled with tears and Myka felt them fall onto her cheek.

"We can make that happen," Helena said, softly as sobs of joy erupted.

"I know we can," Myka said because she was married to the most brilliant woman in the world.

The couple embraced and kissed, declaring their love once again. Together they were going to start a new chapter of their lives together.

One that just might include and Heir born of their love.

* * *

Perhaps it was the joy both women felt at the prospect of that event, or maybe it was just the incredible clear sky that night and the bright moon, but _911_ emergency operators and local news teams received hundreds of calls about a strange white light that people could see in the sky over Central Park.

"It's just the perigee-syzygy of the Earth-Moon-Sun system," the seasoned meteorologist explained on television. "You know, the _supermoon_."

Maybe it was.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was a certain love that was in the air that night.

* * *

**Dear Readers:**

**I wanted to title this chapter; _Parting is such sweet sorrow_ – for truly it is for me. I never feel I take this journey alone and often come to know those of you who come along for the ride. Nothing is sweeter than that. Then I miss you all when the installment ends.**

**The characters of Bering and Wells are so wonderful, that it seems easy to write for them. In spite of this being slightly an AU – I always want these characters to remain who they are – as we have come to know them. Just in new jobs. The wonderful Bering-Well fans are also the best readers.**

**Thank you for your time – I know I don't write short installments…. In spite of my promise to do so! lol.**

**I hope you will be back for the next installment when we (try to) come full circle.**

**Cheers,**

**Manhattanite**


	49. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Somewhere – south – of Manhattan

"They'll be excited to see you," the caretaker said to the research scientist who had spent a great deal of time with the primates.

"As I am to see them," Dr. Belitrov said.

"Will Dr. Wang be joining us?" the young woman asked as she walked with him to the designated area.

"I don't Dr. Wang _ever_ leaves Wells Corp," the gray haired scientist joked.

"Well, here we are," the woman dressed in khaki colored pants and shirt said as they reached the carport where the jeep was.

Dr. Belitrov wiped his forehead with his white handkerchief as the noonday sun beat down on them. In a few hours he had gone from the cold winds of the Empire State to the eighty degree weather of the Sunshine State. He slid into the passenger side and strapped in. His young chauffeur got in and started the vehicle. She tried to shout over the noise of the car as they drove along a bumpy road in the grassy plain. "They're doing remarkably well," she yelled and the doctor nodded and smiled.

That was very good news. It was important to everyone involved that the family unit acclimates into the larger group.

Within minutes, the jeep slowed down as they approached the gate to the enclosed area. The caretaker pressed in a code and the gate opened. Dr. Belitrov made a note in his small notebook as the jeep went through. Minutes later, the jeep stopped.

"Here we are," she said softly.

The research scientist stepped out of the jeep and stood on the sunbaked ground. In front of him were hundreds of trees that the inhabitants watched from. The young woman, who spent her days out here with the residents of the sanctuary, called out by imitating their call. The scientist covered his eyes from the glare of the sun and peered through the leaves of the trees to see if he could see them. He could definitely hear them as they considered whether it was safe or not to come out.

"There they are," the young woman said as the chimpanzees started to descend and approach. At first there were a couple, but once the alphas deemed it safe, the others followed. Soon there were at least fifteen.

"Where is she?" he asked and then spotted her. "Oh my, God," he let out upon seeing the reason for his visit.

Off in the distance was a young chimpanzee, holding onto her mother's back tightly.

"Here," the caretaker said and handed him some fruit. "I'll distract the others." She took a bucket of fruit out and started to hand it to the chimps as they approached. Off to the side were the parents of the young chimp who seemed more hesitant with the stranger there. One of the parents stood up and snorted, approaching the scientist aggressively.

"You're okay," the caretaker said to the man who had spent a great deal of time with the approaching creature.

"I would think she would remember me," the scientist said, sitting down and allowing the animal to circle him and make sure he wasn't a threat.

"She's extremely protective since the baby," the custodian said.

The creature gently, but firmly, pushed the man, and when it was clear he wasn't going to retaliate in any way, she got close enough. She remembered the man – who was gentle and kind and now she decided he was safe. She called out to her family and the other chimpanzee joined her so he could meet their offspring. She pawed at the man to show he was accepted.

"Go very slowly or Junko will drop you," the caretaker laughed.

"I will," the scientist said as he handed the parents fruit which they took and ate.

"Have you noticed any behavior changes?" he asked the caretaker.

"Yes, it's quite interesting. Valentina is very maternal, as we expected given she is the birthing mother. But Junko, while still very maternal with the baby, has become more aggressive in the protector role.

"And the baby?" he asked as the second parent approached him, carrying the baby. He handed them fruit. The young offspring climbed onto Junko's back and started to play with him.

"She's very sure of herself. I think she is an Alpha. She does not seem intimidated by the dominant males in the group. It's remarkable to see in one so young," the caretaker said.

"Well, she is a remarkable offspring," Dr. Belitrov said.

"This is amazing work that Wells Corp has done," the primate custodian said.

The gray haired man smiled and thought back to the amount of time he had devoted to this special project. Only one person could have been brilliant enough to figure out how to advance cellular reprogramming that produced the necessary genetic material from two eggs that could create viable offspring. He may have labored over the research for hours, but the genius behind it guided every step of the process, including naming the family.

One mother was named Valentina after _Valentina Tereshkova_, the first woman to fly into space. And the other was named Junko after _Junko Tabei_, the first woman to reach the summit of Mount Everest. Just like his boss, these women had soared to new heights.

Sitting now with the first of their kind, Dr. Belitrov watched as the primate parents stayed close to Eve and watched. He laughed as the chimpanzees surrounded him and engaged him in social mannerisms to show he was accepted.

Both mothers seemed to want to show the young chimp to him.

It was if they somehow knew just how unique their daughter, Eve, was to the world.

**The End**


End file.
